


Would You Like Butter and Sour Cream With That? A Patater Story

by Willbakefordean



Series: Mon Petit Chou [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 89,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: Kent is a hidden omega in the NHL world of alphas. This is the story of how he meets a very unlikely mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Patater. I have learned to love Kent through Patater. I had a small Patater side plot point in my Jack/Bitty fic and I thought about expanding on it. I asked and people seemed interested so here goes...
> 
> -I will make up lots of hockey shit. I do some research, but I am not going to bog myself down in Doctoral hockey research.  
> -I will line it up somewhat with the Jack/Bitty fic but I am not going to count hours and days, etc. I will kind of treat this as a separate but equal piece in the series. I don't want to waste energy calculating calendar dates. See the pattern here?  
> -My first impression of Kent is that he was a complete asshole to Jack and whether or not that is actually true does not matter. I am going to work on humanizing Kent to myself in his relationship with Tater. If you are a huge Kent fan, you may not like that. I won't be offended if you do not read.  
> -I am a hurt comfort freak and love the mpreg shit so hang on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent gets in a scrum on the ice and suddenly his life, and all of its truths, and nontruths, flash before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

Kent Parson had his first real interaction with Alexei Mashkov right on the ice in front of a sold out crowd in Providence. Of course they knew _of_ each other long before that, but they had never been closer than a check or on ice scuffle. Professional interactions had occurred but nothing personal.

Kent watched the Falconers closely as it was Jack’s team. He knew Mashkov from stalking Jack on the Falconer’s website and the Falconer TV clips. Kent liked tall alphas and Mashkov filled that square as well as the other Falconer had so many years ago.

No one knew he was still keeping one eye on Jack. Nor did anyone know he was looking at alpha’s in general. Most of all, no one knew he was an _omega_ looking at alphas.

He had kept that under wraps for years with harsh suppressants. He hadn’t had a heat since he was a kid and only his parents had known then. His father hid Kent’s omega status for the shame he felt it was. Kent was a hockey player, a good one at that. There were no omegas in the NHL.

In Juniors, Kent and Jack had been secretly seeing each other.Two male alphas dating  was not something they wanted to announce, not at that time. Things had moved forward in hockey since then, but at the time it could have damaged their chances in the NHL. When Jack overdosed and went to rehab, Kent had gone #1 in the draft...as the alpha everyone thought he was. Not even Jack knew, they had never done enough for him to find out.

Kent no longer had much of a relationship with his parents. Silence and dishonesty did that to families. Still, he had kept his status a secret to maintain his place in the league.

In more recent relationships, he stayed hidden by avoiding fucking or even better by doing the fucking. Kent Parson, closet omega, was a top. He was a top who longed to be a bottom, if only he could find the right alpha. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would have to wait until his hockey years were over.

He had learned to be hard and aggressive like an alpha. Physically, he looked more like an alpha than typical omegas. Over the years, ignoring his true self had made it easier to appear hard and aggressive. He hardly had to pretend at all now.

Then during one fateful hockey game on Falconer’s home ice, there was an all out brawl. It was a gloves dropped, goalies bumped, knock down. Kent found himself grabbed by his jersey and righted onto his skates by someone yelling a lot of harsh Russian..

Kent scrambled and tried to stay in the fight but found himself face to face with an angry, shouting Mashkov The moment their eyes connected, something shifted in Kent. He realized in a split second, he was in trouble. In the next split second, he knew Mashkov felt the same.

It wasn’t as if two males or two alphas couldn’t date now. It happened. Bitty and Jack were a successful example of the growth in the NHL tolerance of alternate style couples. It was the fact that the Aces and the Falconers were arch rivals and that Mashkov was Jack’s best friend on the team and that Kent had truly dicked Jack over and never apologized. Yep, those things, and the fact that he had hidden his omega status posed a serious problem for Kent Parson, Captain of the Las Vegas Aces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent takes a chance on the connection he felt with Mashkov and has hopes for a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read some really good Patater fics. It is hard for me to write him as a bit of a hardass because I think with Tater, Kent is a darling fluffball. having said that, hang on for the ride.

Kent waited outside in the players lot after the game. He was talking a risk approaching Mashkov, but then when wasn’t he that kind of guy. He had not taken the team bus, saying he was meeting a friend who was in town and would see everyone at the hotel. They had two days off after this so if he got lucky and decided to travel at his own expense, that was on him.

It was late and he was able to stay in the shadows until he saw Mashkov come out of the building.

 _Fuck_ , he was with Jack and Bitty. There went his plan. He started walking to the gate of the facility lot and called for an Uber. Must be his karma telling him to fuck off again for thinking he could get off with one of Jack’s friends.

He stood out by some trees in the quiet, like the idiot he was, and waited for his ride. Why he continued to do this to himself he would never figure out. It wasn’t like he could actually have a real relationship with Mashkov, or anyone for that matter. Fuck, he wasn’t even sure he deserved one.

Once most of the players were gone and the traffic was as well, he came out of the shadows. Just as he did, a truck pulled up next to him. The voice from the truck was easily identified. Mashkov was like a big happy puppy with a russian accent.

“Hey, is late. You okay? Is closing now, you have ride?” Maskov asked. “You see game? We kicked asses back to Vegas, yes? Want I call ride for you?”

The Falcs beat them by one. One fucking point does not an asskick make. He stepped towards the truck, hoping to fuck no one recognized him but Mashkov.

“The fuck you kicked our asses. One point Mashkov. One fucking point!”

The russian looked shocked. _Good!_

“Parson, is you?”

“Yeah it’s me you piece of shit.”

“Why you not on bus?”

“You know goddamn good and well why I am not on that bus, Mashkov. Don’t fucking tell me you don’t.”

The look on Alexei Mashkov’s face said it all. Kent was right. They had both felt it.

“Get in.” came a groan from the cab of the truck.

And God help him he did.

They drove in silence for some time and finally Kent broke the ice.

“Wanna get a drink or something?”

“Is Providence. I live here, I work here. People will know is me...with you.”

“Well we can’t go to my hotel, I don’t think my roommate will like me hooking up with one of the guys who just beat us.”

“Who say hooking up? Not me. Not go out, no hotel room...my place, for drink, maybe watch TV,” Alexei stated looking straight at the road ahead.

“Fine.” Kent was never more thrilled or scared more shitless in his whole life. Well, aside from that awful night before the draft. The guy driving this truck could find out everything and out of loyalty to Jack, he could sink Kent’s career. Somehow sitting across from him in the truck he had the feeling that would never happen. The problem was, Kent couldn’t exactly tell what would.

Mashkov’s apartment was nice, better than nice, actually. It was big but in a way that still seemed warm and cozy. He had an oversized soft sectional  in the living room and the kitchen had appliances on the counters, like a toaster and a bullet thing for making shakes and smoothies. The walls were covered in pictures of what looked like family and also actual art work. Kent swore he felt himself relax in Mashkov’s place.

Kent’s apartment was sterile, like it came furnished including what was on the walls. It did. He had never stayed home long enough to change that in any way. He wasn’t sure he even knew how or what he would like to have changed about it.

Instead of offering Kent a beer, Mashkov threw a bunch of powder, fruit and yogurt into the bullet thing and then offered it to him with a straw.

“Protein shake. We need after game, yeah?”

“I need a fuckin’  beer, dude.”

“No, no beer. Shake and talk. Go sit.”

Kent could hear the machine going again and soon Mashkov appeared with a shake of his own and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

They drank in silence for a while and then Kenny got twitchy. He had come here in the hopes of fucking Mashkov. Clearly that was not going to happen after a berry yogurt protein smoothie. Jesus Christ. Finally, he couldn’t stop himself.

“I came here to hook up. I thought you’d let me fuck you.”

“Haha,” Mashkov laughed. “Not happen. No one is fucking anyone here tonight.”

“Then why the fuck bring me here?”

“Because what you say by the trees is right. I feel it on the ice like you. But you and Jack, he tell me you were not good to him. Plus I don’t know to trust you or not. What if you leave after fuck and tell everyone we did?”

“Look dude, I am not about to throw shade at myself and fuck up my hockey life. If I throw you under the bus, I ride along under the wheels with you. Right?”

Mashkov thought for a while, “I think so.”

“So we gonna do anything tonight? I mean besides share our feelings?” Kent asked irritably.

Mashkov thought again and then a devious smile found its way to his face. “We will see.”

“What’s that mean?” Kent barked.

“It mean, you tell me things and I tell you things and we move closer on couch each time. You talk to me enough maybe you make it to me and we do something. No fucking. Off table, _for now_.”

Kent couldn’t have stopped the smile on his face even if he wanted to. “So what do I have to tell you? All my boyfriends or something?”

“No, shit. Now maybe everything off table. I don’t want hook up. I want to find someone wants more. That is what I am talking about. Tell me about Kent Parson, and not bullshit stuff.”

“Alright, I have a cat.” Kent started to move closer to Mashkov but he stopped him.

“No. No move till I’m say. Tell me name of cat.” Alexei countered.

“What the actual fuck, man?”

Alexei raised an eyebrow to Kent.

“Jesus, stop. His name is Mr. Fluffy Paws, but I call him Fluff.”

Alexei laughed right out loud. Kent scowled and tinged pink. “Is good name, is good share, you come closer. Ask me?”

“Okay, why the hell did you really bring me here?” Kent asked and he was surprised how much he really wanted to know why Mashkov had.

Mashkov’s body language changed completely from this guy who was large and in charge to a guy who was unsure of anything. He looked surprisingly small to Kent.

“Is not good question. Ask more.”

“No, man. I had to answer my cat's embarrassing name, cough it up...why?”

“I should maybe not tell you, but fuck it. I am lonely guy here in states. Is hard to find person not wanting money or parties, you know, right?”

“But...Jesus, Mashkov, you’re a cool guy. I see you on Falc TV-” Kent stopped himself before he fucked up his life any further by admitting he stalked hockey players on youtube and ESPN.

“You watch me on TV?”

“Well, by accident, really...but you have friends and people you hang out with. Plus you can get any tail you want so why the loneliness?”

“Can be with lots of people and be alone, Kent. I don’t want relationship here,” he explained motioning to his crotch before moving his hand to his heart. “I want relationship here.”

Kent want to say, _I know, I feel you bro. I want that too and maybe we can get to know each other and find that together and by the way I am an omega and we can have babies when I am done with hockey._

But what came out was, “Fuck man, I just wanted to get off and I thought from the look on the ice you did too.”

That got Mashkov’s russian dander up. His next words were not angry but they were cold.

“You think wrong and now maybe you go to hotel. No more questions. I think we look for different things. Is okay. I feel sorry I bring you here and disappoint.”

Mashkov was calling an Uber for him and Kent thought he read real pain on his face.

 _Fuck,_ Kent thought as he realized that he had blown it. _Why can’t I just let myself have nice things?_

Mashkov said little else until the car called it was waiting downstairs.

Kent tried to backpedal. “Man, I’m sorry for being a dick. I know I am one but I didn’t mean to fuck up your night.”

“Is okay. Maybe you find someone to fuck now. I am sorry I can’t be like that for you. I think we could  been good fun together, but...I’m am sorry.”

Kent’s night ended with him getting ripped at the hotel bar and puking in his hotel bathroom. Mashkov was better off without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better, I promise, but Kent has self worth issues and he needs a big russian teddy bear to help him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance brings Alexei and Kent together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a decision not to include Russian words in this fic. I love it when people do include them, but I just don't want to take the time. I would rather spend time on other details and not have to do a lot of research and translating. I hope that is not a deal breaker for you. 
> 
> Also note: I write Alexei's accent in when he speaks, but when he thinks, I will not write in his accent. More than likely he thinks in fluent Russian, not broken English, is my reasoning. Hope it's not confusing.

The next couple of weeks were rough. The season newly open, lots of games and a road trip, not to mention Bitty opening his pie truck and everyone pitching in to help the little pie baker succeed. Tater tried his best to hide his disappointment about Kent from Jack, who was struggling enough with feeling like a failure for not getting Bitty pregnant in his latest heat, again. 

It wasn’t like he could just go up to Jack and say,  _ Hey I’m thinking I like your ex who dicked you around and I kinda had him at my apartment once and really thought about having sex with him. _

This was what he had tried to explain to Kent. You could have the best of friends and have a nice family and still feel lonely and isolated. Lots of guys on the team had mates or at least SO’s and Tater longed for someone. That night on the ice, that flash of connection, he thought maybe, just maybe they had both felt a spark.

Of course the events later showed him that he was wrong. He did feel an attraction to Kent, but he could not be what Kent needed. If he could not be what he needed, then he they were not meant to be mates. Alexei Mashkov was getting to the point that he was not looking for mutually desired hook ups, he had done that in his early years. He wanted to settle down.

Alexei had wants that were more than just sexual. He wanted someone in the stands wearing his jersey. He wanted someone in the lot when the bus returned from a roadie. He wanted someone to tell his troubles to but at the same time hear theirs as well. He wanted to be held at night and do the holding when they needed it. He wanted to laugh at silly american movies with someone, on the couch under a blanket eating popcorn. He wanted to support someone’s desires and life goals and be at their side as the proud partner. He wanted to raise a family, no matter how it came to be. He wanted to love and to be loved in return.

He was looking, always. He wasn’t even picky, guy, girl, omega, alpha, even beta, didn’t matter to him. The guys had even stopped chirping him over it and helped him out once in awhile. But now he was in trouble, deep trouble. It had been two weeks and he could not get Kent out of his brain. Worse than that, he could not get Kent’s broken pain out of his heart. 

Something had clicked in him and he knew Kent felt it, too. Hell, they had discussed it. But the way Kent acted afterwards at his apartment had not matched the look in Kent’s eyes. The look of need, almost as if Kent’s eyes were silently begging for the help and  _ love  _ that his heart desired but his brain would not let him ask for. Alexei could not shake it. 

Every night he went to bed and hoped. Now he was not the religious type, at all, but his grandmother who had helped to raise him had become very ill and died when he was a teenager. She told him during that awful time, that she would never leave him and she told him to  pray on his pillow if he really needed help and she would do her best. At the time he thought she was just trying to make him feel better, but now he would try anything to be free of this heartache. 

Every night he thought to himself,  _ Give me a sign, if I am meant to be with him, put me with him one more time, if not make my want for him go away. _ Every morning he woke with the same dull ache in his chest and he trudged through his days one after the other. 

Then one day he found himself at a meeting with Georgia. Thirdy and Marty were there, too. There was an event, a publicity event, in DC and team captains were being asked to represent their organization. Thirdy had a family conflict and Georgia asked Alexei to go in his place. There were going to be casual and formal meet and greets and many of the events were at museums in the area. 

Alexei agreed to go. He liked DC and wanted to spend more time in the museums. Yes, that was why he was going. He wanted to see the national museums. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was an event for captains, nothing at all. And Alexei certainly did not have to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking if the Aces were sending their captain, he did not even consider asking Georgia that question. He did not thank his grandma either. It was a coincidence for sure.

The first formal event of the weekend was an informational mixer Friday afternoon. They had drinks and picky food and had to listen to a publicity briefing for an hour outlining the weekend events and then they were free for the evening. Just before they were called to their seats for the brief to begin, Alexei looked up and caught a glimpse of golden blonde hair and he knew. He connected with Kent’s eyes for only a second, but it was long enough to feel the same as the first time.  He knew. He could tell Kent knew as well. 

After the longest hour of his life, Alexei picked up his binder and told Marty to go have fun with his wife on the town, that he had a couple of friends he recognized and he would hang out with them. 

He milled around trying to look casual, and waited for his opportunity. Kent was talking with a few other captains, none of whom Alexei knew personally. It was perfect and he walked up and inserted himself into the conversation. He waited for a lull in the talking. 

He offered his hand to the first person on his left and said, “Hey, Alexei Mashkov. Nice to meet you. I know you from ice of course, but no talking yet.”

He felt like a complete idiot but in turn they all shook his hand and said hello, even Kent, like they had never met. He got the distinct impression that Kent was playing along.  There was small talk and Alexei was about to vibrate through the floor with all the tension in his muscles. He had to make his move soon or lose the opportunity.

The night was business casual. Kent was wearing very nice, well fitting jeans and a very thin, soft looking v-neck sweater. He had the sleeves pushed up. It was grey and made his eyes stand out. Alexei fought the urge to pet the sweater and the man wearing it.

The other players were excusing themselves and Alexei jumped on the chance before it disappeared into the cool autumn night. Here there would be no reason he couldn’t be seen with Kent. It might be awkward with Jack, but not with the media or the public. All captains were here and could be found and photographed together at some point. .

“Hey,” he said, trying not to sound desperate. “I was going to go to museum, maybe eat more than they give us here. Anyone want to come too?”

Several of the guys made excuses and then left. Kent stayed silent until the were gone and then spoke, apprehensive at first.

“What’s up, dude? I thought you kicked my ass to the curb.”

“No, I said we look for different things. But I think maybe a second chance. Here we can be seen together with no troubles and maybe we go to museum and eat dinner and things change. If you want.”

“Oh, you were serious about that?” Kent asked, then swallowed hard when he saw Alexei’s face drop.

“Maybe nevermind,” he said and turned to walk away, but Kent caught his arm briefly before letting go.

“Wait. Wait Mashkov. I’m sorry. I...I’m a dick and I don’t think you’ll want anything to do with me after tonight, but I...What the hell, it’s not like it’s a date, right? I mean we’re all here anyway like you said. Fuck it, lead on, let’s go.”

Alexei glared at him until he sensed Kent was slightly uncomfortable. “I am so, how you say,  _ flattered  _ that you will accept my invitation.”

There was not a lot of small talk for the walk to the metro. Finally Alexei put Kent out of his misery. 

“We take metro to museum and then we go to steak house nearby. Okay?”

“Sure, sounds great,” Kent answered and Alexei thought he might be telling the truth. 

“You ever go to space museum before?” he asked Kent as he bought them passes from the metro ticket machine.

“Once in the sixth grade.”

“You play hockey here? Why you not take advantage and see things about your country?”

“I don’t know, mostly I party when I come here. Great nightlife, lots of tourists and locals to get lost in.”

“Not tonight,” Alexei huffed as they boarded their train for the short trip to the museum.

They walked the block or so to the National Museum of Air and Space. They each bought tickets and were told they had two hours before closing. The enjoyed the exhibits, Alexei explaining how much he loved the planes suspended from the ceiling and Kent the space ships and the Apollo 11 capsule.  Alexei was afraid to even acknowledge that they were having a good time.

“Damn, we didn’t even get to see half of the stuff tonight,” Kent complained.

“We come back again, maybe?” 

“We could,” Kent stated.

“Now we eat. You go to Capital Grille before? Is good steak and seafood.”

“Nope, never been. But I’m starving.”

Alexei could barely contain the grin on his face. Kent had really enjoyed the museum and he had been pleased with how much they had been interested in the same things. Now Kent was looking forward to the food and Alexei let himself relax a little.

They hopped on the metro again and walked another block to the restaurant. It was a big old steakhouse and it was crowded. Luckily the host recognized Alexei. They had a table quickly and he helped Kent order.

“I pay, you eat whatever you want, is good food. I like crab and lobster cakes, and cold seafood platter. Then I get rib eye steak medium rare, potatoes and brussel sprouts. But everything here is good, so you get what your like.”

“You eat all that? And brussel sprouts?” Kent ;laughed.

“Well no, we share all but steak. I eat all steak. You get own steak and yes I am russian. We eat cabbage. Brussel sprout is baby cabbage.”

“No it isn’t.”

“It looks like baby cabbage, yes?”

“Well, you got me there.” 

They both laughed and then got a bottle of wine and ordered. Kent got a veal chop which he swore came from the Flintstones. When Alexei did not know what that was, Kent promised to educate him. Alexei might have blushed or maybe it was the wine.

Dinner was delicious and talking was easy. Alexei could tell here in their quiet dark booth, Kent was himself and not the ass that he let everyone see. That was either really good or really bad. Either Kent would let him in or he would crush Alexei again and just crawl back inside his hard shell. He was going to find out but first they would have dessert. 

Kent ordered flourless chocolate espresso cake and Alexei had warm double chocolate cake  and all he could think was how great it was they both loved chocolate. This was going to be bad if it went south after dinner.

Warmed by the wine as they walked out into the cool air of the evening, they headed quietly to the metro and rode to their stop near their hotel, the Marriot Marquis by the convention center. 

As they walked the final block, it was Kent that spoke up.

“So, now what?”

“Well, I don’t know. Now what we do?” Alexei reversed the question studying Kent’s face for a clue.

“Why don’t we go have a drink at the bar and then go up to your room for a bit and see where it goes, how’s that sound?”

“No drink at bar,” Alexei countered.  They were both still buzzing from the wine anyway. “ If many players there, we can’t leave together. Gets complicated, fast.”

“Alrighty, then. Your room it is. What number in case we have to go separately?”

“432. No fucking.”

“Other things?” Kent asked eyebrows raised in hope.

“We see,” Alexei said as the elevator door opened.

The tension in the elevator was palpable and Alexei thought he smelled desire coming off of Kent. Luckily, no one got on the elevator and they never saw anymore players. That ticked a box in favor of the fates wanting this to happen. But it really didn’t take much to get Alexei seeing the odds in his favor. 

Alexei was barely in the room  when Kent was on him, pushing him against the door he had hardly gotten shut. They didn’t discuss anything. They were breathing heavy by the third kiss. Kent plastered his body to Alexei’s and soon he could tell they were both hard.

He managed to get Kent to the bed and Alexei purred a little when Kent whined as he was manhandled. So he  _ was   _ willing to give and take. Alexei threw all caution to the wind and went for Kent’s pants.

Kent startled and grabbed Alexei’s hands, “No, not yet. And I like to do my own pants.”   


“Okay, sorry Kent. Sorry, you tell me what you want, okay?” Alexei said with a soft kiss. 

“Since you’re clearly not gonna let me fuck you…” Kent said with a smile as if waiting for Alexei to say  _ go ahead, fuck me.  _

“That is true. No fucking.”

“Then how about we blow each other. I’m clean, I have a recent test result at home, I have a pic of it in my phone.”

“What the fuck, Kent. You come prepared.” Alexei didn’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed. 

“It’s better than not coming at all, right?”

Alexei gave up and just laughed. He loved the shit eating grin on Kent’s face and wanted to kiss it off, so he did. He also touched Kent’s sweater like he had been dying to do all night. The softness of it balance the muscled sinewy feel of Kent’s body underneath it. 

“Take open your pants, Kent...I do you first.”

Kent suddenly looked nervous. 

“Is okay? We don’t have to-”

“No, no it’s just....I won’t pop a knot...I take meds,” Kent said quietly.

“Okay, meds for what, you are not sick?”

“No, anxiety. Sometimes I get nervous and I take the meds, it helps.”

“Oh, good, is okay.”

“Mashkov, can you...not? I mean can you do it without a knot, too. I don’t want you to knot my mouth or anything like that.”

“NO, Kenny no...I not knot your mouth, I can come not knot. I would never…” As he was trying to reassure Kent that he was not an asshole who would do something like that, he realized Kent was smiling.  “What is, why you smile.”

“You called me Kenny. I haven’t been called Kenny in a while by someone nice like you. You’re nice Alexei.”

Then Kent’s face darkened. Alexei lifted his chin and gave Kent a pleading look.

“It’s just that I am not as nice as you and...I tend to break nice things. I’d like to try this, but I don’t want to be responsible for breaking you.”

Alexei was getting quite a picture of self hate that Kent had for himself. He needed to fix that. 

“You have nice cat?”

Kent looked puzzled. “Yeah”

“You not break cat?”

“Well, hell Mashkov, this a lot different than my cat.”

“I hope so, Kenny. Now, open pants.”

Kent laughed and did open his pants as Alexei kissed him until they both needed to breathe. He took his time and got Kent worked up and moaning, wanting to but not quite begging Alexei to hurry. He stroked Kent’s cock, hard and leaking. When he was good and ready, He took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the whole length of it deep in his throat.

“Jesus, fuck! Mashkov!”

Alexei kept Kent right at the edge for what seemed like forever. He alternated between sucking the head hard and pumping his mouth up and down quickly. He worked him into a frenzy of hip thrusts, reaching down to give Kent’s balls a gentle squeeze. He went to go further back, but Kent stopped him.

“Leave my ass alone for now, if that’s okay.”

“Sure, yes, okay,” Alexei said and went back to Kent’s heavy balls. Soon he could tell Kent was barely able to keep his hips still, and Alexei positioned himself over Kent and with a touch to his hips, he gave Kent the encouragement he needed to fuck himself into Alexei’s mouth. 

Reaching down to his own pants, Alexei began to stroke his cock to the rhythm of Kent’s thrusts. They came within strokes of each other. Kent cried out his name  and raised his hips off the bed, hands buried in Alexei’s hair with just the right amount of grip. He swallowed every thing Kent had come and spilled into his own hand, whole body consumed by the fire of knowing Kenny had come in his mouth. 

They lay there, together, after, not really cuddling like Alexei wanted, but close. He took a chance.

“Stay Kent. I set alarm, we get up early and you go to room before breakfast, no one know.”

“Okay, but I didn’t-”

“Not tonight, Kent. Another time, is okay.” He blushed as he showed Kenny his hand.

“Oh, shit. Okay.” 

They laughed and then took turns cleaning up. They climbed into bed in their boxers and t shirts that Alexei had pulled from his bag. Alexei gave Kent space but hoped. Kent kept his distance, but kissed Alexei before turning away.

“Thanks, man. Tonight was great.” Kent said as he kissed Alexei.

“We had good time, thank you, for going.”

They dozed off and Alexei woke in the night, needing to take a piss. He glanced at his phone on the side table, it read 3:30 am. He was careful not to wake Kent and headed into the bathroom. 

There was a lamp on when he came out and he said, laughing, “Must be wine made us both need to go, huh, Kenny?”

When he got no answer he glanced towards the bed, Kent was gone. The t shirt Alexei had lent him lying on the bed was all the message Alexei needed. He didn’t even get Kent’s number.

Alexei crawled back in bed and for the first time in a very long time, he cried. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Alexei...I really am....
> 
> PS little or no editing due to easter baking, so bread may have gotten priority over grammar. Feel free to leave a gentle correction if you find an error...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent tries to make it up to Mashkov. But maybe that's not what the guy wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord these boys...I realize this is taking a while but they are stubborn and how can you enjoy the comfort if you don't feel the hurt...am I right???

Kent had wanted to stay. He had regretted the way his first encounter with Mashkov ended and swore if he got another chance he would not fuck it up. He had agreed to stay and even borrowed a t shirt. He just never expected to have an issue with his suppressants. He felt it the second Mashkov took him into his mouth. He thought it might get better, but he really felt a connection with Mashkov and his body fought the drugs and had almost made him wet with slick.

Kent was on strong suppressants to stop his heat, slick production, and scent producing hormones. He had made up the lie about the anxiety meds to provide a cover for lack of a knot during sex. When he and Alexei got hot and heavy, he felt that telltale warm sensation from his backside. At least Mashkov had not smelled anything or figured out what was going on.  Kent knew what was happening because the slick suppressant was a daily medication and sometimes on his free days he didn’t take it so he could have a little fun with the shoe box under his bed.

Kent had enjoyed the museum and the dinner and had really enjoyed the blow job, but he could hardly lay in the alpha’s arms with out him making a discovery. Nor could he have shared his problem and so he took the first chance he could to hightail it out of there, hurting Alexei by living up to the alpha's expectation of Kent being an asshole.  Only this time, he wasn’t doing it on purpose.

Unfortunately, in his desperate panic to remain hidden, he felt he had no choice. Alexei had avoided him the rest of the weekend, and Kent could see it in his eyes, even from across the room. He flew back to Vegas knowing he had blown what was finally a good thing for him. As the next week went by, he could see it when Falcs games were on TV and there was a new player on the Falc TV spots. That could not be a coincidence.

He saw his doctor right away when he got home. His doctor was one of the few people Kent was completely honest with because he needed his meds to work. He explained that if Kent's body viewed Mashkov as a potential mate, there was a rare chance that it would override the medications. He prescribed a new suppressant just to be safe, in case his body had simply become to accustomed to the one that had failed.

He needed to find a way to tell Alexei that he hadn’t left for the reason that Alexei may have thought. The difficult part was that he hadn’t even exchanged numbers with Alexei yet. That in itself would have solved this whole issue because he could have texted after leaving, saying that he had become ill or the organization had called about something. He had to find a way to get Mashkov’s number.

After feeling shitty for two games and getting constant questions from coaches and teammates about whether or not he felt well, he broke down and contacted Georgia Martin, from the Falconers. He looked up her office number online and explained to the secretary who he was and he got through to her.

“Georgia Martin”

“Hello, Ms. Martin? This is Kent Parson from the Las Vegas Aces…” he was regretting his decision already.

She laughed, “Yes, Kent. I know who you are. Call me Georgia. What can I do for you?”

Kent dug deep for some false bravado.

“Well, I was at the NHL Meet the Captains event a couple of weeks ago and I met Alexei Mashkov. We hung out and I was supposed to give him some information about a charity that I run and I forgot and there is a deadline coming up and I was hoping to get his phone number so I could talk with him about the details.”

“Well, I don’t usually give out numbers of players, Kent.”

“Oh well, I completely understand that and I agree. Mashkov had given me his number, but I lost my phone and you know-”

“Oh man, I hate that. Did you have it locked or no.”

Seeing his opportunity he took it. “No I had to have Verizon wipe it so no one could get my info. It really sucks.”

“My worst nightmare. I would be lost. Here let me take one thing off your list. Ready for the number?”

Kent silently fist pumped, he had the number. All he needed now was just had to get the courage to use it.

 

*****

 

Alexei was dressed but still damp from the shower when his phone rang. They had won their game and he was finally feeling good. He was feeling like he might finally be over Kent and some of the guys were going out for drinks. He was going to join them for the first time since DC. He picked up his phone from his locker and answered it.

“Mashkov...”

“Hey Mashkov, it’s Kent Parson, don’t hang up.”

Alexei felt his stomach drop in an instant, he felt so sick he might puke. Suddenly he was not so sure about being over the asshole who had led him on and left him with no explanation. He walked away from the other players to the treatment room where it was quiet.

“Why you call me? How you get my number?” he barked angrily.

“I told Georgia I needed to talk to you,” Kent explained quickly.

Mashkov nearly broke his phone disconnecting the call. He stormed to the offices to find Georgia. He nearly ran into her when he rounded a corner. He was so angry he couldn’t speak at first. He could feel his phone vibrating in his hand for the fourth or fifth time since he had hung up on Kent.

“What’s the matter, Alexei. You look upset.”

“I’m pissed. Very pissed off. Why you give to that asshole my number.”

“What, slow down.  What are you talking about?” Georgia asked looking stunned.

“Parson, why you give him my number?” He shouted and could feel himself breathing too quickly. He could not stop. He was beginning to hyperventilate. It was bad, it felt like his chest was being crushed. “Oh shit, I can’t breathe.”

Georgia steered him to her office and into a chair. “Put your head between your knees, Alexei. Try to hold your breath for a count of four, come on...that’s it...in hold 2,3,4 and out…”

Alexei was embarrassed but not as embarrassed as he was angry. He could almost feel steam coming from his ears. When he finally got his breathing under control he spoke through gritted teeth.

“You give Parson my number but you not ask me first. Now he calling me.”

“Wait, Alexei. He told me that you had already given him your number about some charity event while you two were in DC. He said he lost his phone and needed to call you before some deadline.”

“Ha nice story, Kent.”

“Are you saying he lied?” Alexei did not answer. Of course he had lied, more than once and while Alexei could still taste him in his mouth. He was fighting the tightening in his throat.

“Alexei...are you telling me you never gave him your number?”

He wanted to answer, he did but he knew if he opened his mouth he would embarrass himself by crying. Getting involved with Kent was the biggest mistake of his life and he had cried over it once already. He could not do that in front of his boss right now. The last thing he needed was the organization to think he was an emotional mess. If they thought he was anything but vital to the team, they could trade him and then he would have no one. He would really be alone. He was panicking again. Georgia’s voice startled him.

“Alexei, you need to tell me what is going on here. He told me that you were working with him and gave him your number or I wouldn't have given it to him.”

He stood and walked over to the window. He wiped his eyes trying to maintain what little dignity he had left.

“Alexei, please...did you give him your number?” Georgia’s voice had gone soft like she recognized there was a larger problem than the number.

The falconers were the only family he had in the States. Georgia in particular had helped him when he came and spoke no english. If he was going to share his pain with anyone, she was the most likely to not judge him so he answered her.

“No,” he said as he could no longer hold back his tears. Hearing Kent’s voice again had reopened the wound.

“Oh my God, Alexei. I am so sorry. Clearly something is wrong here. Please….sit down.”

He felt her push tissues at his hands and he wiped his eyes and blew his nose. He cleared his throat and coughed as he got himself together. He slowly explained to her what had happened from the beginning. He shared everything.

“Jesus, Alexei, I’m sorry. He must have a good reason. I mean you are a sweetheart of a guy. I can’t imagine anyone not appreciating you.  Have you talked to Jack about this.”

“NO! Don’t tell Jack. Please, Georgia. Don’t. He will hate me,” he begged and felt his breathing accelerate again.

“Alright, alright, Alexei. I won’t tell a soul. I promise. Let me call Kent back and see what the hell's going on. Maybe he wants to apologize or something.”

“Ha not happen. He is a jerk.”

“I’m going to call him and then I will get in touch. You okay to drive?”

“Yeah, me and guys going out for drinks. If they still there, I’m get drunk and go home,” He sniffed and blew his nose. “Thank you Georgia for not say anything. I will be fine and move on from jerk.”

“Okay, take care, Alexei. You’re a good guy, lots of other guys... or girls out there.”

“I don’t care, guy or girl, I just want nice person,” he said with a weak smile.

 

*****

 

Kent was sitting on the side of the bed in his hotel room. They had just beat Boston and Kent had taken advantage of the high feeling to call Alexei and apologize in hopes of mending the damage of DC. Mashkov had cut him off quickly.

He had tried Mashkov several more times, but clearly he did not want to speak to Kent. He didn’t blame the guy. Kent knew that Mashkov was different than Kent’s usual choices. He was somehow kind and soft in that huge hard musled exterior. They were on their way to something more, Kent had felt it, and Mashkov had been tender but hot when they were in bed. Kent wanted more of that. He had begun to let himself think he was worth it.

Now he had damaged the gentle giant again and probably forever as far as a relationship with Kent was concerned. Kent felt the pain deep into his soul and he never let himself feel that deeply. He was gone on someone he could not have because he had ruined it. Typical.

Kent jumped when he phone rang. He didn’t even look, just tapped the screen and answered hopefully.

"Mashkov?”

“Nope, just the putz you lied to to break his heart.”

Kent’s stomach dropped at the thought of what Georgia told him. Of course he had known it on his own, but having someone else know, well that was worse. Hurting Alexei had been bad enough, but having someone else know that he could be that cruel was a whole new level.

“Georgia, please...can I explain?”

“How the hell did I become the middleman here?”

“Honest to God, I have an explanation. Please Georgia, help me make it up to him?”

“You’ve got one shot and five minutes. If you lie to me about any of what happened, you’re a dead man and I will unleash hell on you, Parson. Alexei is a nice guy and you have done some damage.”

“I know, but honestly, I didn’t mean to...See what happened was…” Kent was terrified of the steel in her voice but told her everything. _Everything_.

There was no turning back, but somehow along the short way, Kent didn’t want to turn back. He knew Alexei was worth it. He resolved himself to hang on for the ride, he knew it might get rough before it evened out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fuck with Georgia or her boys...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent makes an invitation. Is it too late, or can he get Alexei to forgive him? Will the truth be too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for making up details about Vegas to suit my needs. I did some research on Vegas, read: I watched Ocean's Eleven for inspiration and looked up condos and the Bellagio buffet and fountain show...
> 
> Enjoy...

Kent waited for the call. It was one of the most hollow times in his life. With each day that passed he was sure the call would never come. It affected his ice time and his home time. Not even Fluff could help.  

Georgia had said she would do what she could but if Alexei didn’t call it was because he had made the choice not to, and she would not do more than explain what Kent had told her.

Of course it was his own fault. He was being punished by the fates or God or whatever was out there raining shit on his life because when Kent told her everything, he may have left out one minor detail. He told Georgia that he had been a jerk the first encounter because he liked Alexei but had a hard time thinking he deserved anyone as nice as him. He explained had truly panicked the second time. He told her that he had gotten extremely anxious and didn’t want Kent to see him like that so he left. It wasn’t really a lie, more like an omission of the truth.

He had no other options, he just had to hope that Alexei would understand. It was nearing Halloween weekend when he got the call. He had all but given up hope as a week had passed since talking with Georgia.

“Parse here.”

“Hello Parson. It is Mashkov.” Kent felt all the air leave his body despite the fact that he inhaled sharply enough for it to feel like knives in his lungs. He knocked his hat off and grabbed a handful of his hair in an effort to ground himself.

“Jesus, man. I am so glad you called. Thanks for giving me another chance to explain-”

“Stop talking. You talk is most time lies. Now I talk, you listen,” Mashkov barked.

Kent flinched but he deserved it, he knew Mashkov had a right to be mad. “Yeah, go ahead, I’ll listen.”

“Is not right you play me like you did in DC. Was a lot for me to be with you. Maybe you hook up, but I explain that is not my way. Still you let me do to you and you keep distance in bed after and then first chance you take off. I am only call because Georgia say you feel bad. Well you don’t feel as bad as me and this is last chance.” Kent nearly doubled over at the sound of the pain and anger in Alexei’s voice. He began to pace back and forth in his condo.

“I know, you’re 100% right. You have every right to be pissed. But I wanted to stay, I really did. I had a complete fucking panic attack because I really had a great time and I _really_ felt us click and it freaked me the hell out.  I mean it complicates things, our situation. You’re friends with Jack and our teams...man it could get ugly.”

“Is true,” Mashkov said sounding both defeated and still defensive..

“Here’s the thing though, Alexei. I think I like you enough that I am willing to work through it all. I just think I may have ruined our chances by being a dick. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you? Can we give it one more shot?”

Kent swore he heard Mashkov sniff before answering. Jesus, he made the guy upset again. He hated causing him more pain.

“Kenny, I can’t do it again if you tell lies. I can’t. Is okay to not try if you don’t want to tell me the truth. Just say it now and we end it as friends, but no more lies, please…”

Kent sucked in another sharp breath when Alexei called him Kenny.  He bit his bottom lip hard as Alexei’s voice shook through his plea. No lies, that was all he was asking for and yet as Kent sat on his couch talking, he was living the biggest lie of them all. He needed to come clean about being an omega, but not over the phone.

“Alexei, do you guys have off Halloween weekend?”

“Yeah, we go to hospital, sign things with kids.”

“Do you have to go? I mean are you contracted to go or can we meet instead?”

“I can go after weekend. Lots of guys going so not a big deal if something important come up.” Alexei’s voice sounded hopeful at the end.

“How do you feel about coming out to Vegas for the weekend? We could spend a few days together and you could meet Fluff. I mean, if you wanted to…” Kent flipped himself off mouthing the words, _you are such a stupid ass._ He sounded like a teenager whose parents were away and was hoping to get laid. _I’m Kent, I think you’re real cool. Wanna meet my cat? Jesus!_

“I could maybe come, but no funny business and not coming for sex. We see if we can get along and enjoy being together. Go to movies or dinner, maybe you show me Vegas.”

“Great, Alexei, thanks. I mean it and let me take care of all the arrangements. I’ll text you all the information. Well I will if I can have your number.”

“You have my number, we talking on phone.” Kent heard a chuckle come from the other end of the line.

“I know, but that is different. Now I’m asking you for your number. I am asking permission to call you.”

There was a long pause on the other end and he was not sure if Alexei was irritated or maybe he didn’t understand that Kent was trying to be respectful. When Alexei finally answered it was very quiet and shaky.

“Yes, Kenny...you can have my number.”

“Thanks, Alexei. I’ll call or text you flight info. And thanks for calling me. I really want to make this right and make it work, I promise.”

“Don’t promise, please...just do. Don’t be a dick, okay? Kenny, just be honest and do right thing. I need it. Goodbye.”

Kent was stunned. Alexei had all but stated that he wanted Kent and _needed_ him. His voice was so shaky at the end that Kent swore the giant defenseman was in tears. He had to get this right. He just hoped that when he finally _was_ honest it wasn’t too late.

*****

Kent stood in the baggage claim area of the airport, vibrating just about out of his shoes. Fifty percent was from nerves and the other fifty, anticipation. He couldn’t a wait to see Alexei. He had never bared his feelings the way he had with Alexei on the phone the other night. Never. He had never wanted more than a quick fuck and run.

Kent was wearing a ball cap and a navy t shirt with jeans, hoping to blend in. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself. He didn’t wear any of his flashy clothes or sunglasses, and he parked in the indoor garage to semi-hide his SUV. The convertible would have been more fun but might get him recognized and he was trying to lay low.

Alexei was tall and Kent spotted him from a distance despite his own ball cap. He had on khaki shorts and a black t shirt with a pair of low black Vans. He was wearing a backpack and carrying a duffle.

It was all Kent could do to not reach out and hug him, despite his outfit. Kent would help him with his fashion sense as time went by. Kent might have been known as an asshole, but he was a sharp dressing asshole.

“Hey Kent,” Alexei said offering his hand.

Kent hooked their thumbs and they pulled in for a safe bro shoulder hug, slaps on backs and all.

“Hey, man. Glad you could come. You got bags?”

“Nope, just these,” he said motioning to the bags he carried.

“Let’s head out then, I am in the garage.”

When they got in the car and closed the doors they turned to each other and just locked eyes for a few minutes. Alexei’s eyes, dark but full of hope,  flicked down to Kent’s mouth and back to his eyes. They mutually leaned in for a sweet tender kiss, albeit a brief one.

“Hello, Kenny.”

“Hello, Alexei. Thanks for coming. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me, too.”

They rode in comfortable silence and Kent swore he didn’t jump when Alexei reached for his hand. It was an unexpected surprise. He only let go to point out the scenery and sights on the drive. Kent was remarkably relaxed as time passed.

It was late Saturday morning. Alexei ended up having to go to one of the charity events that was scheduled for the night before. They had today and tonight and then Sunday until Alexei’s flight left at about seven at night. It wasn’t a lot of time, but it was better than none.

Kent had made a difficult decision. It was a risky one, but one he felt important he had to gamble on. Hey it _was_ Vegas after all. He did not take his scent or slick suppressants today. His heat suppressants and birth control were monthly meds, but the other two were daily and could be stopped when needed. He didn’t know if he _needed_ to stop them, but he wanted to so that he could let Alexei see the real him, the omega him.

It would take the better part of the day for the change to be noticeable. By then Kent hoped he would be ready no matter Alexei’s reaction.

“You wanna ride down the strip? See the city in the day and then see the difference tonight?”

“Sure, your city, you make the plans. I just enjoy, right?” Alexei said with a laugh, a relaxed laugh. It was beautiful and filled Kent with a relief he needed.

“Okay, we hit the strip, then I’ll take you to my place to get settled and meet Fluff.”

“Sounds, good.”

Kent pointed out the major sights on the strip, mostly the big casinos.

“That’s the Bellagio. It’s in a lot of movies. I thought maybe we could come back tonight for dinner and to watch the cool fountain show. Anyway I think it’s a cool show. The fountains are timed to great songs, you know?”

“I have heard of this but never been to see. I would like it I am sure.” Alexei said with a warm smile.

“I was gonna make sandwiches for lunch if that’s okay. I don’t cook much, much at all.”

“Is okay, I don’t cook either, but we have money to eat out. We lucky to be hockey players, right. Make enough money to not cook.” Kent nearly came out of his lane when the rich warm laugh came from Alexei’s belly. “Plus no dishes, fine by me.”

“Yeah, that leaves more time to enjoy…” Kent almost said _each other_ but nervously changed mid thought. “...Vegas and the strip at night, right?”

“Yes, Kenny, you right. We also could enjoy company, maybe…” Alexei added with a sidelong glance.

“That too, Jackass!” Kent snickered and smacked Alexei on the chest.

“Oh I am jackass but you say more time to enjoy Vegas night time and nice walk?”

And just like that they were as comfortable as they had been in DC, minus the leaving in the middle of the night thing.

Alexei met Mr. Fluffy Paws, aka Fluff and the two hit it off. Details did not slip by the Russian defenseman.

“Kent, your cat match your team, huh?”

Kent laughed, “Yeah about that...he is a Havana Brown. The only breed to be all brown, no other colors, at least I think that’s what they told me when I got him.”

“Also, he is not fluffy, but you call him Mr. Fluffy Paws?”

“Ugh, okay in my defense, he was fluffy as a kitten. He just grew up and got sleek I guess.”

“Is good, less hair to get on clothes and is dark so not show on suits, right?” Alexei chuckled.

Fluff clearly liked his new friend and rubbed his face against Alexei’s scruffy chin. Kent might have been jealous as hell.

They enjoyed sandwiches and beer and Alexei drank a few glasses of water. They sat at the end of the counter on high chair stools. It was a good sized room with lots of cherry colored cabinets and black granite countertops, not that Kent used them a lot. It looked out into an area that could have a dining room table. Kent didn’t have one yet. It hadn’t come with the condo and he had made few changes since moving in.

“Travelling always make me feel dry, you know?”

“I totally know. It’s the worst and no matter how much you drink you still feel shitty after,” Kent agreed.

“Alright,” Kent said purposefully. “You’ve seen the kitchen, let’s show you the rest of the place.”

He grabbed Alexei’s bags and walked him through his condo, wishing the entire time it looked less like an ad for Sky Las Vegas and more like a home. He showed him the living room with the large screen TV and the curved couch. Fluff had a giant kitty condo of his own in one corner of the room.

“The view is amazing, you know?” Alexei commented.

“Wait till you see it at night. It will blow your mind. It’s why I bought the place. You can see the strip from here.”

“Will be nice to see,” Alexei smiled, a little blush in his cheeks.

“There’s the bathroom for the main area of the house and then down this hall are the bedrooms. Every room has it’s own bathroom.” Kent pointed to each room as they went by.  “This is the master, then this is the guest room. I thought you could put your things in here and be comfortable.”

Alexei seemed surprised by that and awkwardly accepted the offered room. “Oh, okay, then I leave my bags here.” He took his bags from Kent and put them on the bed. He kept his back to Kent and began to unpack.

“Woah there bud. We aren’t done yet, we got more to see,” Kent said placing a hand on Alexei’s shoulder. He pulled it back quickly when his friend jumped. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No is okay, just surprise me. Is fine.”

“What surprised you? My grip or putting you in this room? Hmmmm?” Kent asked with a smirk.

Alexei tried to make a grumpy face but a smile broke through as he said, “Why you have to be ass all the time, yeah?”

Kent took a chance and pulled Alexei in for a hug. “I put you in here because I wanted to respect your boundaries. You said no funny business, you get no funny business. I want you to be comfortable. It doesn’t mean you can’t change your mind later, if you want.”

Resting his head on Kent’s shoulder with a huff, Alexei answered, “Thanks, is nice. You really are kind person Kent.”

“I thought I was an ass all the time?” Kent chirped.

“You are _nice ass_ , how that is?” Alexei whispered.

“Don’t you mean I _have_ a nice ass?” he chirped again.

“Fuck off Kent Parson, _not_ nice ass!” He playfully pushed Kent away from him.

“Come on, ya baby. Let’s go see the exciting laundry room.”

After the  tour, Kent took Alexei for a drive. The went down to the parking garage and pulled the cover off of Ken’s convertible. It was a mustang, custom painted metallic Aces brown. They took it out and headed out of the highway. Alexei noticed the car had a hint of gold in the sunlight.

“Is nice car. You like brown things a lot?”

Kent laughed loudly, genuinely for the first time in a while. “No, not really. I just went through a phase when I was given the C and brown became my color for a lot of purchases. I don’t do it much anymore. But I like my cat and my car and I’m not gonna trade ‘em in over a stupid color choice, you know?”

“Is not stupid. Cat is good, and car is different, no one else drive one. I drive black truck. Always wanted black truck in Russia when little boy. Nice truck, but hard to find yours in parking lot sometimes,” Alexei chuckled.

They drove out of town and Kent explained their destination. “Red Rock Canyon is a national conservation area. The rocks and shit are really beautiful. When I got drafted, the captain brought all us new guys out for the day. There is a little visitor's center and then a loop we are going to drive through. Get your camera ready, it’s that kind of place.”

Alexei nodded at what Kent told him and holy hell, Kent wanted to knock those hot raybans off of his handsome Russian face and kiss him into the back seat. Later, if he was damn lucky. For now he just enjoyed the scenery and a little of the canyon as well.

They stopped at a couple of viewing points when no one was around and Alexei was surprisingly free with affection and selfie offers. They had quite a collection before the afternoon was over.

At the last overview into the canyon, Alexei came up behind Kent and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I’m glad to come here.This is nice and we relaxed together. You think?”

Kent turned in his arms, they were alone, no other cars had stopped for now and Kent took advantage of it. He pulled Alexei in by the small of his back and they pressed against the safety rail of the viewing area.

“I think,” he said before leaning in for a kiss. “I really think.” Their lips met, tentatively at first, then picking up the intensity as the kiss went on. They tipped their heads, mouths fitting together better and their tongues joining until the broke, panting for breath.

Suddenly Kent got the tingling sensation of his body’s desire for Alexei. It startled him and he pulled up quickly.

“Hey, you okay?” Alexei asked?

“Oh, yeah, I thought I heard a car is all. Ready to head back into town for some dinner?” Kent asked as he played off his nerves. This was the only part of the day he had not planned. He had to find an appropriate time to tell Mashkov he was an omega. _Fuck me._ And then he giggled internally. _That would be the point._

They headed back to the condo and cleaned up a bit, both men taking showers and putting on nice jeans and dark button down shirts. Kent called for cab, plentiful in Vegas, so they could both have a couple of drinks if they wanted.

Kent told the driver, “Bellagio, please.”

“I thought we’d be real touristy and go to the Bellagio for their buffet and then watch the fountain show, maybe take a stroll, gamble in a casino, just kind of enjoy the busy strip. How’s that sound?” Kent asked. He could sense the excitement in his own voice.

“Good plan to me, let’s go. I’m hungry and ready for some fun. You think we will be okay, or we be noticed?”

“Well, I think we will be okay. I can usually go gambling and remain pretty incognito ‘cause it’s so busy, lots of tourists. It’s kinda dark in the gambling areas and out at the fountain. The hardest part is the buffet, but I usually get the staff to give me an out of the way table or booth and we can be discreet.”

Alexei nodded, “Okay, sounds good to me.”

Kent turned to his friend and spoke softly so the cabbie couldn’t here for sure. “One more thing Alexei...we’d better not hold hands or kiss out here. Not that I don’t want to, it’s just-”

“Kent, is okay. Not worry, I understand. We hold hands when alone, is okay.”

Kent let out a sigh of relief. “Great, let’s go!”

They did indeed get a quiet little corner table and despite the fact that it was a buffet, they did not seem to get noticed. Of course they went up separately at Alexei’s insistence.

“Is fine, Kent. Someday we come here and hold hands and feed bites right at the buffet, for now we play it safe.”

Kent was having such a good time. There was an ease to being together. It felt so good, so real,  to be with Mashkov again. He even managed to relax and forget about having to deliver a certain piece of news.

As the sun went down they made their way to the fountains for the show. It was fairly dark, quickly and they felt kind of inconspicuous in the crowd. Kent felt Alexei give his hand a squeeze, several times.

The music started and the song was Time to Say Goodbye, sung by Andrea Bocelli and Sara Brightman. Kent had seen this show before but tonight was special. The softness of the spray of the fountains matching the notes of the music were so beautiful. The music was so moving and the voices so forceful and yet conveyed a sadness. Suddenly halfway through he found himself choking back tears. Kent Parson, captain of the Aces was almost crying at a fountain show... and then his hand was squeezed and he realized it wasn’t just him.

The thought of ever saying goodbye to Alexei as it seemed the man and woman were having to in the song was almost too much to bear. It made him want to turn and grab the handsome, loving man next to him and declare his love right there at the fountain, but he knew he couldn’t do that.

Instead, emboldened by the desire to never feel that sadness with Alexei, he vowed to tell him everything, leaving no secrets between them.  He also knew in his own heart that he would love Alexei Mashkov forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the boys!!! 
> 
> Bellagio Fountain Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ov7_q2aKQl8 I cried, i really did. I love this song...
> 
> Kent's condo https://www.lasvegascondomania.com/info/displayCondo.php?mls=1839589 needs some home touches...hope he finds a certain someone to help him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent's secret is revealed.

“Do you mind if we don’t gamble and just go back to my place?” Kent asked with his head down. He was beyond emotional by the end of the song and it was all he could do to not seek Alexei for comfort.

As if he knew Kent’s exact thoughts, Alexei guided Kent out of the crowd who were waiting for the next song and waved down a taxi. He was careful to lean away from Alexei, he could smell himself and he didn’t know how the other man couldn’t. However, what Alexei did next let Kent know how unsuspecting his friend was of their current situation. Jesus, this was going to either be very good or the worst night of Kent’s life, and he’d had some doozies.

Alexei rolled down the window and whispered, “Must be omega cab driver, smells so sweet in here. Must be sad today, he smell so sad. He need to be hugged.” He didn’t laugh or poke fun and he truly felt empathy for the man. Kent hoped that would transfer when he found out it was Kent and not the cabbie.

Kent let Alexei go in ahead of him and turned to take a moment as he shut the door.   _Help me_ , he thought. He had no idea who he was asking or if anyone anywhere would even be listening to his thoughts, but he was so very desperate for guidance. He had never felt so truly alone.

With no answer from his plea he headed to the living room. He and Alexei were going to watch Ocean’s Eleven. They had decided that earlier in the day. Kent thought it important to have a plan in case things went okay but Alexei was going to stick with his no funny business plan.

He got them each a beer and they started the movie. Alexei was good looking and his shirt was just the perfect blend of fitted but not too tight. Jesus if he kept thinking about Mashkov’s chest there was gonna be an issue.  Kent sat with plenty of space between them, but soon Alexei was reaching for him. He pulled Kent a little closer with a shy smile and scooted a bit as well. A little while later, Kent was going mad with anticipation and you would have to be completely lacking your sense of smell to not know Kent was an aroused omega.

“I forget how much omega smell can linger in clothes. Maybe we kiss a little, make our own scent to cover it up, that is okay with you?” Alexei said breathing a little quick and voice a little rough.

Kent was at a loss of how to proceed. One half of him wanted to just confess and the other half thought he could let Alexei do the math as they made out, then explain. He gave in to the devil on his shoulder and scooched over to Alexei’s open arms.

The kissed slowly, deep and warm. Alexei’s large hands pulling Kent closer, urging him onto his lap. He instinctively held back. Years of avoiding intimacy like this, when he was himself, an omega,  was hard to reverse. Kent could feel his underwear dampening. It was only a matter of time…

“Okay, Kenny. We don’t have to…”

“No, no, I’m fine, just nervous, is all,” Kent admitted and his was, but probably not for the reason Alexei suspected.

“Is okay, we go slow, enjoy...no pressure,” Alexei reassured him and then sent him reeling with another kiss, leaning to the dirty side this time.

Kent moaned into it and then it happened. A wave of slick left his body and the undeniable sweet scent enveloped them. In perfect, or not so perfect depending on how you viewed it, timing, Alexei reached with both hands and squeezed Kent’s ass. .

“Fuck,” they groaned in unison and then laughed until a cloud of realization came over Alexei  and his face took on a look of disbelief. It only took a split second

“Kenny! Is not the cab driver scent! Is you!” He pulled back and withrdrew his hands from Kent’s ass, looking at them as if they had betrayed him.

Kent jumped off of the couch, embarrassed that he was also sporting a rather large erection in his pants. “I can explain, I can explain, I swear, Alexei-”

Alexei spoke loudly, “Nothing to explain, Kent. You are not alpha, you are omega, what is to explain?”

Kent backed away from the look of shock on Alexei’s face and turned to the window in defeat. The skyline was brilliantly lit, he had always loved this view. Now this was the image, along with Alexei’s look of horror, that would be burned into his brain when he remembered this moment for the rest of his life.

This was it, the end. Alexei would pack his things and go and Kent would wait to be outed in the league. Hopefully it would all blow over and he wouldn’t lose his C and- fuck who was he kidding? He was about to lose it... all of it. Then the reality hit him, losing Alexei for good would hurt most of all.

Suddenly he felt Alexei’s arms come around his waist and pull him against his chest. “Kenny, you are okay?”

Dazed by the question, he answered with another. “What?”

“You are _okay_?” Kent felt himself turned around to face Alexei, face free from shock and now wrinkled with worry.

“I don’t know? I’ve been worried for so long that you would be upset with me when you finally found out. Are you angry?” He answered honestly.

“I am not angry with you. Shocked, yes. Worried. I am worried, too. I know why you push me away so hard sometimes. I see you better now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kenny, I may be stupid in English but I know how people do. You freak out because you have big secret you can’t tell. All makes sense now. I understand, you must hide your whole life?”

Kent nodded. Alexei continued.

Who knows besides me? Jack and Bitty know?”

“Jesus Christ, Alexei. Are you honestly not even going to yell at me?” Kent asked dumbfounded by the generosity in Alexei’s understanding.

“Why, for what? Something you born with? Must be big story you need to tell me, but we do that when you are ready. So tell me who know?”

Kent sputtered a bit before answering. “Jack does _not_ know. We never did anything to let him know. My dad knew, he put me on all the meds...black market meds at that. Now I have a real doctor and he obviously knows.”

Alexei looked horrified at what Kent had about the meds, then looked like he was calculating in his mind. “So you, me, doctor and dad? No aces or gm or anyone?”

“Nope”

“Kent, this is big secret you tell me. I am so happy you tell me. This is meaning big things for us,” he said with a huge smile and soft eyes.

“You’re not pissed that I lied to you again?” He asked somberly fiddling with his hands as he spoke.

“Is not really lie, is just leaving out something,” Alexei replied with a shrug. “Kent this is hard thing for you to keep by yourself. You must be very tired of secret.”

Kent finally felt the relief rush into his veins and he let out a half sob, “I am tired.”

“Oh Kenny, come sit with me, come sit, is okay.” Alexei walked over to the couch and pulled Kent with him. He curled Kent up into a ball and held him close, pressing just hard enough to get him to relax into his shoulder “Just close eyes for a minute and listen, okay?”

Kent nodded and allowed himself the luxury of Alexei’s comfort, to feel the firmness of his body as he held Kent tenderly to his side. The alpha smelled so safe.

“First, I say thank you for telling me secret. Like I say, is big deal for us. Means you trust me. I hope it means you trust me. You trust me Kenny?”

Kent nodded into Alexeis shoulder.

“Second, I say I am glad was you I smell because smell is so good I want to find cab driver. I am kidding but you smell good to me Kenny. You smell like mine and I don’t mean that like you belong to me like pet, but like I want to hold you and help you and be with you forever, is okay?”

Kent nodded again, laughing first and then feeling the tears. He didn’t want to cry, to give the stereotypical teary eyed omega response, but now that it was out he felt such relief he couldn’t quite help it.

Being the perfect person he was, Alexei just rocked Kent a bit and soothed him, but not overly sweet or like a child. “Is okay. Don’t worry, is just me... no one needs to know but us what happens here, is okay. I promise.”

“Next I want to say I am proud of you. Must be hard to hide so much of you for so much years. You play in NHL for seven years and no one knows. You are _omega_ hockey player. To hide that takes a lot of work. I mean just trainer and injuries alone, so hard.”

Kent could not be silent on that comment. “You mean you are not mad that I lied all these years, I mean to the league?”

“Takes brave person to do what you want when world says you can’t have it. Why omegas can’t play hockey? You are good player Kenny and you are omega. You had to do what you needed to do to play. Is brave, trust me I know. I leave whole family behind in Russia. Not see much, but I wanted to play hockey in America in NHL. Make sacrifice is not easy.”

“Now I say, hard thing.” Kent pulled back at that statement and looked into Alexei’s dark eyes searching and hoping. Alexei held his chin and kept their eyes locked.

“I want you know that everything that happen to us make sense to me now. I want you know that I forgive you for break my heart twice. I understand and I don’t blame you. Secret that big leaves no room for the truth in your heart. But now that secret is out-”

“But-” Kenny tried to interrupt.

“No, no, let me finish then I give you time to talk. Now that secret is not in your heart only. Now it is in your heart and mine heart. We share it, we keep it together, so now there is plenty of room for the truth in your heart. My babushka tell me that when I was little, my _grandma_ , that how you say?”

Kent nodded nervously. He swallowed thickly, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. Alexei noticed and cupped his cheek with his hand.

“Is okay Kent, nothing bad I am saying. But now that there is room in your heart for the truth, I will ask you never lie to me again. Is okay before, but no more, understand? I came here and asked you not to be dick to me and not lie and you did not. I am thank you for that. But for us to do this it must be you never lie forever to me. Okay?”

“You want to be with me? To lie for me? After all-”

“Stop. Of course I be with you, we belong to each other, right? You feel that way, also? And we not lie...we leave out some of the truth, is not lying really, right?” Alexei finished with a glimmer in his eye that put Kent at ease.

Kent returned his head to Alexei’s shoulder and then confessed. "I never thought I would fall for you. I thought when you picked me up in your truck you’d fall for my bullshit and then I would fuck you and be done. I completely freaked when you told me you were not a one night stand guy and started to ask me questions. It made my whole plan feel dirty...and not in the good way.”

Alexei chuckled his deep chesty laugh and the rumble warmed Kent to his bones. He had been so cold and alone for so long.

“Man when I said that shit to you about getting laid, it wasn’t a lie. That’s what I wanted when I got in your truck, but then later...whooo boy you threw me for a loop. I left thinking I had to get as far away from you as I could before I felt anything at all or I would be gone on you. Problem was, it was already too late.”

“Was not a good night, I can’t lie,” Alexei agreed.

“Then, DC, man. I had such a great time with you and I really enjoyed, you know, the- I really enjoyed being close to you and making you feel good.” Kent decided he was just gonna bare it all and not beat around the bush anymore. Fuck it he had no reason to hold back now. “Then when I was, when we were intimate...my suppressants failed and I could feel myself starting to become wet, so I stayed as far away as I could and left when you went to the bathroom. It was shitty and I am sorry, Alexei. I’m so sorry, because I knew you were giving me another chance and I fucked it up, I let you down.”

Alexei blew out a wet breath, like he was emotional and then said, “Is okay, like I say...I forgive you. I am glad you tell me real story and it was not like you not sure you like me or something, you know?” He laughed at his own words.

“Jesus Mashkov, how could I not like you? You’re the whole fucking package, man.”

“Oh so you like my package, huh?” Alexei's voice was teasing. Kent thought, _after all I have said to him and put him through this kind man was trying to make it easier for me._ He took the gift and teased back.

  
“Oh shut the fuck up, you know what I meant, asshole.”

“You drop big bomb of lifetime and I am asshole?” Alexei feigned disbelief.

“You know, you took it better than I thought,” Kent confessed again.

“What is hard to take? You are still my beautiful Kenny, yes?”

“Jesuuus, you’re sappy...but yes,” Kent groaned.

“Kenny?”

“Hmmmm”

“Is okay I’m kiss you now?”

“Thank fuck, _yes_.”

Alexei silenced him with the most satisfying kiss Kent had ever had in life, firm but not forceful, wet but not sloppy and just a hint of tongue. He melted into Alexei’s arms.

“Hey Mr. Vegas. Show me pretty view at night.”

Kent got up, his jeans were getting less and less comfortable the damper they got. He held Alexei’s hand and they stood and watched the Las Vegas skyline blink and shine through the darkness. Kenny was grateful it would remain his favorite view. Alexei pulled him close and pressed their bodies together, kissing him gently.

“Alexei, don’t…” the alpha let go quickly and backed away.

“I am sorry, I thought you want to kiss.”

“No, it’s not that. Don’t kiss me differently now that you know I’m not an alpha.”

“You mean now that I know you are an omega?”

“Yes.”

Alexei pushed his chin up so Kent had to look at him. “Say it, Kenny. Say what you are, is important.”

Kent nodded. “Don’t be gentle with me because suddenly you know I am an omega.”

“Okay, I am gentle with you because you go through a lot tonight and I don’t want to be harsh to anyone like that. Also I am not sure you are still wanting where I think was going before all this…” he motioned between and around them with his hands.

“Oh? And where did you think it was going?” Kent asked haughtily.  

“Well I hope I was not going to guest room?”

“Oh, really, Mr. No Funny Business?” Kent shot pretending to be shocked.

“Fuck it!” Alexei shouted and whipped Kent into a fireman’s carry at which point Kent most certainly did _not_ shriek in surprise. “Which way is fucking bedroom?”

“By the kitchen you jackass. You know when you make a big scene like this you should know the layout of the place first.” Kent laughed out loud as Alexei made his way down the hall.

“Here, here, “ He laughed even louder and then Alexei catapulted him over his shoulder and onto the bed with a bounce. Immediately the alpha pulled his shirt off over his head without bothering to unbutton it.

“Holy shit Alexei, you’re hot.”

“You think? That is nice. You hot too. Now I am take off all your clothes and do to you what I was gonna do before you tell me big news, okay? You trust Alexei to do good things to you?”

“Holy fuck.. Yeah I do.”

The alpha toed out of his shoes and stripped his jeans off, leaving only his tented boxers. “There is one thing I do to treat you different.”

“What’s that?” Kent asked concerned.

Alexei left the room, Kent lay fully dressed, hard as a rock and puzzled. Alexei reappeared with a shaving bag. He pulled two items showing them to Kent.

“We use condom, but no lube.” He laughed at his own stupid joke and as Kent laughed along with him the alpha’s face turned bright red.

“Your awful jokes will not get you into my bed, Mister.”

“Then what will?”

Kent pointed at Alexei’s obvious hard on and said, “That will, now get over here and fuck me.”

"Look at me Kent. I know you are teasing me, and we have fun. I have to say to you, though. You will never be just fuck to me. You will always be more than that. Understand, Kenny?"

"Christ Alexei. Embarrass a guy, why don't you." He smiled appreciatively though and Alexei returned it

Alexei climbed on the bed, unceremoniously and formed his body to Kent’s from chest to toes. They kissed hot and heavy until they needed to breathe. Kent moaned when he saw the condition of Alexei’s bottom lip. Kent was a lip biter. Slowly Alexei undressed Kent and kissed and worshiped every inch of his body. He could walk the walk for sure. He paid enough attention to Kent’s nipples that he thought he would come just from the feel of Alexei’s mouth there.

Finally, _finally_ Alexei eased Kent’s knees apart and upwards towards his chest. The whimper that left the alpha would be fodder for Kent’s spank bank for some time.

Breathing harshly and already sweating, Alexei searched Kent’s eyes as he asked, “So beautiful and smell so nice. This is okay, you still want this?”

“Yeah, come on, babe, let’s go…”

“You want I should knot you or wait another-”

Kent interrupted him with a rough kiss and flipped them over.  He straddled Alexei and trapped his hard cock between his belly and Kent's slick and ready opening, giving him a glimpse of what was to come.

“Ohhhhhhh fuck, Kenny. Fuck. Christ!”

“No, actually, fuck me,  first time’s the charm. I want it all, knot and everything, okay?” Kent asked with a devious smile.

“Yes, Kenny. Everything for you.” Alexei eyes softened when Kent mentioned this was his first time, but he did not make a big deal out of it, as if he instinctively knew it would ruin the mood for Kent.  

  
Kent flopped onto his back and worked the covers down so they weren’t on top with the comforter anymore.

“C’mere, Lex, I want you…”

Alexei grabbed a condom, put it on his painfully hard looking cock and was on him in a flash. He joined their gazes and held them steady. Kent held Alexei's hips as the alpha lowered himself down and slid their cocks together before pulling back to nudge at Kent's opening. They groaned again and Alexei kissed Kent as he inched his way into Kent’s wet and ready body.

“OH fuck, Lex, yes...that’s so good…” Kent moaned.

“You alright? Tell me anything hurts, I stop.”

“Not a flower, Alexei…”

“Is okay to be careful, not mean you are weak.”

“Oh Lex, come on move,” Kent nearly begged.

“Fuck is nice, feel good, my Kenny…”

Alexei rested his upper body weight on his elbows, framing Kent’s shoulders and head and built a rhythm. Each time he bottomed out it forced  a huffed groan from Kent.

Kent felt alive like he never had before during sex. He had always worried about being in this role during sex and it was phenomenal. Of course part of that was due to who he was with, but Kent enjoyed it far more than he anticipated. Alexei was attentive and caring and fucking hot.

Alexei changed the angle of his hips and Kent shouted. He wanted to come. He wrapped his hand around his own aching cock and began to stroke.

“Lex, babe, fuck, right there, harder, babe, please.”

“Yes, feels very good, you are so warm, so tight, is good, Kenny so good.”

Kent came with a shout, harder than he ever remembered coming in his life. His muscles locked and white heat burned through him as come hit his chest so high it was almost at his chin. He felt Alexei’s hips falter and then press deeply into him holding before Kent felt something full enter him and then Alexei stilled and Kent felt his cock throbbing inside him. It was an oddly comforting feeling. The sound Alexei made when he came inside Kent was the single most sexy sound he had ever heard.

They lay together on the bed, sticky and sweaty and breathing like they had come off a shift. They let their breaths even out and touched each other, memorizing curves and chiseled parts alike. It was as if they wanted to remember this as the momentous occasion it was.

Kent spoke first. “Well fuck,  that was hot. I think you broke me.”

“Nope, you broke me. I can’t even move my legs.”

They laughed and teased and then Kent felt a rush of gratitude, almost enough to bring him to tears. He cleared his throat.

“Thanks, Lex.”

“For what, my Kenny?”

“For everything. For understanding and for making me feel that good,” He laughed. “It was really nice.”

“Well how you say, you ain’t see nothing yet?”

“Oh fuck off, Alexei.”

“Well, yeah is the point, right?” the alpha laughed at his own joke again.

“Nevermind.”

“Kenny...my Kenny, you are welcome. Is nice to be with you, here.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Kent didn’t remember anything after that, he must have dozed off. When he woke it was morning. He was not held by Alexei’s knot and was meticulously cleaned up. He was nuzzled into Alexei’s chest and neck and could feel Alexei’s breaths puff into the hair on top of his head. He panicked momentarily at the thought of all that had been revealed. However, the arm around his shoulders holding him close and safe, reassured him that he would be alright. They had a lot to work out to keep Kent’s secret, but they would do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys! What do you think??? I hope you like how it panned out...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Alexei to fly back to Providence, but it's harder than it seems...

Kent was surprisingly content to lay in Alexei’s arms. He didn’t feel trapped or confined at all like he had in past relationships, if you could call them that. He usually left as soon as the sex was over. This was a new feeling for him, in more way than one. He liked it.  Even better, he _let_ himself like it.

Then his bladder filled up and his mind filled with thoughts of Alexei waking up thinking Kent had left again. But it was Kent’s house, _why would he leave._ He refused to let himself spiral out of control. All he had to do was take a piss. He could negotiate this small task. For fuck’s sake, he was the captain of the Las Vegas Aces and handled a lot more difficult situations.

“Lex, babe...I gotta pee,” he said as he untangled himself from his...well from whatever Alexei was to him now...another item on the to do list.

“Hmmm,” Alexei mumbled as he squeezed Kent’s shoulder before letting him up.

“What?”

“Come back to me, Kenny, after...you come back to me, kay?”

Well now, if that didn’t make Kent feel guilty, nothing would. Kent had a lot of mending to do with  that big russian teddy bear.

 

“Course I will, Lex. Just gotta go to the bathroom.” He hissed as he stood, sore in places he had forgotten to be prepared to be sore.

Of course Alexei heard and was sitting up in a flash hovering and checking.

“What, are you hurt?”

“I’m fine you big lug, hazards of the game my friend,” Kent said as he walked away to head to the john. “You promised not to treat me differently…” he shouted in a playful way as he closed the door.

“Am not treating you different, just make sure you are okay. Is not a crime to check on someone who make hurt noise,” Alexei said with a yawn.

Kent brushed his teeth while he was in the bathroom and then exited, still naked. He  threw on a pair of sweatpants. The condo sometimes got cold with the air conditioning. He grabbed a t shirt next and headed out to the kitchen while Alexei took his turn in the bathroom. Of course that happened after a short but intense groping session on Alexei’s part.

Kent had a Keurig for mornings he did not hit the Starbucks around the corner from his building. He popped in a pod and he got out cereal and bread for toast.

Alexei pulled him in for a hug when he joined him in the kitchen. “Morning, Kenny. Nice to be with you all night, yes?

Kent let himself melt into the hug and returned it with a sweet morning kiss. “Yes, how did you sleep?”

“Like baby, I like to be next to you and you cuddle with me.”

“I did not cuddle. We slept close together’s all," Kent answered indignantly. 

“Why you can’t say cuddle. Men cuddle. Is not bad, is nice.” Alexei's face drooped a little, Kent could not take even a glimpse of sadness from those brown eyes.

“Jesus, _fine_ we cuddled. I liked it even.”

“See, not so hard, right?” Alexei said proudly,  like he had blocked a slap shot.

“Moving on. I have cereal and toast today. I usually put peanut butter on my toast but I got a little butter if you want.”

“No, peanut butter is good. And cereal, what kind-oooh I  like mini wheats. You okay Kent. I keep you.”

“Well good to know you like me for my cereal choices.”

He grabbed Kent around the waist and pulled their hips together, biting playfully at his neck. “I like you for other things, too, you know…”

He turned in Alexei’s arms and they kissed slow and deep for a few minutes. He thought the feel of Alexei’s hands would burn into him wherever they touched his skin. Then Kent’s stomach growled and Alexei stopped immediately.

“Uh oh, time to eat. Can’t have hungry boyfriend, can we?” He stopped just after he said it and looked at Kent.

“Is that what we are, now? Boyfriends?” Kent asked licking his lips and raising an eyebrow.

Alexei grinned from ear to ear and red filled his cheeks. “I want to be your boyfriend. You want to be mine?”

“Well, it’s gonna break a lot of hearts…” Kent goaded,

Alexei caught on and scolded, “Oh shut up... _boyfriend_.”

“Boyfriends it is, I guess. So that means you are off the market there boyfriend.”

“I was off market minute you call me Lex, maybe even before.”

It was Kent’s turn to blush and to cover he turned and made toast.

 

*****

 

Before they knew it, it was time for Alexei to catch his flight to Providence. They had even managed to get out of bed and grab lunch, do a little gambling in the afternoon. They mostly played slots next to each other. It was a nice day, a _good_ day,  and nothing felt forced. Kent was beginning to feel really positive about what had for so long weighed him down.

A short but serious discussion hashed out the details of keeping their relationship a secret for now. It was not because of the who they were, they could both handle that. Still,  Kent was not quite ready to be the first omega in the NHL, not just yet.

They had gone so far as to get out their phones and map out the next month or so of times they could meet, discreetly. They purchased their next plane tickets and rented cars and everything so all their time together could be maximized. Now Alexei was packed and ready to catch a cab to the airport.

Private goodbyes would be easier for now.

“I want to kiss you goodbye, my Kenny. I don’t want to have to shake your hand as last thing we do, okay?” Alexei had argued when they discussed it.

Kent sighed, “I get it. It just means I see 20 minutes less of you is all.”

“I know, I’m sorry to go.”

Now they kissed in Kent’s condo doorway like they would never see each other again. Neither cried, but neither spoke either. It was a silent understanding. The warm desperate kisses said it all.

The door closed and Kent sat on the couch with Fluff in his lap and absolutely did not cry. The pollen was high and his eyes were just itchy. He put the TV on and flipped through to find a hockey game. He watched the Capitals and the Islanders play as the sun went down.

After almost an hour, he was feeling sorry for himself and near dozing off with a warm beer on the coffee table, when his phone pinged his generic message sound. He was going to ignore it but he remembered he had not set a specific sound for Alexei yet. He might have wanted to say goodbye one more time.

He groaned and grabbed his phone. He opened it to see it was a message from Lex.

**AM: Call gate, let me in.**

Kent was puzzled. How could he help him get through the gate. Had Alexei forgotten his wallet here? He called Alexei’s phone.

“Lex?”

“Hey, Kenny, is me. Tell gate to let me up.”

“Lex, where are you, babe?”

“Downstairs. Let me up, come on babe, is getting embarrassing.”

Kent realized what Alexei meant and went to his front door. The condos were secure with a front doorman. He picked up the security handset and spoke to the gate.

“Sky Las Vegas, Phil, here.”

“Phil. Hey this is Kent. You can let my buddy up, he’s fine, thanks.”

Kent grabbed his keys and ran to wait by the elevator. When the doors opened he leapt onto Alexei and kissed him hard. He dropped back down to the ground and grabbed his boyfriend's face in both his hands.

“What the fuck, Lex?” He could see that Alexie’s eyes were shiny.

“I try but I can’t get on the plane. I say fuck it. Tomorrow is optional skate and for once I not gonna go. I buy new ticket for noon tomorrow. I be home by dinner to get ready for Tuesday. I need to spend one more night with my boyfriend.”

Kent answered that with a heartfelt kiss, or two, or three.

“Hey is only seven, let’s go on a date, how about we got to the movies?” Alexei said eagerly.

“Really? The movies?” Kent asked.

“Yes, I want to take you on real date, I pay and everything.”

Kent laughed out loud and kissed him again.

“Let’s go, save kissing for the movies,” Alexei said, lifting Kent and carrying him like an octopus into the apartment, then setting him down. “You are heavy, you walk.”

“You know, we have a theatre here in the building. It shows recent movies, we could sign it out and have a good time…” Kent proposed, placing kisses up and down Alexei’s neck.

“Is nice thought,” Kent struggled to say against the barrage of kisses. “But I want to take you out and then come back here and have a _good time._ ”

“Okay, Lex. You win. You came back to me, so you get to pick.”

“Kenny, I will always come back to you…”

Kent was so struck by the sincerity and warmth of Alexei’s statement that he just nuzzled into his neck and held on tight with his arms around the other man’s waist. The hug was returned but Alexei seemed concerned.

“Is okay I say that, Kenny?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute and hang onto me, okay?”

Alexei did.

They ended up seeing Beauty and the Beast and Alexei cried when the Beast died, unfamiliar with the story.

“Is terrible ending, so stupid,” he nearly shouted. Kent heard people laugh and was afraid someone would recognize Alexei.

“Jesus, Lex, keep your voice down. It’s not over yet, ya crybaby,” but he held his hand and wiped his eyes with a spare napkin, that ended up having salt on it. But Alexei was happy when all the people returned to their original form and he kissed Kent happily during the credits.

They put their ballcaps back on and left the theatre quickly. It wasn’t so much that they would be easily recognized for their own hockey player status, so much as two big guys seeing Beauty and the Beast drawing attention and then being recognized.

Kent drove them back to the condo in his SUV and they weren’t even in the door before they were stripping each other of their offensive clothing.

Kent backed Alexei into the couch and the leather squeaked as his naked ass hit it. They laughed and Kent stroked himself as he reached down to give Alexei’s cock a few quick pulls as well.

“There we go, nice and hard, now,” Kent panted. He straddled Alexei who moaned as their cocks met in his lap.

“We should go to bed, not get couch dirty, yes?” Alexei offered, but Kent already had both their cocks in his hand and was jacking them together. “Fuck, me, Kenny.”

“If you insist, but just so you know, the couch is treated leather and we can just wipe it down when we are done here.”

Alexei laughed out loud and kissed Kent frantically, like he might disappear if he didn’t.

“My beautiful Kenny,” he said as his hands caressed Kent’s thick muscular thighs. His hands slid up to his shoulders and pulled Kent down while he ground his hips up into the wet of Kent’s body. The slip and slide of their groins was so arousing and they weren’t even fucking yet.

Kent remedied the situation by lifting up and lowering himself on Alexei’s cock. He had a glorious dick and Kent loved it. It was long and thick and uncut, sexy in every way. When he got really hard and the dark red head of it peeked out, Kent nearly drooled...every time.

Alexei canted  his hips and brought Kent back to the present. H e smiled, kissing Alexei and  circled his hips on  his boyfriend's cock. Alexei’s groan at the skin to skin feel was a loud rumble in his chest.  Kent completely understood.

On the way home from the theater Alexei had wanted to stop for condoms and Kent told him that he had his results at the condo. Alexei confessed he had not been tested but had never had sex without a condom. That was good enough for Kent but he still teased him.

“Babe, anyone who would pick to see Beauty and the Beast over the Fate of the Furious has got to be clean.” Just as he finished that thought, Alexei bottomed out in Kent.

“Ohhhhh fuck, Lex!” Kent called out when he sat flush against Alexei’s hips. “God you fill me up so fucking perfect.”

Alexei kissed his way down Kent’s neck to his collarbones, sucking marks that would remain for at least a couple of days. Kent stayed still and enjoyed as Alexei’s mouth then found a nipple. When his thumb found the other one while he sucked, Kent shouted something that sounded inhuman.

Alexei’s breathing picked up as he mouthed between the two hardened peaks on Kent’s muscular chest.

“I’m love your pecs, Kenny. So nice, firm but still can suck nice.”

“Jesus, Lex,” Kent protested. He felt himself flush with embarrassment at Alexei’s frankness, but the renewed movement of his hips as he rode Alexei hard gave a different answer.

“Yes, Kenny, ride is nice, fuck so tight,” Alexei groaned and grabbed at Kent’s hips, and squeezed his ass. “Such nice ass to hang on with.”

“Kent arched his back, offering his chest again and it changed the angle of Alexei’s dick inside him  just enough to hit Ken’t prostate. He grabbed Alexei’s biceps before he fell of the couch. The sensation was half pleasure,  half too much and Kent could not get enough. He slammed his hips down over and over calling out as he did.

“Lex, Lex, yes, Lex, harder.” He could feel the burn in his thighs but he pushed through it and leaned in to kiss Alexei without changing his thrusts.

“My knot, Kenny...is coming…”

“Fuck me, Alexei, I want you inside me, come, I wanna feel it.”

“You are sure?”

Now as they were fucking on the couch instead of separated by a thousand miles, Kent was even more sure.

“God damn, yes I am,” Kent called with a final shout and exploded  in between the two of them. He had not even needed to be touched to come.

Alexei grabbed Kent’s ass in both hands, grunted, and with a final thrust worked his knot home into Kent, locking them together temporarily. The feeling was so overwhelming, Kent fell against Alexei and shook, gasping for breath. He must have remained that way for some time.

The sensation that came to him first was a soothing rub of circles in his lower back and a hand on the back of his neck holding him soundly.

“Is okay, Kenny, is okay,” finally heard the words clearly. Alexei was talking him down from his orgasm. It had been powerful, almost scarily so.

Alexei managed to get them to their sides and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch. It helped, Kent realized he was still shivering. He lay there in and out of an odd state of awareness. He felt completely safe though, he knew Lex would take care of him.

He woke once more when Alexei was wiping him down and then again as he lowered him into bed.  In that moment, something changed between them forever.

 

*****

 

The following month was both wonderful and frustrating. It was harder than they ever thought to be apart. Getting together was time consuming and difficult to conceal. Sometimes they got recognized in an airport, sometimes in town. They did their best and even met in inbetween  places like in Chicago, each flying half way to cut travel time in half.

The stolen time was wonderful while they were together. It made up for the frustration of getting there, but it was never quite long enough. Their teams had gotten suspicious, so both men had confessed finding someone who wished to remain anonymous at this point in the relationship.

Eventually things smoothed out and they found their groove by Christmas. They had three glorious days together and they spent them in a small bed and breakfast in Vermont. There was plenty to do in the area  and it was quiet and private since they had rented the whole place for themselves.

During that time they had begun to work on ways to make their relationship public. The devised a plan for Valentine’s Day as a coming out point to their friends. Things were really looking up.

They headed to the airport and said goodbye. Kent wasn’t feeling well on the last day, but he swore he was just run down from the travel and so many games before the break. Reluctantly, Alexei let him fly back to Vegas and he jumped in his truck for the drive to Providence. They said goodnight before bed, Kent had made it home safely. He was feeling a bit worse and thought he might need an antibiotic or something so he was going to see his doctor in the morning.

 

*****

 

Alexei and Jack were working with some of the rookies on plays at optional skate the next morning when Alexei got the call.

One of the guys in the locker room came out to the ice and shouted, “Hey Tater. You’re phone’s ringing pretty persistently. Might want to answer. Whoever is calling isn’t giving up.”

As the words registered, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He felt like the world downshifted into slow motion. He headed off the ice in his lead weighted skates and grabbed his phone, charging for a private place to check it. He found a treatment room open and slammed the door shut as his phone rang again. It was a 702 number but not Kent’s.. Before he let panic engulf him, he answered.

“Mashkov here.”

“Alexei Mashkov?” a male voice inquired.  
  
“Yes, is me, who this is?”

“Mr. Mashkov, my name is Dr. Brian Matthews. I am Kent Parson’s personal physician and you are listed as his emergency contact. I need to talk to you about Kent.”

Alexei could not breathe. _Kenny..._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei finds out why the Doctor has called him about Kent and it sets a series of events in motion, events with serious repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am all over with my dates, so if things don't line up just right with Mon Petit Chou, just look the other way and hum a little tune...
> 
> Poorly edited, feel free to leave kind comments with spotted errors, I am trying to get as much written as I can before I go back to the classroom and all of my little darlings..
> 
> (Boys and girls, what did you do over vacation???? Oh Disney, that's nice...I stayed home and wrote smut.)

“Mr. Mashkov? Are you there?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, I am here. Is my Kenny okay, what is the matter, why you call?” He had to fight to keep from slipping into Russian. He could feel the panic rising in his chest. Thoughts flew through his mind. Kent had a home game tonight. Was he hurt at morning skate, no...too early yet with the three hour time difference. Oh God, in a car accident? Mugged...the doctor’s voice snapped him to out of his thoughts.

“Are you alone? Or do you need time to get somewhere more private?”

“I am alone. What is wrong with Kenny?” Alexei demanded.

“Kent is fine, but he had had an issue with his medication failing and he has gone into a breakthrough heat. I have him here at the clinic with IV medications but I am unable to stop the heat and I am afraid he is going to have to go through it.”

“Oh my God, he was not feeling good yesterday and I put him on plane, is he okay? Let me talk to him, please?”

“Kent is upset but doing as well as you would expect. He is asleep right now. He is already spiking pretty high temps, and my medications are not helping him as well as I would like. Mr. Mashov, Kent is asking for you when he is awake. Are you able and willing to help him through this heat? He is too sick to go home alone. If you can’t come, I am going to have to keep him here and-”

“No! I’m come right away. I will get plane and leave right now. Where will I go? Please don’t leave him alone. I will come, I will come now.” Alexei was emotional after hearing Kent was asking for and was fighting tears.

“I will text the address to your phone, I have your number. Please travel safely, Mr. Mashkov. Kent will be fine and under medical care until you arrive.”  
  
“Thank you, Dr. I am come to my Kenny.”

“Yes, Mr. Mashkov, I will see you when you get here. I will tell Kent. He will be glad to hear it”

Alexei hung up the phone and ran to the locker room to change into his street clothes. Jack was there looking concerned.

“Everything okay Tater?” Jack asked.

“No is not okay. Friend is not well, Doctor call me. I have to leave right now. Is Georgia here today? I have to catch flight. I need Georgia to talk to her,” he started to break down and then cleared his throat and stopped himself.

He felt Jack’s hand on his shoulder then he heard Jack speak.

“Slow down Tater, breathe.  I’m sure everything will be alright. Poots, go get Georgia.”

He swiped at his eyes with his henley sleeve and tied his boots. “I have to go.”

He saw Jack changing. “Okay, Tater, I’ll get you to the airport. Do you need anything else.”

Alexei shook his head. He had his wallet and his phone. He could buy anything else he needed, but he kept things at Kent’s place now anyway.

How he managed to keep his head together and not call out Kent’s name was a miracle. He spoke to Georgia privately and explained simply that Kent was not well and he had to go him. He did not give any details. He didn’t care if she figured it out or not.

Jack drove him to the airport and Alexei thanked him and apologized for the secrecy. Jack hugged him and let Alexei go in on his own like he asked. Kent’s privacy was a must now more than ever.

He somehow managed to get a flight almost immediately and with little layover time. It was the longest day of his life but by late afternoon he was in a cab and on his way to Kent.

 

*****

 

The Doctor’s clinic was not terribly far from Kent’s condo and he threw cash at the cab driver and ran to the door. It was after hours and locked, but a woman was at the desk and came to let him in.

“Mr. Mashkov?’

“Yes, where is my Kenny?”

“Just a minute, the doctor wants to speak with you first. He is with Kent now.”

“Why wait, I need to see him myself.”

Just then the doctor came out.

“Hello, Mr. Mashkov. Thank you for coming. I just wanted to speak to you for a sec before we get you to Kent.”

“Please hurry, I need to see he is alright.”

“Yes, I am sure. I need to be frank here, if that is okay?” the doctor explained.

“I’m really not wait much longer so say it already and give me my Kenny!” Alexei was quickly becoming the protective alpha.

The doctor smiled and sped up his conversation. “Kent said you were protective, he was right. What I need to tell you I have already shared with Kent. I’m pretty sure that Kent had a breakthrough heat because the two of you have scent bonded. Essentially you have become mates without a bite. It is an old precursor to the bite bond. We don’t see it very often. Was your attraction to each other sudden and immediate?”

“Yes it was,” Alexei answered.

“In all your coupling experiences did Kent ever lose consciousness or seem out of it?”

Alexei felt his face heat up, but thought back and remembered the time on Kent’s couch their first real weekend together.

“Once in October we were, you know...and when I knot him, he seemed like not there, I had to hold him careful so he did not fall off my lap and hurt himself.” Now he knew he was beet red.

“Thank you, Mr. Mashkov, that was very helpful. Let’s get you back to Kent. Do you have any questions about helping an omega through their heat?”

“I have so many but I can’t think of any because I am so worried about him. I have never been with an omega in heat”

“It’s alright, I think you know what to do in the immediate future. You’re going to want to knot him as soon as you can and then he will sleep for some time. He is exhausted. The fever is high without you to help reduce it. We will give you lots of literature to read. Get him to sleep and then read up. He needs to hydrate, a lot,  when he is awake. He won’t have the IV at home. I will give you my card with my cell number. Call me for anything. You ready? Prepare yourself, he will smell very desirable to you and you need to get him home safely. We have a medical vehicle waiting to give you a ride and Stacy here is going to ride with you in case you need help.”

“Thank you Doctor Matthews, thank you very much.”

Alexei opened the door and he was hit with the best smell of his entire life. He was taken aback by it and had to cough to regroup. He saw Kent in the bed and ran to his side. He looked like the worst combination of sad and exhausted that Alexei had ever seen.

“Kenny, my sweet Kenny. Is me, Alexei, I am here.” He wiped Kent’s sweaty hair off his forehead and kissed it. “He looks so sad, why so sad?”

Dr. Matthews explained, “As you can imagine, Kent was not happy to find himself in heat. He had me call the Aces GM and I told him Kent had the flu, the real flu. I said he would be out for at least three days.”

“Flu is good excuse, keep hockey players away. They don’t like the flu, miss too much games.” Alexei said. “Thank you for helping him. You are a  good man.”

Kent’s eyes fluttered open and he seemed to focus on Alexei, briefly before closing.

“Lex?”

“Here, is me, is me, babe.” He stood over Kent and held his face in his hands.

“Fuck Lex, don’t feel good. I hurt…” Kent’s eyes were full of tears but he didn’t cry. He clung to Alexei grabbing handfuls of his coat.

Alexei bit his lip and steeled his chin. “Is okay, sweet Kenny. I am here to take you home and help you feel better. Let’s go home, now.”

The IV was discontinued and Kent was wearing sweatpants and a t shirt that the nurse had put him in. She helped Alexei get Kent’s hooded Aces sweatshirt on and then they got him to his feet. He was groggy but already handsy and the nurse giggled a bit when Alexei had to hold both Kent’s hands where he could control them.

Kent seemed to be lulled to sleep by the movement of the car and Alexei had the bag with all of the info and Kent’s personal items. When they pulled up in front of the condo, he thanked the nurse and nodded to the security guard. The nurse covered for them explaining Kent had been discharged after IV fluids with the flu to recuperate at home.

Safely in the condo, Alexei got Kent into his bed. He knew enough to put bottles of water and a box of granola bars he found in the cabinet on the nightstands. Kent looked more and more restless as time passed and soon he was calling to Alexei.

As if on cue, Fluff figured out something was wrong with Kent and nearly went berserk. Alexei moved his litter box, food and water into the bathroom of one of the guests rooms and shut the little bugger in there.  He could hear Kent shouting in the master. 

“Lex, come to bed. Need you.”

Alexei felt like a virgin on his wedding night. He shook like a leaf. He had fought desire since he had first smelled Kent in the office, he was afraid he might hurt Kent or that Kent may be unwilling and he would have to knot him anyway. It was a relief to hear Kent was asking for him.

Kent smelled like sunshine and grass and weirdly like a new car, that leathery smell, but if was enticing to say the least. Alexei lowered himself into bed next to Kent, gently so as not to jar him.

“Here I am, Kenny. How you are feeling?” he asked softly.

“LIke I want you to fuck me hard, that’s how I feel,” Kent answered. Alexei though he might have seen a bit of a grin, but it was quickly replaced with wrinkled concern. “Come on, Lex, I’m so hot, too hot, do it.”

As he spoke he moved into the classic presentation, head down, ass up and ready. Alexei was concerned. This was not Kent’s usual choice in sexual positions, he did not like to submit.

“Is okay...like this is okay Kenny?” he asked for reassurance before proceeding.

“Jesus Christ, you’re not gonna make me beg every time are you?” Kent sounded defeated and looked even sadder than before.

Alexei was appalled that Kent would think that. “No, Kenny, no! I am just want consent. Just tell me is okay, no begging, never.”

“I’m alright, Lex, I just need you to fuck this fever out of me, please?”

Alexei positioned himself behind Kent and sank his cock into him. Kent’s body was always willing during sex, but here, now it seemed to eager like he had never experienced. Kent’s body consumed him in perfect heat and slickness as he slid in.

“Fuck! That’s so good,” Kent shouted and rocked back onto Alexei. Kent set a brutal pace and Alexei gave him what he wanted. He would come quickly like this. If Kent hadn’t looked so sad, this would have been the hottest thing Alexei had ever experienced in bed.

He did his best not to call out and say anything degrading to Kent. He had heard locker room talk from some of the less private guys on the team about things they said while with their mates in heat. He wouldn't put Kent through that.

Kent began to whine with each thrust and Alexei could tell he was touching himself now.

“Okay Kenny?”

“I wanna come, I wanna come, hurry….harder, please?”

Alexei held Kent’s hips firmly and fucked him harder. Ken’t needy whines transformed into determined groans.

“Yes, Christ, gimme that knot.”

“Fuck,” Alexei groaned as he came and slid his knot into Kent’s heat, just as it was expanding.

It seemed to be what Kent needed. He shouted and Alexei felt Kent’s body clench around him and milk his knot. Kent moaned with every wave of his orgasm. Alexei rubbed Kent’s back and wiped away his own tears. Kent looked relieved.

Alexei got them onto their sides and managed to get a water bottle. He made Kent sip it until it was gone, the he pulled up the covers and let him sleep.

*****

Heat sex was some of the messiest sex Alexei had ever experienced. He spent the next two days, exhausted,  knotting and bathing Kent, washing towels and sheets and cleaning a few _other_ surfaces.

Kent was quite out of it for most of his heat. Alexei cared for him lovingly. It pained him to see Kent hurt in any way. Kent’s ass was sore from multiple knottings and Alexei had called the doctor for help. He had a nurse deliver a topical cream that helped reduce the swelling and inflammation.

Alexei had never realized how much care it took to help an omega through a heat and understood why Kent had suppressed them for so long. He couldn't imagine him being alone or god forbid with someone who was not caring.

The literature from the doctor had a discreet grocery service and Alexei placed an order and kept Kent well fed and hydrated. He even learned to make a few easy meals, like spaghetti with meat sauce. It felt kind of domestic, it felt _right_.

After that first knotting, Kent seemed more at ease and though it got a little scarier with the fever before it got better, Kent was in better spirits. You might even say they had a little fun. He was quite verbal and there was no doubt that Kent though he was getting a baby out of the deal. By day three, Kent was mostly himself, just a hornier version, if that was actually possible.

They had gotten through it, together. The condo was clean, dinner was on the stove and Kent was finally fever free and sleeping after what was probably his final wave of heat. Alexei laid on the couch and took a nap. He was a little sore and a lot tired himself. It was hard work helping Kent, but it was worth it.

He woke to a nudge on his shoulder and the feel of Kent taking his hand. He led Alexei back to the bedroom and slowly undressed him. Kent smiled at him, golden blonde bedhead and all, and thanked Alexei for helping him through his heat. The two of them tangled together under the sheets and then they talked about all they had shared and they shed a couple of tears, before Kent made sweet slow love to Alexei.

When they were sweaty and panting, and once again messy, they held each other close. They both knew it. If they found a way through this, they could find a way through anything, together.

They decided to maintain their privacy for now,  and then to officially mate and get married in the summer break. A small ceremony with close friends. Kent remained undecided about revealing his omega status and Alexei supported him. 

Little did they know they would be tested again very shortly.

Alexei headed back to Providence and Kent began a new suppressant regimen. All went well and several months passed. In April Kent struggled a bit with not feeling well. Sometimes when they were apart too long, Kent would suffer from bouts of nausea and fatigue. They would make arrangements and meet to even out his hormones.

They had a few days off between rounds in the playoffs. Kent flew to Providence but within hours of being near each other, Kent’s meds failed again. It was a short but intense two day heat. Kent took it better this time and headed back to Vegas and the second round of playoff games.

As they settled back into their routine, Alexei and Kent had no idea that his heat suppressant was not the only medication that had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two boys...I just can't...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent gets complicated news from the doctor and he gets help from the unlikeliest of allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best editing but what's new? Back to school tomorrow and I wanted to get to this chapter before then, GOAL REACHED! Suspend belief on any inconsistencies, thanks...

“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me! My legs are shit tonight,” Kent said into his glove, chest heaving.

“It’s playoffs, man you’re just beat, Cap. It’s alright, catch your breath,” Swoops answered.

Kent froze. He had never been told that in any professional game he had ever played. If Swoops noticed, others did, too.

The Aces had not been playing well. Kent felt responsible since he had been playing some of the worst hockey of his life. He had not seen Alexei since the break and they had lost all their time to his second fucking breakthrough heat. He had just not gotten to recharge, yeah that was it.

When the game ended, they had eked out the win, but it took it’s toll and left Kent puking in the bathroom. When Coach asked to see him, he knew it was obvious.

“Hey Coach, you wanted to see me?”

“Kent, you’re my captain and I say this to you because I care about you. You look like shit and you are playing like shit. This is not like you. Tomorrow morning I want you to go see your doctor and make sure you don’t have some tropical disease or god forbid Epstein Barr. That would put you out of the season. We need you to hold us together so we can win this thing. It’s only second round and we are in the shitter.”

“Will do, I get it. My legs are just shit, can’t keep up.”

“Kent, on a personal level, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. If you have mono on the ice you could get hurt. You can see our docs tonight, if you want.”

“Thanks Coach, I’ll take care of it. I’m sure it’s a virus or something simple. I got two days to get better, I’ll rest up, see my own doc...I’m sorry about all this. I know you’re counting on me.”

“Just right it if you can. Get some sleep.”

Kent left and grabbed his bag to head out. He called his doctor the second the car door closed. More shit news. His doctor was out of town and flying in tomorrow, late. Kent could not see him til the morning of the next game.

He drove home and ordered two quarts of chicken noodle soup from the his favorite deli. He had fruit in the fridge, he would do nothing but eat and sleep and see if that helped. No runs or workouts, build back his stores, so to speak.

He skyped Alexei and told him what was going on. Alexei reassured him, reinforcing his own thoughts of burnout. He agreed that rest and good food would help. No skype sex either, til Kent felt more himself. They said goodnight and he ate and went to bed.

There was not a lot to watch on TV as he  flipped through the channels and before he knew it, he woke up to Fluff doing kitty paws on his chest. It was eleven thirty in the morning and he had to pee.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and said outloud. “Ya still look like shit, but better shit than yesterday.” He convinced himself he was just beat.

That lasted all of about an hour before he could not keep his eyes open. He forced himself to eat cereal, a banana and toast. He had to keep his calorie count up. He crawled back into bed and didn’t wake until dark. He had texts from Coach, Swoops and Alexei, who was about to buy a plane ticket.

He texted them all back and called Alexei to settle him down as he made himself a sandwich and heated up some soup.

“Thanks, babe. I’ll call in the morning after I see the doctor.” _I love you too_  he almost dropped on the end, but after all they had been through, Kent had not said it to Alexei yet. He had no reason not to say it, but it was the something he just hadn’t done yet. He knew Alexei felt loved, he had told Kent not to worry, but Kent knew it was hurtful. For now he just said thank you when Alexei said it to him.

He ate and took a shower and snuggled with Fluff on the couch for a while. He watched the Falconers play, Alexei was on fire and the team looked good for the cup. Alexei constantly teased him about going head to head this year. When they won, Kent texted congrats, and went to bed.

*****

Dr. Matthews ordered blood work and Kent got is drawn before his appointment. He was at his appointment at nine and called in quickly.

Dr. Matthews looked grim.

“What’s up Doc?” Kent asked as part of his appointment ritual.

Remaining serious Dr. Matthews directed Kent to sit on the exam table and stepped close to him. He gripped his shoulder with one of his hands and said, “Your blood work came back.”

“And?” Kent asked swallowing thickly. He must have mono. He would be out the rest of the season. What he heard next knocked all the air out of his lungs.

“Kent, you’re pregnant.”

*****

Sitting in first class on the first flight he could get, Kent remembered very little of what happened after he heard those three life changing words. It was like when you drove down the road and suddenly you were home but you don’t remember getting there.

He just knew he had to see Alexei.

He had not told the Aces or even called Alexei. He ignored his phone, people would be looking for him by now.  He had simply gotten in his car and drove to the airport and used his American Express card to buy a ticket. He was numb. For the life of him,  he didn’t even remember reacting when he was told.

He changed planes in Charlotte and kept to himself in the lounge for the layover. When he landed, he got an Uber to Alexei’s apartment and let himself in. He stripped to his boxers and climbed in their bed. When he stopped shaking, he texted Alexei.

**KP: I’m at your apartment come home when you can**

It was early evening  on a non game day for Alexei, so practice would end soon. It wasn’t long before he got a text.

**AM: How? you have game  what is wrong**

**KP: Just come home Lex**

Kent knew he wouldn’t call. Alexei knew if Kent was missing a game it was serious.

It wasn’t long until he heard the door. Alexei was home far too fast for him to have driven safely. He got up and slipped on sweats and a tshirt.

“Kenny?” Panic edged his voice.

That voice. Kent was hanging on by a thread.

When Alexei came into the bedroom, Kent patted the bed next to him. Alexei timidly took the invitation. Kent wasted no time nor did he mince words.

“I’m pregnant,” he said quickly. Better to rip the bandaid off quickly.  He waited for Alexei to react. Kent had not told the Aces and there was only one reason he did not do that.

“Oh my God, Kent...a baby, a little chubby Kenny …” he cooed and touched Kent as if he were spun glass. Then he jerked back as if the reality hit him and he knew what this meant to Kent a closeted omega in the NHL. “Kenny...I’m sorry. Not sorry for baby but sorry that it is now. That sound awful. Kent I love you. What can I do. What you need me to do?” Alexei rambled looking stricken.

“I’m not even sure what to do yet, myself. What if I don’t want to…” Kent couldn’t finish his question.

He knew in that one moment that he loved Alexei with all his heart and that they had made something, someone, together. The thought of not keeping it was egregious at best, but carrying a baby meant hockey would come to a standstill and he would let down so many people who counted on him. It would affect the the organization, the players, the team sponsors, his personal sponsors, his charities...the list went on.

As if he could see Kent’s wheels spinning Alexei

“Kenny, look at me. You are pregnant, not anyone else...not even me. You get to decide what happens and no one else can say anything. I love you and I want to have a baby with you. Nobody can tell you that you shouldn’t have it. You have to answer to no one but yourself, not team, not sponsors. But, listen to me. I love you enough to know how hockey means to you. We have many years to have babies. I will do what you need me to do and I will love you always, no matter what you decide.”

That was it. In those few words, Alexei had said all Kent needed to hear. He  kissed Alexei and then went back to bed. Alexei checked on him, but let him think. He always knew just what Kent needed. He went over it in his mind for another hour or so and then he got up and went to Alexei.

“Will you marry me? Will you be my alpha?” Alexei looked stunned.

“Are you asking me to be married? He practically whispered.

“No, I wasn’t actually _asking_ you _._ I was asking if you would even _consider_ it with all of this drama I have going on around me. Shit is about to blow up Alexei and I wouldn’ blame you if-”

Alexei interrupted gruffly, shaking a finger at Kent.  “Shut up! Shut your mouth and listen to me. I’m love you. I’m love you and you are mine and I am yours. Is just how it is. This, all that is happen, does not matter. You have our baby and we are a family.”

He ran to his dresser and pulled out a box.

“I get this after weekend if Vegas, but too chicken to give it. I give it now, if you want it.”

He got down on one knee and opened the box.

“Marry me, Kenny.”

Kent simply nodded. A few silent tears made it out of his eyes as Alexei put the simple titanium band on his finger. Alexei kissed away the tears.

There was only one thing left for Kent to do. “I need to call the Aces.”

Alexei pulled Kent into his arms and he felt, safe and warm and loved.

*****

The press conference was being held in the press room at the Falcs arena. It had been altered to look like a neutral NHL event. Georgia and the GM from the Aces were there along with PR people from both organizations.

Kent was nervous as hell and he held Alexei’s hand. He remained guarded and a little distant. He needed to get through the press release and then he would decompress.

He had texted Jack several times out of courtesy. He knew Jack’s name would probably come up and he and Alexei thought he and Bitty deserved a heads up. Even Georgia texted.

Georgia approached them. “It’s time, you ready?”

“Let’s go,” Kent answered. He stopped and turned to her. “Thank you for all of this. I’m grateful.”

He had almost stepped into the room when he turned back to Alexei. His breaths came rapidly, but he had something to say to the man who had so many times pledged unconditional love to him and had now proved he meant it.

“This is shitty timing for me to say this to you for the first time, and I won’t blame you if you don’t really believe me, but I love you, Lex. I should have said it so many times before now. You deserved it, you’ve certainly deserved to hear it after all I’ve put you through. I mean it though, I really love-”

Alexei cut him off with a passionate kiss, right in front of everyone in the hallway.

“Thank you for saying it. I know you love me, I see how you look at me. Plus you always have the good cereal…” Kent, who’s eyes were shiny with unshed tears, laughed. Alexei cupped his face in both hands. “I believe you. Kenny, you are about to give up play hockey for long time to have our baby. How much else could you love me? Thank you though, thank you, was nice to hear you say it to me.”

He looked to Georgia. He swore she was wiping a tear. Her assistant behind her was full on crying into kleenex and blowing his nose She nodded and Kent went out to the table and sat down next to the Aces PR guy. Kent was wearing a spare Jersey he kept at Alexei’s, and jeans. His hair was tousled into his usual cocky style, though he felt anything but today.  After a minute to allow for photos, Alexei walked out and sat in the chair next to him.

After blowing out a deep breath, Kent began.

“I’ve called this press conference to make an announcement about my personal and professional life. I am dating Alexei Mashkov and have been for several months. We are now officially engaged to be married. We will become mates on that day as well.” He paused, blowing out another breath as flashes went off nearly blinding him.

“I did not play in the final game of the Aces season last night and I will be taking a break from playing for the next several months. I have not been feeling well and I saw my doctor. I have hidden a part of my life from the world, but will no longer be able to do so. I am an omega and I found out yesterday morning that Alexei and I will be having a baby…”

Kent actually had to put up a hand to block the flashes after that portion of his statement. They were making him nauseous.

Kent cleared his throat several times and continued. “I will remain captain of the Aces and appear at all the games as long as I can, but obviously I cannot play. I am grateful to the Aces for their support, also to the Falconers organization. I am most grateful to Alexei for his support and love. This has been a difficult secret to keep under the best of circumstances, but I am happy. I am in love with him and extremely happy to be having his baby.”

Alexei reached for his hand and Kent took it in his own. There were lots of questions and they had thought it best to answer a few. Kent was feeling better now that it was out and the first few reporters said congratulations before asking their questions. Kent realized that no one before that had said anything but I’m sorry. Well Kent wasn’t sorry. He answered the questions with a smile.

“Congratulations to you Kent, and you Alexei, but how did this happen?”

Kent chirped, “Well, I don’t think it’s my place to give you the birds and the bees talk…”

Everyone laughed and more serious questions were asked, mostly about logistics. Kent answered honestly.

“Truthfully, we have not worked out many details. We just found out yesterday. We are going to get Alexei through the playoffs and hopefully to a Stanley Cup, I’m okay with that since the Aces are out. Then we will iron some things out.”

There was more laughter and then more personal questions that Kent was trying his best to dodge. It was tiring. He was about to end the conference when someone way in the back yelled out a question that made Kent’s blood freeze.

“There were rumors a while back when Jack Zimmermann announced his engagement to a male omega that Jack might have a type and he answered that it wasn’t possible since you were an alpha. Was Jack lying for you? Does he indeed have a thing for blonde male omegas?”

Tater lit into the reporter. “I can say with no doubt that Jack know nothing about Kent being omega. I skate with Jack couple years now. It is not possible. Jack and Bitty are very much loving each other and Kenny and Bitty are not same. Not at all. No more of that please. Don’t hurt people or we stop, now.”

Kent could feel Alexei bristle and he squeezed his hand to calm him. He gave a quick _settle down_ glance to his alpha before following up..

“Jack never knew. I never told anyone I ever dated until Alexei. I used suppressants and blockers and kept it to myself. I apologize if anyone is upset or hurt, but honestly the only opinion I care about is Alexei’s. He is the only alpha that matters to me or ever will. Lex, I’m sorry that I got us into this mess like this. I never meant-”

Alexei spoke, he could see that Kent had said his piece and had enough of the personal questions. He was there  to support Kent and protect him if needed.

“Is enough, my boy has had enough. I love him and I take him home now. Is over now, leave him be, okay. Please leave us be, for baby...please.”

The PR person stepped in a ended the press conference.

Georgia patted him on the back. “You did well.”

“Now we watch for the fallout, right?”

“Yeah, but I expect it will be better than what’s running through your head. Your PR guy says coaching staff is on board, so that’s half your battle right there. Get some rest, you look beat.” e

“Thanks again Georgia. You’ve been a huge help.” She nodded and then he and Alexei headed out.

“Take me for a ride, Lex?”

“To where?”

“Nowhere in particular. Just drive.”

Alexei leaned in and kissed Kent before starting the truck. Kent’s phone was vibrating like crazy. He was about to shut it off.

“Kenny, look at your phone. Might be people say nice things. You will read and be less worried.”

“Might not be nice. Then what?”

“Then I call my buddies in Russia, we fix it good.”

Kent laughed at that and glanced down at his phone. He had a text from his head coach. It was a link to his twitter post. He learned something about his coach he never knew.

**Congratulations to @KentParson  As the father of an omega son who loves hockey, nice to know he has a great role model in the NHL! #proud #Aces**

Kent read it to Alexei. The weight of it’s importance catching his voice.

“Jesus, Kenny. Did you know?”

“Nope.”

“See, good will happen from this.”

“Of course it will, Lex. We’re having a baby,” Kent answered. He was still worried and had not even thought about the actual having a baby part yet. Suddenly he was hot and overwhelmed.

“Pull over Lex, ‘m gonna puke.”

Alexei slowed the truck and Kent got the door open just in time. Alexei reached over and rubbed his back.

“Sorry, just a long day I think.”

“Hey Kenny...Jack text me. Bitty says bring you over, he make pie.”

Kent hesitated and then the thought of seeing another omega felt reassuring. He was not going to admit that out loud.

“You wanna go?”

“Jack is my friend and I keep this from him. Still he is reaching out to us and I think we take it.”

Kent nodded and Alexei drove to Jack and Bitty’s place.

Jack opened the door and pulled Alexei into an immediate hug. “There he is, the proud Papa. Congratulations, Tater!”

Kent waited in the hall until Jack pulled Alexei into the apartment. Jack offered his hand and he took it. “Come in, Kent. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Jack. This is nice of you. I can’t say that I really deserve it, at all.”

“Fuck it, Kent. We both found our way, time to move on. Bitty’s dying to meet you, get in here.”

Kent watched a visibly pregnant Bitty push himself to standing and hug Alexei. Then he turned to Kent.

“Congratulations, Kent. Won’t you come in and have a seat. Lord knows you’ve been through the ringer tonight, huh?”

“Thank you, Bittle. This is very nice of you, and I want you to know that-”

“Listen, Kent. Water under the bridge, no apologies necessary, okay.” Bitty said as he led Kent to the couch. They sat and it seemed to hit Kent all at once. He was sure that he had been the shitty part of many of both these guys worst moments and still here he was, welcome on their couch.

Kent wasn’t used this to this much kindness except from Lex. He felt himself losing it. Kent had yet to let himself be emotional about all that had passed and damn if it wasn’t going to happen right in the arms of his ex-boyfriends husband.

“I-I-I-” Kent stammered. Bitty pulled him in for a hug and Kent collapsed into him and cried.  Bitty just held him.

“It’s gonna be alright, Kent. You just let it all go...Tater will take good care of you and soon, when it all sinks in, you'll be right as rain. Until then you call me. We omega’s have to stick together, right?”

Kent collected himself as quickly as he could and fully embarrassed, he apologised. “Jesus, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t even be here.”

“Nonsense, Jack help me get my fat ass off this couch. We need some pie.”

They chatted and ate strawberry rhubarb pie with icecream. Kent picked, not terribly hungry.

“You sick yet, hon?” Bitty asked.

“Uh, no...not yet I don’t think. Though I did throw up tonight after the press conference.Just not hungry I guess”

“Honey, throwing up after that is understandable!” Bitty laughed. “You’ll know when the nausea hits. Just eat what you want, you’re not gonna hurt my feelings.”

“How are you being so nice? I was not a nice person. What I did, Jesus...and you just-”

“Listen, Kent. You see it all wrong. What happened in the past set you and Jack on different roads, The method may not have been so desirable, but the end result put us all here at this table. I wouldn’t have met Jack if he had gone first in the draft and had not gone to Samwell.”

“That’s right, Sweet Bits,” Jack confirmed. “And you and Tater are great together. If you fought to keep your relationship quiet for this long, it must have been important to you. Now with the baby, surely you can see it, Kent. It was meant to be. How else would you have met and fallen in love with one of my best friends, eh?”

“Shit.” Kent said, dumbfounded.

“Shit is about right. Now it’s getting late. You two hunker down in the guest room tonight and I will make you a nice breakfast in the morning. We’ll go from there.”

Kent got the impression that Bitty got what he wanted and soon he found himself in borrowed clothes and tucked in bed with Alexei.

When they were alone, he felt Alexei spoon behind him and reached to pull his arm around his waist. They lay there in the quiet and as Kent began to relax, the gravity of the day sank deeper into his mind. He had pushed so much of it away to keep his emotions at bay.

It was a simple gesture, not unusual for any significant other of a newly pregnant omega,  and certainly not unwanted, but when Alexei placed his hand on Kent’s flat stomach, it removed the last pin and Kent crumbled.

He turned in Alexei’s arms and buried his face in his neck as huge loud sobs found their way out of Kent. Alexei for his part, seemed to be expecting it. He held Kent and rubbed circles on his back. He kissed his head and did not once shush him. When he had cried with Bitty it was fear and concern. Now it was relief and joy, if that made sense.

“That’s it, that’s my Kenny, let it go now. Everyone knows and we can hold hands and kiss whenever we want and I can tell whole world who is light of my life. We have a baby, Kenny. We are a family, we are so lucky.”

Kent sobbed harder but only because he believed every word Alexei had said. He was out as an omega, engaged to Alexei who had managed to tame him, and pregnant. If that wasn’t good luck, he didn’t know what was.

*****

When he woke in the morning it was to the smell of bacon. He wandered out to the kitchen to find Alexei laughing with Jack and Bitty.

Bitty handed him a mug, “Peppermint tea, get used to it. Let’s eat.”

“Oh Kent, big doin’s if Bits pulls out the Royal Albert china. Must be he likes you,” Jack chirped.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you hush now.”

The dining room table had the fanciest dishes Kent had ever seen. Pink and blue china, he thought with tiny flowers all over them. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, muffins and a big bowl of fruit. Everyone chowed down, even Kent.

Jack spoke between bites, “You check your phone today, Kent?”

He shook his head.

Jack nodded his head towards Kent. “Show him Tater.”

Alexei touched his phone’s screen a few times and handed it to Kent. He was shocked and then he smiled, genuine and huge. Things were gonna be alright, because on the screen was a picture from the official Aces hockey twitter.

It looked like most of the team by Kent’s locker. They had his jersey hanging there, the number 90 clearly showing. Next to his chair was a baby bouncer seat and a tiny jersey with the number 90 on it, but with the addition of a white tape ½ next to it. The caption read:

**Getting ready for next year’s new recruit. Welcome 90 ½.  Congrats Cap!**

Kent laughed so he wouldn’t cry, again, and despite the newness of being at Jack’s as a guest, he leaned over and kissed Alexei. He speared another pancake, he was eating for two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's crying but it's a good cry...right??? And Bitty broke out the china!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being a hockey player turned supportive partner...and Kent knows it first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not trying to make Kent a whiner, but does anyone else remember that first few months and how even innocent things like ladybugs could make you sob???

Alexei was pretty sure that Kent was making up for all of the years of having to be super careful with his status on social media. After a brief four day trip to Vegas to button down things with the Aces and his condo, Kent arrived back in Providence with three suitcases and one cat, whose personal items were filling one of said cases.

To say that the trip had been documented on Instagram and Twitter was like saying Siberia got chilly in the winter. Alexei smiled every time he checked his phone, finding one post after another clearly portraying Kent’s eagerness to be in Providence with him. That is why he was so surprised about what happened next.

The Falcs were in DC playing the first two games against the Capitals for part of the time that Kent was away. Alexei should have  been exhausted but instead was fired up because for the first time when they returned home from a  roadie, Kent would be waiting to pick him up. It was a first for him and now Alexei was the one who could hardly contain his excitement.

As he combed the crowd of faces searching for Kent, his phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket to find a message from Kent.

**KP: I’m at the truck, front row parking.**

Alexei said goodbye to Jack and a few others before looking for the truck.

“See you guys, Kent is over at the truck. Is late, he must be tired.”

“Get him home to bed, Tater,” Jack chirped and Alexei felt his face flush. The others whooped at his pink cheeks and Alexei waved them off as he walked around the bus that had brought them from the airport. He would have flipped them off but there were some children present.

He saw Kent leaning against the truck and it was the most beautiful homecoming ever. That is until he saw Kent’s fallen face. Kent had tried to hide it with a forced smile, but Alexei had seen it

“Hey, Lex. Welcome home, babe.”

Alexei pulled Kent into his arms and gave him a warm kiss. “Thanks, Kenny. I’m lucky man to have you waiting for me.”

Kent nuzzled into his neck but didn’t answer. Alexei loved how they pieced together, the height difference just enough for perfect hugs..

“You okay, you didn’t feel good to wait with the families?” he asked rubbing Kent’s back.

Kent held Alexei tighter. “Let’s go home. Fluff missed you.”

Alexei knew something was up, but Kent seemed unwilling to address it and so they went home and had a quiet evening together.

After unwinding in front of the TV for a while with grilled cheese sandwiches and soup, they crawled into bed naked. Kent straddled Alexei’s lap and rutted hungrily, using his slick to ease the slide of both of them in his hand.

“Shit, Kenny...so nice, little more tight, yeah, yeah…”

“Oh God, Lex, ‘m gonna come already, shit...sorry, LEX!”

He shuddered and kept pumping until Alexei grunted and spilled into his hand. Kent collapsed onto Alexei’s shoulder for a minute before going to clean up in the bathroom. He Brought back a warm washcloth and helped Alexei clean up the mess in his lap.

They snuggled silently happy to be together, looking forward to the next few months when they would rarely have to sleep apart. Alexei, though, could sense something unsettled in Kent and made a vow to himself to find out what it was.

They spent the next day, Alexei’s off day, settling Kent into the apartment. Alexei showered him with attention and spoiled him as much as Kent would let him. Alexei had some practice but then they hit IKEA for a dresser for the master bedroom and a few cat items as well. It was nice to be open with their affection, holding hands and sharing an occasional kiss.

The ESPN press conference had gone viral and they signed lots of autographs and posed for pics and selfies. Alexei was so proud and happy, his jaw actually hurt from smiling. Kent had originally gotten about ninety five percent positive press and comments on social media. There were people who thought omegas should not be in the NHL and they were rather coarse in giving their opinions, but the NHL put out a statement of support and Kent was used to shit flying at him, so he dealt with it pretty well

They came home and put together the furniture and soon Kent’s clothes were all put away in the dresser or hanging in his own walk in closet. Alexei had used it for spare equipment but was glad to clean it out for Kent.

Fluff had a new climbing tree in the living room and the litter box was fine in the laundry room. Kent was good about keeping it clean. His food and dishes were in the kitchen and he seemed to be adjusting well to the move.

Alexei regularly used a meal service recommended by the team nutritionist and he had increased his order since Kent had come. They ate prepared chicken dinners with brown rice and veggies. It felt great to be living together, knowing it wasn’t just a quick between game visit.

*****

The Falconers had two home games and Kent had contacted Georgia to help him with a surprise for Alexei. She was happy to help and when he picked up his new official Mashkov jersey, she  asked how things were going.

“Oh it’s going great. I am happy to be here with Lex. I mean, I am sorry that the Aces are out, but it’s nice to get to really cheer for Lex. I think they can win it.”

Georgie answered, “I’m happy it worked out for you two. Alexei is over the moon about the baby. It’s all he talks about, besides you of course. Excited about the first home game in the family section?”

“I am. Not gonna lie though, I’m kind of nervous. The Falcs are a tight group to break into. I mean Bitty and Jack have been great, but I thought maybe I’d hear from some of the others before now.”

“Well, give it time, you were in Vegas for the first two games of this series. And you’re right, they are a tight knit group. They protect their own and you are a player, for their rival team, who lied about something major for years…  Don’t worry too much, Bitty and Jack will bring them around.”

The talk with Georgia made Kent more nervous than ever. He had already had one iffy experience.

That first night when the Falcs returned from their roadie, Kent had started with the families, but on the outer edge and feeling awkward. Bitty wasn’t there so he didn’t know anyone else personally and then the whispering began. He was uncomfortable enough that he had gone to his truck. Kent Parson, the biggest loudmouth in the NHL had cowered waiting for his boyfriend to find him.

He had not said a word to Alexei. He just needed to meet some of the families and then he would fit in, he hoped.

The morning of the game, Kent heated up breakfast burritos from the meal service and they ate before Alexei was off for morning skate. Kent laid down after he left. He was always tired lately and honestly his nerves were getting to him. One of the other symptoms he was experiencing with the pregnancy was being overly emotional.

Kent could take a lot of shit on the ice, he always found himself in the middle of the trouble looking out for his rookies. He was quick to anger when it was appropriate and he bottled a lot of his shit until it blew on the ice, but he was not an over the top hothead. He behaved like a captain most of the time.

Lately though, he found that he had a sensation he was not used to. He found himself feeling hurt. Bad press or social media comments had left him laughing or typing out quick revenge comments in the past. The huge amount of public support had been overwhelming and he appreciated it, but the small percentage of negative shit he had gotten left him crying more than once. He knew it was the pregnancy, but still. Kent found it embarrassing. He hid it from Alexei. The last thing he needed was pansy crying shit while he was preparing to win the Stanley Cup.

Alexei followed his game day routine but included Kent in every bit that he could. Kent still had to stop and look around at his life, thinking of the baby in his belly and the man by his side and wonder how he got here. It was almost too good to be true, and yet it was true. He could feel it in Alexei’s affection and see it in his eyes when he gazed lovingly at him, which was often. Still game day with no game left Kent feeling strangely out of place.

After a nice pre game nap, Alexei left for the arena.

“You can find your way to arena and get passes? You can come now, is okay.”

Kent huffed at Alexei. “No it is not okay. I know how I felt when spouses came into the player areas before the game. It messes with the juju. I can drive to the arena and find what I need to get through to the family section. But thanks, and I love you.”

Kent did find everything he needed to get to the family section and went to find a seat. Bitty was already there and seated, surrounded by people that Kent guessed he always sat with. All the families had signs for their players, except Kent of course who had never thought of making one. There was a little pang of guilt in his heart when he thought of Alexei not having a sign with his number on it. He would have to try to connect with Bitty about what the Falc SOs did so Alexei would not feel left out. Kent was proud of his jersey though, he was glad he had gotten that taken care of before the game.

He had stuffed some snacks in his pockets for when he got hungry. He wasn’t sure if there was a family concession area and he did not want to go into the public alone. He knew it was Falcs territory but he could still get swamped by fans and did not want to take that chance with the baby.

He was not sure how to get himself into the good graces of the wives and girlfriends and Bitty, but the kids loved him. He took selfies and posted them on twitter, facebook and instagram, even tagging a few of the SOs by asking the kids for their mother’s names. He got a couple of smiles and waves, but no one followed him or even answered his friend requests even though he knew they saw the posts. Ugh he felt like a teenager angsting over why someone would like his stuff but not accept a friend request or follow him, not even Bitty.

The game was fantastic and the Falcs beat the Capitals 3-1. Kent even made it onto the jumbotron during the game. He played up Alexei’s jersey and waved and blew kisses which he had seen other SOs do during games. Everyone knew it meant you were sending your love to your player. He tried not to be embarrassed that the oldest people he was sitting with probably didn’t even have their driver’s licenses yet.

He knew he had to work on finding where he fit in this new role in the hockey world, but he was feeling pretty sorry for himself by the end of the night and had plastered a forced smile on his face. When the game ended, he waited a bit but the families seemed to filter down through a different entrance than he had used and he was unsure of where to go. The kids all said goodbye and abandoned him even Bitty funneled out with the group without so much as a nod.

The Aces had postgame discussion and dinner together so he figured the Falcs did as well, he had forgotten to ask Alexei. He went to the secure lot and drove home alone to wait for Alexei. He crawled onto the couch and flipped through to ESPN to see if there was anything about the game.

There was coverage alright, but it was of him and they were saying he had been shunned by the wives and girlfriends and banned to the kiddie section. They also pointed out that he had no sign when he was given his turn on the tron. He wasn’t even aware that he “got a turn”. He thought it was by chance that he was spotted and put up.

It was stupid and trash journalism, but it hurt. He was just stuck in this limbo and needed to find his way. He must have dozed off because he woke to the sound of his phone ringing.

“Hello?’ he answered,still half asleep.

“Kenny, where are you? Why you are not here with all the wives and Bitty?” Alexei asked concerned.

“Why am I not where?”

“We have fun after game at Dave and Buster’s by arena. Kids play games, parents visit. You not feeling well to come?” Alexei asked sounding disappointed, like he knew Kent would ever not go somewhere he was expected.

“I’m perfectly fine Alexei. I didn’t know about it, is all. I’m sorry I’m not there with you.” Kent answered half pissed at being left out, half so hurt he was about to cry.

“What do you mean you did not know?”

That was it, Kent had had enough.

“Well, did you fucking tell me to meet you there?” Kent snapped.

“Kenny, why you are yelling. I thought the girls and Bitty tell you during the game.”

“Well, they would actually have to sit with me and talk to me for that to happen and...and...and..” suddenly Kent felt so alone and embarrassed that he was upset over hurt feelings that he just lost it and cried.

“Hey, hey,” Alexei soothed with that heavy _h_ sound Kent loved so much. “No one sit with my Kenny or talk to him?”

“J-just the kids,” Kent sobbed out, hating himself more with every one that escaped. “And I didn’t have a sign for you because I didn’t know…”

“I am sorry. I come home, Kenny. Don’t be upset, I come home to you now,” Alexei said sweetly.

“No, don’t leave. I don’t want you to not be with the team. It’s important, especially with the playoffs. I just have to figure things out. I’m fine, Lex. I just cry over stupid things lately.  I’m sure it’s just hormones. It will get better.

“You crying is never stupid. Something make you sad, I come home and we figure it out together, is okay.”

And just like that Kent realized he never had to feel alone again because Alexei had his back. He would leave an impromptu playoff win party if he thought Keny needed him. Of course, that made Kent cry even harder.

*****

Alexei was shocked that none of the other players spouses chose to sit with Kent, not even Bitty. He went to the captains to tell them he was leaving. Thirdy, Jack and Marty were at a table with their mates when he approached.

“Guys I am go home now to be with Kent. Is new all of this and hard sometimes.”

Marty answered, “He’s not feeling well, is that why he didn’t come tonight? I kinda wanted to get to know him a bit.”

Alexei knew there was probably a misunderstanding here somewhere, but he also wanted everyone to know that he had Kent’s back at all times.

‘“Seems to be misunderstanding. I did not tell him about the party after. I was thinking he would chat with the wifes and Bitty at the game. I guess the kids sit with him and no one tell him so he go home. Is hard, you know to be outside guy. He is player, but he is not player now and he is not know how to be spouse of player yet. He feel bad. He wants to belong, he is not sure where that is now. I go to him and help. Goodnight.” Alexei said as he turned to go.

“Wait,” Thirdy and Jack said together.

“You mean none of the wives sat with him? Or husbands, sorry Bitty,” Marty asked.

“He was upset and feels silly but that is what he tell me.”

“Gabby?”

“I thought he wanted to sit up above us. He came in after us and was so quiet. He didn’t introduce himself or anything. Then he started sending us friend requests and you know we have superstitions about following non Falc players. We can like things but not follow, so we liked things but it felt kind of funny to not accept it with him sitting right behind us. Then the kids kind of took over and we thought he looked happy so we left well enough alone.”

“Because you guys aren’t an intimidating group to approach, right? Shit half the time I am afraid of you,” Thirdy added.

Alexei watched as Jack just looked Bitty. Then he spoke softly.

“So let’s get this straight. A guy who just came out to the world as the first omega in the NHL, is newly and unexpectedly pregnant, has never been an NHL spouse, and just moved here knowing a handful of people and no one thought to approach him and say _Hey, Welcome, come sit with us_?”

Bitty answered, “When you say it like that it sounds so awful. Honest guys we were just so caught up in the series and we had our signs and we had to take our turns on the jumbo and-Oh lord he had his turn and he had no sign and was sitting with the kids…”

Alexei knew it wasn’t intentional, but it was certainly painful and he needed to go home. “See is just mistake. I am go home to him now, make sure he is okay and we get some sleep. Is hard on him, like you say with move and trying to find how to make friends.”

It was a long drive home because he knew Kent was upset. He found him in on the couch with Fluff and he sat,  pulled him into his arms and held him tight. He felt Kent’s shoulders shake as he cried.

“Is okay Kenny, I am sorry about whole mess. I talk to captains and it was mistake.”

“No, you didn’t! Lex, now I am a wuss who’s alpha has to stick up for him? Come on…” he cried harder and Alexei snuggled him into his chest, Kent’s face buried in his neck. He placed a calming hand on the back of his neck and kissed his temple, soothing him with smooth Russian comforts that helped even if Kent didn’t know what they meant.

“I don’t want special treatment. I just want to be a part of supporting the team. I just want to support you. Lex, you are so good to me and this is the least busy I am ever gonna be, you know...I just don’t know where I fit in yet. I don’t know where I belong anymore…” he cried so soulfully that Alexei knew this was just the last straw for a lot of feelings that were coming to the surface for him.

“You belong here with me and with Fluff and with the baby. We are a family and we stick together, okay? There is no question about you belong where…is with me, always. Even when you go back to play hockey, here in my heart we are together.  They should have invite you to sit with them. They should be sorry. You are good person and trying to do right thing.”

“I know, right? I mean what the fuck, Lexi. I’m the new guy, here.  On the team the vets always always welcome the new guys. I just thought they'd have a plan like that for the families. Whatever...I’m really done with today, can we just go to bed now?”

Alexei walked Kent into the bedroom and slipped him out of his jersey and jeans and tucked him in bed with just a t shirt and boxers. He spooned in behind him and put their phones on the side table to charge. Kent still hiccuped small sobs.

“Is okay, Kenny. Try to relax, breathe with me, slow down, that’s it. I’m love you so much, my Kenny.”

“I love you, too. Thanks for having my back, Lex.”

“Always, have back, for you, always.”

****

Kent woke to his phone vibrating so much it almost fell off the nightstand. Every missed call was from Bitty. Finally there was a text.  

**Bitty: Hey missed you last night. You busy for morning skate. The better halves are having coffee. Come to skate with Tater and we’ll give you a ride. Won’t take no for an answer.**

“Ughhhh! Sympathy text and invite from Bitty to coffee with the spouses,” Kent groaned.

Alexei popped out of the bathroom in just his boxers, toothbrush in his mouth, “See!” and then ended with a lot of stuff Kent did not understand because of the toothbrush. Clearly he wanted Kent to feel better, but sometimes Alexei missed the simplest of social cues.

“Jesus, Alexei. You are too fucking nice. This is a pity invite at best. They don’t want me in their group. I am gum on their shoe.”

“Are you going?” Alexei asked with that stupid gorgeous face full of hope and Kent knew he would. If nothing else, he could pretend to be happy and accepted until the playoffs were over.

“Of course I am going. The olive branch has been extended,” Kent half muttered under his breath.

“What is branch of olives?”

Kent laughed, “No, there is not a real branch. It is a saying that they are making peace, you know, being nice.”

“Good,” Alexei said sitting on the bed facing with his back to Kent. He turned bringing one leg up on the bed and leaned in to kiss him. “I just want you to be happy. I love you, they will, too.”

*****

Coffee turned out better than Kent had expected. The spouses apologized and he thought they were sincere. They also brought materials and helped him make a poster for Alexei for the next game.

“Always put the number in glitter,” Gabby instructed. “You need that to draw attention from the jumbotron guys.”

“Yeah and we just brought you a few things. Next time I go to Michaels, I’ll swing by and pick you up so you can pick out your own colors and poster board. You need to set up an area in- wait do you guys have an office?”

“We do, we have cool trophy room/office,” Kent responded with a smile. He was finally feeling a little more accepted. Who would have ever thought Kent would care if a group of hockey wives accepted him or not?

“Okay great. You are gonna have an area in that room with all your supplies so you can make posters for any circumstance. Sometimes we come up with a theme for the posters and send out group texts to let everyone know.”

“We better take a minute to exchange numbers, then,” Gabby added.

By the time morning skate was over Kent was following all the girls on the social media sites.

“Nope, I am not messing with your juju. If you don’t follow players from other teams, I totally get it. It is fine. I have weird shit I do, too. I mean not that you are weird…”

“Hahaha, Kent. We get it. Thanks for being flexible. Superstition runs deep here in New England hockey!” Bitty said speaking for the group.

The door of the Starbucks opened and several Falconers poured in, kissing their partner and heading for coffee. Kent accepted Alexei’s kiss, feeling a little awkward, but he knew with time he would get used to being with the families and not the players so much.

By the time they were done, Kent had even held two babies. “They are so small.”

“Oh good Lord, Kent. That baby is a year old. Wait til you lay your eyes on a newborn,” Bitty chirped.

“Well, maybe I can practice once or twice on your’s and Jack’s.”

“That’s probably a good plan, sir,” Bitty responded with the friendliest smile Kent had seen since he arrived. It warmed his heart, but he would not admit that to save his life.

The get together broke up and Alexei and Kent walked to the arena to get their truck and head home. They had lunch and took a nap and Kent slept soundly for the first time in a few days. He had broken the Falcs inner circle and made his husband a kick ass poster for the next game. He was feeling pretty good.

He woke to a text from Swoops.

**Swoops: Gonna be slumming in the area for the next game in the series. Any chance you know anyone who can get me a ticket?**

**Cap: That would be fucking awesome. Let me get details and text later.**

_YES..._

“Lex, babe?” he shook Alexei awake. “Swoops is gonna be in town for the next game. Can he sit with me in the family section?”

“Sure he can, I get him pass. That is nice for him to come with you.”

“Yeah,” Kent agreed. “Yeah, it really is...Hey Lex?”

“Hmmm?”

“I think I might be getting the hang of this whole spouse thing?”

“Really? Why don’t you come over here and show me?”

Kent Parson, omega, Stanley Cup winning Captain of the Las Vegas Aces and significant other to Alexie Mashkov, did exactly that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would love to hear your thoughts...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent enjoys something he thought he never would. The pregnancy delivers a not so welcome gift as Kent follows Alexei on the road to the Cup. Kent comes to a frightening realization...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mojo is not strong lately...send help...I struggled to finish this one and it is not exactly what I wanted but I am happy with it. Enjoy!

Kent was becoming quite the domestic omega and he wasn’t gonna lie, he kinda liked it. It had been almost two weeks since the first home game had caused him to have what he referred to as a _complete meltdown._ Since then the Falcs had sealed their place in the playoff finals for the Stanley Cup and Kent had made some good friends and had developed a nice routine.

He had learned to make some breakfast and lunch meals for he and Alexei, so they only purchased dinner meals from the service. Honestly the only reason they ordered those was because they were balanced and proportioned out for Alexei, who needed the caloric intake. He was losing weight like crazy now, having shifted to playing better teams at a more intense level.

Kent had also taken charge of the housekeeping. He was a neat guy anyway but he kept the laundry caught up and the kitchen clean. Alexei had a cleaning person come in once a week to do the heavy work. But still, Kent found he enjoyed taking care of Alexei and _their_ home.

This morning he was making western scrambled eggs with onions and peppers, whole wheat bagels and a big pot of oatmeal. He put dried cranberries and walnuts in the oatmeal after Bitty told him about it. He and Alexei loved it.

It made Kent feel far too warm inside when Alexei kissed him goodbye or shouted to announce his return with an adorable,   _Kenny, is me, I am home!_ Alexei was caught up in the pressures of the playoffs and was very appreciative when he had breakfast ready or piles of clean clothes put in his drawers. He remembered vividly the first time he had done all the laundry.

“Kenny, I am need clean underwear for game tonight. I cannot find the laundry to clean them. Did you put it somewhere?” Alexei huffed, frustrated.

“Yes, I put it somewhere. Check your top drawer. That’s where I put it,” Kent mockingly huffed back from his snoozing spot on the couch.

“What, why you put laundry in drawers-” He began to gripe and then his entire demeanor changed. He stopped and smiled. “Kenny, you do my laundry?”

Kent had followed Alexei to the bedroom and now he pulled open the drawer to show his efforts.

“Here is all of your underwear, here are your socks and here are your white undershirts. And FYI when you clean up come with an undershirt, and we all do now and again, you have to spray it with the stain remover before washing it or it doesn’t come out.”

Kent found himself crushed by a large Russian teddy bear. “This is most romantic thing ever. You are take care of me, thank you. Is very nice to have lots of clean underwear.”

“You are welcome. I have lots of time, I am happy to help you.” Kent said from his cocoon of warmth.

“Is really sweet, Kenny.”

“It’s just laundry and it has to get done.”

“You love me, you love me to wash my smelly underwear and socks.” Alexei grinned again.

“Shut up you lunk, of course I love you.”  


Another one of his self proclaimed duties was the task of buying Bitty a baby shower gift. There was a surprise party for Bitty on Saturday, disguised as a kick off party for the finals. Kent had been shopping several times and once when he hit up a great baby store in the mall, he found a great kids book section. Now he still had no idea what a baby might need, but he knew kids needed to be read to... a lot.  He figured Jack loved books and reading, and Bitty struck him as the kind of Daddy who would read to a kid still stuck in his belly, _(which actually sounded like a good idea to Kent all of a sudden)._

So, books it was, the entire Beatrix Potter Collection. The clerk had pointed them out when he had read her the nursery theme off of the invitation. He felt good about it and even bought a few Dr. Seuss titles for his own little baby lump. He kicked it up a notch and bought really cute baby paper and ribbon to wrap Bitty’s gift himself.

When Alexei got home, they wrote a message in every book and then Kent painstakingly wrapped the boxed set. You could find out how to make anything on youtube so he searched bow making. By the time he was done, he was pretty proud of his efforts. Their gift would be the shit, for sure. He turned it over to Gabby who was helping with the shower and collecting gifts ahead of time so no one blew the cover party by showing up with telltale package in their arms.

That night in bed Alexei chose one of their new books and they snuggled together in bed. Kent began, “One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish…”

*****

“Wow, my pants feel a little snug, babe,” Kent told Alexei as they got dressed for Bitty’s party. They were both wearing suits, tailor made to accommodate hockey thighs and shoulders, of course. Kent’s was a warm tannish brown with a tiny peach and white checked shirt. He had on a brown striped tie.

“Is look nice though, not look too tight...just good kind of tight,” Alexei teased, groping Kent’s ass with both hands.

“Lex, if my pants are wrinkled in the ass…” then he broke out in laughter. “We sound like such a married couple already.”

“We do, is nice, huh?” Alexei agreed with a sweet kiss to Kent’s forehead.

Alexei let go long enough to put on his jacket. He had chosen a grey suit with a pale lavender shirt and a purple plaid tie that gave Kent goosebumps.

“Jesus, that’s a nice fucking suit, and yeah it is nice like this,” he answered clearly distracted. Then he continued his previous thought.  “I mean it’s not that my pants _are_ too tight, I just feel funny with something so snug on my waist. And I am burping a lot today. It’s like my stomach is off.”

“You want to stay home? I can tell-”

“No, hell no. I got us a good gift and everything. This is like the iron chef, man. These wives have met their match. I’m getting good at this omega thing,” Kent said with a chuckle.

“Oh Kenny, you are funny. I love you. Is all competition, even baby gift, huh?”

“Fuck, yeah. You think hockey players compete and hold grudges. The wives put us to _shame_.”

“Is time for party. Come on wife, let’s go,” Alexei chirped. The smack on his ass stung.

“You watch yourself there, alpha. Night time can be long and lonely.”

Alexei smiled at Kent and they kissed as they headed out the door hand in hand.

****

Alexei beamed on the red carpet area with Kent at his side. They stood with their arms around the other’s waist or hand in hand and Kent felt like the luckiest man on earth. The photographers shouted for Alexei to put his hand on Kent’s belly. With a nod from Kent, he did it and was nearly reduced to tears. He could practically hear Alexei bite his tongue when Kent leaned his head down onto Alexei’s shoulder. Of course Kent had to be a smart ass and put his hand on Alexei’s belly as well. The photographers ate that shit up.

Kent had a great time, despite the fact that his pants bothered him all night. He was glad to see Jack’s parents again. It seemed better seeing them now that he and Jack had both moved on in new relationships. The congratulated him and Alexei very sincerely.

Kent ate and then almost immediately regretted it. He didn’t think his food was digesting at all. It was sitting in his stomach like a rock and then seemed to roll around causing him to burp. He was momentarily distracted from his stomach boiling when Bitty opened his gift. Kent could tell he really loved it and they were the only books they had received. Alicia mentioned that Jack had Peter Rabbit as a child. Jackpot on the gift selection.

His stomach bothered him off and on the rest of the party. Suddenly, Kent thought, _I am going to be sick._ He made his way to the bathroom and dry heaved a few times in the stall. He was so embarrassed, there were people in the bathroom and he knew they had heard.

“Hey buddy, you okay?” someone asked though the door. ‘You need some help?”

“Umm, yeah. Can you get Alexei for me?”

“Parse, that you?”

“Yep, it’s me.”

“Hey Snowy, go find Tater. It’s Parse getting sick.” Marty told him. “Parse, Marty here, you need anything?”

“Cold paper towel?”

“Sure, Man…”

A few minutes later the door to the bathroom flew open. “Kenny?” Kent could hear the worry in his voice.

“Here,” Kent moaned.

“He’s in the stall Tater,” Marty said handing him a cold, damp paper towel.

Kent opened the door and Alexei, wide eyed and panicked looking,  stepped in with him. He gave Kent the paper towel and held his face in his hands. He looked into his eyes searching for reassurance he was alright.

“You alright, Snowy say you are getting sick.”

“I’m alright, Lex. I just feel like shit all of a sudden. I really regret eating that second plate and then the cake... and I need to puke really bad.”

“You are sweating, give me jacket. Shit, give me tie too, before you get sick.”

Kent shrugged off the jacket but just turned and let Alexei loosen the tie. The nausea was building now. There was a sourness in his mouth and his stomach felt like there was a softball in it, it felt tight.

“Lex…” he could feel his stomach getting ready to pitch its contents.

“Is okay, I am sorry you are sick-” Alexei, voice full of sympathy. He got the tie off as he spoke.

Kent’s stomach took that moment to empty itself and he turned back to the toilet just in time. He retched horribly three times before being able to catch his breath. He could feel himself beginning to panic and then he felt soothing circles on his back and he focused on that until he caught his breath. He could feel Alexei’s other hand firmly gripping his bicep. It was a steadying feeling he really needed.

Behind them, Marty had taken Kent’s jacket and tie and handed Alexei a cool cloth that someone had managed to get from the kitchen staff.

Kent felt a coolness on the back of his neck and it helped profoundly but he knew he was not done.

“Is okay Kenny, I am here.” Words were never more reassuring. He straightened and looked at his shirt. He had managed not to puke on it. The automatic toilet flushed as he took a wad of toilet paper to blow his nose and then immediately gagged again.

“Jesus fucking Christ that is disgusting. Fucking puked up my nose.”

“I am sorry you feel sick, Kenny. You want I should take you  home now?”

“I am sorry to say that I don’t think I am done yet, but thanks, Babe.”

Alexei kissed the back of his neck and whispered what Kent felt were sweet things in Russian. The nausea built again and he vomited, but not nearly as bad as the first time and he felt so much better. The tightness was gone.

“Whew, that’s better. I almost feel human again. God it is hot in this stall, out Lex.”

Alexei held Kent with a supportive hand under his elbow and backed them out into the bathroom, walking him to the sinks. He took the cloth and rinsed it, then gingerly wiped Kent’s face and hands. He rinsed it again and held it to the back of his neck, all the while talking softly.

“You think you ate something not good, or you have stomach bug or something?” Alexei asked sincerely.

“No Lex,” Kent laughed. “I’m pregnant. I’m pretty sure it’s just the start of morning sickness.”

“Oh my God, how I can forget about that? There were chuckles in the room.

“You forgot I was pregnant?” Kent asked, poking fun.

“No! Kenny, no...I forget you can get sick from it. Am not complete idiot,” he said sounding horrified. “Okay, you can chirp, we can get you out of bathroom. I take you home now.”

“No, I feel much better. I don’t want to go home, _now_.”

Alexei just stared at Kent before he said, “But you were just so throwing up?”

“Yeah, and now I feel better.” Kent stated, like it should be obvious as he re-styled his hair in the mirror.

Marty chirped in, “Get used to it Mashkov. It will be like this for a while now.”

*****

Morning sickness had indeed introduced itself to Kent. It was just some mild nausea on Sunday when they said goodbye to the team. But when the spouses flight left at the ass crack of dawn Monday morning, Kent had woken up in rough shape and barely managed to get himself to the arena for the pick up time. Gabby had organized the trip and the spouses  were riding to the airport together.

Kent was to fly by charter flight with the other family members who travelled to San Jose for the first two games of the Stanley Cup finals. Bitty and his parents were taking their own charter flight in case he needed to fly home early.

He had a bag packed with a variety of outfits. He had never been on a roadie as a spouse and he wanted to be ready for whatever came up. In the short time since his stomach had begun to bother him, he had figured that pressure on his belly made it worse. He wore a comfortable set of warm ups for the flight.

He apologized as he boarded the plane. “Sorry about the Aces gear, ladies, but my stomach is not itself and I am limited for comfy clothes. I won’t wear it once we get in, I promise.”

“You having some morning sickness, Kent?” Gabby asked sounding understanding.

“Yeah, just started to get kinda nauseous on Saturday and puked in the middle of Bittys party. Threw up a little yesterday and once this morning. I do better if I don’t feel constricted around my waist.”

“Ooooh I remember those days. Try to get to sleep right away on the flight and it will go by fast. We have to stop once to refuel but we don’t have to get off,” she sympathized.

She was in charge of the group and gave instructions. She explained that they would have an hour to check in and then they would meet for an early dinner and to make posters in a reserved conference room. They had preordered all the materials they would need and then she asked them for their poster fee. They all had to kick in twenty bucks for the dinner and the materials.

She also explained that family time after the game would be in accordance with each player’s personal preference and that there would be time on Tuesday, the players off day, for more visiting.

Kent texted Alexei asking about his _personal preference_ after the game. They had never discussed it and he sent the text assuring he didn't want to disrupt Alexei’s normal roadie routine. He smiled when he got a quick response, especially when his phone flashed with the new background photo of the two of them reading to the baby, and the new contact name he had entered.

**Lex: Is good because tucking you to bed is my new normal routine. We spend about an hour together before I go to sleep, okay? No funny business, but you are player, you know this.**

**KP: Love you. See you soon. Good luck tonight if I don’t see you before the game.**

**Lex: Love you too. SOOOO much. My first away game you see. Is great to know you will be there. Thank you for coming. Hope you are feeling good today.**

Kent sent a heart and pocketed his phone. Now he was tearing up. Alexei took nothing for granted and despite it being the Cup playoffs, he was mindful that it was Kent’s first game. He felt so lucky.

They were buckled in and as the plane began to move, so did Kent’s stomach. He managed to keep it together until the plane was at their flying altitude and then he made a dash for the bathroom. By his third trip, Gabby followed him and helped him by rubbing his back and doing the cool cloth on the neck trick. She helped him back to his seat and the other wives said supportive things and commiserated with him if they had been there.

There were two flight attendants and they got him blankets and pillows and ginger ale. They moved the arm rests and helped him get comfortable. He fell into a fitful sleep about an hour into the flight and woke about thirty minutes before they landed. He felt marginally better. Getting to the game was going to be rough.

*****

“Jesus this bed...it feels so _still_ ,” Kent announced as he lowered himself carefully. “I’m sorry about the ride here. I hope everyone isn’t totally grossed out by me.”

Gabby set his bags down and chuckled. “Sweetie, you puked the whole way here. I’m pretty sure all of San Jose is grossed out but we stick together and push through. I want you to sleep for an hour. We will come by and get you for dinner and poster time.”

“Thank you, Gabby. I really appreciate your help...I mean with everything. I know I’m kind of the turd in the punchbowl…”

“You are not, you jackass. We just needed time to make sure you weren’t going to  hurt that sweetheart Alexei. The Falconer’s Significant Others are loyal to a fault my friend. Turns out you’re pretty okay, so don’t fuck it up.”

He smiled and felt his eyes well up.

“Don’t you dare. You go to sleep now, alright. I’ll come get you in an hour and I will have some things we can try for your stomach to get you to that arena tonight,” she said as she brushed the sweaty hair off his forehead. “There is a water bottle on the bedside table. DO NOT GUZZLE IT!”

“Got it,” he said and he closed his eyes to rest.

*****

“Peppermint tea, a bag of actual starlight peppermints, crystallized ginger tablets and saltine crackers,” bitty said handing Kent the drawstring Falconers backpack. “Also bags you can puke in that won’t leak and cool wipes to clean up after, just in case. My go to supplies for a game with morning sickness.”

“Thanks, Bitty. I appreciate it. How long is this shit gonna last, because I gotta say it throws a wrench in everything I try to do.”

“Oh I know what you mean, and I had to go to the hospital and stay a few days, but hopefully you won’t. They say that the smaller you are the easier you dehydrate but I am not sure if that is really true,” BItty said as he began his poster for Jack.

Kent hoped that wouldn’t happen too as he painted a large 7 and coated it in glitter. His poster read _Mashkov Puts Me in 7th Heaven._ The majority of the poster was the 7 and the rest of it was for the cameras, not Alexei. He was doing well in poster training and the other spouses loved his latest idea. Player needs to see the number from the ice, wording is for possible exposure on the jumbotron.

“With you in the stands, the press will want to zoom in on us a few times. See you come in handy once in awhile, Parson,” Gabby chirped.

“Gee, thanks,” he said dramatically, but truthfully was glad to be part of the group. It felt good to have people who could potentially become good friends. It was harder than he thought to be away from Vegas. He and the other players had bbq’s and get togethers more that he ever realized postseason.  

*****

The game went well and they were leading 2-0 thanks to Jack’s goals and Alexei’s great defense. He was responsible for helping Snowy block at least 2 Sharks goals, one painfully with his shin. Kent had played hockey for years but had never realized how physical defense was until he was watching the man he loved throw himself into the boards and in front of the puck.

His nausea was present but the mint was helping and he had the bags just in case. It was mild tonight and he was easily distracted during play in the game. He was wearing his Mashkov jersey and raising his poster and swinging his towel all for his number 7. The ladies surrounding him were surprisingly knowledgeable and  salty in their cheering so he felt part of the group.

It was partway through the third period when it happened. Jack won the faceoff and sent the puck to Thirdy, they were skating towards the Sharks net. Someone snagged the puck from Thirdy and shot it towards Snowy in the goal. Alexei got it and skated it towards the Falcs who were coming to meet him when out of nowhere a Shark got it and sent it airborne at high speed where it nailed Jack in the chin, dropping him to the ice.

Kent shot up from his seat. His stomach was in his throat and not because of the baby. He watched Alexei scramble to get to Jack, and God help him he could not suppress the relief that it was not Alexei. He felt horrible about that.

The ref motioned for the trainers and the ice stained with blood. Must be a bad cut. He felt a little light headed. It had never felt like this when he was on the ice and a teammate got hurt. It was not a good feeling, but it was not this kind of helplessness. Alexei could get hurt, like really hurt.

“Bitty,” he whispered to himself and he looked over and down a row where The Zimmermanns and the Bittles surrounded him. Then he saw they had Bitty on the fucking jumbotron. _Jesus, give the guy a break._ He looked back to the ice as Alexei and the trainer skated Jack off the ice.

“He’s okay if they let him skate off,” He said, reassuring himself and the people sitting around him. They don’t let you skate off if they think you hurt your neck. My guess is bad cut with the towel on his chin.” Kent explained. He knew hey would have boarded him if they were really concerned.

As in all sports, the wounded out of sight, the game continued. Even though there was no one to blame for the injury, accidents happen, the Falcs were fired up and quickly controlled the game and ended it with a win. Kent could not let go of the thought of Alexei getting hurt. He winced more than once when his alpha hit the boards. It was a long third period for him.

They were all back at the hotel when the pic of Bitty and Jack with stitches leaving the hospital made it to Jack’s twitter account. Kent sitting in bed, flipping through the channels,  breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it. Then he got a message from Alexei.

**Lex: On my way to see you. Jack is fine check twitter**

**KP: saw it, can’t wait to see you**

The team would shower and be fed before they left the arena. It was playoffs and the schedule was tighter and stricter than regular season play. Kent was not surprised it was so late when he would see Alexei.

Kent answered the door in his boxers and a t shirt. He pulled Alexei into the room by his suit jacket and then nestled himself in his arms. Kent was scenting deeply, reassuring himself that everything was okay, reinforcing that it was not Alexei who was hurt.

“What is it? You okay?” Alexei asked as he walked them further in and closed the door.

“Fine, ‘m fine. You’re okay so I’m fine,” Kent answered, face still buried in Alexei’s neck.

Alexei wrapped his arms around Kent and held him tight for a few minutes. “I was thinking Jack getting hurt maybe bother you. He is okay, you know, right?”

“Selfishly, this is less about Jack being hurt and more about the fact that it occurred to me that _you_ could get hurt,” Kent confessed.

Alexei looked surprised. “Kenny, you play hockey...players get hurt. You know this.”

“Yeah well somehow, falling in love with a player and having their baby in your belly, makes it a little different.”

“Oh my Kenny,” Alexei laughed, but his tone was meant to soothe and Kent knew it.

“It’s stupid, I know. It just never...I just never...I love you, Lex. It’s just different now is all.”

“Is not stupid. How you feel is never stupid to me. I’m love you to,” Alexei said and then kissed Kent gently. “I’m lucky man to have you worry about me.”

“Well then, we both feel the same,” Kent said matter of factly. “How much time to we have before you have to go.”

“Actually, Coach say he knows is hard when Jack get hurt so we can stay two hours. So we have time to snuggle and maybe watch a movie?”

“Good deal, Lex. Do you want me to get snacks or anything?”

“No, unless you want snacks,” Alexei said as he started to remove his jacket and shoes. When he continued to remove his clothes until his appearance matched Kent’s, Kent couldn’t help it and soon he knew Alexei could scent what was happening in his boxers.

“No babe, I don’t want any snacks.”

“Is something you do want, Kenny?” Alexei asked with a devious tone in his voice. His smile was no less devious.

Kent was cautiously hopeful. “Well, actually, yes there is...but I don’t think it is on the table tonight. I don’t want to fuck  with your game.”

“Is nothing not on the table. Let me worry about game. Tell alpha what you want,” Alexei encouraged Kent, planting a kiss that was just this side of dirty.

Kent could take a hint and if Alexei was willing, they must have been given some sort of okay, so he kissed back with hungry enthusiasm. Alexei pulled Kent over to the bed and drew the covers back, all the while kissing him.

He broke their connection to ask, “This is okay Kenny?”

‘This is better than okay, it’s sweet. This is fucking sweet and I want you so much.”

They were kissing heavily again, holding each other close and Alexei stopped to ask, “Is okay for baby, you know...and you feel okay?”

“ _Babe,_ we are both fine and it is okay for the baby. Come on, what’s up?”

“Seems like we are good match. We are both worry about the other. I just want you to be happy and feel good, and have healthy baby.” Alexei said holding Kent’s face and pressing their foreheads together.

“I am happy and I will have a healthy baby. And right now, I will feel much better when you bury yourself balls deep into me. I need you, I want you-”

Kent was cut off by Alexei devouring him with his mouth. He stopped briefly to pull both their t shirts off and then he laid Kent gently on the bed. He encouraged Kent to lift his hips and removed his boxers before removing his own. He began to tenderly massage Kent beginning with his feet and slowly moving upwards. Kent could not help but moan as Alexei rubbed his calves, not evening realizing that he had been tense.

Kent could feel his cock filling when Alexei spread his legs and his firm hands massaged each of his thighs. He lifted each leg to his shoulder and rubbed deep into his hamstrings. Kent was panting and humming as each muscle group relaxed. He thought Alexei was going to take him in his mouth, but instead he received a very chaste kiss to his belly.

Kent sunk his hands into Alexei’s dark hair, pausing at the sweetness of the act. Alexei took Kent’s hands and laced their fingers together, bringing them up to the pillow and pinning them up by the headboard of the bed. Kent’s hips bucked and he groaned when Alexei placed slow, deep kisses to his mouth.

Alexei’s mouth moved down Kent’s neck, as he released their hands and his firm grip massaged Kent’s arms. Kent was nearly boneless by the time Alexei had slipped his hands under him and coaxed the stress from Kent’s  shoulders and back, while tonguing and sucking at his nipples.

Noises Kent did not think himself capable of came out of his mouth and he did not fight them. He relished them the way he relished the attention from Alexei’s hands and tongue. He could feel the moisture leaking from his backside into the sheets and onto his belly from the head of his achingly hard cock. He was so _ready_.  

“I want you, babe…” he whispered, from where he had melted into the bed.

“I’m want you, too,” Alexei answered, voice low and almost growly in his throat.

Kent widened his legs, giving Alexei even more access to his body and pulled him down to settle on top of Kent. Alexei braced himself on the bed and eased one of Kent’s thighs wide. The head of his cock his Kent’s opening and there was little resistance as he pushed into him.

“Hhhhng, Lex, that’s what I need…” Kent groaned.

Alexei nearly whined, “That is two of us.”

Kent felt Alexei bottom out and raised his legs, bending his knees to draw Alexei closer. He dug his feet into Alexei’s ass. He could feel the power in that 'bounce a quarter off it' hockey ass and those god damn beautiful thighs as Alexei grunted and Kent whimpered with each thrust that brought them together. He didn’t even care. He just lost himself in the feel of Alexei driving into him and filling him so completely.

Alexei backed up and positioned himself on his knees so he wasn’t lying heavily on Kent and pressed Kent’s legs higher, raising his ass to the best level to continue his deep thrusts. He leaned forward, and Kent kept his legs positioned as Alexei began to pound into Kent. Every few thrusts, Alexei’s mouth would leave Kent’s and find his collar bones and then his nipples.

“God, Lex, fuck...yes...Jesus, fuck...yes, harder,” Kent let go and cried out, begging for everything Alexei could give him.  

“Sweet Kenny, my sweet Omega, feel so good...so tight. Need you, need to give you my knot.”

That set Kent’s mouth off on a run, “Holy hell, yes, give me that knot, alpha. Come on, feels so good... so deep inside me….Please, yes...fuck…”

Alexei continued to graze over Kent’s prostate with every pass of his cock and Kent hung on to Alexei’s biceps, anchoring himself. He looked into Alexei’s eyes and ground is hips down with each thrust until he cried out and felt his orgasm blow through him.

“Lex!” he shouted as he came and Alexei grabbed his hips and finished with a loud grunt, sliding his knot into Kent’s clenching body. They continued to move their hips together with small movements as they panted through their orgasms. It was incredible they way they satisfied each other during sex. It was so hot and yet so comforting. Kent had never felt anything like it.

They whispered to each other and caressed each other as they were coupled together. When Alexei’s knot had receded, they showered. Kent didn’t like hotel tubs despite his desire to lay in Alexei’s arms in the warm water.

Alexei toweled Kent off and then lay another clean towel in the bed so Kent could sleep comfortably. He tucked him into bed and kissed Kent goodnight. He got dressed and sat with Kent on the bed until he had to report to his room.

“See you tomorrow, sweet Kenny.”

“Love you, Lex,” Kent replied and he truly meant it with all his heart.

Alexei smiled warmly at him. Kent saw a depth of love in his eyes that he never thought possible. Then Alexei spoke but it was almost unnecessary after the look they shared, "I'm love you, too."

And Kent was sure he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what are you thinking? How are the boys doing?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness takes its toll on Kent and puts a strain on the boys' relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. This was another hard one but I feel like Kent would start out all gung ho about the pregnancy but reality would set in. 
> 
> This chapter covers a lot of time. It starts at the time of CH 49 in Mon Petit Chou and extends through the summer. It is partly of the Gloria party scene. I chose to skip over them winning the cup and spending the day with the cup because those days are really about Alexei, and in my heart, this is Kent’s story of he and Alexei. I wanted to spend time on their relationship through the pregnancy. Hope you like that. It’s not all pretty...

Kent knelt over the toilet bowl, forehead resting on his folded arms and Alexei, ever the devoted alpha, sat on the edge of the bathtub. His presence brought Kent comfort despite the fact that neither of them could really do anything to help the nausea.

“Look at you, Alexei Mashkov, sitting in the bathroom with your omega while he pukes. I bet you never pictured this when you swept the first four games of the series to win your first stanley cup, huh?”

“No, no, Kenny. Don’t say like that. I am happy to be here, but I am not happy you are sick.”

“Whoever the fuck called this shit morning sickness is the worst kind of lying shitstain,” Kent lamented as he picked his head up. He sighed, “I think I’m done for now.”

Kent flushed the toilet and walked to the sink. He was so over the whole pregnancy symptom thing. He hardly believed it was him in the pale pasty reflection in the mirror and he rinsed out his mouth and blew his nose before turning to find Alexei ready with a warm washcloth to wipe his face. He didn’t dare tell this sweet man the horrible thoughts in his heart. He dared not speak of the looming  regret and unhappiness. Besides, it was just the constant nausea speaking. A month of constant puking would discourage anyone, right?

“You want I should call Jack and Bitty and tell them we stay home or you feel okay to go?”

“No, we can’t miss this. We’ve been looking forward to this since Gloria was born. I want to go, I may just need to take it slow in getting there,” Kent explained. “And maybe we can walk to their apartment instead of the car? I think it would help to get some fresh air and sunshine.”

“Is kind of long walk, we will have to go early. You will be okay?” Alexei asked concerned as he pulled Kent into a hug and rubbed his hands up and down Kent’s back.

“Sounds better to me than the car today, does that make sense?”

“Yes, I can go get car if you get too much tired, right?” he nuzzled into Kent’s ear as he spoke.

“Thanks, Lex. You’re too good to me.”

“Nope, no way,” Alexei argued but he took one of Kent’s hands in his and asked, “Ready?”

They walked to towards the center of Providence, about two long blocks from their apartment to Jack and Bitty’s. It was a nice day  heading to the middle of July, warm but not cooking yet and there was a breeze rustling through the occasional tree. Alexei’s apartment was closer to the waterfront than Jack’s, but Jack and BItty were closer to the shopping and Dunkin’ Donuts Arena where they Falconers played.

It was not really a convenient walk, the blocks being rather choppy and sections with no sidewalk, but Kent had been so nauseous in the car lately that he wanted to avoid it if possible. They walked hand in hand, sometimes chatting, sometimes quiet. They were recognized a couple of times and happily signed what was held out to them, or took selfies with their fans. Kent was just getting tired as the reached the apartment building. He was grateful he had made it and hadn’t had to send Alexei back for the car or called an Uber.

Kent knew how much Alexei love Jack and Bitty and how much he loved kids, but nothing had really prepared him for his boyfriend’s reaction to the tiny infant in his arms. He cried and laughed and talked sweetly to her. Kent could not get accustomed to how his giant boyfriend handled her so gently and fawned over her. He wondered if he, himself, was even capable of such attentions..

Bitty came by to check on her and Kent commented, “If this is how he is with your baby, I can’t imagine what it will be like with ours.”

Alexei kissed Kent and gave him a one handed pat on his belly right in front of everyone at the talk of their baby. Kent forced another smile. It wasn’t that Kent wouldn’t love their baby, he was just worried about how complicated their life was about to become.

“Oh I think you’re in deep trouble, Kent, and that baby of yours is going to own a certain defenseman pretty darn quickly,” Bitty laughed right back. “Hey you didn’t eat much, you still feelin’ pretty queasy? I’ve got some peppermint tea and I can dig up some crackers or something. Feel like eating anything?”

Kent did not want to bother Bitty during his party, but he was hungry. He just knew if he ate all the heavy food put out that he would end up in the bathroom the rest of the afternoon. He battled with himself but in the end, decided that Bitty would not have offered if he didn’t mean it.

“Actually, if it’s not too much trouble I would love some tea and do you by any chance have peanut butter? I could eat peanut butter toast.”

“DO we have peanut butter? Well you have come to the right place. I am sure you have seen Jack’s Jif commercials. We happen to have a lifetime supply right at our fingertips. Follow me Mr. Parson and I will set you right up,” Bitty chirped and chatted as they headed into the kitchen.

The tea and toast helped and fearfully he prepared to watch the movie that Bitty and Jack had been promising. The pictures of Bitty, pregnant, were great. He tried to imagine himself that large in the belly and felt his heart rate go up. Alexei seemed to sense his anxiety and took his hand. Nothing seemed so calming in his life before. Just a touch or a look from Lex, could help Kent immensely. It made him wonder why he could not see himself fussing over their baby.

The baby photos were absolutely adorable and Kent made a mental note to talk to Lardo before the party ended. He would love pictures of he and Alexei and also of the baby. That seemed like a great idea. He didn’t consider himself the type, but if he was honest, he imagined personal and meaningful photos on the walls of their home. The best part was, that idea didn’t freak him out at all.

The video was a different story. Kent knew Bitty had played division I hockey, so he wasn’t soft. He knew Bitty was tough even though he was small and clearly he was muscular in the arms, shoulders and legs. He was sure Bitty had taken hits and checks, got hit with pucks, skated till he almost puked... all the normal hockey physicality.

To watch Bitty as he was reduced to a silent shaking mess as wave after wave of crippling pain overwhelmed him and to watch Jack see to his every need was the most touching and frightening experience of Kent’s life. He excused himself to Lex, insisting he was fine and just needed the bathroom.

Bad Bob found him pacing in the hall by the bathroom he was supposed to be using.

“Little much for you at this point, I’m sure,” he said, sincerity apparent in his eyes.

Kent nodded, “Yeah, a bit real. I guess I didn’t think about the reality of it all when I made my decision, but then my poor choices are no surprise to you, I’m sure.”

“Water under the bridge, Kent. You were both young. You are both happy now. You can let go of that now,” Bob offered.

“That’s exactly what Bitty said to me, even after I was so obnoxious to them back when they were at Samwell. How do you people forgive so easily like that?”

Bad Bob pondered the question before answering. Jack certainly got his father’s ability to expose his soul through his eyes.

“Well, the person has to be worth forgiving.”

“Ha, well there’s you answer, and your mistake,” Kent said with a sniffle. Nothing made Kent feel worse than kindness he didn’t deserve.

“Kent...son, you can’t possibly believe that we don’t think you're worth forgiving for decisions you made as a teenager...a teenager with a very hard life and a father who put far too much pressure on you. You deserve credit just for getting through that on your own.”

Kent dared not speak or even look in Bad Bob’s direction. He fought the lump in his throat for several minutes but the man he considered a father figure only stepped closer.

“It’s fine...I’m fine really, it’s just the puking. It’s been a month and I can’t eat...my muscle is all disappearing...it’s just miserable and I can’t tell Lex. He wants to fix or cure me and I know he loves me but I just...it’s just more than I ever thought and no one can even tell I’m pregnant yet.”

“I’m sure it’s overwhelming, Kent.”

Kent choked out a bitter laugh. “It really is. I mean just getting out of fucking bed sometimes takes all I got...and…” he felt himself getting emotional again and the last fucking thing he wanted was to cry in front of one of the toughest hockey players in existence.  “I miss working out and I miss hockey more than I thought I would. I had this picture of just being pregnant and bouncing back and forth between Providence and Vegas and being part of the aces and still supporting Lex, but I don’t think I could get on a plane right now to save my life.”

He sensed Bad Bob taking another step towards him. He looked up and pleaded, “Tell me..how is this ever going to work? I was so stupid. We work on opposite sides of the country from each other. How am I ever going to have this baby and be the captain of the Aces ever again? What will happen when I have to travel for a game? Where will the nursery be? How...how?”

“Kent...son…” Bad Bob pulled him in just as he began to cry. It was a mournful sound even to his own ears. Strong arms held him tight. A soft voice in his ear soothed. “Let it out, Kent...it’s all gonna work itself out. You’ll see. It’s alright...things will look better when you feel better and that should be soon.”

He continued to hold him and speak calmly to him until Kent had worn himself out. He felt Bob steer him towards the bathroom. He let Bob wash his face with a warm washcloth, lately someone was always washing his face for him. It seemed odd to be in a bathroom with Bob Zimmermann, but Kent was so tired of the charade. He needed to tell someone the thoughts that consumed him.

“Bud, you need to tell Tater what’s going on in that melon of yours. He’ll understand and help you. He is so gone on you, you know that right?”

Kent felt all the air leaves his lungs like he got the wind knocked out of him. “Oh shit, don’t tell him...please? I don’t want to make him feel bad. LIke you said, it will work out when I feel better. It will, please...I’m asking you to let me figure it out. Don’t tell Lex. I know he loves me and this would break his heart. I can’t do that again, Bob please…”

“I’m not going to say anything to anyone. You have to make your own choices. I just think if you told him you would feel better and he could help you, that’s all,” Bob reassured him with a final squeeze and a pat on the back.  “We better get back before Alicia realizes we are gone.”

Kent nodded and cleared his throat before reaching out for a final hug. “Thanks, Bob. I mean it. You’re always good to me, even after all that happened. You’re a great guy.”

“You’re like a son to me, call me any time, okay?”

They got back to the living room just as Bitty was delivering Gloria and as Kent sat back on the couch, Alexei slipped an arm around his shoulders. Kent buried his face in Alexei’s neck as Bitty cried out and grunted, pushing to deliver the baby. He looked up when he heard her cry and watched as Bitty held his baby for the first time.

As everyone cheered, Kent wished the disconnect would dissolve away. He waited, but it never left.  Not even after Bitty took him into the nursery with Gloria and let him rock her in the glider. He could tell Bitty was suspicious of the tears that flowed, but, southern gentleman that he was, he didn’t pry.

*****

The summer was busy and Kent’s morning sickness got better and better. Alexei thought things would really improve after that but they didn’t. There was something not right with Kent but he would not talk to Alexei about it. He stayed in Providence and went through the motions of being happy but somehow his smile never met his eyes and there were other clues.

Kent mentioned needing looser pants and Alexei was excited to go shopping for some pregnancy clothes together. Only when he got home that day from summer workouts, Kent had gotten a couple of pairs of shorts downtown and then ordered other things online to be shipped to the house. Alexei remembers hardly being able to contain his disappointment.

“Oh, I was going to take you shopping for clothes after lunch. You already go?”

Kent explained, “Yeah, I just grabbed some shorts to gauge my size and then ordered some stuff to be shipped to the house. No need to run around to a bunch of boring clothing stores, you know?”

“Is not boring to me when we are together, but I understand. You want to go alone. Is okay,” Alexei said trying to hide the defeat in his voice.

Another time Kent went to a doctor’s appointment without him.

“I don’t know why you are upset, Alexei,” Kent argued. “The office called and needed to reschedule and I didn’t want to bother you or be a pain in their ass so I just went. It was no big deal. Everything is fine. They don’t want me to travel yet  and I contacted the coach and the front office in Vegas to let them know. They understand. They want me to be careful and come back when I can.”

Alexei took a deep breath. It seemed like Kent was pulling further away every week. He had tried to talk with Kent and to reason with him, but Kent insisted nothing was wrong, even though they had made no plans for a nursery yet or bought even one item for the baby. Granted they had plenty of time, but it smelled like denial to Alexei.

Kent was also withdrawing from affection and they had not been intimate lately. Kent said it was the pregnancy and he just didn’t feel sexy,  but there were times that Alexei had come home and smelled the traces of omega arousal and release in the apartment. Still he just tried to love Kent and help him feel comfortable.

The worry was becoming heavier and heavier to bear and then one day after their very long and strange summer, Alexei came to a terrible conclusion. Kent must be falling out of love with him. It was of course a realization that came at the shittiest of times.

It was time for the Falconers to go to training camp. Somehow Alexei packed his bag, despite the giant lump of fear in his chest. He tried several times to find time for them to cuddle on the couch or to just stand and scent one another but Kent pulled away, always with an excuse.

“Hey, Kenny...want to watch some tv with me, we can sit on couch for a while, maybe snuggle before time to go?”

“Oh no, I’m fine. Plus I have one more load of laundry with some clean socks and underwear for your bag,” Kent offered as an excuse.

“I am have enough clothes, Kenny. Stop and visit with me, some. Will be long week. I am missing you already.”

“Jesus, Alexei, don’t be silly. It’s only a week and I am gonna pack you some snacks for the bus. It’s a long ride-”

Alexei felt himself heating up at the refusal. He was not a demanding alpha. Kent was not his to own in Alexei’s mind, but something was wrong and he needed to know what it was.

“Kent. I am not need snacks. I am not silly. I am love you and will miss you. I need to-”

Time stopped as Alexei heard Kent interrupt him. There was an electric buzz in the air... the kind just before you know something with power is going to ignite in the worst of ways. Sure enough, Kent blew.

“You need to what? Fuck me before you go? Is that it? Well you’re gonna some synthetic slick because I am not in the mood, but I’ll still do my omega duty and bend over for you!”

Alexei was so stunned by Kent’s words he was struck silent. He recognized the tone of that voice, though. It was the sound of the shield that Kent had thrown out on that first night in Alexei’s apartment. How fitting that it was in the same room that it was happening again. Alexie managed one word.

“Kenny?” When Kent looked at him he realized that the cat was out of the bag and Alexei knew something was wrong so he fought the urge to spill his guts and tried to backtrack.

“What? Don’t look at me like that. I’m fine. I didn’t mean it to come out like that. I’m just hormonal or something. I’m fine I just…”

Alexei didn’t stop looking at Kent in an alarmed manner. He was terrified. His worst fears were coming true. He had thought for days now that Kent was tired of their relationship. He knew it would happen. Why would someone like Kent love him? How long could it last? But then his brain over took his heart and he remembered that Kent could be self destructive when he was scared and he knew he needed to help him.

Before Alexei could even move to touch Kent, and he knew touching him would help, Kent jumped out of reach and fired away again.

“Don’t act all hurt and shit by what I am saying. It’s not like you don’t still have your whole life sitting smack in front of you. You get both worlds, hockey and a family, so don’t expect me to pity you.”

“Kenny, I don’t expect pity. I am sorry. I am love you. What can I do?”

“Not a fucking thing. It is what it is and now I have to see it through. I’m fine. I swear, I’m fine.”

Just then Alexei’s phone sounded. It was Jack, picking him up for the bus.

“I’m not go Kenny. We need to talk about this. I will tell-”

“Like hell you won’t go. You’re gonna be late. Get your bag and get moving. There is nothing to talk about. I told you I’m fine. One of us is gonna be on the ice come season opening.”

“Kenny, I’m love you. I am worried. You are-” Alexei’s voice pleaded for understanding.

“FINE. I told you. Now go. I will see you in a week.” Kent said controlling his anger after the first shout.

Torn between giving Kent what he asked for and knowing Kent was not alright, Alexei left ripping his heart out as he went.

*****

Kent got an immediate call from Bitty.

“Kent are you alright? Jack said Alexei is a mess. What happened?”

Kent scrambled for a story.

“Shit, he shouldn’t have said anything. We had an argument, probably our first since the baby. I bought a few things and had an appointment that I went to without him. He was upset and I know I should include him more. I apologized but he wanted to stay home and I got pissed and sent him to camp with Jack. You know how he is Bitty. He’s very sensitive. He is probably sad because I didn’t kiss him goodbye,” Kent forced a chuckle as he mixed truth and little white lies.

“Sounded like more than that, Kent. You sure, you’re alright?” Bitty asked sounding suspicious.

“Honestly, Bitty. Did you never blow up at Jack when you were pregnant? I just spent a month puking my guts up and I may be a little on edge, but that doesn’t mean something it wrong. Maybe I just need a little time to myself when someone isn’t having to help me.. I’m used to being so independent and Alexei never even let me wash my own face when I was sick, you know?”

“Yeah, I can understand that. It’s the price we pay for falling for sweet alpha’s I guess, huh?”

“Yep. I’m sorry you got dragged into our little spat. It will be fine when he gets home,” Kent lied again.

“Alrighty then, you call me if somethin’ comes up, y’hear? Gloria and I could always use a little company,” Bitty offered.

“Thanks, Bitty. Will do.”

Kent spent the week eating junk food and binge watching netflix.He kept Alexei at bay with short answers to his texts and minimal conversation when he called.  He cleaned up the morning Alexei was due home. He felt no less despair than he did when Alexei left.

*****

Alexei contributed nothing to camp. In fact he was sure he detracted from it. At one point the captains took him aside and fearing for his place on the team but more so his burgeoning family he confided in them what had happened.

“And so I am bad at hockey because I am love Kenny and he not love me any more,” he explained, very close to tears.

“Alexei, I don’t think that is what is happening here,” Marty said softly.

“No way, man,” Thirdy agreed. “I think Kent is having trouble but I think he loves you. He is still in Providence at your place, right?”

“Yes, but I am let him go home when I go back. He is not happy with me no more and I love him to not suffer too much,” he sighed.

Jack piped in, “Wait, Tater. You guys are about to have a baby. You can’t live apart. You don’t need to be apart. You said yourself he lashes out when he is upset and covers up his feelings with anger.”

“This I know, but how much more I can take of him wanting to be back in Vegas with his team? I know he wants this more than me. So I am go home and tell him to go and be happy and I will come to him when the baby is come. What else can I do? I will get head in game now. I am go get ready for afternoon workout. Thanks, guys.”

*****

The three friends sat puzzled wondering if something was being lost in translation with Alexei’s story. Jack knew full well the pain of Kent’s anger outbursts, but he thought they were over for the couple. They talked for a while, debating if they should call and try to help, but in the end Marty came up with the smartest plan.

They listened as Marty explained. ”Listen, the bottom line is Kent is in Providence, not Vegas. I know he can’t fly, but he could certainly afford to hire a car to drive him if he was desperate to leave. I think he is jonesin’ to play hockey and may be jealous of the season starting without him.”

“I think you are right, Marty,” Jack said. “I also think that Kent will come to his senses when Tater tells him he can go. I don’t think he wants to go. My dad mentioned that he thought Kent was worried about what would happen after the baby and I bet the stress is getting to him. You can see what the morning sickness took from him physically. He is gonna have a lot of work to do to make that up now, if he even can work out before the baby comes. Think about what that would do to you in your head. It would fuck with you for sure.”

“I would lose my mind,” Thirdy added. “It would be like coming to the season without any summer workouts or camp. You would panic for sure. Plus even I have thought about how they are gonna be a family when Kent goes back to Vegas to be captain. Where is the baby gonna live when it comes. Who is gonna be the travelling dad of those two? Kent is gonna have to have the baby or it won’t do well, so Tater is gonna miss a ton. Kent is probably freaking about that kind of responsibility. I mean being a captain is hard enough with my wife taking care of the whole house. Imagine being on your own most of the time with a baby and a team.”

The three shook their heads and then kept an eye on Tater who seemed to do a bit better after venting.

*****

Alexei stepped off the bus with a glimmer of hope in his eye but lost it quickly when he could not find Kent in the crowd. He didn’t want to be pissed but he couldn't help it. He left without a word to anyone, unaware of the three concerned captains watching him look for his truck.

He spotted Kent leaning against the bumper arms crossed. Alexei’s heart leapt at the sight of him in black workout shorts and a tshirt, even though they sort of hung off of him.  He longed to run to him and hold him and beg him to stay but he knew he loved Kent too much to have him where he did not want to be. So instead he stopped two feet away.

“Hello, Kenny.”

“Hey Lex,” Kent replied softly. But Alexie had made up his mind. Kent did not love him and he would let him go.

“You did not need to bother to  coming to get me. Jack would drive me home,” he said throwing his bag in the bed of the truck.

“I didn’t mind coming.”

“Oh but you can’t welcome me with others?” Alexei asked indignantly.

“Well, I-”

“No. Fuck it Kenny. Is okay...I get it,” He barked climbing in the passenger side of the truck cab.

“What exactly do you get, Lex?” Kent answered sharply as he climbed in the driver’s side and slammed the door.

“You. I get you. You are done, is okay. I’m let you go back to Vegas. Is hard to be here with me. You are sad and miss team. I was nice for a time but now you change your mind and I am let go now,” he told Kent angrily.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kent demanded.

“I am talk about you. You shop for fun things without me, you go to doctor without me. You not want me anymore to hug and kiss. I understand, this was all mistake for you and you play like game for a while but you are done now. I not make you stay when you don’t love me. I will come to help you when baby is born. Is my baby. I have rights.” He felt his voice crack on the last statement but he just stared out the window and forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. “Just drive Kent. I am tired, want to go home.”

Kent silently drove them home and Alexei grabbed his bag and practically ran for the apartment. He gave Fluff a quick pat before heading off to the bedroom. He stripped down out of his suit and crawled into the bed, he refused to call it theirs anymore. The silence he had gotten from Kent only served to reinforce that he had been right. Kent was no longer in love with him.

He woke and it was dark. Kent was not in the bedroom despite how late Alexei assumed it was. He got up and found him asleep on the sofa with Fluff. His face was puffy and red like he had been crying. Alexei was done, but he wasn’t cruel.

He shook Kent awake and helped him to bed. Neither of them had eaten dinner but Alexei didn’t care. Loss quickly turned to apathy and he climbed into bed and turned from Kent.

“You’re wrong you know,” He heard Kent say behind him.

“What?”

“You’re wrong about me not loving you,” Kent stated.

“How is I am wrong?” Alexei asked without turning over. He grabbed the sheets in his fist resisting the urge to do just that and kiss Kent stupidly.

“I love you, probably too much, but I have terrible thoughts in my head and I know you will hate me for them,  so it was easier to push you away again.”

“What are these thoughts?” Alexei asked fear and worry spiking, raising his voice.

He heard Kent sigh, heavily, before answering. He knew Kent well and that sigh meant it was a struggle for Kent to let himself open up.

“I miss hockey.”

“That is not bad thought,” Alexei answered.

“It is harder than I thought not to work out and play.”

“I am sure, but is not a bad thought, Kenny.”

“It is, Lex. You have no idea.”

“Then tell me so I know,” Alexei pleaded. “You shut me out till explosion and you say mean things. Why can’t you just tell me the tru-”

“Because I regret keeping the baby! There. Are you happy now? I said it and it is awful and you can hate me.”

Alexei could feel Kent shaking behind him. He could smell the sadness bleeding from both of them. Kent’s scent tuned smokey and he turned to see him red faced and angry. He reached out.

“Don’t! I don’t deserve any comfort or sweetness from you. I am a terrible person and you deserve better. But I love you and I don’t want you to think that I don’t. I love the baby, too. I just thought it would be a little easier to be away from the Aces and the ice. It’s not and it’s killing me.”

“Is why you don’t take me places with you, like shopping and doctor. You feel bad and can’t enjoy those things because you blame baby for no hockey…”

“No, I blame me. I don’t not want the baby now. It’s hard to explain. I don’t resent the baby, I love the baby. But I feel stupid that I did not think things through. Lex, where are we going to live when the baby comes? How am I going to be the captain of the Aces when I have a baby and you live in Providence? It’s so fucking complicated.”

Alexei was struck by the truth of what Kent was saying. They had never thought that far out. He knew they were too tired to figure it out tonight so he simple said, “We can work it out, we just need think it over, Kenny.”

“I just can’t help but think that we should have just agreed to be together and then later when one of us is done with hockey I could have gotten pregnant again, on purpose this time.”

“You mean not keep?”

“See, you hate me for that thought. I know you do.”

“No is not hate...disappoint, maybe but I cannot hate you. I’m love you too much. You just push away so much when you hurt. You need learn to pull in.”

“I’m broken like that, Lex. I break things before I love them for this very reason. I hate that I am hurting you. You deserve better.” Kent whispered.

Alexei could not stand Kent’s face filled with pain. “Do you think it help if you go back to Vegas? I am ask honest.”

Kent pushed up on one elbow and loomed over Alexei. “No. I don’t want to be where you are not. I want us to be together.”

He took Alexei’s hand and placed it on his belly even though the angle was odd. Kent watched as Alexei’s face filled with joy and felt himself pushed over onto his back, by his  large hand cupping the tiniest of baby bellies.

“Oh Kenny, is little baby bump. I am so happy to feel this. Thank you my sweet Kenny.”

“I’m sorry I pushed you away again. I know I said I would never do it again and here we are…” Kent apologized and Alexei knew he was sincere. It was clear that Kent struggled in relationships and Alexei knew Kent’s childhood and teen years were not like his.

“Kenny, I’m think you need to talk to someone. We have team psychologist. You do too on Aces?”

‘Yeah we do.”

“This thoughts, hurt you and then you hurt me. I try, but I am not right person for that, I think.” Alexei looked at Kent hopefully. This could be the suggestion that sent him over the edge.

“I’m gonna have to do something because I am not gonna be to my baby what my father was to me. I won’t raise a baby with regret in my heart, Lex. I can’t do it. And I don’t want us to be apart because I lash out when I am pissed.”

“I know, sweet Kenny, I know. We will be okay. We will make a plan. But now, we sleep, okay?”

“Yeah, I’m tired Lex. Like really tired.”

“Is hard work to be Daddy and have big thoughts...too much. We find help for you.”

They lay together in the dark and fell asleep.

*****

Sunday was a long fucking day and Kent could not believe that Alexei had put up with him again, but he had. They talked a lot and made plans for Kent to call the Aces psychologist today, Monday. Alexei had afternoon practice and Kent had waited to call when he could talk alone.

He’d had a surprisingly good talk with her, Marjory, and she was going to find someone in the area for him or they would skype which was also possible. She had told him that his feelings were valid and that everything he had gone through was enough to overwhelm anyone. She had also said that lashing out at Alexei was natural, albeit painful  for them both and clearly not the solution. By the end of the conversation, Kent was feeling more positive, like there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

He padded through the kitchen, filling Fluff’s water dish and picking up a few things he had been neglecting. Soon the dishwasher was loaded and started. It was amazing what a fresh perspective could do for his outlook.

His hips hurt today and he felt a bit crampy but he had eaten a lot of junk food over the week and caused himself some issues. He drank a lot of water this morning, too and sometimes too much water at once bothered his bladder. He decided a shower was in order and headed to the bathroom.

He started the water and put his phone on the counter, playing his pregame playlist. It would help him get motivated for all that lie ahead for him. He stripped, dropping his clothes on the floor, his black boxers a little damp. He had all sorts of little discharges now and again so he was not concerned at all. He stepped into the shower, and dropped his head, letting the water sluice over the back of his neck and down his back.

The first tinge of pink was not a huge deal. Constipation came with pregnancy and sometimes it hurt to go. But when it got darker Kent knew it was more than that.

“Fuck, no!” he said to himself. He turned off the water and stepped onto the bathmat. He grabbed his towel and wiped at his opening. It came away splotched with what what had to be blood coming from the baby.  “I didn’t mean it. I want you, I really want you. I didn’t mean it.”

He began to shake and grabbed his phone. He dialed Alexei and got his voicemail. He left a message as calmly as he could. He called Dr. Francis, the doctor Bitty had recommended for while he was in Providence.

His voice was so shaky he had to stop and swallow thickly. “Hello, this is Kent Parson and I am a patient. I just took a shower and I found blood and I am not sure what to do.”

The nurse asked him a few questions and then suggested he come to the office right away. He tried Alexei again and it still went to voicemail so he left a message saying where he was going and called an uber. He dressed in loose clothes and waited for the cab to call.

The whole situation seemed to be happening to someone else and he was just a good samaritan helping out. He told the driver what was wrong and asked him to hurry if he could.

They were ready for him at the office and took him right back. He was having his vitals checked all at the same time and then he could hear the nurse speaking.

“Mr. Parson, we are calling your alpha but it is going to voicemail. Is there someone else we can call?”

Kent thought with the thermometer in his mouth and as it was removed he said, “Bitty. I can call Bitty. He can get Alexei for me.”

He dialed Bitty but began to get upset, so the nurse took the phone and explained the situation.

“He’s gonna get Alexei, Kent. He says hang on, okay?” the nurse soothed. “Doctor needs to take a look so we’re gonna need you to take off your bottoms, please.”

Soon Kent found himself squeezing the nurse’s hand through an exam and then the doctor said, “Everything feels good Kent. Cervix is nice and closed, I think it is just a little breakthrough bleeding. It’s kind of like how your heats broke through, you remember? It’s consistent with your cycle behaviors. But to be sure we are going to send you over to the hospital to be observed overnight. We’ll wait for Alexei to get here before we move you. I think that will help. Alright. Hang in there. Nurse let’s get him a warm blanket, he’s a bit shaky. Wait to start the IV at the hospital.”

Kent didn’t remember what he said to the doctor but suddenly he was overcome with relief that he was not losing the baby at this point and he lost it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he sobbed. The nurse patted his shoulder and held his hand not understanding why he was apologizing.

“Honey, this was nothing you did. It’s gonna be fine,” she comforted.

Kent continued to mumble to himself. “I didn’t mean it. I just panicked. I want you, I promise, I promise.”

There was a commotion somewhere and Alexei was calling, “Kenny!” somewhere in the hallway.

The nurse opened the door and he blew right by her to Kent.

“Kenny…” was all he got out before Kent let go and cried. He felt himself scooped into Alexei’s arms and held tightly. “Is okay Kenny. They tell me on the phone you are alright, baby is alright. Is okay, is okay….shhhhh, baby is okay. I am here, my sweet Kenny. We are fine, you are fine.”

Kent was a snotty sweaty mess when he finally calmed down. That was when he realised Alexei was in full practice gear and sock feet. Alexei wiped his face with tissues and kissed him soundly. Something he had not done since returning from training camp.

“I love you, Kenny. Is fine now. I am so stupid to be upset and we are so lucky to have baby. No more worries. We will be fine together. I don’t care no more about only you and baby.”

“I’m sorry Lex. I said terrible things but I was wrong. I want the baby and I don’t regret keeping it. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“No, Kenny this is not from you saying things. This is from too much pressure. You are fine, baby is fine. We fix the pressure together. You tell me things now. I’m love you.”

“Thank you, Lex. thank you...I’m scared.”

“I know, is fine, though. We are going to hospital to make sure and then we go home, okay?’

“Yeah, sounds good, babe.”

The nurse told Kent it was time to get dressed to go. Alexei helped him and soon they were headed out with paperwork. When they got to the waiting room, Jack and Bitty were there with baby Gloria. They exchanged hugs and the staff directed Alexei to drive right to the hospital where they were waiting for them.

*****

After Kent was settled into his room and they had heard the heartbeat and seen the ultrasound of their little bean of a baby, Alexei changed into the street clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, combing his fingers through Kent’s hair.

“Sleep my Kenny. I will be here when you wake up. I am going to stay with you always.”

“I love you, Lex. I didn’t mean it. I don’t regret it. I’m glad I’m pregnant. I want the baby, I mean it.”

“Shhhhh, Kenny. Is okay...I know you want baby...I know. Baby knows it, too. We love each other all three of us.”

“I talked to the doc with the aces and she’s gonna help me”

“Good, Kenny. Is good plan. Now close eyes...rest.”

Kent eventually drifted off to the sound of  Alexei’s reassuring voice, and the protective feel of Alexei's hand on his tiny baby bump. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kent needed a little scare to realize what he has and a little help to find his way through...Alexei will be sure he gets it...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei and Kent, make some important decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short compared to the last few chapters, but I am getting close to the wedding and wanted it in its own chapter, so have a little fluff!
> 
> Also I know that Bitty and Tater hate Kent canonically, but I am a softie and want people to be happy. Plus, I think for Kent to be so yucky, he must have had a hard life and Alexei is just the person to love him up!

“I like this set, Lex. It comes with all the pieces and I’m not really picky about the style. What do you think?” Kent asked as he ran his hands over the sloping back rail of the crib. It was a medium to dark wood crib set. It was simple, and came with the crib, a changing table with built in shelving and drawers, and a separate dresser. There was also a glider rocker with fabric cushions that Kent planned on having customized with fabric covers that matched the bedding.

“I like it. Is nice wood and plain. Will match both the rooms, yes?” Alexei leaned in for a kiss as he answered Kent.

Accepting the warm kiss, Kent agreed. “I think so, too. Let’s get it and then we can look at strollers and car seats.”

The boutique salesperson took down their furniture order as well as their black bugaboo and carseat order. Bitty had been helpful with the brands but Alexei and Kent chose every item that went into the nursery. The internet was a fabulous tool for bedding and decorations in a hockey theme, but they had wanted to see the big items in person.

“You want two of everything?” the clerk asked, shocked look on her face.

“Yes. We are setting up two nurseries. One here and one in Vegas. So, we’ll need one set of everything shipped to this address,” he replied giving her his information and his American Express card. At least money had never been an issue for them.

Regular season play had begun but Alexei had two days in Providence with Kent and they were finishing the shopping and then having lunch with Bitty and Jack.

“I think two nurseries is the smartest thing you could have done, and how adorable is the hockey theme,” Bitty said looking at the photos on Kent’s phone.

“So Vegas will be Aces themed and Providence will be a Falconer's theme. We are having all the bedding and curtains made with the logos and colors, yadda yadda, and the art pieces and sticks and stuff with be matched as well. I’m really excited to set it up.”

“Yes, we set up nursery here, now and Kent go back to Vegas few days before the wedding and get Vegas nursery all set. Then we ready for baby,” Alexei explained proudly.

“Well, sounds like you guys have figured it all out. I’m happy for you, Kent. You seem to be feeling good,” Jack said warmly.

“I am, I really am feeling great,” Kent answered honestly as he chowed on a cheeseburger..

It had been a long couple of months and Kent was six months pregnant and showing it. He had been faithfully seeing Marjory by Skype and she was really helping him talk things through. Alexei attended some sessions with him, but Kent was doing a lot of work on his own. He needed it. She was teaching him to communicate before he let things build up and explode. It was really helping their relationship.

  
Alexei and Kent had chosen to set up two nurseries for the baby since eventually Kent would return to Vegas and the Aces. The still weren’t positive how they would handle that time period but they talked about it frequently and said what they felt. It was the most open communication they had engaged in since their relationship began.

They did not know the gender of the baby, they both wanted it to be a surprise, but hockey was in their blood and they knew that they would both be comfortable in a hockey themed nursery. The nursery was for the parents in the beginning and as their baby got older they would redecorate for their likes and interests anyway.

Kent would deliver in Providence. That was an easy decision. They had more help here, it was that simple. Bitty would be a resource for them and Jack’s parents said they would be glad to come and help as well. Alexei and Kent were glad to have the offer. Alexei’s family were not able to come and of course Kent had no family in his life. The SO’s had offered to help as well. Kent and Alexei felt supported and it lessened their worries.

 

*****

 

“Is nice room, Kenny. You pick nice things for baby,” Alexei said with his arms around Kent’s waist, his hands resting on his belly.

“It does look good in here. It’s a good place for a baby to grow up,” Kent agreed placing his hands on top of Alexei's.

They had spent every off day of the past week of home games, setting up the baby’s room. Even the clothes they had bought were washed and in the drawers or hanging in the closets. The providence nursery, with its blue and yellow stripes on the lower half of the walls, and logo hand painted by a local artist above the crib was ready. They covered the crib with a flat sheet from their bed to protect it from settling dust and closed the door. Vegas was next.

Kent was to travel back and set up the nursery and check on the plans for the  wedding. It was mid November and they were getting married on the ice after a game against the Falconer’s. It was the only way to insure all of their friends could be there. Plus there were three days without games following the wedding. Georgia had cleared those three days as a mini honeymoon for Alexei and Kent.  

It was to be a simple ceremony followed by a party after at Caesar’s Palace. Kent and Alexei had chosen the menu and hired a DJ for the reception, but they were not picky about the rest. The ceremony was important to them. They had full control of that and were happy.

Two days before he was to go to Vegas, Kent got a call from Bitty.

“Hey, Bitty. What’s up?”

“Hi Kent. You ready for Vegas?” Bitty asked. Kent thought he sounded nervous.

“Yeah, just about ready. Alexei is a wreck, but Swoops is gonna be there part of the time, so I’m not worried.”

“Kent, I’m callin’ to talk to you about that. I mean you're nearly seven months along and travelling alone. Is that such a good idea?”

“I’m not worried about it. I just want to get the baby things settled and get the wedding finalized.” Kent answered.

“How would you feel about some company? I mean if you aren’t interested, it’s fine but I just thought you shouldn’t do all the lifting and there is so much to doing a nursery alone,” BItty offered and then instantly backtracked.

“Bitty are you offering to come to Vegas with me? ‘Cause I have to say that would be really weird but I would love it.”

Bitty laughed warmly. “Yeah, and Jack’s parents want to come, too. We just don’t want you not to have family when you get there, you know…”

Kent’s throat thickened and his eyes prickled at Bitty last sentence. He cleared his throat. “Well I’d be happy to have you come with me. I’d ...I’d like it actually, a whole lot.”

“Great. Great, I’ll tell them. We’ll get a hotel and Gloria and I can maybe stay with you at the condo, okay. It’ll be fun. We can work on the nursery and the wedding and then you can relax and have some time to relax before the ceremony and mini honeymoon.”

“Thanks, Bitty. You guys are really generous and I want you to know how much it means to me. Alexei is gonna be thrilled.”

Sure enough that night when he told Alexei, he found himself lifted off the ground and kissed breathless.

“Now, I’m relax and look forward to marry you. Is nice of small Bits to go with you.”

“It really is and I won’t be exhausted at the wedding.”

“No, is true, but you will be exhausted at honeymoon…” Alexei chirped.

“I sure as hell hope so, Mr. Mashkov,” Kent giggled, actually giggled at his own joke.

Things had been dark for Kent for some time, but now, thanks to a lot of hard work and Alexei’s love and doting, things were looking very bright. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the nursery art, did it myself. Just picture fabrics and things either Falconer's colors or Aces colors. LOL I spent way to much time looking for dorky things a man would put in a nursery...
> 
> ugh it is so blurry from Pizap but in my pics it is so clear. If you can help, let me know. You can't even read the words...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent travels to Vegas and reunites with the Aces. He is worried. He certainly looks different than when he left a few months ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter...
> 
> I made up a lot of shit here, like what arena they play in, how practice would work, names of Aces...you know, my regular line of bullshit! I just think Kent coming back home to the Aces needed to be addressed before the wedding...hope you like it.

“Are you worried, Kent? You seem tense,” Bitty asked as they drove to the T-Mobile arena.

They were on their way for Kent to attend a practice and see the team for the first time since he had semi-moved to Providence. He had not been cleared for flying by Dr. Francis or Dr. Matthews who had been sharing his prenatal care, until now for the wedding.

“I’m not gonna lie Bitty, I would not be surprised if they were all pissed at me. I was supposed to come back a long time ago and they did not replace me so Swoops has kind of been stepping into the C unofficially. But truthfully, I feel like I abandoned them.”

“Oh, Honey, you didn’t abandon them. They must know that. No one could blame you for needing to take care of yourself. I wouldn’t worry about that.”

“Yeah, Bits, I know that part, but in the end it’s all about winning and I let them down during playoffs and we all know that they are not off to the best start this season.”

Bitty Patted his shoulder as Kent drove down the boulevard to the place he had played hockey for 7 years now. “You’re still their Captain and they love you or they would not be excited about the wedding. You’ve seen the tweets.”

It was true, the Aces had been bombing the fuck out of the wedding idea. They even put a veil at Kent’s locker and took photos of themselves holding bouquets of flowers and standing like they were the maid of honor. It was all in fun and they were actually trending the hashtag: **#VegasAcesWdg.**

It was like muscle memory to pull into the secure players lot and walk into the players entrance. The security people shook his hand and welcomed him back, a good sign.

He went right to the locker room and stopped at the door. He was shaking. He could hear the guys inside laughing and carrying on as usual.

“I can wait out here if you would be more comfortable,” Bitty offered.

“Jesus, Bittle, I won’t leave you and my sweet girl hanging in the hall. Come right in with me, I mean if you want. If you don’t-”

“Kent, relax. You’re working yourself up. We’ll come in. Take a deep breath and push that door open. We’re right behind you,” Bitty said softly.

“Gloria always has my back,” Kent laughed nervously, then stepped through the door. Bitty followed right behind, chubby little smiling Gloria, on his hip.

Silence swept through the room like a wave of water. Kent was nervous as hell, but spoke up quickly to fill the awkward quiet.

“Hey guys, the fuck’s up?” It was what he would have said if he had showed up for a regular practice so he threw it out there. There was chirping, but not the hockey kind, the cricket kind and Kent was about to panic when Swoops walked over.

“Look what the fucking cat dragged in boys!” he shouted as he grabbed Kent and pulled him in for a hug. Kent felt Swoops startle as Kent’s round belly bumped into his flat one, but it was short lived and soon there was nothing but affection and warmth between the two men.

Suddenly the whole team surrounded them and began to welcome him back. “Good to have you home Cap...Welcome back, Cap. Gonna skate with us, Cap, just a little, we promise not to check you…”

*****

Bitty was startled by the silence and almost stepped to Kent’s side when Kent was hit full on but gently by his friend Swoops. He could see a moment of realization when their bodies met, but soon the whole team swamped him and Bitty was searching through his diaper bag for something to dry his eyes. Three quarters of the team seemed to be in tears as well. It was a beautiful moment and he was so happy for Kent. He just watched as each player, Kent’s family really, greeted him and smiled and chirped him about coming on the ice. Bitty took a few photos for Kent on his phone.

Swoops never left Kent’s side and then walked him to his locker, which was set up as if he were coming to the next game to play. Even the props from all the tweets were there and Bitty choked back a sob as Kent picked up the little 90 ½  jersey and placed it on his belly.

“Too much pie is a good look on you, Cap,” someone called out and that was the closest any of the bros got to addressing the change in Kent’s appearance. It was touching to say the least.

Eventually, Kent introduced Bitty and Gloria as members of the enemy squad and everyone laughed and a few of them greeted him personally, cooing at Gloria as well. Other than that, Bitty just held back and let Kent enjoy his reunion, there to support his most unlikely friend.

*****

“Really Cap, we’d all like to be on the ice with you for a bit. Come out and skate with us for luck tomorrow?,” the goalie, Bricks, asked again.

“I don’t know, man, I haven’t skated in a while.”

“We’ll take care of you out there, Cap,” Pottsy reassured him.

“Yeah, not rough stuff, we promise. Come have some fun,” Smitty nearly begged.

Kent looked to Bitty for advice and Bitty shrugged and mouthed, _Just be careful_.

But there was another problem stopping him and he thought about making an excuse before he stopped himself.

 _‘These people are your family, just tell them’_ , he thought.

He confided in Swoops, pulling him aside. “Man, I can’t put on my own shoes, let alone hockey skates.”

Swoops laughed out loud, like roaring laughter and kissed Kent right on the cheek. “Parse, I have fucking missed you and your ‘don’t want to inconvenience my friends’ self. Sit down, we’ll take care of the skates as long as you really want to go out.”

“Like you can’t fucking believe, but no rough stuff, for real,” Kent said relieved.

Swoops took one foot and Smitty the other, and the Aces PR guy who had somehow shown up asked if he could take photos of the visit. Kent just smiled and gave a thumbs up. Soon a cameraman was there, as well, taking footage of Swoops and Smitty lacing up and tightening Kent’s skates in what could only be described as a tender gesture, even by hockey player standards. Eventually, the whole getting pregnant Cap to his feet and howling with laughter was recorded and Kent was stepping onto the ice, Swoops supporting on one side and Pottsy on the other.

Bitty had been shown to the stands where he could nurse Gloria someplace less chilly than the chilly bench area.

Kent had his bearings back pretty quickly, and his balance seemed good, so he let go and skated. He felt so good on the ice, _his home ice_. Someone handed him his gloves and stick and slid him a puck and he was flicking it around just like last season. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with emotions and he stopped against the boards. He was embarrassed and trying to figure out how to get off the ice when the sound of sticks hitting the ice got closer and closer and he found himself, once again, the center of an Aces sandwich hug.

“You don’t have to hide from us, Cap, we’re as happy to have you back as you are to be here. We love you, man. We got your back, “ Swoops said speaking for the team.

“Yeah, Cap. We want you to come out at warmups with us tomorrow and be on the bench, too. You can help us even if you can’t skate, you know?” Bricks said, tentatively as if he wasn’t sure what Kent would want to do.

Kent was so fucking relieved he could hardly speak. “I’d like that guys. I’d really like that a lot.”

“Woohooo, then your fucking getting hitched! Cap’s getting the old ball and chain!” someone shouted from the middle of the pack and then the chirps were flying, left and right.

Kent let out a breath he had been half holding the whole day. He was still an Ace in all the best of ways. They had not counted him out and it felt fucking fabulous.

Swoops kept an arm about Kent for a bit, then they skated with their sticks and eventually made some soft plays, shooting the puck. It was a great morning. It got even better when the coaching staff got there and they all hugged Kent and welcomed him home.

The team got to work and Kent stayed for part of the practice, even coaching through plays but soon he was as tired as a cranky Gloria and said quick goodbyes and promised to come to the game as a team member then next day.

*****

After a long nap, Kent and Bitty went to Caesar's Palace to check on final touches for the reception, speaking with the wedding coordinator about the  T-Mobile area plans as well.

“So we are all set, then?”

“Yes we are and may I say, Kent the whole of the palace and the arena staff are so excited for you. They love the whole concept you came up with and can’t wait to make your day special,” she said. “I will see you tomorrow at the arena. Good luck to the Aces as well/.”

“Thanks, Megan, you’ve been great,” Bitty chimed in as Gloria made funny, yet unintelligible baby sounds.

“Yeah, what Gloria said,” Kent chirped.

***

Later that night when Alexei and Jack flew in, Kent talked to Alexei on the phone. Kent was staying in a room at the hotel and Alexei was staying at Kent’s apartment. They had reserved the honeymoon suite for the next three nights so the hotel had thrown in a regular room for one night before the wedding.

“It was great, I even skated and they want me to sit on the bench with them tomorrow, which is actually good since we agreed not to be together until the wedding, right?”

“Yes, is right, but I am wanting to kiss you, Kenny. I am miss you too much. Ten days too long to not hold you,” Alexei told him.

“Just a little longer. It’s kind of nice doing at least one part of this the old fashioned way, huh?”

“Makes the wedding even more better, wanting to see you.”

“Yeah, I miss you too, Lex. I love you sweetheart.”

“I’m love you, too, my sweet Kenny. I am glad you had good time today. See you tomorrow at center ice, yes?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, babe,” Kent said softly before hanging up and heading to bed.

Tomorrow he would be married and mated to Alexei Mashkov and none of that felt anything but wonderful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, what do you think? Talk to me people...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent and Alexei are married in Vegas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the wedding...I had such struggles with this because I changed my mind about how I wanted it to be for them. I finally had to live the ceremony out in my mind each of the ways I pictured it and then really decide how my Kent and Alexei would have wanted it. I decided this how they would have done it...I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks Mtothedestiel for reading this first to make sure I hadn't blown it...lol

The night before the wedding Alexei wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Kent and snuggle, hoping to feel the baby kick. Instead, he was in a huge limousine bus headed to an unknown location with the Falconers. He had only agreed to go because Kent wouldn’t see him anyway and also because Jack was in charge and Alexei knew nothing too crazy would happen. Jack was Alexei’s best man and the voice of reason for this quasi-bachelor party. They were on a curfew because of the game the next day but Jack had arranged a dinner that would let them celebrate but not go over the top and blow the game. 

There was a prime rib meal that didn’t put them too far over the cliff as far as their diet plans for the night before a game. Lots of protein and vegetables, some starch and even dessert. 

“Alright, alright, you goons, quiet down, quiet down...We are here tonight to celebrate our good friend’s last night of personal freedom! First, they are going to serve the last drink we get tonight. I promised Coach we would stop at three and he’ll have my ass if we don’t.”

“Bitty would not want Coach to have your awesome ass,” Poots chirped from the end of the table.

“Shut up Poots,” Jack said before lifting his drink to toast his best friend, besides Bitty, who did actually own his fine hockey ass.

“No one here can deny that we were nervous when we found out about Kent and Alexei being together,” Jack continued and the room quieted. Jack caught Alexei’s eye and gave him a small warm smile.

“It’s just that the idiot is so nice and we watched him search for so long, we wanted what was best for you, Tater,” Jack’s message suddenly became personal he no longer included the team.

“There honestly isn’t any guy I know who deserves true love more than you. You are kind and caring and sweet, not usual hockey goon characteristics. You can also kick all of our asses with one arm behind your back and a blindfold on, and you are protective to a fault.” 

Shouts of ‘hear, hear” cut the serious tone of the moment. 

“Like I said, we were nervous, but there has been such a change in you since you’ve been with Kent. We know he loves you and you’d have to be blind to not see that you love him. So we are here tonight to support you and tell you how much we love you and that we are truly happy for you! To Tater, may you and Kent be happy forever!”

The room broke out in shouts and cheers and one by one or in small groups the boys came up and gave Tater gag gifts. There was a sex instruction booklet, though Thirdy pointed out that he had clearly figured that out already. Another gift was a set of red satin boxers with pink hearts to wear on the honeymoon. There were cigars and bottles of liquor, and a plastic ball and chain that Poots and Snowy actually locked on his leg. 

They laughed until the party wound down at eleven and the limo took them all back to their hotel.  

“Thank you Jack,” Alexei said when they had dropped everyone off at the hotel and headed to Kent’s apartment. Jack, Bitty and Gloria were staying with him, it was easier with the baby and then Alexei was with his best man as well. “This was fun night and means a lot to me. You are good guy and I’m love you like brother.”

“No sweat, man. You and I are always gonna be friends and I am really happy for you. You and Kent are just what the other needs and I meant what I said about forever for you.”

“I’m know you did and is nice.”

They headed for bed, Alexei texting Kent like he promised.

**Lex: I’m home**

 

**Kenny: anything I should know about???**

 

**Lex: Yes, I am proud owner of sexy pink heart boxers and ball and chain!!!**

 

**Kenny: Haha, so no crazy omega clubs???**

 

**Lex: Jack was in charge. You think he want B to find him at omega club?**

 

**Lex: Besides, only omega I want wasn’t in club, was at hotel, not in my bed.**

 

**Kenny: Awww, you’re sweet. Love you Lex!**

 

**Lex: I’m love you too. Go to sleep so tomorrow come faster, okay?**

 

**Kenny: good idea, goodnight**

 

**Lex: goodnight and kiss baby too**

 

**Kenny: Jesus, I love you Lex, night…**

 

*********

 

Kent slept in til nine in the morning. He got up and dressed, heading downstairs for his brunch with the guys. He was not up to going out at night and if he was going to make it through the entire game, wedding and reception, he knew better than to try. So his bachelor party was a brunch at the hotel with the Aces and his friends who could make it from the SOs of the Falconers. 

Bitty and Swoops had planned it so it was a good fit for both groups of guests. They had a buffet mindful of the game that day and mimosas for those who could partake. When they had eaten their fill, Swoops toasted the omega groom.

“Some of us have known you for the whole time you’ve been an Ace. You were a seventeen year old hot shot and we watched you grow up. We have watched you help team mates and their families, your charities and even complete strangers. You have a certain air about you when you lead and we would follow you anywhere, Cap.”

The room erupted in applause from the Aces before quieting down. “The one thing we never saw was you finding that one person to help  _ you _ , to steady  _ you,  _ to love  _ you  _ like you deserved. We are so happy you have found Alexei and that you are able to be yourself. We love you just like you are and that will never change for us. Here’s to Cap. May you and Alexei be happy for many years to come.”

People clinked glasses and drank, and Swoops hugged Kent tightly. They were both near tears when Bricks yelled something across the table.

“Just one question, Cap. Did you have to pick a Falconer?”

The room exploded into laughter and feigned indignation from the SOs. It was a perfect way to draw the party to a close. Of course Bitty had favors and mini pies for every guest. 

Kent headed back upstairs for a nap. He wore out so easily lately. He made a few phone calls to be sure things were still all set and then after a quick text to Alexei, he set his alarm and crawled into bed. 

 

*****

 

Kent had not been on the ice in front of fans since finding out he was pregnant. Now he stood in the locker room with the rest of the aces, excitement of the pregame energy level buzzing through his veins. It was both welcome and strange to experience it with a belly filling out his jersey. He wore no pads but had on jeans and an underarmour shirt to keep him from getting chilled. 

He closed his eyes and pictured when he used to be readying for playing in the game and not just attending as a bystander.

Swoops knocked him back into the present. “You gonna bring us in, Cap. Like usual?”

Kent was so fucking emotional lately he nearly cried at being asked to assume his old role. “Fuck yeah, Boys! Bring it in!”

The players all gathered around him and he asked getting louder with each chant. 

“Whose house is this?’

“Our house!”

“Whose house is this?”

“Our house!”

“Whose fucking house is this?”

“The fucking Aces own this house!”

“Time to deal, boys!” he finished and then went to stand by the door as he had done for every game he was the captain of the team. 

As each player passed the doorway, they tapped the large ace over the doorway for luck. Only this time, after tapping the ace, each of them gingerly patted his belly, eyes forward and meaning business. He had all he could do not to completely lose it but he held on and followed them down the hallway and onto the ice. 

There were lights flashing and the Falconers were already skating puck drills and warmups but when Kent was spotted among the Aces, the crowd went insane.  The airhorn was sounded and the announcers indicated Kent’s welcome presence on the ice. It was a moment full of joy and relief for Kent. It was hard for him to even admit that to himself. The only thing that would have made it better was to share it with Alexei, but his boys kept them separate as they promised they would until the wedding. The closest he got was a blown kiss through the defense line as they chirped the shit out of him. 

“Fuck no, Cap. Not till the ceremony. You made us promise,” Smitty said smugly. 

The game was the longest sixty minutes of hockey play he had ever been through. Kent stood with the coaches, occasionally sitting to rest his back. He cheered, called out the referees and even made suggestions on plays when he saw it helpful. By the end of the game he was sweaty and hyped. The Aces won and he joined the celebration on the ice, mindful of his condition. Not nearly as mindful as Swoops who protected him like the alpha friend he was. 

Both teams headed to their locker rooms to clean up. It was time for a wedding.

*****

Kent had showered with alphas his entire athletic experience. Given his current circumstances, he showered alone after the other players had finished and he dressed privately in the clothes laid out by the wedding coordinator. He had clean, nice jeans and a clean Aces jersey. The boys were dressed the same, each in clean jerseys. Swoops and Smitty helped Kent into his skates again. They didn’t have long to wait before Megan came and pinned a boutonniere on his jersey.

“It’s time, Kent. We’re ready for you,” she said with a warm smile.

The guys all went to skate to their places and Swoops and Kent followed.

“Thanks for being my best man, Swoops,” Kent said quietly.

Swoops cleared his throat, “It’s an honor Kent. I fucking mean it.“

Kent was in the shadows of the Aces tunnel. It was dark as the lights had been lowered and focused on center ice. Kent could see the circle of brown carpet with the ace of spades dead center that was used for special occasions. This time the special occasion was for him and Alexei. It was kind of surreal, he and Alexei were getting married. 

Shitty, who was not only an attorney turned sports agent but also an internet ordained minister, was doing the ceremony. Lardo was taking photos, so they were both out there already. Kent had originally thought Shitty’s offer was a joke, but accepted when he discovered he had been serious. 

Who better to do a hockey wedding than a hockey player, albeit a former one now. Neither Alexi nor Kent were religious so they told Shitty to come up with something good and legal. 

The Aces and the Falconers and their wives, or girlfriends were standing on either side of the circle and waiting for things to start. It was a sea of blue on one side and brown on the other. Kent was not to go out until Megan told him to, he had instructions to stay out of sight, so he did. 

Van Morrison’s  _ Into the Mystic _ played and Kent watched as Jack and Alexei came out of the visitor’s tunnel and onto the ice, followed by a soft spotlight. They took a lap, Jack next to Alexei as Van Morrison sang about rocking his love’s gypsy soul and Kent knew Alexei had picked that song about him. 

Alexei was always telling Kent that his restless spirit did not bother him and that he should just own it.  He relished when Kent wanted to try new things and add to his eclectic collection of music and movies. He did jokingly tell him he could not longer collect hook ups, even though they both knew those days were over. Kent was gone on Alexei and no longer looked longingly at alphas. He had found his.

Alexei also encouraged Kent to fully embrace his identity now that he no longer had to hide. He had told Kent that he wanted to him to set the tone for how their relationship built and changed as they stayed together and became mates. Alexei knew that Kent was set in his ways in some areas. You don’t live like an alpha for your entire life and then just switch gears in an instant. Well, you did when you got pregnant, but it was the little things that didn’t need to change if Kent didn’t want them too. Alexei was never going to treat him like the lesser mate or anything of that nature and that was what drew Kent to Alexei more each day.

By the time the song was winding down, Alexei and Jack had reached their places. They stood next to each other and smiled. Kent could hardly breathe and thought his heart would burst out of his chest with pride and love seeing Alexei waiting for him at center ice. 

As the song finished, another started and Bitty came from the bench carrying Gloria to the small  but elaborately decorated sled on the ice. The guests laughed and awwwed at Gloria, the most adorable and happy flower girl/ring bearer ever, dressed in a warm blue coat/dress and tights. She was held up in the sled by something called a bumbo chair and was pulled out to the Cinderella song, _ A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. _ Kent felt tears well up and Megan handed him a tissue. 

“You ready to go Kent? Feel steady on your skates?” Megan asked. He nodded as the sweet song came to an end and he knew it was time. 

Kent did not consider himself a traditional or sappy omega, but he had chosen a very  _ wedding-ish  _ James Taylor song for his skate out to Alexei. It fit them perfectly. 

The song spoke of a divide that could not be crossed and a person without the ability to make it alone. It also spoke of  working together to cross it. Kent never thought himself worthy of a partner and living a lie for so long had trapped him away from any real connections. Now here he was standing on the edge of the ice he normally charged out of at break neck speed and he was to slowly skate towards Alexei and his future life as an omega mate, husband, father and NHL hockey player. There was only one reason that he could even begin to do that. Alexei had shown him that together they were so much more. They were a family. 

As the melodic notes of  _ The Water is Wide _ began, Swoops stepped from the shadows and onto the ice. He skated towards the wedding party and then Kent began to skate on his own to meet the man he loved so much. 

Though he had chosen to have only a violinist play the song for the ceremony, he could hear the words in his head as he skated and they were so true. He blew out a few breaths trying to steel himself as he made his way to become Alexei’s husband. He had not wanted to cry, but lately his damn eyes betrayed him quite regularly.

_ The water is wide, I can't cross over, and neither have I wings to fly. _

_ Build me a boat that can carry two and both shall row, my love and I. _

He felt the tears on his cheeks and he had to focus on each push of his skates as his emotions overtook him. He could not help it and he was a little more than  halfway to Alexei when he had to slow up and catch his breath. He wiped his tears and then saw Alexei step off the carpet, smile through his own tears and hold out his hand. 

God, he was fucking perfect. Alexei didn’t come get Kent and make him feel like he had to be rescued by his alpha. No, Alexei just closed the distance a little and let him know he was waiting for him when he was ready. 

Kent, renewed by the support and encouragement he felt from Alexei, skated the rest of the way and took his hand. It was warm and strong and everything he had ever denied himself all at once. They stepped up onto the circle of carpet in front of Shitty who was about to start when Alexei interrupted. 

“I’m sorry Shitty, I’m need to do this first,” Alexei said and before Kent knew what was happening, he  found himself held in the safest and most genuine of hugs, firmly held against Alexei’s chest.  They both let out a few sobs before taking offered tissues and steadying each other.  Alexei rested a hand on Kent’s belly and kissed his cheek a few times, not his lips, though. Alexei was so thoughtful, he did not spoil that tradition. 

After a few seconds, Kent felt the baby and watched Alexei’s face light up as it usually did when they were sharing these kinds of moments. 

He took Kent’s hand again, lacing their fingers together, and turned back towards Shitty. There were few dry eyes and they had not even begun yet. He offered a final apology.

“Okay, we ready now. I am sorry. Ten days too long to be away from Kenny and baby. I feel kick, now we can get married.” 

Everyone laughed and Shitty began the ceremony. 

“I had a different opening planned, but I just have to say…” he hesitated as if emotional himself. “If that exchange had been legal, I think these two beauts would already be married.”

The guests all murmured in agreement. 

“I may wing it a bit to try to top that moment,” he chuckled.

“Don’t you dare, Shitty,” Lardo piped up from where she was snapping photos. After the laughing died down again, Shitty began in earnest.

“Who would have ever thought that we would ever find ourselves here amid a sea of Falconer’s and Aces jerseys and all getting along? I certainly never pictured it. I am sure many of you who play for the teams didn’t either, but that really speaks to the power of what Alexei and Kent have found in one another.”

Kent looked at Alexei and was met with a warm smile.

“Not only does their love bind  _ them  _ together, but it brings us together as well. That is a beautiful thing, man, these beauts are doing that.” Shitty continued, a quiet clearing of a throat from the crowd suggested that he might be veering from his notes. 

“The point is, we are all here today to witness these two men declare their love for each other and make it official. This is a pretty f-... this is a special day. Let's get right to it shall we? Kent and Alexei please face each other and join your right hands.”

They turned and locked eyes with each other and it was as if the whole rink emptied in that moment, leaving only the two of them there on the ice. They heard Shitty, but never broke their gaze.

“The legal stuff first. Do you Alexei Mashkov, take Kent Parson to be your husband, asking him to be no other than himself? Will you love what you know of him and trust what you do not yet know. Will you respect his integrity and have faith in his abiding love for you, through all of your years, and in all that life may bring you?

Alexei swallowed and said in the sweetest, most earnest voice Kent had ever heard, “I do and I will.”

“Do you Kent Parson, take Alexei Mashkov to be your husband, asking him to be no other than himself? Will you love what you know of him and trust what you do not yet know. Will you respect his integrity and have faith in his abiding love for you, through all of your years, and in all that life may bring you?”

Kent gave the easiest answer to any question ever asked of him. His voice was confident and purposeful and he felt at total peace as he answered, “I do and I will.” 

Shitty continued after a wipe of his eyes. “At this time these two dudes are going to lay their own thoughts and feelings on us. Alexei, brah, go on...you first.”

“You are my Kenny. I’m love you more than I know I can love anyone. When we got into fight on ice, I fall in love right then. I could not believe it and I try to pretend I did not. But the more I see you and talk to you, I know it was forever that I would love you. I make promise I will always love you, take care of you without smother you too much, and most important you can always be just you with me. Just you is my favorite. We will have good times and maybe few not so good, but we will be us and we will be family.” He wiped away a stray tear and finished, “That is what I want to say to you today.”

There were sniffles and soft laughter heard  as he finished and then with a huge sniff and a cough, Shitty, who was outright crying,  managed to gather himself. 

“Alright, Kent, you’re up. Easy on the feels, Bro, we’re all on the edge here.” The guests laughed again but Kent was pretty sure the group of hockey players appreciated the break in the emotional tension. 

“I’ve thought about this a lot, even Fluff is tired of hearing my thoughts, but I wanted to say just the right things...and then I realized that with you, nothing will ever  _ not  _ be the right thing. You are a patient man, Lex, and I am not sure what I ever did to deserve you. I pretty much put you through a lifetime of pain already, and yet you stand by me still. I mean, we are here with all of our closest friends and I don’t know how I deserve this. And then I remember you love me and it all makes sense. Before you I never knew real love. I knew infatuation in other relationships. I knew affection and thought it was love.”  

Kent took a few deep breaths before continuing so he could speak around the huge lump in his throat. He was about to say some very emotional, not cool in front of your bro friend things. He was going to be a sap because Alexei deserved him to be a sap.

“Lex, you are my heart. There is no other person I will ever love more than you. I hid my true self from you and you loved me anyway when I finally told you. I want you to know that I will never hide from you again. I will be an honest husband, I will speak up and we will work things out together.  I will appreciate your love and cherish it always for the gift that it is. You stood by me when it was tough to do that. I will always support you and stand by you in the way that you deserve. I will be a better person every day and every morning when the sun rises, I will give you the best of me. I can’t promise to be perfect, or to do everything right all the time, but I can promise my best will always be yours. I love you. I...I  hope that was okay.”

A half sob, half laugh left Alexei’s mouth and he nodded. More tissues were handed out and when Shitty had his act together, the ceremony continued.

“Can we have the rings please?” 

Bitty brought Gloria forward with a little brown satin bag clutched in her hand. Somehow, Shitty and her Papa coaxed it away from her and Jack kissed Bitty before he and Gloria returned to their place. Jack opened the bag and placed the rings in Shitty’s hand. 

Shitty turned to the couple and outstretched his hand. “Alexei, you take the ring you have chosen for Kent and place it on his finger reciting what you have both chosen to say.”

Alexei took the platinum band that matched Kent’s engagement ring. This ring however had chocolate diamonds and regular diamonds embedded in the band.

As he slid it onto Kent’s finger he spoke. “Kent, I am give you this ring as symbol of my love. When you feel it and see it, I hope it remind you of how much I love you and what you mean to me, and of promise we make to each other today.”

“It’s beautiful, Lex, I love it.”

Shitty offered his hand to Kent who took his ring for Alexei. It was a platinum band inlaid with tiny black diamonds in the shape of crossed hockey sticks, and a larger one as a puck. Black diamonds, kent had researched, were the strongest diamonds available.

He spoke as he slid it into place on Alexei's finger. “Alexei, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. When you feel it and see it, I hope it reminds you of how much I love you and what you mean to me, and also of the promise that we made here today.”

Alexei admired the ring and looked up at Kent with a softness and affection that made Kent’s heart ache with happiness.

“Alexei and Kent have taken their formal vows and spoken from their hearts today. They have exchanged rings as an open sign of their promises and love for one another. It is my honor to have helped them and to announce their surprise to all of you. I now pronounce them husbands, Mr. and Mr. Parson-Mashkov. You may kiss to seal the deal.”

Kent never heard the surprise in everyone’s voice as they realized that both of them had legally changed their names. He was far too lost in the sweet, intense first kiss of his married life. 

Alexei had pulled him in close and taken the back of his head in one hand  before pressing their lips together. They tipped their heads and deepened the kiss with a little passion. It had been ten days, Kent needed a little tongue. They were not gross about it, just a little needy. 

They pulled apart to loud cheers, Kent not even realizing he had two fists full of the back of Alexei’s jersey. He felt pleasantly stung and a little stunned by the intimacy of the kiss. He turned Alexei in his arms and pulled off the velcro piece that read Mashkov to reveal  _ P-Mashkov.  _ He smoothed his hand over the new lettering and then turned so that Alexei could remove his velcro Parson to reveal  _ Parson-M.  _

They had discussed with both organizations the best way to handle the change and they were all happy with this decision for the Jerseys. They would still be called Parson and Mashkov on the ice for ease of tracking them and their stats. But everywhere else they would officially the the Parson-Mashkovs, it rolled off the tongue better in that order so that was how they had decided. 

They turned to each other and kissed again. They were incredibly happy and they were finally husbands.

 

 

[Alexei's song](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=2&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiih_uvxZDUAhVF_4MKHefDDvgQtwIIKjAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCEvsDuJYEnI&usg=AFQjCNGfre_2e7TpEK6UxiGeRtCkqq9MOA&sig2=oeJZjdncKxFhsVjzS0Z6-A)

[Gloria's song](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiy6PHKxZDUAhWO0YMKHZaYACwQtwIIJDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1i8XVQ2pswg&usg=AFQjCNFvV6QwV4uR5VF23ldb6kNW3zJ4mA&sig2=b4tXPzbdlpW0CLa6Sal0YA)

[Kent's song](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjliZfexZDUAhWKy4MKHQf1CgUQtwIIJDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DopfEk_Yoksk&usg=AFQjCNGBo5OJCiv1h8NX_18Wrk7fCgQ3fQ&sig2=M0QrOn76Vo7ElD-CoQrEjw)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are married, now on to the party and the wedding night, wink wink...
> 
> Also, picture the hockey sticks and the puck as little diamonds like I described for Alexei's ring...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent and Alexei share their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is always hard for me to write a new pairing. You want to capture their real personalities and yet make them your own at the same time. I wanted them to be them but in ABO there is also some stretching to do, lol. Jack and Bitty come much easier to me than Kent and Alexei, but I love them and like how this came out. Enjoy and please let me know what you think...

After sharing hugs and congratulations, and then skating for a bit, Mr. and Mr. Parson-Mashkov left the families to sign official paperwork with Shitty. Swoops and Jack were there to sign as well.

“Well, it’s official. You guys are hitched. It’s a beautiful fucking thing!” Shitty said after signing the form himself.

“Thanks, you did a great job,” Kent told him. “It was just what we needed.”

“Brah, no sweat. I loved doing it,” Shitty responded before pulling both Kent and Alexei into a too tight hug. “We are connected in the universe forever.”

“Shits...don’t break the newlyweds. Besides, you’re hitting the borderline of weird friend,” Jack laughed.

Shitty just glared at Jack but he let go and kissed both of them on the cheek. “I would say go forth and procreate, but you have clearly already handled that.”

They all laughed and then Kent and Alexei said goodbye to everyone to get ready for the party.

They headed over to Caesar's Palace. Kent had made arrangements for the  families to have skate time and picky foods from the concession stands  to fill in the time after the game ended but before the party started. The newly married couple was going to relax a bit before the evening began.

The wedding had been for everyone but the party was for adults only. It was a dressier affair, Kent and Alexei had new black suits to wear. During the car ride over, Kent was getting a little eager. Although Alexei returned his affections with sweet kisses and caresses, he had other ideas for Kent.

 

*****

 

“What do you mean take a nap, Lex? We’re married and I’m not tired…” he said saucily, walking his fingers up Alexei’s chest to his mouth. He had been ignoring Alexeis nap directive for about fifteen minutes now.

“You need nap before party, we discuss this when planning. Get out of your jersey and jeans and into that bed or I will go to apartment for tonight. That what you want?” Alexei demanded. He peered out of one eye to see if he had set Kent off or if he would listen to him. Luckily Kent was complying, and with the most adorable pout Alexei had seen yet.

When Kent had crawled into bed, his big belly covered in only a t shirt and boxers, Alexei did the same and spooned behind his pouting omega.

“Kenny...” Alexei whispered in his ear. “Is already seven thirty at night. You go all day at brunch and then short nap and three hour game where I see you yelling and on your feet. You need power nap like before game so you can have fun tonight and baby be fine. I not try to be bossy…”

Kent turned over and yawned through a smile. “I know, Lex, I just looked at this beautiful room  and thought maybe we should break it in. But I know I need a rest, and the baby does. Sleep with me and then let's go have some fun, alright?”

“Finally, yes. And this room is just for rest. When the party is done, we move room. We have fun tonight, later in honeymoon suite,” Alexei reminded him with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Yes, we have three days together, no one but us, naked and-”

“Sleep, my Kenny...sleep, please…”

They power napped for forty five minutes and then got up and headed to meet Lardo for formal pictures. She had taken so many formal and candid shots at the rink, but they had wanted a few fancier ones as well. They took shots by fountains and statues and in the actual reception room. She got a great one of them with signs on their back that read just married and their clasped hands. She was really fun and they were going to have some great memories captured.

Their reception, Kent preferred the term party, was from nine until one in the morning. Which was why Alexei had insisted on Kent having a nap. Cocktails and passed food were beginning as they finished the pictures and began to greet guests.

Bitty came running over, Jack in tow and raved over the decorations. “Lord have mercy, Kent if you had told me you were going to put actual hockey sticks in the table centerpieces I would have said you were one feather shy than a full bird, but they are magnificent. And the hockey puck favors with your names and the date with the little signs telling you your table number??? Totally adorable… Ooooh wait, look, a Stanely Cup ice sculp-”

Jack stopped Bitty with a hand over his mouth, but he got a glare back that nearly melted the Stanley Cup ice sculpture by the bar area.

“Sorry, Kent. Bitty’s just excited that he doesn’t have to feed anyone for the next four hours, or change their diaper, and no one will puke on him.”

“Speak for yourself, “Shitty said as he hustled by them with two drinks in his hand, clearly looking for Lardo.

“Hell no, I’m glad you like it Bitty. It was fun to find things. You ever heard of pinterest? Man, there is so much good stuff, I have a whole board on cats now.”

“Jesus, I can’t talk about Pinterest without a drink in my hand,” Jack laughed and he and Alexei went to the bar and returned with drinks for Kent and Bitty as they got out their phones and exchanged user names to follow each other. 

Soon the music began in earnest and it was time to start. The wedding planner came and got the newlyweds for their entrance. The best men were announced and took their seats and then several players from both teams made an arch of hockey sticks as the DJ declared their arrival.

“Please give a great big hockey welcome to Mr. and Mr. Alexei and Kent Parson-Mashkov!”

They came through the archway hand in hand, smiling happily as the guests were all swinging rally towels, embroidered with P-M,  to greet them.

They enjoyed a fabulous dinner of steak and all sorts of seafood. They served it buffet style with lots of side dishes so the guests, _read Kent_ , could eat as much of whatever they wanted, all cleared through the teams ahead of time.

Suddenly rally towels appeared again and Bitty shouted, “That means y’all gotta kiss.”

Alexei grabbed Kent and kissed him just this side of dirty, provoking hoots and hollers and thus creating a precedence where every time either of them ate a bite of food, the towels shot up.  It was affectionate torture.

Eventually, Swoops and Jack gave lovely toasts and then the couple danced to James Taylor’s _The Water is Wide._

While the music played Alexei held his husband close and listened to the words of the song. He and Kent were married. They were dancing as husbands and Alexei loved Kent more than anything...more than _hockey_. Their things were probably already moved to the honeymoon suite where later, they would make love and he would knot and claim Kent, becoming his alpha. The truth was, in his heart he had been Kent’s alpha for a long time.

But Alexei was worried. He was worried he would not be the right kind of alpha for Kent. It was something he had never shared with him. Their wedding reception was the worst time to have doubts about such a thing, but Alexei could not help it.  Kent was used to living like an alpha himself and Alexei just wanted him to be happy.

“Hey, Lex...you alright? You’re daydreaming or something…” Kent spoke into his ear.

Alexei swallowed and pulled Kent a little closer, bumping his big belly even closer to Alexei’s own.

“I’m fine, good. Just nervous to be having mating later...I’m love you very much Kenny, you know right?”

Kent cupped Alexei’s face, blushing a little as he did. “Lex, babe...we’ve done everything but the bite before and of course I know you love me. I love you, too...very much. Is that it? Just nervous? You didn’t change your mind did you , Lex?”

Alexei read the concern on Kent’s face and heard the nervousness in his laugh. “No, no Kenny. I just want to be kind of alpha you want. Am I kind of alpha you want? Kind you need?”

“Are you serious, Lex? Are you really worried about that? Babe, we are dancing at our wedding. You big dummy, you are perfect for me. You are...maybe I don’t tell you enough. You shouldn’t feel like this. I’ll try harder,” Kent said kissing Alexei softly.

“No, you don’t need to do that. I know you love me, is okay. We are okay.” Alexei rested his forehead on Kent’s shoulder.

“Lex, look at me... look at me…” Kent lifted Alexei’s head to meet their eyes. “I have never, ever let anyone this close to me. I never wanted to. I never wanted to tell anyone I was an omega till you. You let me keep the parts of me that I want and need, some omega and some alpha. I feel good with you, don’t you forget that...ever.”

Alexei felt the honesty of Kent’s words flood through him. “Okay, my Kenny, okay.”

He felt better and less nervous and they all danced the night away until it was time to cut the cake.

It was a full size replica of the Stanley Cup, only instead of names of hockey players, it read Alexei and Kent over and over. There was a spray of flowers curved around one side of it. It was beautiful. There were several flavors layered together. There was chocolate fudge, red velvet, coconut cream, carrot and lemon raspberry. Kent ate bites of every flavor, fed to him by Alexei.

After the cake, they made their way around the room, hand in hand and said goodnight to every guest. Alexei did not even remember why he was concerned earlier. The man squeezing his hand and laughing beside him was as in love with Alexei as he was with him.

*****

Alexei used the key card to get them into the honeymoon penthouse. It was the most ornate room either of them had ever been in. They actually burst into laughter it was so gold and gaudy. The bedroom was beautiful, though, decorated in white with a big round bed. The bathroom was a dream and Kent pictured himself in the tub relaxing. Their luggage had been unpacked and all their clothes and toiletries put in logical places. Thank goodness Kent had not brought anything embarrassing.

They stood for a few minutes shaking the thrown confetti out of their hair and picking it off their clothing. Alexei took Kent’s hands in his and kissed every fingertip, then the palms and slowly began to undress him. Kent had never been so eager for sex and yet felt so worshipped. Alexei kissed every part of him as he exposed Kent’s skin.

He walked Kent back towards the bed and soon Kent was down to his boxers, damp with arousal and clearly tented, and his undershirt, which had two little damp spots where it covered his nipples. Kent was hit with a wave of self consciousness and pulled his arms up, crossing them over his chest. He could feel his face heat and his eyes stung.

“Hey, Kenny. Is okay. We learn about that in baby class, right? Is normal, don’t hide, okay?” Alexei soothed sweetly, holding him close and rubbing his back.

Eventually Kent relaxed his arms and wrapped them around  Alexei, and even managed not to cry. His husband was patient and let Kent have time to process his thoughts. He especially liked thinking of Alexei as his husband, it was such a comforting thought to know they were together forever now. When he was feeling more confident, he reciprocated Alexei’s efforts and began to undress _him_.

Standing together, in their boxers and t shirts, seven months of baby between them, Kent thought of some of the fancy things he had brought to surprise Alexei. _Not tonight... tonight it will be just this simple and perfect_. Alexei carefully lowered Kent onto the massive round bed. The white and gold bedding was satin and cool on his backside. Then Alexei lowered himself until they were lying tangled together.

They began to kiss, make out actually, teenage angst type groping and face sucking with abandon. They gasped for breath and laughed at missed opportunities and smushed noses. Kent cried out when Alexei’s hands wandered under his tshirt, smoothed up over his belly and found his sensitive nipples. He circled and brushed over them, even gave them ever so light pinches, all the while kissing the shit out of him. Kent made noises he didn’t even recognize as his own voice.

When they began to rut against each other’s thighs, they stopped to catch their breath and remove the rest of their clothing. Alexei ran his hands over every inch of Kent’s body, whispering sweet words the entire time.

“My Kenny, you are so beautiful, so handsome...every day you change little bit more beautiful...bigger belly, soft in some places...is miracle, really is so good.”

Lump in his throat from the love in Alexei’s voice and honestly unsure of his own appearance, Kent sought reassurance. “You mean in Lex, you don’t care about all this?” He motioned to his body.

“No, no, no, you misunderstand me. I do care about it. I’m love your body Kent. I loved you move on ice, wanted to see under the pads,” he snickered. “Then when I do see under, oooooh boy, so happy. Strong and muscles, sexy.”

Kent put his head down. He wasn’t nearly the picture of fitness he used to be when they met. Alexei lifted his chin with one finger until their eyes met.

“You need to let finish before you get sad, Kenny,” he mock scolded. “I was going to say more. I want to tell you that when I find out you are omega I so happy inside. I was worried that we struggle to have family and that people judge us and that maybe you not love me so much if you find omega you want. I like all kinds people, not just omega. But, I have to say, I never attract to anyone like to you. And now, you are change with the baby and it makes my heart so happy. But also, makes my other parts happy too, you know, my sexy Kenny.”

“It’s just that I feel so different than when we met and to start out right away pregnant. I just want to make you happy Lex. I want us to be together forever and I wasn’t sure if my body looked good to you anymore. But tonight, the way you kiss me and touch me, makes me feel better. I’m just-”

“Perfect. You are my perfect Kenny. Every change is good, I love them. Nothing is sexy like a body that can make baby. Nothing. Belly is so beautiful, chest is get ready for baby and is so strong but comfy, soft now. Little bit fat all over makes you so snuggly and yet I’m want to bite you and eat you up all over.” With that he began to growl and pretend to mouth Kent all over. It turned into kisses quickly.

“Lex,” Kenny panted. “I want you, I’m ready. Let’s get into the covers. Let’s be mates, okay?”

“Yes, my Kenny, let’s be mates.” He gingerly helped Kent under the beautiful bedding and then made his way between Kent’s legs while lavishing attention to his nipples. Kent groaned as Alexei kissed and sucked each one until they were pleasantly swollen. Then he would blow on them til they peaked and he would start over.

“Lex, please,” Kent urged as he rocked his hips into Alexei’s hard alpha cock. “Now, babe, now.”

Alexei tried to maneuver into place and then chuckled. “Kenny, I’m can't reach this way...too much pretty belly. Maybe we try from the back or you can be on top, okay?”

Kent actually laughed. He knew from how out of breath Alexei was and from all the time he spent kissing and touching Kent that Alexei was into what was happening. He was about to receive his mate’s bite and he was feeling confident. He knew it would be easier to be knotted from behind and he enjoyed that position normally. It was the best option, he would be too much weight after an orgasm to lay on top of Alexei for the time they would be tied after the mating bite. It would be longer than a normal knotting. He knew Alexei could get them on their sides and comfortable if they knotted traditionally.

“Alright, babe, let's try from behind. I like it like that when you knot me.”

Alexei growled and spooned behind Kent as they lay on their sides. “Stay here for minute, I slip in like this. Give me this leg,” Alexei whispered into Kent’s ear as he gently lifted Kent’s right leg behind his knee, opening his hips to make room for him to enter Kent. He slid home easily, Kent was so wet and eager.

“Ohhhhh Lexi…ohhhh yeah…,” Kent answered each gentle thrust with moans and instinctual sounds of pleasure. He could hear Alexei groan and exhale heavily every time his cock slid back into Kent. 

“Mmmm...hmmm...yeah...Kenny…”

Alexei let go of his knee and moved his hand down, taking a little slick and stroking Kent in time with his thrusts.

“Oh Jesuuusss...yeah...ahh...ahh...hmmm,” Kent whined and whimpered, completely lost in sensation.

He just felt and enjoyed and did not give a fuck about how he sounded. The more vocal he became, the more intense Alexei’s thrusting became. It was a win win situation as far as he was concerned. His cock ached to release and he twisted his head back to meet Alexei’s mouth for a messy kiss. His alpha was sweating from the exertion and their scents began to mingle. Kent smelled like leather and that earthy, crisp smell of an upstate apple orchard. Alexei smelled like citrusy orange rind, the strong bergamot kind. Together they smelled freshly brewed tea and new car. It was a sexy yet comforting scent.  

Kent grabbed a handful of Alexei’s ass and encouraged him deeper. “Turn me over, Lex, ahhh..I wanna come.”

“You ready, sweet Kenny, so good, mmm...oh yeah…”

“Please, babe...come on...knot me and bite me...I want you…” Kenny encouraged.

Alexei pulled out and helped Kenny to his knees. He could sense Alexei behind him and waited for his weight to settle over his back to resume the hot fucking from earlier. What he got instead was a series of caresses and kisses starting at the nape of his neck and trailing down his back. It caused a deep shiver in Kent and Alexei paused. 

“Okay, sweet love?” he asked with his lips of Kent’s spine.

“Yeah,” Kent barely croaked out, head hanging down in ecstasy and heavy, throbbing  cock between his legs.  

Alexei continued and Kent knew where he was headed, but jumped anyway at the sensation of Alexei’s tongue licking across his opening. He moaned and cried out as Alexei rimmed him. It was beautiful and yet torturous that it was perfect and yet not enough. He instinctively widened his stance by shifting a knee and got a hungry growl in return along with a particularly deep tongue thrust.

“Oh Jesus, oh Jesus, more babe, hnnngh, hnnngh, yeah…” he gasped as he fisted the sheets to ground himself. He felt the loss of Alexei’s tongue and whimpered. The kisses began again in earnest and travelled back up his spine.

He felt Alexei brace himself with one arm on the bed and carefully hold him around the middle with the other.

“This is okay? Not to hard for you?”

“Oh it’s gonna be just hard enough once you get back in me, babe,” Kent laughed from his position on all fours and reached back to guide Alexei back inside him.

Alexei thrusted with enthusiasm and Kent rocked back into each one, crying out as Alexei’s cock brushed his prostate. Kent reached back one hand to glory in the feel of Alexei’s ass as it contracted with each thrust. Jesus, he was powerful and Kent loved it. It was clear that they were both close.

“Is time, Kenny, so close. I’m will bite right side of neck, still. You are sure?”

“Yeah, babe, I’m there, I’m there...just like we said...I want everyone to see that fucking bite everyday. Especially when I fucking score a goal. I’m yours and I’m still me.”

“Yes, Kenny, yes…”

They shouted as they came just seconds apart and at the exact moment that his knot slid into Kent, Alexei’s jaw closed onto his neck, teeth sinking into his skin and muscle, causing Kent to freeze. Alexei continued to thrust and hold Kent’s neck in his mouth and growl through his orgasm. Kent could smell the coppery scent of his blood from the bite.

Emotion flooded Kent as Alexei slowly stilled. His cock still throbbed, pulsing come into Kent and he whispered in his ear.

“I love you my sweet Kenny...I belong to you, you belong to me, yeah?”

Kent nodded to avoid crying and let Alexei manipulate him carefully until they were laying down on their sides. He had instinctively frozen to give himself over to his alpha. He had read about how it would happen and how some omegas felt controlled and put in their place in that moment. It was not scary as he had thought it might be. Alexei had been as gentle as possible and had not made him feel domintaed or lesser. He had instead managed to make him feel cherished.

“Kenny?” Alexei sought with concern in his voice as he saw to the bite, licking it to keep it closing as it had already begin to heal.

“I’m fine...I’m good actually. Little stiff, but feel good.”

“Blood is stopping already, I am sorry for pain.”

“No, Lex. I’m good, really. I love you, alpha,” Kent breathed out slowly, body relaxing more except around Alexei’s knot.

“Oh sweet Kenny, I’m love you too, my omega...I’m love you so much,” Alexei wept softly. Kent reached back and stroked his fingers through Alexei’s hair as he let out his emotions.

“It’s alright, Lex. Let it go...we’re married and mates,” he choked out around the lump in his throat.

“I am so happy, Kenny...so happy,” he cried with that heavy h sound that Kent loved so much.

“Me too, Lex...now I am tired, though...very tired.

“Is okay my omega. You sleep now. I will watch over you and baby and you can rest, my sweet Kenny,” Alexei said clearing his throat and sounding very much protective.

“Okay...thanks, Lex...sweet alpha…” Kent drifted off to sleep a happily married and mated man.

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Married and mates...what could be better...oh a baby coming, yeah...that could be fun...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent's pregnancy winds down and Kent and Alexei have company.

The weeks after the wedding flew by. Part of it was newlywed syndrome, part of it was the schedule and the time of year. Kent was a bit frisky as he got closer to his due date, keeping Alexei _busy_ when he was home and between that, games, roadies and getting ready for the baby, the holidays had passed. They’d had Thanksgiving at Jack and Bitty’s and spent a quiet Christmas at home. There were holiday parties and visits from friends, but the biggest news of all was the news that Alexei’s parents were going to come when the baby was born.

Alexei had offered them tickets during a skype call at Christmas, but they had to see if they could clear their schedules. Sergei and Svetlana were coming the 7th of January. Kent was due on the 14th. They would stay until the end of January. Alexei was beyond excited, Kent was a nervous wreck. He was thrilled for Alexei and excited to meet them in person, but he was all kinds of worried. Because of the language barrier, he had spoken very little to them, seeing them only a few times on skype.

They were laying in bed a few nights before their company arrived. Kent was reading his well worn copy of _What to Expect When you are Expecting: Male Omega Version_ while Alexei rubbed lotion on the tautly stretched skin of his belly. Kent was very large and his back had been giving him trouble. He napped a lot, peed a lot and cried at the drop of a hat.

“You are quiet, soon to be Daddy. Everything okay?”

Kent huffed a breath. “Oh I am just ducky. I am a beached whale and my husband’s family is coming to visit for the first time, no biggie,” he said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

“I tell you, Mama and Papa will love you. I love you so they will, too.”

“Yeah, they may love me, but will they _like_ me?”

“I tell you they will. Why you think they won’t like you?” Alexei asked, sounding a little frustrated.

Kent put his book down and felt the prickle of tears in his eyes. He threw an arm over his face and sucked in a sharp breath. Alexei pulled his shirt down over his belly and crawled up next to him. He lifted Kent’s arm off his face and kissed him on the nose.

“I am sorry. I see you are worried. I’m love you, Kenny. You are my husband and we are having baby. You are a good man, and people like you. My parents will like you. You are funny and interesting and sweet. What is not to like?” Alexei soothed.

“I haven’t had parents who cared about me since I was a little kid. I’m happy that your parents are coming and you will see them. I will be happy to meet them, but it’s hard for me. I wish it wasn’t, but it really is,” Kent said as tears slid down his cheeks. He swiped them away, frustrated that they fell at all.

Alexei sat up quickly when Kent began to cry and he scooped him into his arms. “Kenny, I not think of it like that. I am sorry...it must be so hard for you. Is selfish of me to be so happy about visit without think of you not having your parents. I love you and my Mama and Papa will love you if you want them to. If you don’t, they will be friends to you, is okay?”

“Of course I want them to love me,” Kent cried. “I’m just not used not used to being loved by parents, especially ones I have never met. It will be fine, babe.”

Alexei held Kent and stroked his fingers through Kent’s blonde hair. “Yes, and I will be with you. You are my sweet Kenny, never be alone again, alright?”

Kent nodded as his tears dried up and he sighed.

“What I can do to help, Kenny?”

Kent’s emotions flipped on a dime nowadays and his dick twitched at the open ended question that Alexei had innocently asked. Kent’s answer would not be so innocent.

“How about you distract me, hmmm?”

“That is what we call it now, distraction?” Alexei chuckled, then played into the situation. “You needing distraction lots of times lately, and I am good husband so I make sacrifice for you. Is hard, to spend so much time with you naked, but I do what I have to do…”

“Shut up you ass and show me how you really feel,” Kent demanded. He soon found himself flat on his back with a rather feral looking Alexei over him.

“Oooooh, Mr. Parson-Mashkov, you look like you might eat me,” Kent giggled.

“If you want me to, I eat you…” Alexei said with a waggle of his eyebrow.

Kent laughed, “Oh I am sure you will.”

Alexei pounced and soon Kent was a puddle of sweaty sated goo. He only barely remembered that his in-laws were coming and he was hardly nervous, for now.

 

*****

 

Alexei was picking up his parents at the airport. He had left Kent at home, the poor guy was really not able to walk far now, only a week from his due date. Alexei didn’t know much about having babies, but he doubted Kent would make it another full week. Their last appointment Kent’s exam revealed that he was already two centimeters dilated and sixty percent effaced. That did not mean a lot to Alexei except he knew it meant that Kent was getting ready to deliver. He had been clear with the captains and Georgia that he would be with Kent through _all_ of his labor and delivery, regardless of the schedule. He hoped it would be convenient for the team, but he would not leave Kent alone to have their child. The Falconers, luckily, were understanding.

He waited in baggage claim for his parents whom he had not seen since his last trip home, over two years ago. He was so excited for them to meet Kent and to be here to share in the birth of the baby as well. He was caught in his thoughts when he saw a tall man who could only be his Papa. His tiny but fierce Mama was right beside him and Alexei took off towards them.

“Papa...Mama…Welcome to Rhode Island,” Alexei called out as they reached each other and hugged. They greeted each other in Russian and cried, not caring who saw them. His parents may be retired Russian athletes, but he grew up in an environment where emotions could always be shared. He hoped Kent would get to experience that with his family as well.

They grabbed the luggage and headed for the parking garage. As they walked to the car he explained why he was glad he had left Kent home resting. He explained that Kent could hardly have walked as far and certainly not on the icy surfaces.

 

*****

 

Kent walked through the apartment one more time, double checking, especially in the guest room at the end of the hall, to make sure it looked perfect. He had sweaty palms he was so nervous about meeting Alexei’s parents. He had ordered new bedding and it looked great. It was a floral quilt and matching soft flannel sheets. The furniture and closets were empty of all spare hockey equipment and ready for his in laws’ clothes and suitcases.

He jumped when he heard the door of the apartment open. “Kenny, I’m home. We all home.”

He waddled down the hall into living room and waited for Alexei and his parents to come out of the front hall. He smoothed his tshirt over his belly then adjusted his open flannel shirt.

Alexei came around the corner with his parents in tow. His father was as tall as him, his mother was a tiny woman, maybe a little over five feet. She came right over to him and Alexei introduced them.

“Kent, this is my Mama. Mama, this is my Kenny.”

She surprised Kent when she spoke slowly but fairly clearly despite the very heavy accent. “Oh, Alyosha, I love him already.” She reached right out and then as if checking herself she hesitated.

“Hello, Kent. I am so happy to meet you,” she sounded so sincere and Kent could hear the emotion in her voice.

Kent smiled and walked towards her. “Hello, Mama. Can I call you Mama?” He felt an instinctual urge to ask and then had a sudden moment of panic, maybe she would want him to call her Svetlana.

“Oh Sergei, come here and meet new polite son. Yes, please call me Mama, is so nice.”

“Hello, Kent. You are good player. I watch you some on TV.” Sergei said, sounding a bit unsure of himself. He was a handsome man with kindness behind his eyes, yet Kent got the distinct impression he could gut you like I fish on the ice. If this was what Kent had to look forward to with Alexei as they aged, he had made out like a bandit. 

“Hello, Papa,” Kent said, nervously.

They stood there awkwardly for a second before Mama asked, “Is okay I hug you, Kent?”

He was relieved at the break in silence. “Sure, I would like that.”

He leaned over as much as he could and they hugged. She may have been small but she looked tough as nails at a glance. Kent was not prepared for the genuine, warm hug and it caught him off guard. When Alexei’s father joined in and hugged them both, Kent’s emotions got the better of him. He pulled back and looked to Alexei, who must have known what was happening and came to his side and rubbed his back.

He spoke in Russian and soon suitcases were heading down the hall. Kent was in the kitchen when Alexei came back to find him. He pulled Kent into his arms. Kent tried desperately not to cry and failed.

“Is okay, Kenny, they love you. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I am just so fucking emotional all the time. I hate that I cry every five minutes.”

“Is not that much, you sure is okay?”

“Honest, Lex...I’m fine, just a little overwhelmed is all.”

Alexei’s parents emerged from the hallway and Kent wiped his face on his sleeve.

“You hungry or need a drink?” he asked them.

“No, thank you,” Mama answered softly. “You are upset. I upset you?”

“Oh, no. No, not at all. I am just happy to meet you and I…” he rubbed his belly before finishing. “I tend to cry pretty easily lately. It’s nothing you did, I've just been nervous.” Alexei helped explain a little in Russian.

“Okay, is good. You are so nice for Alexei. I am so happy,” she explained, and that caused Kent to completely lose it.

Mama came right to him and this time opened her arms without hesitation. She hugged him and spoke softly is Russian. Kent had no idea what it meant but the words and tone were so soothing. He let himself sink onto her shoulder. He could feel her strong arms hold him and also felt Alexei rub his back.

He had not felt comfort, like _family_ , from anyone but Alexei in so long, it was nice to feel the warmth of her affection.

“Sorry, “ he apologized as he accepted tissues from Alexei. He blew his nose. “Would either of you like to see the nursery?”

Alexei translated and their faces lit up. “Yes, please.” Mama answered for them.

Kent showed them the room and Papa absolutely loved the hockey theme. Mama touched every fabric and looked at all the tiny clothes. She tried the rocker and then motioned to Kent’s belly.

“Sure, come here. He's actually kicking right now.” Kent took her hands and placed them where she could feel the movements. It was Mama’s turn to cry then. Kent smiled as the baby’s movements continued. He motioned for Papa to join them and placed his enormous hands on his belly.

“Is first grandchild,” he said. “We so happy.”

“We are too,” Kent offered, then laughed. “Soon though. I hope it is soon.” 

Mama spoke in Russian and Alexei interpreted. “Mama says you are low and wanted to know if we know it is a boy. I told her no we have no idea, we just say he because is easier.”

“Boy? Girl? Who knows?” Kent said with a laugh. “Maybe soon we will find out, right?”

Alexei’s parents smiled warmly. Kent liked them, he _really_ liked them. This was going to be a much better visit than he thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read in the Check Please update that Alexei's parents were a former hockey player and figure skater, I had to give them persona's and in turn give Kent parents by marriage. I know that Kent really has a family, but I like my abandoned Kent and it makes up reasons as to why he had so much trouble with relationships. This was supposed to be only a couple of paragraphs in the Birth chapter, but it got control of me, so I decided to make a teeny tny chapter.
> 
> PS I met my in laws exactly one week before I married my late husband. MY mother in law's words to me when we met for the first time other than pictures was to say, "I love her already." Needless to say it left an impression. I think Svetlana would fall in love with Kent immediately...don't you???


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent's a little nervous and Alexei gets a couple of surprises..

“Hello Kent, Alexei. How are things going? You feeling alright, Kent?” Dr. Francis asked at Kent’s latest appointment. 

“Yeah, feel great, I mean besides feeling like I might pop at any moment I am so huge,” Kent answered with a laugh. “I didn’t think I would ever be this off balance in my life.”

“Well, it’s time to take it easy and get ready to deliver. You are due Saturday and we are gonna check again to see if you have dilated or effaced any more than two weeks ago.”

Alexei gave Kent a loving but warning glance and said, “See Kenny, even Dr. Francis say take it easy.”

“Hockey games are not that bad for me and especially now that I get to put my feet up a lot since your parents came,” Kent argued.

“He come to Boston game on Sunday even though I ask him to stay home. What you think of that, Dr. Francis?”

“I think I am going to stay out of your argument.” He laughed and then asked, “So your parents are here for the baby?”

Kent beat Alexei to the punch. “Yes, and they are very nice and his mother is making prozhki and beef stroganoff and a bunch of other things I can’t pronounce but I can eat.”

“Well that is a nice treat for you, Kent. But Alexei does have somewhat of a point. I am going to recommend that you not travel to any more games, but home ones would be fine. Now let’s take a look at the little one shall we?”

Kent measured correctly at thirty nine weeks and he had only a little swelling around his ankles. Dr. Murphy left to let Kent put on a gown and get into the exam chair.

“Okay, I am going to put the chair back and take a peek, now.”

He examined Kent’s breasts first. “Now I see in the chart that you have opted not to breastfeed. Everything looks healthy and we can help you dry up your milk after birth. Is there a reason why you don’t want to nurse? Just asking, not judging, by the way.”

It was hard to talk to a man who was squishing and poking at your almost boobs, but Kent managed.

“Yeah, I just don’t think it is for me, kinda weirds me out a bit. Plus, when I go back to hockey after the baby, I could get hurt easier, you know, checking and all.”

“Sure, you have to do what is right for you. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t have any questions that I didn’t answer.,” Dr. Francis followed up. 

Kent felt uncomfortable about choosing to bottle feed, apparently choosing to nurse was supposed to be part of an omega’s natural desire.  Having said that, he felt even more uncomfortable about actually breastfeeding. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it, but Alexei had made sure he knew it was Kent’s decision. 

“Kenny has made so many sacrifice so far, is okay he doesn’t want to breastfeed so he can play safely. Is okay, Kenny. I help feed too, if we use bottles.”

“Thanks, babe,” Kent said and he knew Alexei meant it. Having Alexei’s support was the best feeling, Kent really needed it now that the baby was coming soon.

“Totally your decision Kent. Formula fed babies are happy and  healthy. Now, speaking of the healthy baby, let’s see how close we are to having this one,” Dr. Francis replied as he helped Kent to relax as the chair tilted him into a laid back position. “Take some deep breaths and try to relax, just a quick check to see if you have dilated any more.”

Kent reached for Alexei’s hand and concentrated on breathing. He was glad he and Alexei had done childbirth class. The breathing was a great relaxation technique and not just for labor. He sucked in a sharp breath as the doctor checked his cervix. It was not fun. 

“Sorry, Kent. Almost done.”

Kent nodded with his eyes closed and felt Alexi put his free hand into his hair, scratching his scalp to comfort him. Kent nodded again.

“Okay, Kenny...breathe through, is okay.”

When the exam was over and Kent was cleaned up, Dr. Francis indicated that Kent was still two centimeters dilated but he was about seventy five percent effaced and that was a good sign.

“Any questions or concerns before you go?” Kent hesitated to ask. He was really nervous about actually  _ having  _ the baby, but didn’t want to come off like a wimp. It was scary. They had seen movies in birthing class. Kent blocked most of it out because if he didn’t, he would be petrified. 

“No, well my hips are really achy but I read that was normal, right?” Kent asked.

“Yes, your pelvis has relaxed to allow for the baby to pass through, all your ligaments are stretching, causing that achiness.”

“Well that sounds fun, doesn’t it?” Kent laughed and then got serious. He was building the courage to ask about labor.  “And, umm...do you think...I’m not really sure if I will know…”

Dr. Francis put his hand on Kent’s shoulder. “Every omega having their first baby is a little nervous, Kent. It’s okay. Ask me anything you want to ask. It’s the time to do that. You are here and this is your appointment.”

Kent let out a sigh and looked to Alexei. He held out his hand for Kent to grab and nodded his support.

“How am I gonna know when it starts. I mean, am I gonna realize it? How am I gonna do? What if I…” Alexei took a step closer and pulled Kent to his chest from where he was seated in the chair. Kent felt the circle pattern of Alexei rubbing his back. The unknown was scary for both of them, Kent knew Alexei just didn’t want to make it worse by admitting it.

Dr. Francis gave them a minute to comfort each other and then reassured them both. “Let me ask you a few questions first. Are you having any tightening in your belly yet, those Braxton Hicks like they talk about in class and the book we gave you?”

“I think so, yes...and they stop when I walk around,” Kent answered.

“Those are the ones. Well, for most omegas,  labor is kind of like that in the beginning, tightness that is uncomfortable but not painful. The difference will be that walking won’t stop them and will actually help increase the frequency and intensity of the contractions. By the time they are close enough to come to the hospital, you probably won’t be talking during them or be thinking about anything but getting through the next one. That’s where Alexei takes over and you just concentrate on what he tells you too needs to happen next. You will just be focused on relaxing and letting your body do its job. And Kent, you are an athlete, your body will do its job. Try not to worry too much.”

“Ha right, don’t worry. Got it.”  All three of them laughed at Kent’s sarcastic answer.

“Alright, we’ll see you next week if you don’t deliver sooner. You should have your bags ready and keep up on your breathing exercises. Remember to come in when your contractions are about eight minutes apart or so. We don’t know how you will progress in labor so we want you there with a little cushion.”

"Thanks, Doc,” Kent said as he slid off the table to his feet. He got a rush and felt dizzy. Alexei grabbed him when he wobbled. “Wooo, bit light headed there.”

“This happens a few times already, is okay?” Alexei asked, concern wrinkling his face.

“That is going to happen a bit now and then. Kent’s body is focusing his blood to his pelvic area for the baby. Just stand up slowly or you may topple. If you pass out solid, call me, but occasional light headedness after standing is expected.”

 

*****

Kent felt silly sitting in the box instead of his regular seats in the family section of the arena, but conceded when Alexei confessed he would not be able to concentrate on the game if he didn’t feel Kent was somewhere secure.

“Fine, Lex. Mama, Papa and I will sit in the box. It’s just kind of embarrassing. I don’t want you hurt, though, so I will sit in the box if you promise to concentrate on the game.”

“Thank you, I’m promise,” Alexei said as he gave Kent a warm kiss. “You so good to me.”

Mama spoke in Russian and Alexei said, “She say we are so cute.”

“Well, we are, I guess,” Kent said trying to stay mad. 

Alexei headed off in an Uber to get ready for the game. Kent headed off for a nap.

When he woke, it was to the smell of dinner and they ate something with cabbage and a delicious filling before heading out for the game.

 

*****

 

Alexei had just taken his skates off but was sweaty and still in his pads when Georgia came in and made a beeline for him. He knew it was Kent, the hair stood up on the back of his neck.

She must have seen it in his face. “He’s fine, Tater, he’s fine. He just got light headed and went down. He caught the corner of the table with his face and gave himself a little nick. I called for a trainer and came to get you so you didn’t kill yourself trying to get to him.” 

But it was too late and she had to run after him shouting the end of that statement. He didn’t care that he was sock footed and sweaty, he stripped his pads as he ran, leaving a trail behind him. He go to the box and found Kent lying on one of the sofas with his Mama holding Kent’s hand and his Papa looking concerned right next to her.

They began to rattle off the story in Russian but he just dropped to the floor to see Kent who was being seen to by the trainer. He looked a little pale, but relieved to see Alexei.

“Is okay, Kenny. I’m here. You okay? What happen?”

Kent spoke through the trainer's hands. “I’m fine, Lex. I got up too quick and got lightheaded. Just fucked up and lost my balance and fell instead of just sitting. My face hit the table is all. I didn’t go out or anything, promise.” He reached out for Alexei’s hand and got a tight grip in response. 

“He is okay, Pauly?” Alexei asked the trainer.

“Yeah, his eyes are clear and if he didn’t go all the way out, he’s fine. I think he needs a stitch or two in his cheek and I’d like Doc to look at him to be sure. My expertise is hurt hockey players, not pregnant ones, so I’d like a second opinion, eh Parse?” Pauly joked to lighten the moment. “I covered it, so let’s get him to his feet and down to one of the rooms.”

They helped him to his feet and he was a bit wobbly when Alexei pulled him into his arms. Kent wrapped his arms around Alexei and steadied himself, burying his face in Alexei’s neck. 

“Is okay, Kenny. I got you. Just take breath and relax a minute,” Alexei soothed. Kent shook and felt his emotions build.

“I got scared. I couldn’t balance, Lex. I couldn’t control my body...I don’t like not controlling things,” Kent confided quietly.

“I’m know...I am sorry, sweetheart…”

“I don’t want to cry in front of everyone,” Kent said as his tears fell.

“Is okay, no one pay attention. I love you, my Kenny.” He stayed for a minute appreciating the lie, steadied by Alexei, both physically and emotionally before readying to go get his face taken care of by the doctor.

Pauly walked ahead of them as Alexei and Papa each took an elbow to help Kent. Doc took his blood pressure and listened to his heart. He checked his eyes and asked questions, especially about whether or not he did indeed lose consciousness. Satisfied with the answers and the numbers, he laid Kent down on the table, donned gloves and gave Kent two quick stitches under the watchful eye of Alexei. 

When they were done, Kent sat up and began to rub his belly. He was breathing and rubbing and Alexei connected the dots.

“Kent, you are rubbing belly and breathe...how many times that happen?”

He watched as Kent looked at his Mama and smiled. They laughed together as Kent answered, “I almost forgot to tell you, Lex. Mama and I think I started real contractions during the second period.”

Now it was Alexei’s turn to feel light headed...Kent was in labor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters that had to be written. I was trying to write Kent going onto labor or waking up in labor, but he wouldn't let me... this popped out and now I can bring you the baby...prepare...if you have not read one of my births, I get pretty graphic in a good way...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent labors and it's harder than he anticipated, in several ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for panic attack and reference to previous emotional abuse. Nothing graphic...
> 
> I have never been to a counselor or therapist, so I do not write from experience and hope what I have written is not offensive...

Kent watched the color drain from Alexei’s face and laughed.

“Lex, babe...I’m fine, it’s fine. I had a few contractions, no big deal.”

Before he even finished he Alexei was wrapped around him like an octopus. “I’m help you, what you need? You need hospital? We go. You need me rub your back? Tell me, Kenny...how I help you?”

“First, let my lungs inflate. Second, chill just a bit. Third, and most importantly, go take a shower. You are sweaty and smelly...and not in the good way. Really, Lex...it was only like maybe five contractions. They will probably go away they were so mild. Go shower.”

Alexei begrudgingly let go and turned to go, and in front of everyone still in the room, Kent smacked his ass hard. The blush on his husband’s cheeks was worth the pain of hitting his padded hockey shorts hard enough to get that loud a sound. Kent might be an omega, but he was still himself and a ball buster.

When Alexei was ready, they headed right home and Kent did have a few more contractions, but nothing productive. They eventually went to bed shortly after one in the morning, relatively early for a game night, adrenaline from the win and all.  Kent wanted to get all the rest he could in case the baby did decide to come the next day.

He must have dozed off fairly quickly because when he woke in the dark room his cell phone said 4:43 am. His belly was tight and it actually bothered him a little this time. He got up as quietly as he could so Alexei would not wake up and went out to the kitchen. He got some water, the dry heat of the furnace made him thirsty at night. Curious if the contractions were back, Kent laid on the sofa on his left side and waited. Over the next two hours he had seven contractions, some seeming longer than others and a few fairly uncomfortable but none that actually hurt.

It was almost seven when he crawled back into bed and thought he would go back to sleep. Only this time he found he couldn’t sleep through the contractions. They were intensifying. He would doze off for fifteen or twenty minutes and then the tightness would start, waking him at the peak before ebbing away and letting him doze off again.

At one point he heard people out in the kitchen, but Alexei was still out so Kent stayed quiet in bed. Being close to Alexei seemed to help him relax. He was awakened at the peak of a particularly hard contraction that definitely did hurt this time and he reacted to the shock of it with a moan..

Alexei was on him in a flash. “Kenny? You alright? You cry out...it hurts?”

“Morning, babe...I think we might get to be daddies today.”

“Oh Kenny, is so exciting. All night you have pains? I never wake up, though.”

Kent filled him in and Alexei made him promise not to go through any more contractions alone.

“I’m okay, honestly. That was the first one that really bothered me.”

They got up and showered and found Mama and Papa in the kitchen. Mama had made her special hot cereal, Kasha and they devoured it as they filled her in on the details.

The rest of the morning, Kent labored and they did small things around the house to get ready for later in case Kent really progressed. Mama was pretty good with social media and she posted a snip of video of Alexei helping Kent through a contraction on both of their twitter accounts. They nearly broke the internet.

Bitty called and talked with Kent, he promised to keep him and Jack in the loop.

Georgia and the PR team from the Falconers called to be sure that Kent and Alexei were ready for the potential onslaught of media coverage. When they protested the concern Georgia set them straight.

“Kent, honey, you need to remember that you are not just having a baby. You are the first male omega in the NHL to have a baby. Even ESPN will go Princess Kate on this one.”

“She’s not actually a pr-”

“I know she’s not, Kent.  Do you understand the gravity of the situation. You may run into paps on the way to the hospital, when you leave the hospital, you get it?”

“We are get it Georgia. Papa and I will take care of Kenny. Don’t worry,” Alexei answered.

“Well your little video is all over the internet and TV right now, so you might want to check out the blitz you’ve created. Take care and call me if you need anything. We can come help.”

They did check out the sports news a bit but Kent was laboring a bit more intensely and he wanted to check their bags, etc before it got unbearable.

They repacked the labor bag with Kent’s clothes and toiletries, a sports type bra of all things even though he wasn’t nursing, and all the things on the list from his pregnancy book. Kent did not plan on needing any of the labor stuff, like massage oil,  but it made Alexei happy to have the bag full.

There was also a bag for Alexei. It was packed with two sets of extra clothes for him and lots of snacks. He also had all of the insurance information, the spare chargers for their phones and Kent’s iPad and charger as well.

The diaper bag was the exciting one. There were tiny diapers and a little going home outfit. It was a white, long sleeve onsie t shirt with kitty whiskers on the tummy and a gray sleeper with tiny white polka dots. There was a grey knit cap and even a little stuffed grey kitty to match. Fluff certainly approved of the outfit for a boy or a girl. There was a warm flannel receiving blanket, one side grey with white kitties, the other side white with grey kitties. They went through each item, placing them back in the bag one by one.

“These are mittens. I guess newborns don’t know not to scratch themselves,” Kent told Alexei.

“Oh boy, so much to know,” Alexei answered, putting each item back in the bag carefully.

“Yeah, but we’ve read a lot and we know to dress him or her in layers in the beginning so they stay warm and we’ve got lots of clothes. I think we’ll be okay for now. That newborn class that Bitty and Jack recommended really helped. Don’t you think?”

But before Alexei could answer, Kent began to feel a contraction, about 15 minutes from the last one, give or take and he breathed slowly until it was gone. Alexei smoothed his hands over Kent’s belly and breathed with him, Kent figured it was a sign of solidarity. He was grateful, Alexei was very calming when he was near Kent.  

When it was over, they put the last few items in the bag and Kent was about to zip it when Mama approached with something wrapped in tissue paper.

She handed it to Kent and said, “For you, was Alyosha's.” She spoke to Alexei in Russian and he became emotional.

“Open it, Kenny,” He said.

Kent leaned in and kissed him first, then opened the package. It was a small white knitted sweater and a small blue sweater, knitted far more complicated a pattern.

“I’m wore those when I was baby.”

Kent clutched them to his chest and swallowed thickly. “Thank you, Mama. They are wonderful. Can I bring the white one to the hospital? Is that okay?”

Alexei translated. She smiled back and nodded. “Please, for baby.”

Kent placed it in the bag and then hugged Mama. He was grateful for Alexei’s parents being here and felt very much at ease with them, but there was still a twinge of _what if_ when he thought about his family. Suddenly _he_ was emotional and hit with another contraction at the same time. He grabbed the blue sweater and excused himself.

“I’m gonna hang this in the nursery.” He waddled through the contraction and breathed his way to the baby’s room. He leaned against the wall until the discomfort was gone. He put the sweater in the closet on a tiny empty hanger and touched all of the clothes waiting for their baby to wear them. The little blue sweater stung him from its hanger.

He didn’t know how long he was there, but he’d had two more contractions and they both hurt. This was a mistake. He made a mistake. How could he-

“Kenny? You not come back. Everything okay?”

Suddenly he was _not_ okay. He had not been this bad since he and Alexei had their early on issues and Kent had almost blown it for them. Marjorie, the Aces therapist,  had gotten him through some tough moments, but none close to this level. He felt the panic well up inside him until it had no more room and spewed out.

He shouted. “I don’t wanna do it...I can’t do it. I don’t have any business having a baby.”

Stunned like he had been smacked, Alexei answered. “What, Honey? What are you saying?”

“I can’t have a baby. I won’t be a good dad. How can I _possibly_ be a good dad? I don’t even know what a _good_ dad is.” He began to contract again and because he wasn’t ready for it, it was worse. He cried out. “No, no, owwww… I don’t want to…”

Alexei grabbed him and held him tight. “Kenny, breathe, is okay...everything is okay.”

“It’s not, it’s not okay.” he looked at Alexei and began to cry. “Lex, help me. I’m so scared all of a sudden. What if the baby knows and doesn’t love me?”

He sobbed into Alexei’s shoulder. Then he had an awful thought and _completely_ lost all composure. He was close to hyperventilating.  “Oh, fuck. Oh holy fuck! What if I see the baby and I’m just like my dad. What if I can’t love the baby. What if I’m like my dad? He didn’t love me...Why didn’t he love me?”

He heard Alexei shout and he felt Alexei lower him to the floor. Then Mama and Papa were in the room. They spoke Russian and soon Kent was wrapped in a warm blanket and was being rocked in Alexei’s arms. They were all crying and Kent could feel another contraction.

“Lex, oww Lex, it hurts. I don’t want to anymore, please…”

“Breathe, my Kenny, breathe...is okay. Everything is okay. Mama, he is panic...help him. What do I do?”

“Let him cry. He need to cry.”

They sat on the floor, for how long he did not know. What he did know was that Mama and Papa were holding him, too. He eventually cried himself out between contractions and they sat together in silence until Mama spoke. Alexei translated, through tears, sometimes barely getting the words out as his mother spoke.

“Mama says she knows you are worried. She wants you to know that she loves you and she just met you. She can’t believe someone not love you. You were a boy, a young boy who deserved more and it is not your fault.” He kissed Kent on the forehead. “She is right, Kenny. You deserve better. He should love you and your mom also should love you. I don’t know why they not love you, but I love you. Always, I love you.”

Papa said something in russian, patting Kent on the back. “Papa says you are his son and he loves you. He is proud of you.”

Kent cried a little more and breathed through a few more contractions before being helped up and into the kitchen. Alexei sat him at the table and Mama made him peppermint tea.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put everyone through that. I just...I just…” He choked out over a new lump in his throat.

Mama took his face in her hands. “When you see baby, you will know. You will love. You are good, you will see how much love.” She kissed him on both cheeks.

He nodded. Mama and Papa were good people. He would believe her, he _needed_ to believe it was true.

By the time  he had settled down,  noon had passed. Kent was walking and breathing through each contraction without joking or talking. There was a lot of affection, hugs and kisses, but the pain was real now.

Although he was still nervous, he felt better having said it. As usual, naming his fear made it less of a thing to be afraid of. He even called Marjorie and spoke with her for a while. She assured him that Mama was a smart woman and that when the baby came, he would surprise even himself with how much he could love a person.

“We’ve touched on this before Kent. Your parents made choices. They loved you at first, you said that yourself. It wasn’t until you presented that your father and mother changed their behavior towards you. They chose Kent. The chose to abuse you through neglect and emotional abuse. You get to choose, too. You may not know exactly what to do with a baby, but you sure as hell know what not to do. It’s perfectly okay to have these feelings, and don’t think you are the only omega or victim of abuse to ever panic about being a first time parent. It happens. You are prepared Kent, you have already made a series of excellent choices.”

He had to admit, it made sense every time she said it. Sometimes he just needed reminders.

The labor continued to progress, which Marjorie had also mentioned would increase his anxieties. The contractions were fifteen minutes apart and painful when Alexei convinced him to try the tub for a while.

“Is supposed to be better in the water, yes? We see that in class, right? Let’s try,” he coaxed.

Kent was ready to try anything about now. He was really starting to hurt pretty badly and he wasn’t able to relax as much as he needed during the contractions.

Alexei lowered him naked into the tub. It was a free standing style tub, so Alexei was able to put a step stool next to it and sit down close to Kent. He covered him with a towel so his parents could come and go as needed.

“This feels good, Lex. Thanks.”

“Good, just try to relax and focus, okay. Here is towel for a pillow,” he said as he folded up a towel and put it under his face against the tub. Alexei had him leaning towards his left side and kept at least one hand on him at all times.

“Ohhhh, here comes one,” he said and began to breathe. He heard Alexei counting him through the contraction.

“Breathe, Kenny, that’s right. In two, three, four, out, two, three, four….good job.”

Kent rolled to his back and dropped his knees wide as he pushed the towel off his belly and rubbed it rhythmically. Alexei supported his head and tapped the breathing rhythm on his shoulder.

“Good job, my sweet Kenny, good job.”

*****

Kent labored in the tub until the water had gone cold and been replaced twice. Alexei stopped trying to cover him up and Mama and Papa said nothing about seeing Kent naked in the tub. Everyone was passed being embarrassed and just wanted to help him.

Kent was not really very aware of anything during a contraction. He breathed at the rate that Alexei coached him, but that was about it. He would talk a little between contractions and had begun to smile again and be excited that the baby was coming, but the contractions were fierce. Alexei was timing the contractions carefully, now. They would need to get him out of the tub, dried off and dressed to get him to the hospital. He needed time to do that.

Kent took the worry out of that by asking to get out of the tub. Right after a particularly harsh pain he looked right at Alexei.

“Think I’ll get out for a while. Feeling pruny and I need to pee again.”

“Sure, getting closer, too. Don’t want wet hair in the cold when is time to go,” Alexei agreed.

It took  three tries to actually get Kent out of the tub without a contraction stopping them.

“Sorry, Lex. I just need a minute,” he said when Alexei finally got him on his feet.

“Take time, is okay,” Alexei said as he wrapped Kent in a towel and used another to dry his hair.

When Kent dried between his legs the towel came away with some discharge streaked with blood.

“What the fuck is that, Lex?

“Oh...umm  not sure but I think is supposed to happen. We can look in book. Here, use washcloth to clean and we get you dried off.”

“Yeah okay. Oh shit….”Kent began to breathe as a contraction hit him. “Hmmm...hmmm.”

“That is good, Kenny, breathe it out,” Alexei soothed. He held Kent around the waist and let him lean on his shoulder as he worked through it.

“Jesus, Lex...ooooh, hmmm,” Kent moaned as the contraction peaked. His breaths slowed as it dissipated. “It’s definitely harder out of the tub.”

Alexei got Kent dressed and looked in the pregnancy book. They figured that it was probably Kent’s show or mucous plug. They ended up using one of the pads that were for after the birth in case more discharge occurred.

Kent walked around the house between contractions and leaned heavily on Alexei during the pains. He seemed to be sticking at ten minutes apart. Alexei tracked the times in a notebook. Though they did not get closer, they got stronger each time.

“This is really starting to suck, Babe.”

“Oh, Kenny, I know...I am sorry,” Alexei apologized as he rubbed Kent’s back.

Kent ended up spending a good hour on his knees, leaning on the couch and rocking his hips back and forth while behind him, Alexei dug his thumbs into Kent’s lower back.

“Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh,” Kent moaned through the pains. “Harder, Lex, rub harder….hmmmm.”

“You doing great, Kenny...good breathing, good relaxing,” Alexei said supporting Kent as best he could.

Kent walked again and ended up in the nursery. He had three really bad pains in a row.

“Jesus, fucking Christ,” he panted harshly, unable to stay on top of a contraction. He cried out, control gone, grabbing below his belly. When that happened two more times, he lost it.

“I wanna go, I’m scared, Lex. I can’t do it. I wanna go to the hospital even if it’s early, okay? Please take me? Please?”

“Come here, Kenny. Come here...is okay. I take you, I take you. Listen to me…” Alexei said calmly. “You are fine. You are doing good job. We can go if pain is bad, but you _can_ do it. You are doing it.”

He held Kent and they swayed back and forth, almost like a slow dance and he soothed Kent through the next few contractions. “That’s it my Kenny, good breathing...relax and breathe.”

Before they knew it, Kent’s contractions were eight minutes apart. It was time to go. Mama and Papa got their bags, the car seat was in the back seat of the truck cab already.  Alexei made sure they had their phones and a pillow for Kent. He bundled Kent against the cold and they were about to head to the underground garage to get in the truck and head to the hospital.

“Hey Lex, let’s take a selfie and post it to twitter, ‘kay?”

Alexei took a quick pic on Kent’s phone  and Kent had to breathe through two contractions before he finished the tweet to go along with it.

**Best coach ever! Thanks, Lex...time to go to meet baby Parson-Mashkov!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kent, than goodness for Alexei and his family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The littlest Parson-Mashkov is born...

Riding to the hospital was the most uncomfortable Kent had been the entire labor. Alexei had called the doctor’s office before they pulled out of the garage, they had almost forgotten.

“Ohhhhh, pull over, Lex I need to get out…pull over…ahhhhh." 

“I’m can’t, Honey. We almost there. I’m sorry you so hurting,” Alexei apologized but kept driving.

When the worst of it passed, Kent was still uncomfortable, sitting is his jeans in the truck, but he knew well enough that he was out of control during the contractions.

“I’m sorry, Lex. You’re right. I know you are...I’m just so miserable. I’m okay, I’m sorry I’m yelling.”

It was Wednesday at the height of evening commute, so a trip that should have been ten minutes was now bordering on twenty five. Alexei was driving with Kent riding shotgun and Mama and Papa crammed in the back of the truck cab. His usually comfortable, soft Jeans  cut into him in all the wrong places when he was in labor and he needed to be standing or lying, but not sitting rigid like he currently was.

Another contraction started while they were at a red light and Kent tried to listen to Alexei, but he was already freaking out, the pains were getting closer and they were so sharp, now.

“Breathe, Kenny. Listen to my voice...in two, out four, in two, out four, quick like next stage, come on try to match my voice.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, wooo, wooo, ahhhhh, pull the fuck over…” Kent was at the peak and suffering and then it was waning, the relief was amazing. “Jesus, I am so sorry for my language Mama and Papa, I really am...I don’t usually swear so much.”

That earned him a look of astonishment from Alexei. “I mean now that the baby is coming, I try not to say fuck a lot, don’t look at me like that Lex, Jesus Christ, I’m suffering here.”

Alexei laughed and Kent pouted until the next stop light when Alexei planted a big kiss on his cheek. “You are suffer. I love you, my Kenny. Thank you for suffer and fuck it! You can’t understand Mama  because Russian, but she is swear like construction worker in back of truck.”

Kent laughed at that, then Mama said, “Shut up, Alyosha and get us to fucking hospital.”

They arrived just as Kent could not stand it any longer. He nearly jumped out of the truck by himself. Alexei got around just in time.

“You go in, I have to park truck,” Alexei directed Kent and his parents.

Papa spoke up. “No you go in. I park truck.”

An argument ensued at which point Mama explained, as best she could, that Alexei was worried that his father had: A, never driven in the US and B, had no license. His father won the argument when he said he wasn’t an idiot and could ask for help and figure it out.

Mama, Kent and Alexei preceded to enter the hospital to find the front desk.

“We need the delivery floor, please,” Alexei said politely.

They headed into the elevator as instructed and another contraction hit.

‘Hmmmmm, hmmmmm, hmmmmm,” Kent moaned through it, Alexe rocking him in his arms and tapping out the breathing rhythm on his back.

The elevator opened but Kent could not move mid contraction, so Mama held the door open. A nurse came to help.

“Last name?”

“Parson-Mashkov,” Alexei answered for them. “Should be almost over, Kenny...good job.”

She ushered them to a very small room with an exam table. “Hi, my name is Becky and I am the triage nurse. I am going to assess how far along you are and decide if you need to be admitted. What’s your name?”

“I’m Kent, this is my husband, Alexei, and what do you mean if I _need_ to be admitted. I’m in labor.”

“It’s nice to meet you Kent, I am going to need you to get completely undressed and put on this gown. Sometimes omegas are in labor but not far along enough to be admitted. We need you to be over three centimeters to be admitted. Alright? I’ll give you a minute to change.”

“Okay but I’ve been- oh shit, here comes another, Leeex…” Kent cried out as he began to breathe through the contraction. Alexei pulled him close and Kent buried his face in his neck, grabbing handfuls of the back of Alexei’s coat. He moaned at the peak, but had managed to get on top of it in time.

“Good breathing,” Becky said. “Did you take classes?”

“We take Lamaze class for labor and baby class for take care of baby.”

“That is great. Now I am going to give you a minute to get undressed. Is this, your mother Kent?’

The whole room went silent, like no one thought about this as a scenario. Kent just stared not knowing what to do. Mama answered, breaking the tension.

“When he marry my Alyosha, he is my son. I _am_ his Mama, now.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Kent said softly.

Looking like she had gotten the message the nurse put a hand on Kent’s shoulder and said warmly, “Mama and I will give you a minute to change, nothing but the gown. I assume Alexei can help you?”

Kent nodded.

When he was ready, Alexei let them know and Kent lay on the exam table on his side. He rolled on to his back.

“Okay, let’s take a peek at that cervix and see how far along you are. Pull your heels to your bottom and let your knees drop open wide.”

She reached under the sheet and his gown and Kent nearly hit the ceiling. “SHIT!”

Alexei leaned over him, kissing his forehead. “Hang on Kenny.”

“Oh nooo, a contraction… stop...woooo, please, please stop,” he panted harshly.

“Almost there, Kent, hang on...there we are. Okay, good news. You are far enough along and we are gonna admit you.”

Kent finished breathing through the contraction before asking the nurse, “So I gotta be  like seven or eight, right?”

“Not quite. You are a good four going into five.”

“Four? I am only at four? What the fuck?”

Becky didn’t even blink at the fbomb. “Kent, try not to be disappointed. Omega’s all progress differently. You may go quick from five to ten. Just try to relax and let your body do it’s job."

He couldn’t help it, his eyes prickled and tears welled up. “But I’ve been doing this all day, like since four in the morning and it hurts.”

She helped Kent sit up and said, “I know it’s hard work. I have two of my own. You’ll get there, hon. Looks like you have lots of good support here. Plus I bet we’ll have a whole hockey team here before too long. My boys play hockey. I don’t usually discuss famous patients, but I recognize Alexei here from when Eric Zimmerman delivered.” She turned to Alexei, “You brought the cup in, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I’m did. Kenny is good breather. We get there, soon.” He held Kent and rubbed his back.

“Let’s get you guys to a room and settled in. “We have a nice big room that just opened. I think you’ll be comfortable there. It has a little sitting area to the side, so your parents can be there but you can have a little privacy too.”

Alexei put skidproof socks on him and they walked arm in arm to the room, stopping twice for contractions.

Once admitted, they were both given wrist bands and all of Kent’s vitals were taken by a new nurse named Michael. He gave Kent a robe and the lowdown on what was going to happen.

“Dr. Francis knows you are here and as of now, you don’t need an IV. You can walk around the room or the hallways, whatever you want. We have birthing balls and peanut balls for the bed later. Whatever you need, let me know.”

They were kind of unsure of how to get started so Alexei got out their childbirth class book and they decided to walk a bit. Kent wanted to stay in the room in case they were recognised so he walked the length of the room, from the sitting area to the door and back, stopping to lean on Alexei when he needed to breathe. It worked for a while, then Kent couldn’t get comfortable standing.

Michael brought in a birthing ball and covered it with a towel. He opened a plastic package to spread out a large, thick yoga style pad. Kent went along, unconvinced but desperate. MIcael put Alexei in a chair and the ball in front of him. He helped Kent kneel and lay over the ball. He showed him how to roll through the contraction against the ball.

“Holy shit that’s good,” he said as he rolled rhythmically through the pain. They stayed like that, with Alexis rubbing down his back from shoulders to butt as he rocked on the ball, for over an hour. Michael even checked his cervix in that position and Kent thought it was better than in the bed.

He would get up and walk once in awhile, but he always returned to the ball and the rocking motion. Papa and Mama got him drinks and made sure Alexei ate dinner and had lots of water, too. They tried to feed Kent the tray the nurse brought him but only wanted drinks, mostly ice.

*****

By eight that night, Kent was a sweaty mess and struggling. “I wanna lay down now, Lex.”

He shouted through the next several contractions and Alexei tried but couldn’t help him.

Michael whispered to Alexei. “Try not to let him yell, it tenses him up. Tell him to hum, help him hum through the pain, it releases tension. He needs to find his next gear, can you relate that to him? He’s a hockey player, right? This is like double overtime when you are exhausted but can’t give up, you know?”

That helped Alexei understand and he pulled out all of the coaching stops. Soon Kent was humming through his pain and quiet and relaxed in between. He wiped Kent’s face between contractions and gave him sips of water and ginger ale.

“Save energy, sweet Kenny. Breathe and relax. Think of calm things, like fountain in Vegas, remember the songs we hear there?”

“I do, Lex, I do...thanks babe. You’re really a great husband. Hmmmmm, hmmmmmm,” Kent breathed as the next pain came.

Alexei stroked his fingers through Kent’s sweaty hair and whispered to him, “Good boy, Kenny, that is good humming, nice and relaxed, doing such good job. Good Daddy already, yeah?”

Kent smiled as the pain ended. Alexei could tell Kent was dealing with the pain better and ready for the baby to come.

After a few intense contractions, Kent said he needed to go to the bathroom but when the nurse came he threw up. They cleaned him up and gave him a special bag in case he vomited again. Dr. Francis came in and checked his cervix. He had been in before but Kent didn’t really remember it. Alexei comforted him as best he could through the exam.

Dr. Francis spoke to Kent. “You know your bag of waters is right at the opening of your cervix. If I break them, this will probably end much quicker. The other edge of that sword is that it will be really really intense labor till you push. How do you feel about it?”

Kent looked up at Alexei and shrugged his shoulders. “How much worse can this shit get? Break my water, Doc.”

The answer to Kent’s question was much, much worse. The contractions were one on top of the other and so intense that Kent didn’t even complain anymore. He shook and whimpered, eyes huge and scared and locked on Alexei who had no idea if he was helping anymore or not.

Each time a pain began he got Kent breathing and then with the massage oil from the labor bag he circled his fist in the small of Kent’s back.

“That’s it my Kenny, that’s the way, good job,” he repeated over and over again.

Kent was so sweaty his hair looked dark and he shook like a leaf, gripping the rail of the bed or Alexei’s arm. His grip was so tight it actually hurt and Alexei’s back was pinched with pain, but he didn’t say one word. Kent was suffering ten times what Alexei was experiencing and there was nothing Alexei could do but try to comfort him.

When each pain subsided, Kent would close his eyes and pat Alexei on the arm. Alexei would kiss him and offer him a drink. He would take the washcloth offered by Mama and wipe his face and neck down. At one point Kent threw off the nightgown, so now he was just covered with a sheet.

the next pain was so bad he cried out again, something he had not done in a while and shouted, “Fuck, I need to push...I...I’m pushing, get the nurse, shit, help get the nurse.”

Michael was still on shift and came in quick putting on a sterile glove. “Hang on, Kent, blow, don’t push, like this,” and he began to model puffing out his breath while he examined Kent.

Alexei picked up on it and did the same, “Blow, Kenny. No pushing, blow.”

“Well, let’s get get Dr. Francis. You are at ten and it is time to push.”

He left to get the doctor but returned and put on a new glove. We are gonna get going here. Next contraction when you have the urge to push, I want you to bear down in you bottom, Kent.”

“What?” Kent asked looking alarmed.

“Like pooping. Having a baby is the same process as pooping. So next pain, or urge, go for it.”

Kent looked horrified. Alexei was horrified for him. But the next time a contraction started, Kent pushed...hard.

“Good, Kent. Now we want to push to a count of ten like you learned in class. You are gonna pull your knees back, Alexei is gonna help you lean forward and curl over your belly and push to ten.

He did and when he rested he said, “I can feel it Lex, the baby is moving. It feels so much better to push than just breathe.”

“You are so brave, my Kenny. I could not do this. You are so brave, so strong.”

“I’m a big fat crying whiny baby and you know it,” Kent laughed nervously.

“No, Kenny, you are not,” Alexei corrected him.

“He’s right, Kent. You did fabulous. It’s almost eleven. You’ve been here since five after what your chart says was thirteen hours at home, I’d say you were doing great,” Michael agreed.

Alexei thought a few more pushes and Kent would be resting comfortably and holding their baby. How wrong he was. Kent had pushed for more than an hour and Dr. Francis was there but no baby yet.

“It’s okay Kent, the baby is doing well, the monitor says so, and you are getting closer to crowning every push.”

*****

“I’m beat, Doc. I can’t push anymore,” Kent whined. Yes he was definitely whining now and did not give a fuck. Pushing sucked. Birth sucked.

“Rest for a minute, close your eyes and lay back until the next contraction. It will help,” Dr. Francis encouraged.

Alexei wiped his face again. He was a saint. He offered Kent a sip of ginger ale. “Thanks, babe.”

The next contraction came and Dr. Francis called Mama over. She handed the camera to Papa and stood at Kent’s side. “Time to get serious, right? Time to meet this stubborn baby. Alexei, arm around Kent’s shoulders and help him lean forward. Hold this leg back for him with your free arm and Mama grab the other leg and pull it back. Kent, you grab the end of this towel and pull against it when you push. It will give you leverage. 

By the third contraction Kent was over the fact that people were holding his legs and he put his energy into every push. He took a deep breath and held it, bearing down as hard as he could. He let out a forceful exhale and immediately took a deep breath, bearing down as Alexei counted to ten again.

“Ow fuck something burns,” Kent called out. “It hurts, it hurts.”

“Bear down again, Kent. You're crowning. The head is right there, come on, one more big push and the worst will be over.”

He was so tired, he couldn’t do it. “I need a minute, owwwww….”

“Is okay Kenny, is okay,” Alexei, who somehow looked as exhausted as Kent felt, wiped his face again.

He took the cloth and covered his face, crying. “I am never doing this again. I mean it. One baby is all you are gonna get from me...this is so hard.” He sobbed and leaned in to Alexei who was crying as well.

“One baby is good. All we need is one baby. No more Kenny. I never ask for more, never.”

“And I am never having sex again either. My junk hurts, my ass hurts, my chest hurts…” He cried into Alexei’s neck. “I wanna be done, Lex...I wanna see the baby and go home.”

“Hey, now you two. It has been a long day, but you are going to feel much different when the baby is born. Let’s go now, ready for the next push,” Dr. Francis said to them.

“Shit, here it comes.”

“Alright, let’s meet this baby. Deep breath in and push...hard, that’s it, bear down right into your bottom and don’t stop, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Let your breath out and right back in deep breath, hold it and bear down…” Dr. Francis directed.

“Go Kent, push, push, push...good job,” Alexei encouraged.

“Fuuuck, Lex. It burns.”

“Push through the burn, Kent, push through, give it all you got...deep breath and push one more time.” The doctor was pushing back one of Kent’s feet opening Kent’s pelvis. “Come on, we aren’t stopping now.”

*****

Kent’s face was bright red and Alexei thought he might explode. He was exhausted and he wasn’t pushing. It was so close but so far away. He pulled him forward as the next contraction came and held his leg open wide. He got right in his face and coached so his Kenny could finally rest.

“Let’s go, Kent. You can do it. Deep breath and push. Push hard, hard as you can 3,4,5,6,7,8,9, let it out and deep breath in, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and out. That’s it. One more time in and push hard,” he told him firmly.

“It’s coming I need to push again, hold me up, Lex, count me, count me,” Kent said sounding surprised.

He helped Kent curl forward and counted him through another push.

Dr. Francis broke the tension. “That’s it, Kent. Super push, super job. More, deep breath in and one more good hard push…”

“Ahhhhhhhhh,” Kent yelled, “Come on, please…” He took one more breath it and grabbing a handful of Alexei shirt, he pushed, eyes closed, face scrunched up and bright red.

He gasped loudly as the doctor announced the baby’s head was out.

“Fucking Christ, it’s out, Jesus, thank you, Lex…”

“Kent, look here, no more pushes, the shoulders need to turn, look down, Kent, Alexei, look at your baby. Get ready to hold your baby.”

“I need to push again….”

“No, no, Kent,” the doctor said, “Blow, blow, let the shoulders turn. Blow Kent.

“Blow, Kenny, blow, no push.”

He panted and blew but looked down at the baby.

*****

The head being born was the hardest thing Kent had ever done in his life. Now he had to pant when he just wanted to shove the rest of the baby out and be done. He was nervous. This was it.

The doctor told him to push small, gentle pushes. He tried his best.

“Look here Kent and reach for your baby, help him Alexei. One more push, can we get a blanket on Kent’s chest please?”

Kent pushed one more time and suddenly he had a wriggling wet, screaming ball on his chest. He was instantly filled with a tremendous love for the wrinkly, fluid covered baby.

The doctor shouted, “It’s a boy!”

“Holy shit, holy shit, Lex. I did it. I had a baby, I did it, We did it!” and then he lost it. He could hear Alexei sobbing but he was overwhelmed. He was a dad.

“I love him, I love him, Lexi…I love him.” he sobbed.  
  
“Me, too my sweet Kenny...I’m love him, too. I’m love you Kenny. Thank you sweet Kenny.”

They hung on together, a little family of three, unaware that Mama and Papa had photographed the entire day and were sobbing as they watched Kent realize he could love his baby, despite his fears.

The nurses rubbed the baby dry  and Kent and Alexei regained some composure. They looked at the beautiful baby who was now settled skin got skin on Kent’s chest. He was tiny and pink and loud.

Kent hushed to him. “It’s alright, sweet boy. Daddy is here and look Papa is here, too. We love you sweet baby boy.”

“Tell him his name, Kenny. Daddy pick your name, little one. Papa love it, but Daddy gets to tell. He work so hard.”

Before they could tell him his name, Kent felt contractions again and needed to deliver the placenta. The nurses tried to take the baby, but Kent refused.

“No, he belongs with me. You can’t take him. I can do it holding him.”

And Kent did. He delivered the placenta perfectly and then the nurses did some preliminary clean up on Kent and slipped clean sheets under him, covering him with a sheet and blanket as well. They replaced the end of the birthing bed and soon Kent was resting comfortable against the raised head of the bed, the naked baby still clutched to his chest. It seemed like a lot of time had passed but it was only twenty minutes since he had given birth.

Alexei have Kent a sip of fresh ginger ale and then said, “Now tell name.”

Kent pulled Alexei close and cried again. He was so emotional about the beautiful baby he held.

“Hello sweet boy. I love you. You are the best thing I have ever done in my life. You are my little Leo Vladislav Parson-Mashkov. Thats a big name for someone so small, but you will grow into it.”

Alexei was crying, too. “Is good name. Look he has light hair when it gets little dry."

“He is our little lion, Lex. We have our little lion.”

The nurses wheeled a bassinet and table close to the bed. They needed to do some official hospital things, but Kent never let the baby out of his sight.

He pulled him right back to his chest when they were done. He began to shiver and they brought him a heated blanket. Alexei slipped it behind his back and wrapped it around his shoulders and over the baby so only his head poked out. Kent lay back and rested. Alexei had not even held Leo yet, but he seemed to understand that Kent needed this time.

Leo began to wriggle and snuffle on Kent’s bare chest.

“What’s he doing?”

The nurse looked in the blanket. “He’s rooting. He’s looking for comfort and food from his Daddy.”

“He- he is? From me?”

“Yes, from you. He loves you. You're his Daddy, his safe place. He knows it already. He didn't like being taken away from you. No one will ever be to him what you are. Not even Alexei, even though he loves him as much.”

“He wants to nurse?”

“Most likely. He knows you’ll take care of him.”

Alexei spoke up. “Kent is not breast feed.”

“No problem, I’ll get a bottle for him if he's hungry.”

“I wanna try...I-I want him to nurse. That’s what he wants, he should have it.”

“You are sure, Kenny?” Alexei asked, sounding shocked at the change in Kent’s decision.

Kent looked at the baby on his chest and then smiled at Alexei. “I am. Only I don’t know how, because we didn’t take that class.” They both laughed.

The nurse piped in, “Just guide his mouth to where it should be. Most of the time they do it quite naturally. If not I can show you how. I’ll have a lactation consultant come and give you some information and some lessons, later. Sound okay?”

“Yeah. Lex, help me with him?”

“Sure, Kenny.”

The two of them helped tiny Leo find Kent’s nipple and cried when he latched on and nursed.

“Oh my God, Lex. He’s doing it. He’s so perfect. We made a little perfect boy.

“Ha, no we. You did all the hard work.”

“Look and smile,” they heard Mama say. They looked up and she snapped a photo of them. She had been taking them the whole day. They had never even given it a thought.

“Come, Mama. Come and see, Papa, too.” Kent offered.

They did and the nurse snapped a family photo of them together, smiling, crying, nursing and all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet of Kent and Alexei's time at the hospital with Leo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates are taking longer...end of the school year paperwork and bullshit for this teacher...
> 
> shitty editing, feel free to let me know of any glaring errors...
> 
> Only a couple more chapters...

Alexei wanted to hold his son, but more than that he wanted to keep watching Kent with Leo. The flood of love and affection he felt radiate from them as Kent nursed their newborn son was unlike anything he had ever experienced, wedding and mating included. The relief he felt came in the form of tears.

He found himself on the bed, curled around Kent and the baby. Kent leaned into him, still a bit shaky and definitely in awe of the fact that he had a sweet baby nursing at his chest. Alexei kissed Kent warmly when he tilted his head up searching. He brushed a finger lightly over the baby’s cheeks, and forehead. He held his tiny hands and lifted the blanket to see his toes. He was wonderful.

After a bit, the nurses suggested that Kent switch the baby to the other side and Alexei helped Kent reposition. Kent and Leo looked very comfortable together and Alexei just supported his husband with drinks and kisses. Alexei had gotten to cut the cord and he could wait until Kent felt bonded to Leo to hold the sweet boy.

It came sooner than he thought. “Lex, you haven’t even held him yet.”

“Is okay, I’m love see you hold him. You look so happy.”

“Jesus, I’m sure I look like shit. That was the hardest thing I have ever done. I mean seriously...I hope it’s easier next time.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah, when we have a little brother or sister for Leo, silly.”

“You say no more babies….You say no more _sex_ , even.”

“I did _not_ ,” Kent said indignantly, with clearly no memory of what he had cried out during labor.

A nurse who was checking of the feeding baby spoke up. “You absolutely said that,” she laughed.

“Oh my God...Oh Lex, sweetheart. I am so sorry. I must have said a few things I didn’t mean when I was at the worst of it. Of course we will have more.” Kent’s face dropped a little, Alexei’s own face must have reflected his disappointment of when Kent had blurted out in pain. “ Oh, please, don’t look so sad...we’ll have lots of sex and a big family, okay?” Kent sounded appalled at the words he spoke in anguish.

“Here sweetie, he’s not nursing anymore, come on and hold him.”

“You sure, Kenny. I can wait when you are ready.”

“Positive.”

Alexei soon found himself with his very naked and very pink son, nestled under a clean receiving blanket on his chest. The connection was instant and holding him felt better than he ever imagined and he couldn't  help the tears that slipped down his cheeks.

“So tiny, huh, Kenny. How he is so perfect and tiny?”

Kent was leaning on Alexei’s shoulder and had one hand on Leo’s back.

“I don’t know, but he is perfect. Thank you, Lex...you were so awesome. I would _not_ have gotten through a lot of that shit without you.”

“You did great, Kenny. Super job...and such a good daddy already.”

He heard Kent sniffle at that. “I feel like I am a good Daddy so far. I really _am_.”

He cried and Alexei wrapped an arm around Kent’s shoulders. He kissed Kent on the head and let him cry, whispering sweet things to him. He kissed the baby in between. Holding the two people he loved most in the world was worth the wait.

*****

Eventually, Kent decided it was time and the nurses could bathe Leo. It was a new shift but they seemed to read the situation and they brought a tub in the room and bathed him right on the bed where Kent could see. They let Kent and Alexei diaper him, put on his little hospital tshirt and knit cap, and showed them how to swaddle him in the receiving blanket.

A nurse wheeled in a bassinet for Leo. “There you are Leo Vladislav Parson-Mashkov. Born at 12:06 am Thursday, January 12. Eight pounds 14 ounces and 23 inches long, is a good sized little man, don’t you think Daddies?”

“Oh my god, I never thought to ask how much he weighed. Is that big?” Kent asked.

“Well, almost nine pounds is good sized, but he’s got quite a noggin on him. That was worth a few extra pushes for a first time Daddy.”

Another nurse walked in with a pile of towels and gowns. “It’s almost two in the morning and you have a waiting room of people who say they are your brothers. That pretty lady over there looks mighty fierce but I doubt she had that many boys. How do you feel about a shower and maybe a quick hi from your favorite brother?”

They helped Kent to the bathroom with Leo in Mama’s capable arms. Kent insisted she hold him while he was getting cleaned up. Alexei on one side, a nurse on the other and Kent was on his feet. He walked gingerly to the shower and moaned as the water sluiced over his tired muscles. Years of hockey locker rooms had a very naked Kent and Alexei devoid of any bashfulness as Alexei tenderly helped Kent shower. The nurse got Kent in fresh underwear with a pad, and a gown while Alexei soaped himself up and rinsed off.

Kent was back in bed, worn out and ready to sleep, but holding a bundle of Leo in his arms. He was nestled in warm blankets, head raised just a bit when Alexei, dressed in comfortable sweats and a long sleeve tshirt left to go greet their friends in the waiting room.

He returned a little bit later with a smile. “I bring you someone to say hi, okay?”

Bitty came from behind him, smile big enough to light the room. “Hey there, Daddy. Congratulations...how ya feelin’?”

“Hey, Bitty, I feel great. Look, we had a baby. Isn’t he fucking awesome?”

Bitty laughed at Kent’s frankness.  “He is, he certainly is.”

They talked for a few minutes, comparing stories and discussing the fact that Kent had decided to breastfeed. It was nice for Kent to talk with another omega about his experience. Bitty was good about leaving after a few minutes.

“Y’all need to get some sleep, so I’m gonna go. You should pick one nice family shot and post on all the media sites, soon as you get a chance. Call me if you need anything,” Bitty said as he hugged Kent and Alexei goodbye.

"Hey, I almost forgot. Do Mama and Papa want a ride back to your place. We can bring them back in the morning.”

Alexei’s parents were happy to have a ride. They said goodnight to the new parents and sweet baby Leo and headed out with Bitty.

Alexei and Kent looked at the photos Mama had taken on Kent’s phone. They chose a picture that was taken just after the baby was born, with Leo on Kent’s chest with a blanket covering all but his head. Alexei was stooped over Kent with a hand over Kent’s on the baby. They looked shocked but thrilled, both with huge smiles and tears on their cheeks. It was exactly how they felt about being fathers and Kent was all about being real about it. They posted it in black and white.

**He’s finally here... Leo Vladislav Parson-Mashkov, 8lbs, 14 oz. 23 inches. Born January 12, 12:06 am. #sohappy #sweetboy #feelinglikedads**

Kent dozed off after Alexei curled up behind him and with the bassinet pulled right next to the bed.

*****

Kent heard the noise of bustling and then the baby squawking and grunting. His first instinct was to sit up and reach for him but when he did he groaned in agony. Everything hurt, _everything_.

“Lex,” he whimpered. He felt helpless, wanting to get up and get Leo, but not able to move. He realized the bustling had been nursing staff.

Alexei stirred, looking like the dead awoken and realized Kent was struggling.

“Hey, Kenny. Hey, you hurting?” Kent nodded, eyes closed.

Alexei got off the bed and went around to pick up Leo and try to help Kent. The nurses were there checking on both of them as well.

“Kent, my name is Beth, are you hurting? Would you like pain meds, honey?”

Kent did not know if he wanted pain medicine. He hurt but he didn’t want to hurt the baby. Then he remembered Bitty saying something about not being a martyr and taking what was offered. He looked to Alexei for guidance.

“Sweetheart, if you hurt is okay to have help. They not give you anything to hurt the baby. I can see you worried.”

“He’s right, Kent. We know you are nursing and the meds won’t hurt Leo. It you are in pain, you can’t take care of your little guy, okay?” Beth confirmed.

Kent confided, frightened that he could not get up to help his son. “I’m fuckin’ dying here. Jesus everything hurts...all over. Where’s Leo?”

“I’m have him, is okay. Here,” Alexei said placing Leo in his arms. He could tell Alexei was helping him hold the baby.

Kent’s connection was so natural, he could tell Leo needed to nurse.He didn’t know how, but the meaning of every noise and movement Leo made was ingrained in Kent’s being.

“He wants to eat. I don’t think I can even sit up. I need something for pain,” Kent said, fighting tears.

The nurses and Alexei reassured Kent that he was okay. A few minutes passes and Beth brought in a syringe. She exposed Kent’s hip and gave him the injection. He jumped even though he knew it was coming. He was that sensitive, his nerves were shot.

“Let that take effect and then you’ll be able to move a bit more. Alexei can bounce Leo for a bit,” she said.

Fifteen minutes and a world of difference later, Kent had gone to the bathroom and changed the pad in his underwear and was sitting up nursing Leo. He had Alexei take a picture of him nursing an unbundled Leo against his chest. There was no mystery about what he was doing. He tweeted the pic of the little pink baby in the tshirt and diaper that felt so natural as he suckled away.

**Hey, @CCMHockey Get busy! Gonna need some modifications for my shoulder pad set up!     #NHLplayersnursetoo #babysgottaeat  #babyLeo**

Alexei loved the tweet. He bundled the baby the way the nurses taught them and then walked him around the room until he dozed off. He was a nervous wreck every time he held the baby but he seemed to be doing okay. With Leo fed and sound asleep in his bassinet, Kent and Alexei settled back into bed.

*****

The concept of day and night was sort of obsolete with Leo. It was more like sleep time, awake time or feeding time. Kent and Alexei were quite proficient with the baby. That newborn class had come in handy.

Kent accepted pain meds at the start of the day and gifts began to arrive in force. Alexei sent Kent a huge blue hydrangea, explaining that they could pot it at home and keep it growing every year. The Falconers sent a huge bouquet of flowers in shades of blue. The Aces brought the most creative gift, a hockey skate full of flowers that had a card welcoming #90 ½. Kent and Alexei were very touched. Mama and Papa brought a bunch of balloons when they came back and Bitty, of course, sent pie.

The first full day passed in a blur dotted with special firsts. There was a first poop, black and scary but dealt with well by Team Daddy and Papa. There was the first real crying bouts as little Leo became hungry and more awake. Man, was he loud when he wanted something. Kent and Alexei ate their first meals as parents. Of course Leo fussed so they ate cold food in shifts, something they would have to get accustomed to quickly. Kent would have eaten a shoe he was so hungry.

Another first caught Kent off guard. He looked up to see Swoops and Smitty in the doorway looking a little anxious.

Swoops broke the quiet. “Hey Cap. I hope you don’t mind that we stopped by, we were playing the bruins and saw your tweets.”

“Hell no, come on in and meet him. Jesus,  I’m glad you came,” Kent said, genuinely thrilled to see his teammates. He realized he was nursing and a wave of self consciousness passed through him before he tamped it down.

Smitty froze when he saw the baby nursing. “We can come back if you want privacy, Cap.”

“He’s eating, but fuck it, we’ve all showered together, right?”

“Right,” Swoops said coming right over and getting a good look at them both. “Fucking A, Kent. He’s so beautiful I’m gonna cry. You look beat but you look so happy. Like, I mean it...I’m really happy for you.”

Kent put out his arm and Swoops sank into Kent, careful of the baby. “Thanks, man. That means a lot to me. It was the hardest fucking thing I ever did and Lex was so good. Worst and best moments of my life for sure...super glad to see you guys.”

Then, when Leo was finished, Kent passed him to Alexei who swaddled him and then Swoops and Smitty got their turns. The only one not crying was Leo. Kent and Alexei left the room for the first time to take Leo to meet the rest of the Aces who were in the waiting room. There were hugs and chirps and lots of cooing coming from huge men who normally swore and scrapped.

“I’m not passing him around to you goons, he’s too small to get all your fuckin’ hockey germs, but I wanted you to meet him and we wanted to say thanks for coming. I’m glad to see all of your ugly faces.”

*****

The Aces left and Kent and Leo took a long nap. Alexei called the jeweller and had his dad pick up the present he had ordered for Kent. He looked at his sleeping husband and their baby in the bassinet and wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and the night was a repeat of diapers and feedings and Kent’s milk coming in and bringing with it a whole new level of issues. Kent’s nipples were sore and it hurt when his milk let down, but he never wavered in his desire to breastfeed. Alexei was proud.

Before he knew it, it was time to take his family home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love to hear your thoughts or any special wishes...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei, Kent and Leo spend their first couple of days at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a ton of editing...hopefully no blatant errors...
> 
> Bringing home a baby is a shock for anyone, let alone Kent. He and Alexei are going to have to navigate their way back into the real world and that is not without it's issues.

“Here we go, Leo. This is your room. Daddy’s just gonna sit down here in the rocking chair with you for a bit, huh? Let’s see if we like this whole rocking thing, alright?” Kent cooed to Leo as he gingerly walked across the nursery and attempted to sit in the chair.

It was obvious he was struggling and Alexei held Kent under one arm and helped him ease down onto the cushioned seat. He shifted the sleeping bundle that was his son to his shoulder and snuggled him into his neck. He began to rock and enjoyed the calming feel of it. Alexei leaned over and kissed Kent on top of the head.

“There, Daddy. Now sit and rest. Papa get drinks and put away bags and things. I be right back.” He gave Kent another quick kiss, this time on the lips and headed out of the room leaving Kent and Leo alone.

Kent had worn his comfortable Aces warmups home from the hospital and Alexei had matched in his Falconers set. Leo had on his adorable grey coming home outfit and Kent had removed him from his carseat swaddle and re-swaddled him in his kitty blanket.

Alexei returned with juice and water and a very concerned Mr. Fluffy Pants on his heels. “Fluff is come to meet his brother, Daddy.”

“Hey, Fluff...come on up here,” Kent said patting his leg. Mr. Fluff did jump up on Kent’s lap and then did a double take on what Kent had in his arms. “Fluff, this is Leo. Leo, this is Fluff. Give him a little sniff, Fluff...what do you think?” He scratched Fluff on the head giving the cat a few minutes to investigate the bundle in his arms.

Alexei pulled up the footstool and the sat for a few minutes taking photos and watching Fluff sweetly sniff and rub his whiskered cheeks on the blanketed baby. They took a selfie and posted it.

**Home Sweet Home! Fluff approves of Leo! Leo approves of Fluff! Yay!**

**#hockeynursery #petsiblings #goodtobehome**

“Mama is make lunch, okay? Then I think we take nap and really try to sleep in our bed. I am tired, you must be exhausted.”

“Yeah, I’m beat, Lex. Plus I need to send you and Papa to pick up some things from that baby shop downtown. I need that nursing pillow, my back is killing me and the nurses said it would help a lot. Plus we have the order for the boy clothes we picked out. The lady that helped us will cancel the girl clothes.”

“Okay, no problem, you rock here for few minutes. I go with Papa now before lunch. You need anything else?”

“Actually, can you grab my cell phone out of my jacket pocket.  I will call there and talk to her about some nursing things. I’m not sure but I know I need those pad things to put in this nursing tank so the milk that leaks doesn’t get it wet.”

Kent rocked a sleeping Leo and Mama checked on him a few times before Alexei and Papa returned with shopping bags full of new things.

Alexei helped Kent come out to the living room and they went through the clothes, removing all the tags. They had purchased a few neutral items before Leo was born,  but put more specific items on a registry so the staff could just put the order together without Kent having to go in and pick things up himself. It wasn’t that boys had to wear blue, and girls pink, but there was something nice about a few blue things for Leo.

“Mama...do you think you could wash these in the baby soap I have in the laundry room?” Kent asked as he put all the clothes and blankets in the basket Alexei had brought him.

“Yes, I will do. Put in dryer, too?” Mama asked. She was visibly happy to have been asked and Kent loved her for it. She grabbed the baby things and headed for the laundry room.

Kent and Alexei covered the boppy pillow for Kent to use when nursing. It had cute little jungle animals on it, including a lion. Kent had Alexei put the Medela pump in the nursery for the time being. Kent slipped a couple of pads in each side  of the nursing tank and then they all had lunch. They ate with Leo in his bassinet pulled up to the table. 

The adrenaline of being home with their beautiful son began to fade and Kent could hardly keep his eyes open. He finished his soup, which Mama said was good for an omega recovering from birth, ate two more bites of sandwich to finish and then asked Alexei for help getting to bed.

*****

Alexei wheeled the bassinet with sleeping Leo into the bedroom. He went back to help Kent who was looking drained after a long morning. Kent pushed himself to standing and Alexei offered him a hand, giving Kent a minute to steady himself. When Kent took a few steps, it was toward Alexei, not the bedroom, so he squared up and wrapped Kent in his arms.

“Need a hug, Daddy?”

“Yeah,” Kent huffed out a breath, voice sounding a little wet.

“Is okay, you are doing so good. Has been a long day today, you know?”

“Yeah,” was all Kent said, like that was all he could get out and Alexei kissed him, firmly but chastely. He didn’t want Kent to think he was implying anything or trying to be sexy, so he kept it close mouthed.

He whispered in Kent’s ear. “I feel so proud of you, so proud you pick me. You work so hard to have Leo and take care of him. I buy you gift. We go to take a nap and I give to you, okay?”

Kent perked up a bit, though he was clearly exhausted. “You got me a present?”

Alexei nodded and slipped an arm around his waist, guiding Kent to the bedroom. “You go to the bathroom and I will get you some comfy sweats and a tshirt, then we snuggle and take a nap in our bed. You are tired?”

“I am and a nap sounds great. I love you, Lex. You’re taking good care of us already. I really appreciate it.”

Alexei waved his hands and played off the credit Kent was giving him. Soon they were changed into warm sleeping clothes and Alexei handed him the present Papa had picked up from the jewelry store. He watched as Kent pulled the box out of the gift bag and felt a surge of pride and happiness when Kent’s face lit up at the sight of the watch.

He had ordered a custom Breitling watch, silver, encrusted with diamonds and with a garnet set on the face for Leo’s birthstone. The jeweler would add more stones for future children if needed.

“My God, Lex! This is gorgeous. I love it. Is that red stone for Leo?”

“Yes, is garnet. I see this watch and I think you love it. I hope so I am right.”

Kent leaned over and kissed him. “You are definitely right. It’s my first really nice watch.”

“I want to give you something so you can remember I am say thank you for all hard work with having Leo. Was not easy, I know, so thank you, Kenny.”

“You are welcome. It wasn’t that bad, really.” He leaned in and kissed Alexei again, and again Alexei kept it chaste. Kent pulled back and looked disappointed. He asked softly, “Do you not want to kiss me? You don’t have to you know.”

Alexei was horrified that Kent misinterpreted his kisses. “Of course I want kiss you, but I don’t want to make you feel like I am kissing like sex kissing. I’m love to kiss you.”

Kent laughed and he sounded relieved. “Jesus, Lex...I thought you...nevermind. You can kiss me like always. I know you aren’t looking for anything more than a kiss. I could kinda use  a really good kiss.”

Alexei got as close to Kent as he could without jostling him too much. He snapped the watch on to Kent’s wrist. He took his face in both his hands and looked into his eyes. His omega was exhausted, but if he looked past that, past the redness and the circles, he saw such happiness and...peace. Alexei kissed Kent thoroughly, relishing every brush of their lips and touch of their tongues. Kent leaned into it and sighed, sounding relieved and happy.

They both laid down, Alexei spooning behind Kent and noticed that Kent was almost asleep when Leo began to stir. Kent’s eyes popped open and his mouth turned up in a smile.

“Perfect timing already, huh, Lex?”

Alexei laughed, “He is in charge for sure.”

Kent rolled over and cautiously pushed up off the bed. He leaned over the bassinet and unwrapped Leo’s blanket.

“Babe, can you get me a diaper and the wipes?” Kent asked as he unsnapped the legs of the sleeper and pushed it up out of the way. He unfastened the tabs of the diaper and wiped the initial poo off his bottom. Alexei handed him wipes and he cleaned Leo up. Kent slipped a clean diaper under his tiny pink bum and closed it with the tapes. He snapped the sleeper back in place and scooped Leo up before he got wound up into a full cry.

Alexei took him and shushed soothingly as Kent settled into the bed and got ready to nurse him. “I’m gonna try to nurse lying down. I’m so tired.”

They were snuggled together, the three of them, Leo nursing determinedly, and Kent beginning to doze off.  He was fighting sleep, probably worried about the baby in the bed with them.

“Sweet Kenny, sleep. I will watch time and tell you to switch sides, like we learned. Is okay. You are look so tired. When he is done, I put in bassinet or give to Mama. You rest...that is good Daddy...so good.” Alexei reassured Kent and brushed his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

*****

The next day was a jumble of feedings and diapers, but Kent and Alexei seemed to be getting a handle on things. Mama and Papa helped when needed but were good at supporting without imposing and Kent liked them more and more every day. Mama knew how to make them scarce, like now when Kent and Alexei were having a small argument.

Alexei wanted to miss a home game on Saturday, January 14th, Leo’s actual due date and Kent didn’t like it. They had words over it.

“Is not missing game if I choose not to play, Kent. I can miss three games after baby, is allowed.,” Alexei argued.

“It’s a home game. You would only be gone for a few hours. It’s silly to not go. We’ll be fine without you for that long,” Kent countered right back. He got no response and he looked up from the couch where he was nursing Leo to see why not. What he saw broke his heart.

“Lex...Babe? Are you crying.”

“No, is not I am crying...I am…” Alexei tried to deny the tears on his face. He swiped at them angrily.  

“What’s the matter, why are you so upset? I told you to go to the game. We’ll b-”

“Yes,  Kenny!  I’m know. You can be fine without me. You and baby Leo not need me...I get picture.”

“What? That’s not what I meant. Wait, are you angry with me because I said you can go to the game?” Kent asked.

Alexei seemed to think before he answered. “No. I am not angry for that. Is I am angry because you don’t say, _Lexi, you want go to game?_ No, you just tell me to go to game. But baby Leo is so tiny and new. Maybe is I am not ready to leave him when he is hardly very old.”

Kent watched as Alexei crumbled before his eyes. He was torn. Leo was nursing and he didn’t want to disrupt him, but his sweet Lex was broken. He waved Alexei towards him and back peddled.

“Lex, honey, c’mere. I’m sorry...I didn’t even think about it like that.” When Alexei didn’t move closer, he tried again and extended his hand offering it to his husband. “Babe, I am such a fucking tornado of hormones and emotion, I just got caught up in my feelings. I didn’t think about yours and not really wanting to leave us. I never _want_ you to leave us. I was just being practical and clearly insensitive. I really am sorry. We can watch the game together, here at home and have a little watch party.”

Alexei took Kent’s hand and knelt on the floor in front of him. “I’m not try to be hard to you. Is just so soon to not be together. Next week I have roadie and will go for days. I’m stay as much as I can before then.”

Kent had tried to ignore the schedule in his phone that showed the 4 day roadie coming up. Even though he and Alexei had been together for over a year now, Kent sometimes still only saw things from his perspective. He could not imagine walking out the door and leaving Leo for a few minutes, let alone four days. He leaned over and kissed Alexei gently.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart. You’re right. It’s only been a couple of days since he was born. I forget what a good Papa you are and how hard it would be to go.”

“Is okay. Everything is new, we have to get used to new way. I need to be here little longer before I can play hockey. I need to be Papa first. Is what I tell Georgia and Coach. They say it is okay. I need you to be okay, too.”

“Jesus, Lex...we are so lucky, me and Leo. I’m perfectly fine with you doing whatever you need to do. I’m happy to have you home. I just don’t want to be the needy omega, you know?”

“You not needy, Kenny. Everyone know that. Is okay...kiss me. Is over now.” Alexei kissed Kent deeply and Kent returned it. They both hated fighting but it was inevitable with two strong personalities involved. Alexei took Leo and burped him while Kent got ready to switch sides and Mama appeared from the kitchen saying dinner was ready.

Eating dinner with one hand while balancing Leo on the boppy pillow and nursing him, Kent looked around the table at his family and took in the feeling. Leo would grow up with two fathers who cared more about him than hockey and grandparents who would come around the world to be a part of his life. Despite the lack of sleep and the little argument, he felt full of happiness like never before.

 

                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you are still enjoying the story. Would love to include some of your ideas if you have any wish list ideas for these two...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Falconer's have a roadie and Kent and Alexei deal with their first separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the nitty gritty that gets to you in times like these. Just a little glimpse of the first of many adjustments for the little family...

Kent would have claimed jealousy of Leo if he and Alexei had not been so adorable together, and Alexei had not been so sad. He couldn’t have gotten between the doting alpha and his baby even if he hadn’t been so busy.  Kent and Mama were making traditional russian tea cakes for the cookie table. 

“Yeah, so I guess, Bitty, you remember Jack’s husband, the little blonde omega with baby Gloria? Anyway, he has a baking vlog and he had Alexei on with your tea cookie recipe. I’ll have to look it up and we can watch it while Lex is gone.”

They were covered in powdered sugar to their elbows, giving the final coating and lining them all up to cool completely. They had made hundreds of the little white cookies for the Falconers roadie send off cookie table. All they had to do now was package them in the little plastic bags.

It was a team tradition that each significant other who chose to, made cookies and packaged them for the players to take with them as a little piece of home  to snack on during the roadie. Kent had heard about it but wasn’t a baker so he never worried about it. Bitty had encouraged Kent to take part in it for the first time because he had help with Mama there.

The entire time they baked, Alexei had played with and cared for Leo, even feeding him pumped milk from a bottle. Kent let him because he was a little worried for Lex He seemed down, though he laughed and giggled with the baby. Papa was trying to help, too, but Kent could tell Alexei was going to struggle.

“Don’t worry, is hard for Alyosha, but he be okay. His Papa do it, he will do it, too.” Mama said, as the two worked side by side in the kitchen. It was kind of nice Kent, had no memories of anything like this growing up.

“I know, Mama, but he is so sensitive. It is gonna hurt him to go.”

“Yes, but he will be busy with team. He missed days and need to catch up,” Mama reassured him. The longer she was in the states the better and better her English sounded.

“True, I’m sure he will be fine. Thanks for all these cookies. I never baked before and I think Lex will be happy that we sent in cookies and really glad to have yours. It will make the trip a little easier for him it think.”

“Yes, Alyosha love his sweets.”

Kent laughed, “Yes, he does.”

When they were finished, they had enough packages of cookies to feed an army, three giant reusable grocery bags full. It had taken all morning. They cleaned up and Mama got lunch ready while Kent made sure Alexei was all set to go. They had to be at the arena by two for the bus, but had decided to go early, at one, so Kent and Mama could help with the table and Alexei could make sure he had everything he wanted from his locker.

 

*****

 

Alexei entered the team room where his locker had been decorated in blue streamers and balloons. There was a shirt on a hanger that read: I’M A HOCKEY PAPA  LIKE A REGULAR PAPA, BUT MUCH COOLER.

There was a bottle of champagne and a tiny Falcs jersey that had THE LION lettered on the back. The chirping was fast and furious.

“Here’s the old man, now,” Snowy called out when he saw Alexei.

Thirdy chimed in, “How’s it feel getting no sleep, Papa? Nice, huh?”

“Just think no shitty diapers for a few days, right?” Guy said with a slap to his back.

Alexei smiled and laughed, taking it all in stride and yet dreading the time where he would sleep through the night and not have to wipe Leo’s tiny bottom before handing him off to Kent to nurse him. He would miss sitting with them as Kent cradled him to his chest and then getting to burp him before Kent offered him the other side. He thought about the tiny hand curled in a fist against Kent’s chest and missed the sweet pinkness of his tiny lips and squawking sounds already.

Alexei hid his feelings by going through his locker and choking back tears. He heard someone approach and Jack said softly, “I’d say it got easier to leave, but it would be a lie. You do somehow get more used to it, but it always hurts. I wish it didn’t.”

“Thanks, Zimmboni. Is hurts. What I am gonna do?”

“We’ll help you, keep you busy. It will be alright, Tater. Let’s get some cookies and head for the bus, eh?”

Alexei sniffed and cleared his throat, trying to gain control of his emotions. “Good idea. Kent and Mama make cookies today.”

“Not those little round ones with powdered sugar all over them?” Jack asked eagerly.

Alexei flashed back to Jack devouring them when he and Bitty made them for Bitty’s vlog. “Yes is those cookies.”

Alexei felt a little surge of pride momentarily replace the sadness as he headed with his duffel to find Kent and Leo. He felt  even more pride when he saw Kent at the cookie table, Leo in a sling against his chest. His husband was smiling and laughing with the players as they came to the table to get cookies. Kent kept one hand on Leo’s head as he shook hands and passed out the little bags he had packed earlier. He watched Kent’s face light up when their eyes met.

Kent scooted around the table and gave Alexei a public friendly kiss. “Hey, Papa. You got everything you need from the locker room?”

Alexei grunted a yes as he leaned over to kiss a sleeping Leo in the sling. “I don’t want to disturb him, but I’m want to hold him before I go...is okay?

“Sure, babe. He’ll be fine even if he wakes up. I’ll nurse him and he’ll just go back to sleep in the truck on the way home. Here, let me get him out for you,” Kent answered scooping their sweet boy from his nest and handing him to Alexei.

Leo made those tiny perfect grunting sounds and squawks that he was going to miss so much while he was away.  It was Monday and the team was playing the Blue Jackets on Tuesday and the the Penguins  on Thursday and would not be back until Friday morning. Alexei was going to miss Leo’s one week birthday and it was killing him.

They guys all gathered around to meet Leo and speak to Kent but also to get cookies. Kent went back behind the table and passed out the treats but Alexei could see him smile proudly towards him and Leo between chatting. This was what Alexei had always wanted, a family. His heart was so full, he could hardly talk for fear of embarrassing himself with happy tears, but it felt great. Now he just had to get on the bus and survive four days without Kent and Leo.

 

*****

 

Watching the bus carry the players away to the airport had been harder than Kent thought it would be. Part of that was because Alexei had taken it so hard, finally with Jack and Marty getting off the bus and coming back into the warm arena to _help_ him.

Kent had taken the baby back and with a final kiss, nodded to the captains who each put an encouraging arm around Alexei to urge him away from Kent and the baby and towards the bus. Alexei had called out encouraging things until the door closed and with Bitty on one side and Mama on the other, Kent fought his emotions until the bus pulled away.

Wiping tears with the back of his hand, he took a deep breath and cuddled Leo to his chest. “Well, that was awful, but we can do it, Leo. It’s only four days.”

“That’s the spirit, Kent,” Bitty said encouragingly. “Leo will keep you busy and you can call me if you want some company. You’ve got Mama and Papa to help, too.”

They all cleaned up the tables and as the adrenaline and emotions of the day began to wear off, Kent realized he may have overdone it a bit.

“Mama, I think we better get going soon. You think Papa could pull the truck up. I’m feeling a little tired.”

Mama got him to a bench in the lobby of the player’s entrance and soon Papa was helping Kent climb into the cab while Mama snapped Leo’s seat into it’s base.

“I think it’s time for a family friendly vehicle,” Kent said as he winced getting into the high cab.

Mama agreed and  told him to stay up front and that she would watch Leo in the back. Kent was grateful because his lower half was feeling the time spent in maternity jeans for the first time since coming home with Leo and the pad in his underwear felt like it had rubbed him raw.

He rested his head on the seat and closed his eyes. He missed Alexei already, but he would sleep and take care of Leo and soon the four days would be over and they would be together again. They were home in twenty minutes or so and Papa helped him down. He could not help the sharp breath he sucked in as he slid off the seat. Papa spoke to Mama in Russian and she answered from the back of the truck cab. Kent didn’t like not understanding but he trusted his in laws after their short time together and he was to tired to worry.  

By the time he walked in the building and to the elevator, Kent was struggling. Papa was parking and Mama carried Leo in his car seat.

“Kent, you are okay?”

“I’m fine. Just sore, I think maybe I was not as ready as I had hoped,” Kent replied, mustering the best smile he could.

“Only four days, you need to rest now. I help you with Leo and you sleep, is okay?”

“Yeah, Mama. Thanks. Sounds good to me.”

They waited in silence for the elevator and then made their way to the apartment, each step becoming harder for Kent. He needed out of these clothes soon.

When they finally made it in, Mama set the car seat down and put an arm around Kent’s waist. “Is bad you are sore?”

“Yeah, got worse kind of suddenly and now I just need-”

“You need bathtub. You have salt for bath?” Mama asked gripping one of Kent’s hands now in support.

Kent wasn’t sure what she meant by salt and then he remembered the list of bathroom supplies from the labor class and one of the things was epsom salts. He pointed her to under the sink and she came up with a smile.

“You sit in this, feel better,” she said as she started the water in the tub.

Kent began to strip without any thought of Mama being in the room. He was tired and sore and honestly didn’t care. Mama didn’t even blink. She poured the salts into the steaming water, not too hot, but just hot enough and she took Kent’s hand and helped him step in the water.

It took him a few minutes and a lot of encouraging words from Mama, but eventually he lowered himself into the water and sighed in relief. The water was barely above his thighs but was filling fast and Mama pushed him back against the end of the tub and tucked a rolled hand towel behind his neck. She encouraged his knees apart to hit the sides of the tub without even a glance at him.

She shushed him sympathetically when he tried to object. “Let water get where is need to go, okay. Even you move knees back and forth, water will move and feel good. Alyosha almost ten pound baby. I’m sit a lot in water when he come.”

Kent was touched by her care. She wasn’t cold and harsh like had imagined before he met her. He just had pictured stern Russian skating coaches from the olympics but should have known better. The people who had raised his Alexei had to have been kind and loving.

After a good long soak, Mama helped Kent to bed. She had helped him dress and he never objected. A glass of water and two ibuprofen were waiting on the nightstand. Papa appeared with a plate in one hand and Leo awake in the other, Boppi pillow hooked over his elbow.  Mama fussed with getting the pillow around him and Leo nursing, then held the plate while Kent fed himself huge mouthfuls of her leftover homemade goulash.

When he switched sides, Mama said to him, “I will watch for you to sleep. When Leo is done, I take him with me for a while. Is okay with you?”

“Yeah, Mama, thank you,” Kent answered. She always asked, she was good about that. He could feel his eyes drooping already. He was so glad Alexei’s parents were there to help.

The next four days brought more new daddy experiences to Kent. He pooped for the first time since Leo had been born, That happened after Mama had put him back in the bath later that first night Alexei was away. He felt the urge but was terrified to go and paced back and forth with Mama and Papa in the living room until he was afraid he would go out there. He went into the bathroom, alone, and made himself go. It ended up not being so bad, but he cried and wanted Alexei.

Then as if sensing that his Papa was gone, Leo took to Kent for comfort and refused to stop nursing. Kent stuck it out until his right nipple got a crack in it and then Mama gently insisted on giving Leo a pacifier. It worked and didn’t screw up Leo’s feeding at all. Still Kent swore each time he latched on and cried for Alexei in bed that night. Mama and Papa must have been keeping a close eye on him, because they came in when he cried and stayed until he fell asleep.

He and Alexei spoke daily and face timed so he could see Leo, but it was definitely harder than they both thought to be apart. Kent made Mama promise not to tell about his crying, no sense in making it worse for Alexei. Leo’s one week birthday was the hardest day of all, even though the guys won the game and threw a little party in Leo’s honor. It was finally time for Alexei to come home and Kent was so ready to be together again.

 

*****

Alexei was itching to get home to Leo and Kent. He knew his Mama and Papa had taken great care of them, but he needed to feel them again. Leo was eight days old and Alexei had been away for half of his short life. It certainly put things in perspective.

The bus pulled up to the players entrance just before noon. It was a bright sunny day, the light bouncing off the snow that wasn’t plowed away and Alexei saw families waiting for their loved ones. He did not get his hopes up, Kent had a habit of waiting in the truck for Alexei and he hadn’t said anything during their last conversation.

He was bent over, checking that he had everything in his bag, when Jack nudged him. “Hey Tater, looky there, eh?”

He glanced up and there was Kent with Leo in his arms. He was wearing his warm blue bunting with a tiny falconer’s hat and his new jersey over the entire outfit. He had a glittered sign that read: WELCOME HOME PAPA!

Jack laughed, “Guess he needs to grow a bit for that jersey to fit better.”

“Is perfect,” Alexei said snapping a picture on his phone through the tinted glass. He wanted to remember this forever. Nothing could give him back the past four days, but it sure felt good to see his husband and his son there, waiting for him to come home.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiring a nanny is not as easy as it sounds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I really did not intend to end it where I did, but when I tried to keep writing, it all sucked...the story was telling me to stop here...

After Alexei returned from his first road trip there was no slowing down. Leo had his first weight check and he had returned to his birth weight. Kent was thrilled because it meant his milk was good and Leo was healthy and he was actually doing it...breastfeeding successfully. Alexei just walked through the waiting room like a proud peacock announcing to the other omegas how great a breastfeeder Kent was. Kent just shook his head and let Alexei have his moment.

There was a photo shoot with ESPN. They were doing a followup to a pregnancy shoot they had done earlier. What Kent didn’t tell Alexei was that in addition to their shoot, Kent was doing a special shoot all on his own that would culminate after he returned to the ice. Kent knew Alexei would not mind the surprise. Kent wanted to do it for himself and other omega athletes.

Kent also needed to get the ball rolling on his plan to return to playing hockey. He thought announcing his omega status and pregnancy was a whirlwind operation, but it was nothing compared to getting back on the ice. Things seemed to happen in two week increments.

Two weeks after Leo’s birth, Kent and Alexei were getting accustomed to the Falconers schedule and Kent was beginning to feel more himself. He even went to a home game, though he left Leo with Mama. He and Papa went to the game and the night out was actually nice. Of course he cried when he got home and Leo was fine without him, but Mama said that was normal and not to worry about it.

Kent officially switched agents to sign with Shitty Knight. Kent’s agent had always been kind of a dud and his contract was up. Shitty was a cool guy and Jack recommended him, citing some really good deals Shitty had acquired for him. Kent and Alexei had Shitty over for dinner and when he held Leo and cried about how “fucking adorable” he was, Kent was sold, though it really was Shitty’s status equality work that sealed the deal.

Shitty’s first line of business was negotiating on Kent’s behalf with the Aces to allow Leo to accompany him on the road with a nanny. They had agreed as long as it was at Kent’s cost. Shitty was also handling the ESPN photo deal.

CCM, Kent’s hockey pad company also came through at that time with a mock up of new pads that would protect Kent’s chest and let him continue to nurse while playing. They came to town for a fitting and to film  some light movement workouts  to make necessary changes.

There were some things that just were not simple fixes and the logistics of getting Kent back to Vegas with Leo was the hardest problem to solve. Even worse was deciding who would care for Leo while Kent played.

Four weeks after Leo’s birth, Kent, Alexei, Mama, and Papa were having a goodbye dinner at a steakhouse in downtown Providence.  The grandparents  had already stayed a week longer than they had promised and Mama and Papa had obligations in Russia.

Kent was struggling with Mama and Papa, but especially Mama, leaving. He was eating one handed while nursing Leo, who was the best baby in the world...according to Kent and Alexei. He was so easy going, he hardly fussed and they were able to take him lots of places even at only 4 weeks old. Alexei was cutting Kent’s steak, like it was the most natural action in the world. The smiles from other diners never even registered as the two talked with Alexei’s parents.

“I have signed up with a national website and interviewed three potential nannies in the Vegas area. It just isn’t gonna be easy. There is no way I would have taken any of them. They couldn’t even hold a conversation and two of them asked me if he was cute. The other one said she thought it was weird that we named him after a lion and dracula,” Kent said chewing a mouthful of steak. Kent had to help Leo latch back on after getting too animated in his conversation.

Alexei stopped cutting and shushed Leo until he was nursing again, and then asked, “Did you tell that Papa know Vladislav Tretiak from Russian federation team and name me for him with middle name?”

“Of course I did and I demanded to know if she had even ever watched Disney’s Miracle or been to a hockey game and she had not done either.”

Alexei stopped cutting again, appearing stunned at the news and Kent continued. “That was it, I ended the conversation there. We need someone who understands hockey and who likes hockey and who can deal with the hockey schedule. The people who can travel are all young and the are not going to take care of my son-”

“ _Our_ son,” Alexei interrupted.

“Sorry, Lex,” Kent said with a quick kiss. “ _Our_ son, if they are ready to party all the time, you know?”

Alexei had gone back to his own plate and was eating, “I’m totally know. We need older person, but fun person. Right?”

“Exactly!” Kent chimed in, pointing his fork excitedly. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he directed it at Alexei for knowing exactly what he meant and also for being so damn handsome.

Neither Kent nor Alexei noticed Mama and Papa who were eating silently with quiet looks to one another.

As dinner went on and the conversation occasionally steered back to the need for a nanny for Leo, Mama spoke up.

“I think I know someone who is older, but fun and who know hockey pretty good.”

“You do?” Kent and Alexei said in tandem.

“Who you know, Mama?” Alexei asked.

“Well, before I say, you can tell no if you not like it.” She turned to Kent and put a hand on his shoulder.  “Kent, you not need to feel like have to say yes, is okay if you don’t want, okay?”

Kent was puzzled. Mama was letting him say no. but she hadn’t even told him who yet. “Who is it Mama? Do you know someone here?”

“No is not from here. Is someone from home,” she answered giving Papa a nervous look. Kent was extremely curious now. Maybe Alexei had a cousin or something.

Mama put her fork and knife down and raised her chin resolutely as she offered, “Is me.”

All movement at the table stopped. Kent coughed out a surprised, “You?”

Mama nodded.

It slowly sank in and Kent glanced down at Leo who at that very moment had let go of his nipple and scrunched up his face in the cutest way possible. The thought of Mama, and not a stranger, taking care of his sweet baby  was almost more than Kent could process. He covered his face with his free hand trying to gain control of his emotions.

“Is okay if you not want mother in law and father in law in house, you can say no.”

He moved his hand. “You would leave Russia for us? Leave your home and friends for us? Live in hotel rooms and run a crazy schedule for us?” Kent asked, still dumbfounded at the offer.

Mama answered gently, “Yes, for Alexei, for Leo, but most for you, Kent. You need to have concentrate on hockey to be safe. Leo need his Daddy. You need Leo but hockey, too. You are young and you have years of hockey. I am your Mama and I help with that...if you want.”

Kent, never one to feel worthy of kindness, was once again flooded with emotion, he couldn’t suppress an awkward laugh, “ _If_ I want. I don’t think anyone has _ever_ done anything this nice for me. Leo would be such a lucky boy to have you to take care of him. It would mean the world to me, to us,” Kent said, breaking down into tears right in the middle of the restaurant, hiding his face with his hand again.

Alexei took Leo, pulling Kent’s shirt to cover his chest, and let Mama have his seat next to Kent so that she could hug him. Kent managed to stay quiet, but it was obvious he was upset albeit for a good reason.

Mama held Kent as he buried his face into her shoulder. It was awkward because of their height difference, but comforting to Kent all the same. Mama smoothed his hair and kissed him as she spoke softly to him. “You are nice person, Kent...good Daddy and good son. Why you not think people to be nice to you?”

Alexei said something to his mother in Russian. Kent assumed Alexei was explaining some of Kent’s past to her because she spoke to him in English. “Don’t you worry, Kent. I’m not leave when you need me. I’m love you.”

Bewildered by her offer and yet so grateful, he managed to pick up his head, look at her and sigh, “Thanks Mama, You’re really an awesome Mom. I love you, too. I really do.”

“I’m know you do, Kent, I’m know,” she soothed just like Kent thought a mother should.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about this solution...it's been in the works for a bit. I'm sure you can see that in hind sight...


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei and Kent have been parents for six weeks, reaching a pivotal point in Kent's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't intending to spend so much time on this topic but decided that it is an important hurdle to cross...

When Leo was nearly six weeks old, Kent was exhausted. Mama and Papa had been gone for two weeks and Alexei had practice and games, and two short roadies. It was amazing how much taking care of a tiny baby mostly by yourself could wipe a person out.

The old adage of spending a day without a shower and smelling like baby spit up was never truer, though honestly Leo did not spit up a lot and he was a darling baby. Time just seemed to get away when you were sole responsible for nursing, changing, rocking and entertaining between naps, not to mention cleaning up the mess you made along the way.  

Alexei always helped when he was home, but it was an adjustment nonetheless. Many a time Kent was waiting at the door with Leo and handed him off to go take a shower and feel human again. He swore the next time he had a baby he would try to time it so he delivered nearer the good weather in Providence so he could at least go out for a walk with the stroller.

There were other issues that weighed on Kent’s mind. Kent needed to get cleared for workouts but had started walking on a treadmill in the building’s gym every day as well, with Leo in his sling. Alexei and he had words over the walking but Kent felt well enough to walk and did not run or lift. He had stopped his post partum bleeding before he walked, not even light colored discharge was present anymore.  

He feared he would never get back into shape in time for the end of February return to the Aces and Kent knew his body well enough to know he could do some preliminaries without hurting himself. He had also contacted the trainers to start the plans for his return.  

He continued his prenatal vitamins, ate well, drank lots of water, and increased his protein. The walking had not effected his milk production at all. He even continued pumping once a day for the freezer. 

Before he knew it Kent found himself sitting in a gown in the exam chair at Dr. Frances’ office with Alexei holding his hand. Leo sat in his car seat on the floor out of the way but under close watch of both of his Dads.  

“I really want this to be over with,” Kent said, anxiously exhaling.  

“Soon, Kenny. Soon it will be done and you can focus on next step.” 

“You’re the best ever, Lex. I just hope I get cleared or I’m screwed,” Kent said grateful for the support but bouncing his knee until the floor practically vibrated. 

Alexei out his free hand on the offending knee and leaned in for a kiss. “You will do fine.”

There was a brisk knock and then the door opened. The nurse had already helped them with the preliminaries, so it was the doctor who entered.

“Morning Kent, Alexei…” he said shaking their hands as he greeted them. He glanced down at Leo. “There’s the big guy. He is a handsome boy. He looks good. Maybe after we are finished, I can hold him? I like to get a pic with all my deliveries if that’s okay with you. I have a scrapbook I keep.” 

“Yeah, hey that’s great,” Kent said agreeably.

“Alright, then...let’s get right to it, I know the waiting kills you Kent,” Dr. Frances said empathetically.

He tilted the chair back and started by examining Kent’s chest, outlining what he was doing and telling Kent what he found as he completed each part of the exam. Kent hated the nipple pinch worst of all for this part.

“So, breastfeeding is going well? Your breasts present as healthy, must have had a little crack here on your right nipple but when I press I get healthy looking milk.” 

“Yeah, so far so good. Couple of spots where he caused a crack or two and then things improved when we added a pacifier. Leo seems happy and I’m glad I decided to nurse. It’s been really great holding him and connecting. Lex feeds him, too. I pump a fair bit so I can have a break  once in awhile.” 

“That’s great. Now have you considered how this will affect your hockey? I know you are wanting to play again.” 

Alexei jumped into the conversation. “Kenny work with CCM to make pads for protect his chest. He will test in practice and make changes if he need to.” 

“Great, you are on top of it. Now you need to call me or your doctor in Vegas if you have any lumps or get bumped and bruised. You do not want to mess with a milk duct infection or injury if you ignore it. It will wipe you out fast and you would risk your health and breastfeeding could be affected. So stay on top of that, okay? Now I am gonna take a peek and see if you’re all healed up and ready to go.” 

Kent grabbed for Alexei as the doctor adjusted the chair to examine him. He asked various questions as to how Kent was feeling and when the bleeding had stopped as he got things ready. It was awkward because even though it was the doctor’s job, it was embarrassing being looked at and poke and prodded.

“Okay, things look healthy from the outside so  here we go. Speculum on you inner thigh so you know what temp it is before I insert it. It should be fairly warm.” 

Kent sucked in a breath as the gel covered speculum was inserted  and did his best to answer all of the small talk the doctor offered. He squeezed Alexei’s hand as the doctor did the pap smear. The small scraping always made him jump, more discomfort than pain, but just a weird feeling. Kent let out a sigh of relief when the hunk of metal was gently taken out.

“Almost done Kent, you’re doing great. Just two fingers and some pushing on your belly, now. 

It felt like the doctor was searching for something he lost instead of examining him. “Sorry there, Kent. I just want a good feel on both ovaries. I want to be sure that you are cyst free before I put you back in training  and for sure before you go back into a contact situation on the ice. Checking and ovarian cysts could be an ugly situation. Feels appropriate from here, but I want an ultrasound to be sure. You have time for that now?” 

“Sure, we have time. I may need to nurse Leo, but better safe than sorry, right Doc?” Kent said as the chair was righted and he was covered up.

“I am glad you are taking your return to the ice seriously. I was concerned about it, I won’t lie. It reduces my worry level to see that you have already taken steps to protect yourself. Post partum returns to full contact sports are serious business. Don’t bother to change, it is going to be an internal scan, the nurse will be back to move you to the right room. We’ll talk after the test is done.” 

Alexei carried the baby and all of Kent’s clothes all while holding the back of Kent’s gown shut as they moved to the ultrasound room. Kent had internal scans in the past and it was always awkward. He could not help but think the damn wandy thing looked like a weird dildo with a condom on it. He just closed his eyes and held Alexei’s hand, wincing and groaning once in awhile as the tech got the pictures she needed. This was not like when they saw the baby, she did not turn the screen towards them. At one point they had to stop and Kent had to drink to whole glass of juice to get better shots.  

When it was over, he peed, thank God, and then Alexei helped him clean up and get dressed. 

“Thank you for doing all this shit so we can have Leo and you be safe on the ice. I know you hate this stuff and is hard for you. I’m love you so much,” Alexei told Kent in the privacy of the changing area in the room. Leo was asleep in his car seat and the tech had offered to watch him while she cleaned her station and readied for the next patient.  

Kent took the moment to let Alexei hold him. He did hate all the doctor shit, but he would not trade Leo for any of it. It was worth the momentary discomfort and the anxiety that accompanied it to have their family and to get back to hockey as well. Still, he let Alexei comfort him and melted into his touch. Alexei gave him a tissue and Kent blew his nose before getting a sweet, yet thorough kiss from his husband. It made everything just a little bit better.  

They headed out to wait for the doctor to talk with them about their results. Kent had texts from Bitty and Jack wishing him luck. He had several from various Aces players wanting to know if he was cleared. Swoops had texted at least five times that Kent could see, even the GM had texted. He was about to answer when Leo stirred so he shot a quick text to Swoops letting him know what was up.  

Alexei unbuckled Leo as Kent stripped his fleece off over his head. He got comfortable and took a scrunched up Leo from his husband.  

He cooed softly to him, “Oh goodness, Daddy better hurry, someone looks hungry...okay...okay sweet boy...Hey babe, wanna get me the burp cloth from the diaper bag, please.” 

Kent got Leo settled without too much more fuss and Alexei set the burp cloth on Kent’s shoulder so he could find it when he needed it. It was a busy waiting area and Kent happened to be the only male omega on this particular day. There were warm smiles in their direction as Kent nursed and checked attentively to be sure the edge of his shirt wasn’t against Leo’s nose.

He refused to cover Leo with a blanket while he ate. He by no means made a scene, but he didn’t know one adult who would want to eat with a blanket on their head so he stopped as he became more comfortable and efficient at nursing in public. At least nursing helped Kent relax and he didn’t dwell to much on waiting for his results.  

They were called in shortly after Kent started nursing but Alexei carried their seat and their diaper bag. The were shown to an office, not an exam room and Kent, who was still nursing,  began to worry.  

“Relax, Kenny. Honey, you are healthy and feel good and even walking some already. He will say yes, I am sure.” 

“I know, but I can’t help it, babe.” He switched Leo to the other side and the doctor came in with his results. 

“You are all set to get back out there, Kent. Everything looks good. So you can drive, exercise, resume sexual activity. I would recommend that you ease into all of those sensibly, especially the exercise at the professional level. This is all in the reports I am going to give you at the end.” 

“Thanks, Dr. Frances. You’ve been great through the whole process,” Kent said beginning to gather their things. 

“Wait, wait, wait a second now,” Dr. Frances interrupted. “I’m not quite done yet.” 

Kent sat up, surprised as the doctor continued.

“I assume you have trainers on your team who look out for players who are injured and need to return to playing form. You do recognize that you can’t just jump back into full training, don’t you?”

“Yes, we do have trainers,” Kent answered. “I’ve already been in touch with them and they have done their homework, Doc. They have a plan for my return.”

“Again, I am pleased that you have a plan and have put thought into the process. You need to be careful, Kent. You need to be sure that you don’t feel dizzy or sick when you work out and that you especially don’t begin to bleed again. Your body may be healed as far as we can see, but too much stress can undo a lot of healing.”

Alexei jumped into the conversation, “Trainers are good at getting athletes back on track. We talk with them a lot and they know what to do. If you have advice for them, we give it to them, no worry. Dr. Matthews talk to them, too.”

“Good, I did work up some concerns and recommendations for you to pass along. I realize that they are trained but you are the first male omega to return to playing in the NHL. I just want you to be healthy.” 

“Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it,” Kent said, and he meant it.  “Truthfully, I am more concerned about having sex again than I am getting back into hockey shape. I’ve come back from not playing after an injury and this is basically the same. However, the other...not so much.”

They all had a laugh about that and Alexei rubbed Kent’s back. He and Alexei had talked about sex a few times. He knew Lex would give him all the time he needed, but he also knew their time of living together would be limited. There were some many factors to consider.

Kent and Alexei got Leo in his car seat and ready for the weather outside. They walked hand in hand, both smiling.  

“Well, babe. I’m all cleared and ready for action,” Kent said, feeling his face heat up when he realized what he had said. “I mean-” 

“I’m know what you mean, Kenny. I am so proud of you. Is time to get ready for the ice. You have one month. We have lots of time for everything else. It will come, when it is time to come.”

Now it was Alexei’s turn to blush. At least he had the excuse of a language barrier.

Kent laughed at his husband’s words as he answered, tongue in cheek. “Well, I guess that’s the point, huh Lex?”

Alexei stopped his snickering with a kiss right in the middle of the parking lot with soft snow falling all around them. Kent was cleared to return, though it was less a return to hockey and more of a turning of a new page...life as a daddy who also played hockey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters, I am pretty sure anyway...


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama and Papa are delayed coming back from Russia, but delays aren't necessarily always bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may have lied. I think I need another chapter to finish the story of this little family.

The day after Kent was cleared, Mama and Papa were due to fly in for the family’s, well part of the family’s, move to Las Vegas. Unfortunately, there was a temporary delay in Mama’s work visa paperwork and it did not arrive for her to come as originally scheduled. Shitty was on it and was a huge help with clearing up the red tape

Their arrival would be delayed by a week so Kent and Leo would stay for a couple extra days and Mama and Papa would meet them in Vegas instead of Providence. It also meant that Alexei would fly with Kent to help him and Leo get adjusted. Luckily they could do ticket shuffling with Mama and Papa changing flights and Alexei getting an additional first class ticket from Providence

Alexei and Kent were not worried about traveling alone with Leo but their schedules had to be shifted a bit. They felt so lucky that the Falconers and the Aces were family centered organizations. Two positives came from the delay: Kent and Leo would have time to attend a home game and the little family would have a few days in Vegas together...alone.

Kent started to run and lift light weights to at least reduce the sore muscles when he really started to work out. It felt good to run and he found it easy to do with Leo in his car seat near the treadmill. The trainers would have a tailored work out for him in Vegas, but at least he was moving for now.

The night of the game, Kent had plans to meet up with some of the other significant others, mainly Bitty.

“Hey Bitty,” Kent said with a wave as he maneuvered through the seats to sit next to him.

Bitty had eight month old Gloria,wearing an adorable bunny hat, in his arms. Kent had opted to leave the car seat in the truck and was wearing tiny Leo in a warm fleece with a built in baby carrier. Kent had become incredibly grateful for Bittys friendship over the past year and it was nice to watch the game with him.

“Hey there, Daddy. You got that big boy all snuggled in there, huh?”

“Yeah I love this thing. He stays warm and I can even nurse him in here because he is next to me and not outside my jacket,” Kent answered, unzippering to show Bitty what he meant.

“We have a couple of those, too. It’s good for when she is asleep, but she likes to look around now and complains when she can’t see, right, Miss Gloria?”

Kent laughed, “It is super convenient when they sleep a lot. He will probably sleep through the whole game, even with the head gear. Hello there little bunny Gloria...say hi, Leo.”

Kent had taken Leo to have a special noise blocking headgear made for the arena. It was form fitting ear covers attached to a soft fabric headband. They allowed them to sit in the family section instead of the executive box. Kent wanted Alexei to be able to see them during the game even if it was only on the jumbotron.

Kent and Bitty chatted with the other family members and put the headgear on the babies when it was time. Kent waved his sign so Alexei could see him and Leo cheering for Papa. It was a great game and Kent and Leo made it to the jumbotron several times. Leo needed to nurse once but other than that he slept, even through Kent’s aggressive cheering.

Kent was a little surprised when security came for him and Bitty after the game and took them to the team room. He expected to go right home and put Leo to bed. Alexei was supposed to meet them at home later. Now, he was headed to the team room and wasn’t sure quite why.

Kent must have looked worried, because Bitty spoke up as they walked. “Jack and I wanted to talk with you and Tater about a little get together, nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh, okay, I wondered why we were headed to the locker room.”

Kent was kissed by a very sweaty Lex when they arrived and Jack ushered them all into a training room after the team had gotten their fill of Leo.

Bitty began to explain why he and Jack had wanted to meet with them.

“Well, we know you have limited time left and truthfully we thought y’all would be gone by now and that last team dinner at Dave and Buster’s was kinda your send off…” Bitty said chewing on his lip at the end, looking nervous to continue. He seemed to look to Jack for help.

“Bits, I am not digging you out of this one. You made your bed and now you can lay right down in it,” Jack said laughing at Bitty’s struggle. If Jack was amused, it couldn’t be too bad.

“Well, y’all are important to the team and we want-”

“Bits…” Jack warned.

“Alright, alright, bossy britches,” Bitty replied a tad shortly.

“I’d like to give you a going away party and Lardo made you a video of all Tater’s Mama’s footage of Leo’s birth and y’alls photo shoot is ready, too. She agreed to do a party like we did for Gloria, don’t be mad,” Bitty visibly winced as he finished.

Kent was speechless and he could tell Alexei knew nothing about it, because he looked as stunned as Kent felt.

“That’s very nice of you but you don’t have to do it-”

“What Bits is trying to tell you is that it is tomorrow at our house and the whole team is invited already,” Jack said with a scolding look in his eyes but an amused smile on his lips.

Alexei lost it and laughed. “B, you are funny guy. Is why I like you. You make pie?”

“Lex, don’t be rude! It’s nice of you Bitty. But I don’t have to show my birth movie to everyone do I?” he nearly whispered the last part of his question.

“Oh Honey, no you do _not_. Come over about five tomorrow and Lardo and Shitty will be there. You can watch the movie and decide then. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds fine by me, Bitty. Thanks,” Kent answered.

“Great,” Bitty said, his facing lighting up, clearly pleased with Kent’s response.

*****

“Well,” Kent said wiping his tears with a corner of Leo’s blanket. “That was not at all what I thought I sounded or looked like in labor. I feel kind of good about that.”

“See, Kenny, I tell you it was good job you did. I am so proud of you,” Alexei said with a sniffle of his own.

“It was lovely Kent. Lord help me when you said you loved him...I just…’scuse me for just a minute,” Bitty said, eyes full to the brim with tears. He got  up from the couch and made a quick escape to the kitchen.

Jack smiled as Bitty walked out. “You’ll have to forgive Bitty, he just is such a softie for lost things that find their way- Oh shit, Kent, that came out wrong.”

“No, no Jack, it’s the truth. I was super lost before I met Lex. I was even more unsure before Leo came and the second I heard him...well, let’s just say I’m not lost anymore. I’ll go check on Bitty if you don’t mind.”

“Sure.”

Kent found Bitty pretending to get dishes or something out of a cabinet. He took the chance and squeezed his shoulder.

Bitty jumped but then turned and hugged him back fiercely. “I’m sorry for all that back there.  I’m just so glad you’re happy. I hated you for what happened between you and Jack, but I never gave a thought to the fact that you suffered, too. I never even _considered_ that you just wanted to be loved and you were a kid who wasn’t loved. I’m sorry about that, Kent. I really am.”

“It’s alright, Bitty. You don’t need to apologize, you’ve been a good friend to me and to Lex. I am so grateful...for tonight, for all the advice and for everything since the night we announced. Man that seems like a long time ago,” he laughed a little as he said it.

They separated and Bitty smiled. “I’d like to think we’re good friends and just because you’re goin’ back to Vegas doesn’t mean we can’t still talk and get together when you’re home or if we play you guys, okay?”

“Yeah,” Kent agreed. “Let’s have some fun tonight. This is really gonna be great.”

It _was_ a great evening. Bitty had made lobster chowder and beef po’ boy sandwiches. He also had pie, lots of pie for after their stomachs had a chance to rest. He had made apple, peach, pumpkin, chocolate cream and coconut cream, just to name a few. Of course he had jars of jam as favors with tags that said: Hope your trip to Vegas is jammed full of fun!.

Kent ended up sharing his birth video and he got lots of cheers from the guys when Leo was delivered. Leo got passed around like a hot potato. Lardo had prints of Leo’s photo shoot made up in cards to give out as an announcement. Kent didn’t always think of those little things, so he was glad his friends helped out. She and Shitty would deliver the large prints to their apartment in a day or two. She was mailing a second set to Vegas for their apartment there as well.

There were shots of Leo in knitted hockey gear, in Kent’s arms, in Alexei’s arms  and of course a family shot. There was even a shot of him wearing the tiny blue sweater that had once been Alexei’s. However, the room erupted, and scared both Leo and Gloria into tears, when Leo as a lion came onto the screen. He was in little basket wearing a lion hat with mane like yarn framing his face. He had the sweetest smile on his face and Kent was in love all over again.

He wondered how he would ever repay Lardo for the gift of these photos. Oh, he _had_ paid her for her time and for the actual pictures, but the care she took to get them just right, to capture his tiny spirit already...that had no price tag. He’d have to bring her to Vegas, Shitty, too and show them the town. The wedding trip had been short, he could make it up to them.

Marty broke him from his thoughts. “Kent, tell us about his name, eh?”

“Oh, his name,” Kent said still coming out of his own train of thought. “Well, his middle name is Vladislav for Alexei. It’s his, too. Did you know that Papa Mashkov knew Tretiak and lots of the players from the 1980 olympic team? Said he was like an iron giant. That’s where Lex got it, his middle name. So, we kinda...I mean given our circumstances, we knew that…”

Kent got lost thinking about how much potential pressure there was on Leo as the first baby born to an omega in the NHL. He felt Alexei grip his bicep in support. He didn’t want to be rescued and hoped Lex could feel that. He thought for a minute and Lex just let his hand linger, there on his arm and nodded. The whole room waited, like they were dying to know but wanted to break the tension.

Steeled by Lex’s support he finished. “We just knew he might need to be a brave little guy and who braver than his own Papa named for an iron giant goaltender and well the courage of a lion built in there too, so Leo.”

“It’s a great name, Parson. He looks just like a Leo, doesn’t he?” Thirdy chimed in.

“He really does,” Kent agreed,

“Is perfect,” Alexei said clearing his throat. “Is it pie time, B?”

Everyone broke out in laughter and of course ate pie. The goodbyes were hard but temporary and Kent really felt like part of the Falconer’s family..

The evening ended with Kent and Alexei wrapped up in each other on the couch in their apartment and Leo asleep in his bassinet. He had been sleeping four hours at a whack and they were taking the opportunity to enjoy the fireplace. They could see soft snow falling outside the large picture window. Kent loved their corner apartment here far more than the one he had in Vegas.

“Is nice to cuddle in front of fire,” Alexei said softly.

“It really is, babe.” Kent said with his head on Alexei’s shoulder. He would miss the snow even though he was looking forward to not having to bundle up every time they went out. “I love the big flakes falling like this. It’s...comforting.”

“Is romantic, too,” Alexei offered as he placed a hand on Kent’s cheek and gently pulled his face so he could plant a sweet kiss on Kent's lips. Kent was nervous at first but Alexei never went further than kisses

They made out a while, just kissing and touching faces and arms, nowhere terribly intimate. Kent was pretty sure he was sending out the _I’m cleared but not quite ready_ vibe and Alexei was sweet enough to get it. It was slow and warm Kent began to relax and deepen the kisses. He wrapped one arm behind Lex and buried the other hand in Lex’s hair.  He was hard and he could tell by Alexei’s breathing that he must be too, but he never pressed further. Soon both were panting but still on the same page and it felt good. Kent felt good.

Then Alexei innocently slid his hand beneath the hem of Kent’s shirt and Kent froze. He couldn’t help but feel like maybe Alexei had _not_ gotten the vibe and Kent felt like he had led his husband on. He stopped mid kiss and shot off the couch like a rocket, across the room by the fireplace. He wrapped his arms self consciously around his own body, uncomfortable about the tent in his pants and apologized softly.

“Sorry, Lex,” he said still facing the fireplace.

If he had looked he would have seen the horror on Alexei’s face. The absolute terror that Alexei had crossed a line or unwillingly hurt Kent with an unwanted advance. But he didn’t look at first, just stood, chest heaving as he sucked in big gulps of regret..

He turned in time to see Alexei get up from the couch with his hands up in front of him, as if he thought Kent needed to see where they were at all times, like he had done something wrong. Kent hated himself for having caused Alexei feel like that. He didn’t mean to make Alexei feel like that. He _didn’t_. But he had.

“No, no, no...Kenny, you are okay? _I_ am sorry. I am _so_ sorry. I did not mean to upset you, to scare you. You are look scared of me, Kenny.” Then he cried, quietly...but big quiet tears rolled down his cheeks. “Please, don’t be scared of me.”

Kent moved his feet, heavy with the weight of ruining what had been a beautiful evening, until he reached Alexei. He leaned into his husband, who seemed reluctant to hug back, like he might repeat his mistake, but he leaned his chin against Kent’s head.

“I’m not scared of you...I’m just not ready,” Kent mumbled into Alexei’s chest as he felt his emotions well up and spill over. Now they were both crying. “I’m sorry, Lex....I’m just not ready.”

Alexei’s arms finally wrapping around him and holding him close felt like a warm blanket, the kind that felt safe and comforting. Alexei was so emotional he could not catch his breath to speak but he rocked Kent ever so gently in his arms, moving a hand to cradle the back of his neck. After what seemed like forever, he spoke to Kent, his voice riddled with hiccups.

“I-is okay, Kenny...is o-okay. Is okay to not be r-ready. Just you have to t-tell me. Is okay,” he soothed. He took a few shuddering breaths before speaking again. “I’m sorry I frighten you. I not know. We kissing and you seem...but I should ask first, I should ask to be sure.”

“It’s not your fault, Lex. I'm a little on edge with the move and all. I should have just said something but I felt funny throwing out a big unromantic disclaimer. Now I have fucked up one of our last nights together.”

“No, Kenny, is just long day and we are tired. Not your fault.”

“But it’s not yours either, you know that, right?”

“Okay, we agree is no one’s fault,” Alexei said firmly.

“So I didn’t fuck it up too bad?”

Lex began to chuckle. “What?” Kent asked, actually relieved that Alexei was laughing instead of crying.

“Is not nice, I cannot say...would be mean,” he answered but laughed just a little harder at his own unspoken thought.

“Oh, come on, now you have to tell me,” Kent smiled, his husband’s laughter was always infectious.

“Don’t be mad, you ask…”

“I did,” Kent said, “Now spill it.”

“You say you fuck up the evening...I was going to say but okay no you did not, there is no fucking.” He howled in laughter at his own stupid one liner and Kent could not even be mad.

Kent laughed. He had learned in his talks with Marjory not to take himself too seriously and to save being upset for when he really needed it. He smacked Alexei on the ass and scolded him.

“Shame on you, mocking me, you little shit.”

Alexei framed Kent’s face in his big rough hands and they locked eyes. Alexei’s eyes flickered to Kent’s mouth and back up before he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“You know, maybe we ease back into sexy times, Lex. Not to be too businesslike about it you know...I mean I may  not ready for you to knot me or even just fuck me, but we could do other fun things, huh?”

“Hey, I was going to say same thing. Kenny, we have so much time to do serious sex, whole lives even. Tonight, well maybe not tonight now, since I ruin mood, but another time, we just take time to feel good, touch, maybe help each other get off?”

“Yeah, Lex. That would be nice, like roadie phone sex only we’re together...and you didn’t ruin the mood. I wouldn’t mind fooling around a little tonight...if you’re interested," Kent offered, looking up at Lex, shyly. 

Alexei'e face brightened a bit. “I’m am definitely interest, but before we start, we say yes things, no things. Is okay?”

‘Yes, we will say it all out here and then go to bed and be romantic, right?” Kent agreed.

“Okay, you go because you are one who is recover and need to be in charge.”

Kent was so fucking lucky to have married this big Russian teddy bear. “Alright, no fucking tonight, not ready and you can touch my ass to get slick, but no sticking anything in anywhere.”

Alexei giggled. He fucking giggled. “OMG I feel like teenager try to get to second base and also afraid to get caught by Mama all over again.”

“Shut up you jackass and take me to bed.”

“Wait, that is all, just no inside you? What about chest, is okay to touch with feed baby and everything?”

“Yeah and if you’re lucky,  and as enthusiastic as you usually are, you might even get a little treat,” Kent said as he sauntered away towards the bedroom.

“Hey now, I not steal food from baby,” Alexei laughed even louder and suddenly chased Kent to the bedroom, causing Kent to squeal and launching them both onto the bed.

Alexei looked Kent in the eye and smiled. “I love you, my Kenny.”

“Love you too, Lex.

They kissed, slowly and gently at first, just sweet languid brushes of lips. Between kisses, they began to shed their clothes. Alexei kissed Kent on every square inch of his body, making Kent self conscious at first. He curled in on himself a bit.

“Don’t..don’t hide from me something so beautiful,” Alexei nearly begged as Kent stared at him in disbelief.

“I don’t look the same, Lex. Still like what you see, huh?”

“Oh I like even more, now. You know like how you have favorite hockey stuff. You think it so shiny and brand new when you get, but now you see all the little scratch and think what you do together, all hard work and hits. Okay, you think, I love it more now.”

Alexei was so hockey predictable sometimes. Kent didn’t know whether to be insulted or touched to be compared to hockey equipment, but the look in Alexei’s eyes said it all. He respected and valued Kent, just as much as he loved and was attracted to him. Kent trusted Alexei with his heart and he just gave himself over and began to kiss him again.

Soon Kent was laid out and panting, stroking himself,  while Alexei nibbled at him all over. He didn’t leave any marks and Kent was grateful knowing he would have a complete physical with the trainers in Vegas.

“Jesus, Lex,” Kent groaned as Lex tongue kissed his nipples again. The longer Alexei kept his mouth there the faster the two of them stroked themselves. Kent could not control his own voice and moaned ridiculously loud.

Alexei moaned back, they spoke few words, just locked eyes now and then, not needing them. Kent could feel himself close, rocking his hips into the firm grip of his own hand. It was intimate in a way they had not been in a while and Kent was almost shy about it. He brushed his free hand down Alexei’s face and then grabbed onto one of the slats in the headboard above him.

“Lex….Lex, I think I wanna come…”

Alexei groaned at his words and kissed him, all tongue and teeth. “You wanna come, my Kenny?”

He leaned back looking softly but full of desire, lust almost, at Kent. Alexei fucking wanted him, bad and yet he was here, helping Kent come for the first time since he had given birth.  Kent felt his orgasm building from way down in his toes. “Hmmm, ‘m close Lexi…”

“You want to come, Kenny...is okay honey,”

“Yeah?” Kent asked seeking reassurance. It had been so long. He stroked faster and faster seeking his orgasm. The sound of Alexei’s russian accent did terribly wonderful things to Kent, especially when words started with H. Hearing Lex call him _honey_ only served to intensify his pace.

“Yeah...go for it honey…”

“Hnnnnngh, wanna come...hnnngh, hnnnngh,” Kenny whimpered as his muscles locked and he came in his own hand, thick spurts of come showered his belly, puddling in his belly button and reaching as high as his chest.

“Oh fuck, Kenny! Oh fuck, honey…” Alexei groaned as he followed right behind Kent. He may have been out of it a bit, but Kent could tell watching him had sent Lex over the edge. Their come mingled on Kent’s belly and fuck it was hot.

Alexei laid down next to Kent as they both stroked themselves through the end of their orgasms. They rested a few minutes, sharing soft kisses before Lex got up and got washcloths and a towel to clean up. They snuggled under the blankets, tangled together for the time being.

Alexei kissed him soundly before turning them to spoon behind Kent.  “Feel better?” he asked.

“Yeah, way better,” Kent sighed as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

                                                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot the pics when I first posted...


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent returns to Las Vegas and the Aces, but the struggle is real for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...this is the last chapter and I am sad about that, but glad also that I have pulled darling Kent full circle. Be prepared to suspend a few of your beliefs about reality as far as getting back into shape and how hockey comebacks work...also magazine publishing, but that will make sense later...also babies sleeping when parents want to get it on...
> 
> Also there is an epilogue coming...

Kent walked through every room in the apartment one last time. He knew he would be back, but there was something about leaving this time that felt different. This wasn’t a roadie, or a weekend getaway, this was moving back to Vegas with Leo, but without Alexei.

He didn’t cry, just met Alexei at the door and kissed him firmly. The kind of kiss that indicated he was hanging on by a thread and didn’t want any soft words to fully open the wound. Alexei kissed back and gave his hand a squeeze before carrying Leo to the truck in his seat.

The little family had been recognized on their way into the airport and while checking in. They took photos with the fans and signed a few things, asking for Leo’s privacy and getting it. They had learned to be pleasant about that. Bitty had told them, _You get more flies with honey than you do with vinegar._  

The apartment in Vegas had duplicates of most everything Leo would need, cribs, stroller, swing, etc. They checked four large suitcases full of Kent’s and Leo’s clothes and a few toys. The weather would be much warmer than Providence, but what was warm to a baby...in air conditioning? Kent just brought all of his winter clothes and figured he and Mama could go shopping for new things as Leo needed them.

The flight was nice, first class was always comfortable, though truthfully, private flights were the best. They got to board first because they had Leo, but it might have been better to wait to board because they spent a lot of time watching the other passengers parade by to their seats. Still he was an angel of a baby, in his grey sweatsuit and hoodie with black stripes. Alexei had him laying on his lap, making his new tiny sounds and moving his mouth like he really wanted to speak. Kent noticed that his eyes were less blue and more hazel-ly colored every day.

They purchased a seat for Leo and his car seat so he could be strapped in for takeoff and landing, and in case of any turbulence.  As soon as the fight had reached altitude, Lex put the empty car seat in his assigned seat and joined Kent. The flight attendants fussed and cooed over him on the short flight to JFK, and there were no crying incidents until they were taxiing off the runway and he had filled his diaper. Kent satisfied him with the pacifier and then changed him and nursed him while they waited for their connection. Thankfully, they all slept most of the way to Vegas.

*****

They did not expect to find what they saw in the baggage claim. It was nearly the entire Aces team, welcoming Kent back and with signs also welcoming 90 ½ to the team. There were other passengers who must have been fans that sort of cheered as Kent and Alexei appeared with Leo and many bystanders recorded it all. Kent was glad he had carried Leo in his sling so his face was not in view.

“Swoops! Dude! What the f-,”Kent caught himself before finishing. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Welcome back O Captain my Captain,” Swoops said as he grabbed Kent into an enthusiastic hug.

“Careful, man, baby on board,” Kent laughed as he held his friend back from squashing Leo.

“Oh, Christ, sorry little guy,” He apologized to Leo and pulled Kent in for more of a side hug. He shook Alexei’s hand and then they were swarmed by the team.

The luggage began to come through so Alexei snuck away to grab theirs. Smitty followed and spoke to Alexei.  

“Hey, Tater, I’ll give you a hand, you point them out and we’ll grab them.”

“Thanks, Smitty, we have four big bags. Is nice you help,” Alexei answered.

“We’re glad to have Cap back. I know our gain is your loss though. Flight okay?” Smitty gave Alexei a knowing look and he returned a nod.

“Yeah, baby was good flyer and we sleep some, but time will catch up. There is one bag, with blue tie on it.”

They eventually grabbed all the bags and headed back to the group. Swoops had brought his car to pick up the family and the rest had packed in cars together.  They made their goodbyes until they saw Kent later and Swoops drove the family to their apartment.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind, but I used my spare key and a couple of the veteran’s wives came with me and we dusted and vacuumed, and put a few things in the fridge and cupboard so you would have a few things until you could get to the store. The wives were impressed that you covered all the baby stuff with sheets. Easy clean up.”

“Jesus, Swoops...that was really nice of you,” Kent said with a punch to his friend's shoulder.

“Ahhh, no sweat. Hey where’s Fluff?”

“Oh, we left him in Providence. He will come another time. We thought a baby and a cat was a bit much this trip,” Kent answered, his voice caught on the last few words.  
  
“Hey, oh yeah for sure and then Alexei won’t be too lonely at first, either...right? Good plan,” Swoops floundered as he tried to save the moment. Kent felt like Swoops knew he was digging a deeper whole each word he uttered.

“Will be nice for Fluff and I to have alone time, for sure. I take good care of him and Bitty take care of him now. He will be fine,” Alexei soothed.

Leo started to fuss. “Uh oh, someone is hungry,” Kent sing songed.

“Yes, I’m am very hungry,” Alexei chimed in with a chuckle..

“Come to think of it, so am I,” Kent shot back. “We’re all hungry, weary hockey players, right Leo? Daddy will feed you when we get home, big guy.”

The pacifier did it’s job and soon they were in front of Kent’s apartment.

“I’ll help you carry the bags and then leave you to get settled,” Swoops offered.

“Yeah, Kenny, you take Leo in and Swoops and I get bags.”

“Good plan, he’s gonna be wailing soon,” Kent agreed and headed for the door. Security greeted him and he headed up to their place, shushing Leo and wondering how it would feel to be back...with a baby.

He opened the door with his key and the place smelled like Italian food. He’d have to figure that out, but now he had a little boy that needed some attention.

He went right to the nursery, changed Leo’s diaper on the duplicate changing table and  and sat in the duplicate rocker he had in Providence, to nurse. It felt odd, but he thought, _I could get used to this set up...minus the without Lex part._

Alexei and Swoops brought the suitcases in and Kent told them where to put them. He would unpack later. Swoops looked kind of nervous about where to be or what to look at while Kent was nursing, even though his shirt covered him well.

“Listen Swoops, I’m just gonna say shit to get it out in the open, okay, you look uncomfortable. Don’t be.”

Swoops nodded, a little pink in the cheeks.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me before. Like I said at the hospital, we fucking showered together. It’s not like I’m a female all of a sudden, with a chest that you shouldn't ogle. . I’m gonna be in the locker room...shirtless, just like before. Tell the guys so no one faints, okay.”

Swoops laughed, “I fucking missed you, Parse...we all did. I’ll tell everyone...you got it. I’ll go so you can settle. He’s a beautiful boy. Welcome back.”

“Wait, what’s the smell, did you make dinner?”

“Ha, very funny. No, JoJo’s wife made crock pot lasagna and there is a salad in the fridge and brownies.”

“I love JoJo and his wife. Don’t go yet, stay and have dinner with us.”

Alexei came in just then and agreed. “Yeah, stay for dinner and catch him up on hockey stuff, he is excited to hear.”

He leaned over and kissed Kent before taking Leo who had finished. “Come out in living room, I burp and you finish out there. We all can sit, then.”

A short while later they had heard about what was going on with the Aces without giving away any team secrets to Alexei and they were singing the praises of JoJo’s wife, swearing not to tell Bitty about her talents. Leo who was on Providence time, was asleep in Swoops arms while he ate a brownie.

“He is so cute you guys. Like the cutest ever. You’re gonna bring him with you when you come tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, I want Lex there to hear what the trainers and the nutritionist have to say. Then we can both relax and we won’t leave him with anyone but Mama yet. She will be here on Wednesday, so he comes tomorrow and if I can’t pump enough he comes Tuesday, too. By Wednesday I should have enough in the fridge to be a day or so ahead.”

“He will need a week or so to really get ahead of milk for Mama to give, so I hope no one give hard time when baby comes. Shitty talk with people and they promise, but I need you to be sure, Swoops. Is a lot for Kent to worry about without like back up, you know?”

“Tater, man you know we got his back. All of us. No problem.”

“Hello...non damsel in distress in the room here...I can fucking take care of myself,” Kent snapped a little harder than he intended.

“Jesus, Parse...of course you can, but we all look out for each other. You never helped a teammate out when they were coming back from an injury or just starting out? Come on..”

Kent’s ire went down a bit and Alexei looked as pleased as punch. “Good, is good to help.”

“Yeah, yeah as long as no one treats me like I’m fucking fragile, I’ll be fine…”

*****

The next two days were a blur to Alexei, he could only imagine how they felt to Kent, who was still recovering and breastfeeding on top of it all...the move, the mounds of information and the attention.

He was set up with a very specific food plan to help him get back into shape.

“This isn’t gonna hurt Leo, right? I just want to make sure you factored him in,” Kent said firmly when they met with Jake, the team nutritionist.

“This plan is specifically designed with you and Leo in mind. We can check frequently and make sure everything is going well.  Now, I am not sure how you feel about this, but we work with  several personal chefs who will either come and cook for you or cook and deliver the meals to you...if you’re interested.”

Kent looked at Alexei, knowing Mama loved to cook for him. Alexei nodded, they didn’t even need words. He knew Alexei would talk to his Mama.

“I’m totally interested. I think deliver the meals and I heat them up will be better with Mama and Papa, and Leo. It’s what is best for me to be sure Leo can still nurse. Mama can still cook for her and Papa.”

Alexei knew what Kent needed and squeezed his bicep. He saw Kent relax as they got up to move to the trainers meeting, then next item on their long list of appointments in Kent’s folder. At least the Aces were organized. It made him feel better about leaving Kent and Leo before Mama and Papa came.

The trainers showed Kent his intricate workout schedule and it was daunting to say the least. Even Alexei felt  tired after it was spelled out for them. He nursed Leo as they went through an actual power point on the exercises and workouts. They had done their postpartum research for sure. When Leo was finished, they showed Kent all the equipment, including a private area with  a breast pump and calibrated refrigerator for his milk if needed.

“You okay with a few preliminaries today? Just walking and light lifting for baselines?” Paul asked. He would be running Kent’s program and Alexei liked him.

“Sure, can Lex and Leo stay?”

“Absolutely, Cap. We got you some new workout gear, including sneaks, if that is okay.”

“That’s great, actually.” Kent was glad to not have to go back home to get a change of clothes. He had not thought to bring a bag for himself, just Leo. He wouldn’t get caught off guard again.

*****

After the workout, Kent was tired but hungry and Leo had napped and nursed again. Fresh out of the shower at the apartment, he plopped on the couch next to Alexei.

“Wanna go get Mexican at La Salsa, like old times...before the food plan locks in?” Kent laughed at the last part.

“Yes, my Kenny. Mexican and celebrate my Kenny come back to work.”

“Lex, you softie...I barely did anything today.”

“I’m know, but you are here and ready to work hard. I am proud of you,” Alexei said softly. “So much I love you. So much is hard...so let’s go get tacos and have some fun.”

Kent saw the pain flash over Alexei’s face and watched as his husband locked it away and pressed on. He knew it would be tough but they would get through it, when Alexei left for Providence.

Kent ate his weight in tamales and drank virgin fruity drinks all night. Alexei had one margarita before joining Kent in the drink department.  He ate _his_ weight in enchiladas, but in truth they sat close together and shared plates. Leo was in his car seat covered by a gauzy blanket over the handle. He was as good as gold and they had fancy little seat holders so he was safe and could not be knocked over.

Several people recognized them.  They could hear the hushed, _That’s Parson and his husband with their baby,_ and _Hey, Parse is back._

When they were done eating, they even looked up and smiled. Kent ended up in a few selfies, people congratulated him, well them really and he showed the baby for a hot second when they promised not to take his photo. Kent thanked everyone and with a look to Alexei, they headed out and home.

Back at the apartment, Kent changed Leo into his little pajamas with a clean diaper and washed his face really well. He was a beautiful baby, even if he was Kent’s. His little arms made uncoordinated movements and his fingers clenched and opened as he looked at Kent and moved his tongue in his mouth.Nothing meant more to him than the little blonde baby laying before him. _Nothing_. Was hockey really worth separating their family?

“Daddy loves you, Leo. I love you so much, my big boy. I’m gonna play hockey again. But if we don’t like it…” his voice, thick with love for his sweet baby boy, got stuck for a minute. He held back a sob and sniffed hard. “If we don’t like it, we will go back to Papa in Providence, I promise, okay. And we will see Papa as much as we fu- as much as we can, okay? Because we’re a family and he’s gonna miss us too.”

Kent leaned over the baby with his forehead on his tummy and tried to cry so that Alexei didn’t hear. But Alexei had been behind him the whole time and he didn’t know it.

The soft voice was unexpected and startled him. “Papa does love Leo and Daddy very much and will be hard with you so far away. But Leo...Daddy is hockey player _and_ good Daddy and he need to play again. Grandma and Grandpa will come to help Daddy. We are going to try our best. You can do it because you are brave boy. Papa knows Daddy will do his best, too. Was hard for Daddy to leave hockey but he do what is best for family, for you...and now we do what is best for Daddy, because we love him.”

Kent picked up Leo and sobbed into Alexei’s neck. “I know, Kenny, I know is hard to be apart. But you give up so much already and we need to try for you. I know how you are, how good you are at hockey, how brave, how hard worker. You will not forgive yourself if you just give up without trying to come back. You do not want to be the omega who not came back. You want to be the omega who came back and kick ass and then choose to leave when he was ready. Maybe two or three years, maybe ten years...is up to you, but you must try and do well.”

“Why couldn’t we have fallen in love in ten years when I am old and ready to retire? Why was it now? I don’t get it. It’s like a joke or something, it’s mean…” Kent cried.

“You will not be old in ten years, my Kenny. It is what it is...is that how you say?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Fuck, how am I gonna be without you?”

Alexei cried almost as hard answered shakily, “I don’t know, but we text and call and skype, lots and we do it. Plus we meet on roadies sometimes, we can do it. We have to try.”

Leo began to fuss and they snuggled on the couch while he nursed. When he was soundly asleep, Kent put him to bed in the crib in the nursery. He took a picture and posted it on twitter

**First night in my crib in Vegas!**

**#leothelion #littleace #VegasAces**

He turned on the monitor and went back to the couch. He straddled his husband's lap and kissed him deeply before ungracefully stripping off his shirt and nursing tank. They giggle and kissed again before he took Alexei by the hand. “Take me to bed, Lex.”

They made love for the first time since Leo had been born. It was slow and sweet at first but grew more needy and urgent as they got closer to coming. Alexei was gentle and careful and Kent was grateful.

Kent woke to nurse Leo when he heard sounds on the monitor. He cleaned up quickly and threw on sleep pants before heading to the nursery. Kent rocked Leo as he nursed and things felt better than earlier in the evening. He thought about Leo and the fact that he might be an omega. Would he want _Leo_ to give up either being an omega or everything he had worked hard for or would he want _him_ to have both.

It reminded him of ordering at his favorite steak house on his cheat day. They always asked when he ordered a baked potato, _Would you like butter and sour cream with that?_ When Kent was a rookie, he used to debate the question in his head before he answered. Butter is delicious and leaves you satisfied. Sour cream, while good also, is a completely different taste. Either choice would be a great way to eat the potato, but together they mix into something magical. Kent had learned over time to answer with a smile and a wink, “Oh, I want it all.”

That was the same dilemma he needed an answer to in his life right now.  He smiled to himself. He knew the right answer answer as he tucked his sleeping boy back into the crib. He hoped Leo would stay asleep at least a little while. He had plans for that boy’s Papa that he should not see.

The walk back to the bedroom helped him realize he wasn’t sore at all from the bedtime events with Lex. Kent stripped back down and scooted close to Alexei, who stirred and reached for him. This time they were a little less gentle but neither of them minded at all.

*****

It was amazing how fast the month flew by. Kent was making tons of progress and getting stronger and closer to getting back on the ice. His body was tightening back up and becoming toned and defined again. Everyone was pleased. After two weeks, he had even progressed enough to practice with the team on the ice in pads. It felt good to make those kinds of physical gains.

Emotionally, it was hard to be apart, but Kent and Alexei had learned to make the best of it. They texted daily and called daily and skyped at least every other day. Kent snapchatted at first, but once Alexei cried when a cute video disappeared so Kent texted videos instead.

There were difficult times, though like when Alexei missed appointments and Mama and Papa helped Kent get Leo through his first set of shots. And it was them again, not Alexei, keeping the Motrin versus the Tylenol dosages and times straight. There was Leo’s first cold and sleepless nights when Leo just didn’t want to go to bed.

On the flip side of the hard times, there were the fun times Alexei missed, like first smiles and laughs that he had to see in photos or videos. Kent was forever trying to get Leo to _make that funny sound_ again or a funny face. Trying to tell the story of how Leo peed directly into Kent’s eye was one of the funniest moments of Kent’s entire life.

Sometimes calls just ended in tears. It was just the way things were. Mama and Papa could comfort Kent, but he always wondered who could comfort Alexei who was really getting the raw end of the deal. It weighed heavily on Kent who just continued to show Lex through his hard work that he would reach his goal.

Kent stayed mostly in Vegas for reconditioning, though he and Leo did travel to Arizona for one game. Kent was not ice ready yet and sat with Leo in the box provided for management. Since Kent could be with Leo the whole trip,  Mama and Papa did not accompany them and the father and son flew with the team on their plane. It was actually kind of fun with everyone taking turns holding Leo. He was like the team mascot.

Alexei flew into Vegas when the team had three days off due to a schedule mix up. They mostly stayed in bed as a family just enjoying being together. They did not even leave the apartment except to go for early morning or evening walks with the stroller to get ice cream  and fresh air.

*****

Kent was in the middle of his core training one morning,  when the trainer stepped in and said Kent was needed in the offices for a meeting. He was a little worried. At least Leo was at home with Mama that day.  Sweaty and nervous he headed to the coach’s office only to find the GM and the owner there as well.

The PR coordinator had a copy of the ESPN Body issue and Kent’s heart took a dive. He had done the photo spread that included a  previous body issue pic of him in top shape, then one of him nine months pregnant, then six weeks postpartum, out of shape and approved for reconditioning, and then a final shot of him just a week ago, back in top form. It came out much faster than he ever expected, though  they told him they were only waiting for his last shot to go to press. He and Alexei discussed that there was potential backlash but thought it was an important statement to make.

“Listen I can explain. It had nothing to do with the Aces, I did that for me and for anyone who needed to see it was possible. If it shed’s bad-”

The owner stopped him. “Kent we love the article and the pictures. It’s really astounding, and beautiful. We just wanted to say congratulations on all that hard work.”

He was still worried, until he realized they were all smiling. “Uh Thanks.”

The GM started. “Well, we’ve been watching you and talking with Paul, here about you. Seems as though you are doing as well if not better than it even looks. How do you feel about playing in Thursday’s home game?”

Kent was not expecting that question, at all. He was still processing when he thought of Alexei. They had planned to have him fly out when it happened, if it happened, it had not been easy.

“Well, I...of course...but-”

The GM interrupted him. “If this is about your spouse, we have already done the legwork. It’s the Falcs bye week and we kinda cleared the way, we’ve got a block of tickets for anyone you want to come...and not the box either...right behind the bench.”

“I don’t know what to say? I mean of course I want to play but about everything else...I just, I’m grateful. It’s…”

“Time,” his coach interrupted. “It’s your time again, Kent. We want you back. We have a great team, lots of great players, but they are definitely better with you as their captain. We are ready for you to come back, and Paul here says your body is ready. We just need to know if _you_ are ready, up here.” The coached tapped his temple as he finished.

Kent was excited and then flashed back to practice and the fact that he had trouble get the guys to be a little rough with him.

“Here’s the thing…” Kent explained what was going on and they came up with a plan.

Two days later after a grueling checking practice led by the returning captain, Kent was in the Las Vegas Aces locker room as the reinstated captain of the team.

“Need me to tie your skates this time, Cap?” Smitty chirped.

“Fuck off, jackass,” Kent shot back as they all laughed. It had taken some shouting from Kent  and some trusting from the other players but they had settled the issue and Kent was prepared to be on the ice with other NHL players.

He called the team together before the warmup and warned them. “Don’t any of you fucking dare go after a Capital player for hitting me unless it is deserved. Let me fight my own battles and a few of yours, too. You want me as your captain, I’ve made the choice to be here. My family is here, don’t embarrass me. If you see Mashkov trying to rescue my ass at anypoint, take him down, too.”

They all laughed and then Kent shouted, “Whose house is this…”

******

The crowd was deafening. Kent could hardly hear the other players when they spoke to him. It was a full house and there was an awkwardly blue and yellow section behind the bench, but there were Aces signs with glittery 90’s all over them. Alexei’s posters were blown up prints of the ESPN Body issue. Kent nearly choked on his saliva when Lex caught his eye with a dark look. He was in trouble after the game, the good kind of trouble. He could see Leo tucked into the navy fleece, they stuck out as a  dark spot in the sea of Falconers. Bitty and Jack were there as well as Mama and Papa, the rest all blended together.

Kent was first line with Pottsy and Swoops. They stood through the anthem and the announcement of the teams. He was almost embarrassed when the crowd reacted to his name.

The game started with him taking the first face off and then it all moved like lightening. He didn’t remember it being so fast before. He felt like he was always two seconds behind every play. He was breathing heavy when his shift was over, guzzling water. It was rough.

Swoops spoke as if he could read his mind. At one point, Kent thought Swoops could.

‘Cap, quit thinkin’ so damn much, just play.”

“What?”

“I can practically smell the wood burning out there. You are overthinking every move in the play. Fucking stop, man. Just feel, feel the ice, the stick, the puck. You know where I am, where Pottsy is, just feel it-Oh shit! Our shift is up.”

And like that Kent was over the boards and floating. He didn’t have time to think about the play, the purpose, he just felt the slick ice under his feet, the weight of the stick in his hand the way it balanced and then slid in front of him.

He saw the puck and reached. He flicked it back and forth as he skated towards the goal. Swoops was right, Kent instinctively knew where he was and Pottsy, too. He passed the puck and kept moving, he saw the space right over the goalie’s shoulder and then he felt the puck on his stick, he flung it right where he needed to and waited for the sound.

They hadn’t won, it was only the first period. Still the crowd erupted and Kent pumped his fist, stick in the air and on one skate just like before. He was piled on but all he wanted was a glimpse in the stands.

He panned and then there they were...Lex, one hand straight up in the air, clearly shouting at the top of his lungs and the other hand cradling who was hidden beneath the fleece.

Kent smiled. He was back. His team loved him as much as they ever did, if not more.  He had scored and would score again that night. He was happy about the comeback but when he smiled in that instant, it was at the two best decisions he had ever made in his life and they had nothing at all  to do with the game.  

 

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh help me...how was it. A lot of people wanted to see Kent back, I hope it was good for you...


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of my readers. It has been a long journey and now we reach the end. I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Thank you for your support and for all the lovely comments. I feel like we were in this together...

Kent blew the pain away as he breathed through the contraction. It was early but everyone thought it would not be a hard labor, being his fifth time around. He smiled to himself and relaxed in the tub. Alexei was ever the diligent helper. He had gotten so good at knowing what Kent needed, he hardly had to do more than think and make a noise and Lex was there, supporting him. 

Kent knew differently though. The whole pregnancy was harder. He was sicker, weaker, more tired. Then again he was thirty seven now, not as in shape like with the earlier babies. It was so different he thought there was a chance...but he was afraid to let himself have it. All of his babies were wanted, boy or girl it didn’t matter, at least that is what he told his himself. His heart...well he hoped. . 

Leo Vladislav, the lion,  was nine now. Kent had played for the Aces three more years, leading them all the way to the end each season, but to only one additional Stanley Cup. He and Alexei wanted to be together after that, so Kent retired only to be immediately offered as assistant coaching job with Providence. He took it on the condition that he would not be in charge of the defensive lines and he immediately got pregnant with Maksim Eric, who was born at home in their apartment, and was now six years old. 

He coached through that pregnancy and when Maks, hockey name Maksimus, was a year old, Kent got the itch again and got pregnant with Luke Jeffrey. Uncle Swoops visited with his own family quite often and though he refrained from calling him Jeffrey, he did label the boy mini-Swoops. 

Just before Luke had been born, they bought a place dead center between Providence and Narragansett. Kent loved the beach and it was only a short twenty minute drive from the new house. Every spare second of the good warm weather was spent there with the boys. Alexei loved it too, though he would be happy to have them on the ice year round. He and Kent had come to an agreement and they had well balanced and happy boys( _ who played hockey better than anyone else their own age _ ). 

The house was an old stone, saltbox style farmhouse. It looked like a historical period home but it wasn’t, so they were able to add a wing to increase it’s size for their growing family. The property was beautiful, framed by woods that turned beautiful colors in the fall. In the spring and summer the grounds bloomed with plants and flowers they paid someone to keep up for them. It was truly New England living, four seasons. Hockey incomes had their perks.

Off on one side of the large house and far enough away to not drive Kent crazy, there was an enormous outdoor rink. Both Alexei and Kent taught their boys to skate there and  _ if  _ they were interested, taught them more. They often had people over to enjoy it and to play  _ shinny _ as Jack called it. 

In the other direction was a smaller house where Mama and Papa lived. Kent and Alexei had it designed and built, and gave them exactly what they wanted for all of their help over the years. They’d been able to add to their family because of all that Mama and Papa did for them. 

When Kent had a baby he did not always go to away games. Sometimes he supervised reconditioning with the trainers. But if he did have a little one and needed to go on the road, Mama came with him as the nanny for the baby and Papa stayed home with the rest. He got them to school and practices and kept them alive in between. Alexei’s parents were saints for sure.

When Luke was a year old, Kent was pregnant with Oliver Sergei. Now Ollie was two and the next one was coming. They’d had a conversation this time. 

They were lying under an umbrella  on the beach just last week with the boys. Little Ollie was asleep between them. Kent was immensely pregnant.

“I know you want little girl, Kenny. Are you going to be okay if we have boy again?”

“Lex, Jesus. What kind of a question is that? Of course I am going to be fine.”

“Is just that we say five is enough and I don’t want you to be-”

“Sad? You don’t think I know we have four boys and probably will have another one? Lex, I know you worry, but I am prepared. I will love another boy just as much, so will you.”

“Is true, okay, honey. I not talk about it anymore.” Mama and Papa were on beach duty and Alexei was in charge of Kent and little Ollie. Kent was about to doze off when he heart Alexei say softly.

“Mama says You’re carrying wider with this one, not that it mean anything. Is just an old omega’s tale, but with the other differences...anyway we have two names picked so either way we’ll be  fine.”

Kent's heart ached just a bit. He knew Alexei meant well and Kent would certainly love another active boy, but something deep within him longed for a little pink bundle this time. 

Another pain made Kent forget about the beach and he breathed through it. The older boys were in school and Papa would run pick up. The midwife was coming and Mama and Alexei were helping Kent labor. 

He was in the clawfoot tub at the end of the master bathroom, in front of the windows. It was the most relaxing place in the house and where he had delivered Luke and Ollie. They had the master suite done first to be sure Luke could be born there. 

The next few contractions came quickly and Kent surprised. He was sure he would be a while yet. He was very nauseous all of a sudden. Alexei kept him supplied with a clean bucket and Mama got ginger ale. It was beginning to feel like the delivery of the last three, all boys. 

“Is Pax coming? This is gonna happen fast Lex, I almost want to push already.”

“He call and is coming. Mama will call and tell him update, Okay. Breathe, Kenny, you are doing such good job.”

Kent rolled from hs side to his back, the pain was intense. This was the only point he usually questioned why he got pregnant again. “Leeeeex….wooo wooo.”

“Kenny, do me a favor, okay...do not push until Pax comes. Breathe with me, okay…”

Alexei called out for Mama in Russian. Kent spoke enough now to know that Lex warned her about things happening fast and telling her to call the midwife again. 

Before the urge to push got unbearable, Pax arrived and got set up quickly.

“You’re not paying by the hour you know. You could have slowed down a bit, there speedy,” Pax teased.

“If you’d have listened and gotten your ass here faster my husband wouldn’t have grey hair,“ Kent chirped right back.

  
“That grey hair is not from me there, sir. Now where do you think we are, Kent, sweetie.”

“I’m complete and need to push, and fuck… here come another…” Kent cried out and panted, looking to Alexei. He usually got panicky at this point and Lex could calm him with a look. 

Alexei leaned over the tub and let Kent roll to his side and lean on him. Kent buried his face in Alexei’s neck and panted. 

“I’ve got you, Kenny. I am here...is okay...breath and blow it away…”   


Another pain replaced it almost immediately, so Pax moved in. “Gonna have to look sweetie,” he said as he moved Kent’s leg to reach with a gloved and and check him.

Pax called over his shoulder to the bedroom. “Mama! Open the baby kits...we’re ready.”

Mama appeared with a package and opened it on one of the long counters by the double sinks. 

  
“Owww, Jesus, can I push?”

“Yeah, sweetie, go on...push when you need to. Lex you help him if he needs it while we set up. Kids at school?”

“Yes, Ollie is asleep,” Mama answered because Kent and Alexei were mid-push. 

“Good job, Kenny. Is moving, I can see,” Lex said as he watched Kent’s opening in the tub. He leaned back and forth between holding Kent and looking until Pax and Mama were ready. He had gotten so good at knowing what to do for Kent. 

Needing to be up off his bum, Kent squatted on his feet, his favorite way to deliver.Alexei held him and helped him stay calm, but Kent was in total control as usual. He gripped the lip of the tub in one hand and Alexei’s shoulder with the other and began to bear down to a count of ten. Alexei whispered the count and Kent huffed out held breaths in between sucking in another huge breath before pushing again. 

“Oh shit, it’s time,” Kent panted and then everyone was there and time stood still as he helped his newest little one into the world. 

Once the head was out he panted into Alexei’s offered shoulder and waited for the word that baby had rotated enough. He gave gentle pushes for the shoulders and then with Alexei bracing him up for support, Kent reached under the water. He helped deliver the rest of the tiny body and pulled the calm baby to his chest. With help from Mama and Alexei, he lay back in the tub, baby on him and partially submerged. 

Pointy headed, covered in a combination of white vernix and blood, and with the biggest blue eyes peering out at him, saying hello. Kent loved this moment more than any other in the world. The moment he felt undying love for this tiny human solidify.

Pax did all the important stuff and the baby cried, clearing little lungs and passing APGAR scores with flying colors. Everyone was healthy and that was what counted. Kent delivered the placenta quickly after Alexei cut the cord. It was Mama who asked. Kent was almost scared to know. 

“Well, Kent? Are you going to see if my fifth grandchild is a boy or a girl?”

Kent lifted the pile of receiving blankets keeping a chill off the sweet new baby still in the tub. He glanced down and then snuggled the baby even closer to him. He gave himself the moment to relish the joy, though it was clear everyone around him thought it was boy number five. He saw the quick look between Mama and Lex. He saw the flash of  _ oh dear  _ before the smiles were plastered in place like the two boys births before. 

Here’s the thing. Kent did want a girl, but he did not regret having for any of his boys, nor would he trade any one of them for a girl in their place. It was just fate and luck of the draw.

Kent thought of when they first moved into this house. He wanted flowers everywhere he looked but he didn’t want to have to plant them, he didn’t want to garden. Mama came home one day with packets of seeds.  _ Hardy,  _ she had told him.  _ We grew them in Russia.  _ He and Mama with the help of very busy boys opened and spread seeds in big spots all over the landscaped property. Mama told him the spots they would do well. 

She had never been so right. Each spring they still planted those same flower seeds and all summer long Kent could clip the bright beautiful blooms and put them all over the house in vases. They captured the joy of what he and Alexei had made together over the years and when he saw them he was often overcome.

He was not a fussy house decorator by any means but he grown up in a house that lacked joy. He wanted those colorful flowers in the spring and summer so his boys would know the joy he had to work so hard to find. Alexei often sent him bright flowers in the winter to cheer him up. 

He realized they were all staring at him waiting to hear, while he had gotten lost in his thoughts of the rainbow of zinnia blossoms throughout the house.  

“Sorry, I was thinking of all the flowers Mama helped me plant again this year. I love those flowers, Mama. They mean so much to me all summer long but then they are gone.”

Alexei sounded worried, “Honey, are you alright?”

“Oh, I’m better than alright. I’m gonna have those flowers all year long, now.”

Mama looked at him, knowing. She nodded and silent tears fell. He could see that she wanted him to tell Alexei first. He turned and spoke to his husband.

“Papa, meet Zinnia Svetlana, named for her Grandma.”

It took a minute and then it sank in and Alexei shouted loud enough to startle everyone in the room. 

“It’s a girl! Oh Kenny, you’ve got your girl! Mama! Is a girl, we have a girl baby!”

Then of course he cried, Mama cried, Pax cried, and Kent cried hardest of all, the relief lifting the weight of want off of his shoulders and his heart. 

Eventually, they got Kent cleaned up and in bed. Zinnia had all her checks and meds done and was suckling away. Kent loved the connection of breastfeeding, but this time the connection was at almost a magical level. 

The boys came home from school and met their sister. They could hardly believe the pink blanket when they saw it. 

“She’s pretty Daddy,” was all Leo could say. The rest followed suit and chimed in “She’s pretty, our baby is pretty.”

Mama dressed all the boys in blue shirts and Lex, too. Kent had on a blue nursing top. Mama got a pink outfit out of the secret container Kent kept in the far corner of his huge walk in closet. They dressed her in it and then worked for one good photo of all the boys. It was Leo who finally  calmed the boys so they could get it.

“Come on guys, this picture is important to Daddy. Sit still and help. You want to be part of the surprise, don’t you.”  

They tweeted, instagrammed, facebooked and group texted the family photo with their girl in Kent’s arms in the center. 

**And though she be but little, she is fierce.**

**Zinnia Svetlana Parson-Mashkov**

**#isntshelovely #prettyinpink #daddysgirl**

 

When they were done, Kent pulled Leo aside. “Thank you for helping with your brothers. It’s hard to be the oldest, huh?”

“No it’s not, Daddy. It’s easier silly...I’ve been loved the longest,” he answered matter of factly before trotting off to follow the rest to dinner. Kent waited until he was gone and then sobbed. Alexei kissed him and hugged him.  In that one moment he learned more about himself than ever before.

He’d done it right. Kent Parson, hockey player, had become a husband and a parent and had  _ not  _ become his father, and that was everything he ever really wanted.

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and let me know if there is anything you think I should cover in a time stamp down the road.


End file.
